


Intertwined with this intrigue

by nakokura



Category: oda nobunaga - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 118,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakokura/pseuds/nakokura
Summary: This is a long article that takes a long time to write. Because of my love for Chinese and Japanese culture, I wrote such an article without much coherence.If any native speaker sees these passages, I'm not sure if it will satisfy the readers.In many cases, due to the limitation of language, I could not express some things properly. But it would be nice to convey the love of both main characters (historical and animated), one of them may get his appearance about 5 chapters later, though.
Kudos: 4





	1. 静庵

这是4月下旬的事。  
紫藤的花苞已经由浅淡的白蕴作了幽幽的深色。  
而廊檐之下，花期更长的紫阳花也不见了枯萎的情态，可见的是温婉柔嫩的青绿和幽谧婉转的淡紫。  
前日里，岳父道三公写信传达了想要与信长在富田的正德寺见面的意思。  
信中提到的正德寺所在的富田恰好在两国交界之处，此前一度短兵相接。  
不过自从两家缔结和平约定以后也发展起来几个小的村落和街町。因而这个提议看起来也不算唐突或是不公。  
信长尚未表态，家中已有许多人便纷纷表示反对信长与之会面，担心如此一来织田家或会被斋藤家所牵制。  
此前，家臣之中便有人不喜欢信长的妻子浓姬，认为她心中向往南蛮等地文化，又不训导主公行为端正，任他从心所欲。再者夫人诞子太晚，实在不胜任一个合格的妻子。  
更重要的，她乃是蝮蛇之女。说她没有才华和心计，那简直是引人嗤笑。家中好几个臣党都对她颇为畏惧，又有些人对她很是巴结，各自形成了亲疏斋藤家的派系。  
可是，这一次家中针对斋藤家的情绪很大。无论上述两种派系的哪一方，都不支持信长的会面。  
不少人认为这便是斋藤家蓄谋已久的阴谋。他们担心尾张的大傻蛋被蝮蛇杀死之后，或许尾张要被分裂成更零碎的小块。如果如此，只怕尾张统一更是遥遥无期。如果此时其他各国入侵尾张，恐怕尾张也只得灭亡了。这可是一众武将绝不允许的。  
亲斋藤派担心如果斋藤家莽撞行事，那自己一直以来投资的苦心都付诸流水；厌恨斋藤家的武将则因知尾张目前兵术尚弱、弹正忠家更是抽不出更多的兵力来向西北进攻。  
总之，两派在针对斋藤的此事上罕见地达成了一致，在殿上直言劝谏信长。  
可信长一言不发，听罢也并不多加评判。最后只面无表情地下达命令，让恒兴和犬千代准备一下去正德寺的事，便让家臣各自回家了。  
家臣更是叹息无涯，可是信长个性强硬，他要去也确实没有谁能阻拦。  
另一方面，道三对信长的感情也很复杂，最重要的是对女婿充满了兴趣。  
原先有好多人都说信长是个大傻瓜，道三却摇头笑道，“如果被众人认为是傻瓜，那事实往往与之相反。”  
此次就是要亲自见一下信长，来判断一下是不是真傻瓜。如果果然是的话，那便将尾张收入囊中。  
他很快得到回报，说信长欣然允诺这个提议，将直接越过了木曾川前往。而富田是个有700多户的大村落，他们分别归属美浓或是织田，虽然是两国之交，却自从织田信秀同意了信长和浓姬的婚事之后再无战争，很是和谐。尽管如此，却不代表此中没有暗潮涌动，两家暗中都有向对方派出的细作，正德寺则是此中的中转之地。而正德寺的主持出身于本愿寺，并且获得了浓、尾二国守护颁发的“不输不入”印信。所以两家前往此处也都是较为轻松方便和安全的。  
不过，道三果真是个厉害的人物。他不走寻常路，想让信长大吃一惊。  
到了约定之日，他换上了华丽的礼服，戴着官家赐下的昂贵的裘皮小帽，看起来很是气派。他让800个重臣整好威容，在寺前排队。而他自己却躲在信长公的队伍必经之路上的民家中，先窥视这个傻瓜女婿。  
此时已接近夏日，正午阳光炽烈，虽说躲在小屋之中仍是闷热难当。道三的额头上渗满了汗珠，沾湿了帽檐，顺着脸颊滴落在了下颌上。  
道三接过助三郎递来的绢帕擦拭着鬓角，炎热的气息弥散开来，或许是年龄的关系，他眯着眼觉得眼前颇有些迷糊。似乎蒙着一层淡淡的雾气。  
不知过了多久，都不见任何动静。见助三郎也不断擦拭汗水，他皱了皱眉。  
“你先休息一下吧。”  
他忽然轻轻咳嗽了一下，轻声命令道。  
“可主公…”  
“我还可以坚持，你已经很累了吧，不要脱水了，重要的事情还在后面，助三郎。”  
道三沉稳地扬起嘴角，他站近窗棂，神色凝重地唤道，“你休息一刻之后回来。现在，马上去喝水。”  
“啊…是！多谢主公！”  
不过，大概不到半刻，就零零散散出现了一两匹常作为通信用的骏马。  
道三立时抖擞精神，唤来一众家臣，众人都神经绷紧，紧张地戒备了起来。  
然而，什么也没有发生。  
不过，大概又过了小半个时辰之后，热得几乎中暑的一行人总算从山坳之中见到了飘扬的织田家木瓜纹。  
说来，也即道三一行人总共等了两个时辰，终于见到了踏步走来的足轻队。  
人数不多，大概50人上下的样子，可是步伐整齐，士兵都很是精神。  
这往后是十几位看起来衣着颇为华丽的武将，除了有一个年长的武士之外，其他都是年轻人。饶是道三也还不知道这些年轻人的名姓。  
“喂，这里面哪个是信长？”  
道三又擦了一把汗水，皱着眉扶着窗，眯着眼向前微微探出身子。  
“啊…您小心！这…臣属…”  
“笨蛋！”  
道三不耐烦地骂道，他心中轻松了起来。看来信长是个没有大将风范的男人啊，这样的话，就把他带来的这些部队也都收归己有吧。  
之后是100人左右的弓箭队，不过此时道三心中欢悦，想着这些士兵都将归自己所有，唇角浮现出狠毒的微笑。  
部队继续向前推进，道三神情悠闲了起来。“该死的，不过似乎尾张也没有太热嘛。”他在心中嘀咕道。  
此时，他却忽然一震。  
一个少年梳着高高的茶筅似的头发，半开着浴衣似的袖子，倒骑在马背上。  
他随着马的颠簸摇晃着身子，大嚼着色泽艳丽的水果，咔擦咔擦，在小蓬屋中可以窥见的果肉横飞。  
不仅如此，一串大小佩刀被他用稻草绳卷在腰间，腰上挂着许多小袋子与七八个葫芦。往下一看，只见他下身则穿着由半张虎皮与豹皮组合成的短裤裙。  
“这、这便是那位狐狸马！”  
“狐狸马？”  
“是…是，主公，此前商人通商尾浓两国，经常描述起这位狐狸马，绝对不会错的。”  
“哼。”道三冷笑道，“你以为这狐狸马何人？“  
“或…或许是那个大傻瓜找来的戏人？”  
“放屁！”道三抿着嘴，胡子随着呼吸一颤一颤，“这就是织田信长！”  
“啊…主公您这么一说还真实在是…”助三郎一愣，忽然愤怒地低声道，“既然是他，如此穿着来拜见您，那果然是大不敬啊！”  
“嗯。”道三闭着眼点点头，嘴角却微微上扬起来。  
“啊…他走近了，要刺…”  
“你是废物吗？这么多的兵力，我们微服至此，你真是不仅要我丧失大义，还把命给搭进去！”  
“是…主公教训的是！再者…这么一个傻瓜，也不需要我们暗杀…”  
“等等，你看看他的脸。”  
“这…主公，他手上拿的瓜果完全遮住了…”  
“不，眼睛，我是说眼睛…太久了，太久没有…”太久没有再看见过这么明亮坚定的眼神了…道三喃喃道着，到最后的一些话全部已经被他咽进了肚子里。  
信长向他们的这个方向吐了一口瓜子儿，皱着鼻子，把瓜皮朝着屋蓬下一扔，整个人瘫在马背上打着嗝摇摇晃晃地前去了。  
“如此无礼！这个人…主公！必须把他除去！”助三郎颤抖着低叫道。  
“先闭嘴！”道三脸色发青，捏着拳头。  
此时走来的是长枪队，而让人震惊的是他们手上拿的都是三寻半的长枪。  
改良的长枪乃是道三的得意之作，不想被这个尾张的家伙偷偷学了去，还造出了更长半寻的长枪。  
而这些士兵看着也毫不吃力，庄严地踏步向前，与方才摇晃在马上的主君信长形成鲜明的对比。  
“这长枪队人可不少…大概有300人…”道三皱眉低声惊叫道。  
而长枪队之后，是铁炮队。每个士兵都扛着油光水亮的洋炮，雄赳赳气昂昂。大约有350人的样子。  
而此时的道三看罢已经面色铁青，“一会把这个家伙杀了。就以他穿着随便，不尊重我这个岳父的名义。”  
“是！”  
“助三郎，我一下令，立马动手！”  
“是！”  
可是，当信长真正到达了正德寺后，却马上走进了屏风组成的隔间，在那里面整理了头发，穿起了不知什么时候准备的褐色和服，佩戴了不知什么时候打造的漂亮的小刀。  
他原本便是俊美的少年，这样前所未有的整洁与有礼之下，更是让人感叹非常。  
当信长以这样的面目出现，不仅使斋藤家的家臣吃了一惊，也使织田家臣从此开始重新评估信长了。  
信长顺着大堂，神情自若地走了进去。即使是春日丹后与堀田道空这样的斋藤家重臣也开始为之侧目。  
他目不斜视，微微扬着下巴，这样穿过诸武士前，靠着柱子坐下了。  
助三郎在屏风内观察到信长装束上的变化，惊得目瞪口呆合不拢嘴。  
甚至，一开始根本就没有认出来这位贵公子正是方才道上倒骑骏马的少年。  
然而，从紧闭的薄薄的唇瓣之上往上看去。那双眼睛，正是那双明亮而灿烂的瞳眸。带着凛冽的气质、充满杀意。  
这时，他才意识到眼前之人正是信长。  
他一转头，见道三已经脸色变得苍白，神色很是奇异，他连忙起身给道三再整理装束。  
道三年纪长了，有时手腕有些颤抖。甚至现在稻叶山也不吃鱼了。道三手上一颤，喉咙便要卡刺儿。  
不过，助三郎从未见道三这般颤抖过手腕。不过，他很清楚道三绝不是害怕或者愤怒，相反，他的瞳眸中的光亮是他几乎没有见过的。  
这恐怕是极度兴奋的表现。  
可是他到底在兴奋什么呢？难道就是这个女婿并不像之前所想的那么傻？  
尽管自己是一条毒蛇，可却对女儿还真是温柔啊。助三郎为他整过衣襟，心下一动。  
他将大堂的屏风挪开后，道三出现在众人面前，正襟端坐，闭着眼坐在堂内。  
堀田道空见状，连忙高声宣布道，“山城殿到。”  
而信长含笑做了应答，跨进门槛内，开始向道三寒暄。  
道三与信长聊了几句话后，转变为了更严肃的态度，温和地吩咐下人们都退下，甚至侍女在送上酒食后也被要求在两间之外等待了。  
而他们二人就着不甚奢华、甚至可以说简朴的饭菜，开始面对面开始宴席，席间二人互相敬酒，过程十分平静。  
不被理解的二人似乎因为特别的缘分联系在了一起。整个过程当中，道三频频点头，似乎很是满足的样子，却又时而叹息，似乎感到欣慰的同时也很是遗憾。  
至于大致对话的内容，似乎从一开始的拉家常、谈论二国之事，已经谈论到了更为辽远的地方。  
事实上，没有人知道他们究竟具体说了什么。只不过，自此开始，道三对女婿的态度发生了巨大的激转。  
那日黄昏，他用如咬碎了苦虫一样的表情向信长告别，并送别了二十町左右。  
再次看见长枪队和铁炮队的身姿，道三几乎是拧着眉毛向端坐在马背上的女婿告别。  
相比起来，美浓军队的长枪太短，而尾张军队的长枪长大。更毋宁说单单带到了正德寺的铁炮竟也有300多挺。  
尽管似乎相谈尽兴，道三却脸色十分不悦地踏上了归途。他闭着嘴唇，似是若有所思。  
途中，助三郎一言不发地随侍一侧，而家臣猪子兵助则发问道，“您怎样看，上总介究竟是不是大傻瓜？”  
道三摇摇头，“真是遗憾呐！将来我的孩子必定会系马在这个所谓傻瓜的门前，成为他的属下。”  
以后，再也没有人在道三面前说信长是大傻瓜了。  
而道三的信任给了信长极大的帮助。这不仅是一个威信而言的问题，道三甚至会为了信长的缘故出兵。  
斋藤家中甚至觉得父亲现在把信长，而非义龙当作亲生儿子一般对待。  
义龙听说了父亲回答猪子兵助的言语，自然非常气愤。此后几次问起家中众人，是否也认为自己远不如尾张的傻蛋，家中之人也支支吾吾难以找到两头不得罪的回复。  
尽管他年轻气盛，义龙却善于观察，总是格外地冷静。他从众人表态和言语之中认定了几位亲信，其中最为欣赏的是两个年轻人。  
一人还没有继承家内的家督，很是清俊体弱。此人家姓竹中名半兵卫。他总是着青蓝色的和衫外褂，长长的褂衣空荡荡地随风摇荡，乃是一个弱不禁风、却又饱读诗书，颇通兵法的少年。  
另一人称作是土岐家的后裔，算起来竟是自己的表哥。不过虽说现在辅佐道三，是道三极为亲信的家臣，可以前其实是一个在远江、三河、尾张、美浓等多地游历的浪人。不过他虽年纪轻轻，却极懂礼制，览遍群书。此人从姓明智，名为十兵卫光秀。  
正德寺会面之后不久，义龙向父亲恳求，让十兵卫前往他的殿内教导兵法和礼仪，道三虽说心中不舍，却也爽快地答应了。  
他叮嘱十兵卫一定要好好辅佐义龙，其间竟颇有托付的意味。而十兵卫一直跟随道三之侧，此刻别离，也是为了斋藤家考虑。  
此后，义龙与光秀连续三日在二之丸相谈，其间聊起诸多奇事，似乎收获颇丰。  
此后光秀便开始追随义龙，虽然他认为比起道三来说，义龙还不太成熟，不过义龙待他前所未有地尊重，这让光秀也无可避免地很是高兴。  
不过，由于义龙本就是一个心高气傲之人的缘故，这种对于十兵卫光秀的极度尊重持续的时间也并不太长。  
次月，就发生了一件了不起的事，让光秀和义龙的关系发生了巨大的转变。  
说起来原本也是可有可无的小事，可正是这件小事成了义龙发泄不满的导火线。  
和影响二人的关系相比起来，这件事在决策方面倒是有更深远的影响。  
这一日，练兵场上，一个足轻模样，衣衫破烂的家伙不顾众兵将士的阻拦，闯入义龙所在的本阵。  
这个叫作土方十四郎的下级武士是卫队的队长。  
虽然看起来脏污下贱，仔细一看还是可以窥得土方的不同一般。  
深黑色的额发被平旷的练兵场上的风拂起，露出一双深邃的钴蓝的眼睛，竟然是如同小姓一般美丽的容貌。  
尖利的颌骨、薄唇，刚硬的脸颊曲线和纤细的鼻梁，虽说是衣着褴褛，却身姿挺拔、气度不凡。  
虽说只是下级武士，却面貌精神俊秀，曾一度很得斋藤道三的欣赏。  
他所在的这个由道三组建，现在已经交由义龙管理的卫队不仅作为保护主人的存在，更常常刺探情报。  
过去在道三的领导下，这支队伍很是风光，受到众人尊重不说，还有不少特权。  
不过在义龙手下，因为义龙不太信任的缘故，已经没有什么机会和任务，因而卫队中众人都十分懈怠。  
十四郎还不到20岁的样子，当初毛遂自荐做了队长，所行所为坚韧大胆，却由于实在是个不起眼的角色，自从转移到义龙手下以后，没有立下过什么真正的功绩。  
因此他郑重地向少主提出效力的心意，也总算得到了义龙的认可。  
甚至义龙也提起过让十四郎入内庭侍奉，被他强烈地抗拒之后不了了之。后来在光秀提起卫队队长土方乃是出身近江、并非美浓住民，义龙便不再试图亲近土方、对他颇有疑虑的样子。卫队自此也终于丧失了诸多特权。  
如今，看在能力还算出众这一点上，虽还谈不上信任，义龙却也时常分派任务，众人就没见着十四郎闲着过。但卫队本身就行踪诡秘，又因为队中如今大多人没有得到认可而变成没有上进心的家伙，家臣之中便没有瞧得上他们的。因此，没有什么人知道卫队的任务安排是什么样的。  
“喂！干什么！”恰巧站在帐外训斥属下的十兵卫见十四郎满头大汗地快速奔向本营，立马拦住了他。  
“啊…明智大人，”十四郎喘着气擦擦汗，“是我，卫队的土方！”  
十兵卫点点头，皱着眉撇着嘴角，“我知道，我是问你闯到这里来干嘛？训练众将士很是辛苦，少主正在休息，你知道吗？”  
“啊…”十四郎微微一抬眉，张开嘴唇，神情却并未显现出害怕的模样，“少主有命令，我现在正要回话。”  
光秀低着头一抬眉撇嘴，忽然侧过头吩咐近臣九弥。  
“九弥，把佩刀拿去检查一下。”光秀命令完，又侧身望向十四郎。  
“这…”属下接过佩刀，十四郎仍然不卑不亢地注视着光秀，“明智大人，我今日有要事…”  
“哦？”光秀眯着眼笑着打断十四郎的话头，“好了，检查了你的刀，不过，你得先回去了，土方。”  
“这！这是为何…”十四郎昂起头来，眼神里的不满被掖在隐忍之中，又马上低下头捏紧拳头低声问道。  
“真不懂规矩！我让你回去你就回去，话说，你也太高看自己了吧？不过是个下等武士，如何可以直接参见大将，”光秀仗着义龙的喜爱，有些不客气地凝视着十四郎，“我要先去和大将通报，等半个时辰再说。”  
“军情不可耽搁啊！明智大人。”  
“不过一介…”十兵卫愤懑之下，神色竟然颇有些狰狞起来。  
但他眼珠忽狡黠地滴溜溜一转，笑着望向十四郎，“既然如此，我也不能多说什么了，但碍于军规，请你从侧帐面见少主吧。我就当你根本没有来过这里。”  
十四郎心下清楚并没有这样的军规，但他心中虽然暴怒，额头上青筋直跳，却仍是面无表情低下头，微微颔首，“多谢大人！”  
身高纤长的十四郎提着大刀刚刚跨出牙帐，光秀就笑着拍拍手，密令身侧的武士行事。  
之后在侧帐，十四郎的大刀不知为何脱开刀把，飞开两丈有余，擦伤了光秀手下的一个卫士。  
守卫们便拳打脚踢地把十四郎猛揍了一顿，直到义龙闻声赶到这才作罢。  
义龙拧着眉，“土方，你怎么从这里进来？”  
十四郎紧闭双唇，一句话也不说，垂着眼看着地面。  
“不会被打傻了吧？”光秀手下的爱将九弥轻笑道。  
“你是谁？”义龙惊讶地转过头望向九弥。  
“在下九弥，跟随十兵卫殿下的侍将。”  
“噢，好像想起来了。”义龙嘟囔罢，默不作声地回过头来，又扫向十四郎，只见他脸上青一块紫一块，脸颊被捶打得已经肿胀起来。原本舒展硬朗的五官几乎都镶上了同样的一层乌青。  
“刀，怎么回事？”  
“这家伙的刀脱落下来，伤到了兄弟，这才发现他从侧帐进来，这家伙，实在是太不懂规矩了！”  
“哦？”义龙耐人寻味地哼了一声，“把土方带下去，按军中律法惩戒。”  
十四郎也不解释抗争什么，咬着嘴唇，盯着地面皱着眉，轻轻闭上眼睛。  
“主公大人，这也太便宜这个不懂礼节的家伙了吧？他可是持着奇怪的武器，私自想要闯进营帐…”  
“九弥，是这个名字吧？”  
“是！”  
九弥眼见义龙记住了自己的名字，很是高兴。  
“你是这里的大将吗？”义龙静静听完九弥的话后眯着眼抱着双手站起身来望着九弥。他有些不满一个下臣小姓越界进言，搬弄是非。  
“啊…不，不，少主您光明伟岸，这才是我等仰慕…”  
“既然不是，就不要说这么多废话，也不要无端搬弄是非。同僚之间和睦相处，作为斋藤家的武士，连这点小事十兵卫也没有教过你吗？”  
九弥自来受到宠爱，哪里受过这等训斥，脸色涨得通红，一句话也说不出地咬着下唇。  
“你们退下吧。这件事，我已经下定处分了。”  
“可是…”光秀不知何时已经走到了近旁，他见义龙似乎有心放过十四郎，有些不满地喃喃道。  
“十兵卫，记得好好管教，懂了吗？退下吧。”  
义龙却头也不抬，严厉地打断了光秀的话，半闭着眼等待众人退出去。  
光秀更是厌愤十四郎起来，他有些焦躁地退出牙帐，对眼中之钉的痛恨仍然无法掩饰地倾泻而出。  
这日，受到鞭刑的土方十四郎衰弱地从戒严室被队员转移到了城中。  
没想到义龙打听了他的情况，带着一两个卫士便来到了转角处的卫队营房。  
“好了，土方，今日前来，你是听到什么消息了。”  
义龙放缓了语气，扶起十四郎沉声问道。  
“是信，信行大人。”  
十四郎喘着气，因为被暴打之后伤口疼痛，他说话颤抖，叫人分辨不清。  
“信行？怎么了。”  
“信行殿下自从上次与您递换书信以来，如今已有动作了。他希望能和您结缔盟约。如果您能够让他成为家主的话，北尾张就都…都会成为您的囊中之物。”  
“哦？织田家的家臣难道愿意吗？”  
义龙一皱眉，看着十四郎那张仍有些红肿的脸，冷静地发问道。  
“少主，难道我们的目标便是那几寸土地吗？借这位信行殿下之手，杀死傻瓜殿下，趁机夺下尾张——这才是您此时心中所想吧！”  
“哼。”义龙从鼻子里重重呼出一口气来，却微笑起来，好你个土方。”  
“今日这么匆忙赶来，正是因为信行殿下已经向他的兄长信长殿下发兵了。”  
“哦？”义龙握住十四郎的右手，“怎么？情形如何！”  
“这便需要属下的人再进一步回报了，殿下，如您所见，属下现今如此模样，怕暂时也无法传递信息…”  
义龙厌愤地摇摇头，“这都真是些什么事——”  
“也实在是事态突然。”  
“好了，土方，你这两个月就在队中养病吧。不过，队里的事先别忙活了，把尾张的事情报告给我都听听！”  
“是！辛苦少主了！”十四郎眼中闪过劳顿的泪水，又因任务达成，身子一软，便倚着榻边的墙壁昏了过去。  
此后一月，十四郎便照少主吩咐留在队内侍奉。  
同时此时的尾张，信行对信长的攻略失败。如今，义龙一档人忙的是焦头烂额。义龙本就忿恨难耐，哪知光秀又狐假虎威，在内廷之中甚至假借他的名义发号施令起来。  
这一次义龙极度愤恨，但他并没有马上表露出来，他只是仍然笑吟吟地与众人相处，等待制衡家中又能除去光秀臂膀的时机。  
众人本以为刀把一事已过去了，毕竟众人此后都没有再提起过。  
这一日，九弥奉命清查哨所，略有渎职，此前都是一句批评也没有地敷衍了事的义龙却大发雷霆，突然处罚了九弥，罪名此后更是溯源到了月前，针对的正是对十四郎的刀柄做了手脚这一事。  
原来义龙一直暗中调查此事，如今公之于众，更是声明要严惩元凶。  
“不仅渎职敷衍，心思还都用到了别处。如今加害家臣，还因而影响了军情，让尾张的情形也因之改变！九弥为人轻浮无礼，罪过不可言表！”  
义龙在众人面前宣布对九弥的判断，命令斩杀。  
如此没有尊严的死命让光秀不仅感到万分丢脸，更是惊恐起来，毕竟所谓九弥之错都乃是他十兵卫光秀之错；这一点，凭十兵卫的敏感与聪慧，自然不可能不知道。  
可是义龙待他仍然亲和有礼，也未向他更是提及那日之事，不过几日下来，光秀自己却已经无法忍耐。他向义龙请罪，却被义龙在茶品之间一笑了之。  
“十兵卫，你乃是大才。不过如此浮躁，又过于甚微，这才限制了你啊。”  
被如此评价的光秀，心中更加惊恐，怀疑义龙心中别有他念，直如九弥之事一般既有而不发。  
再加之城下到处流传着义龙土岐家后裔的说法，他终于也对义龙有了芥蒂。  
不过，光秀很聪明，也非常努力。再加之谨慎小心，光秀还是很得斋藤家老喜爱。尽管如此，别有用心、嫉妒光秀之人也不少。光秀本就是浪人出身，亏得道三赏识这才得到明智之姓。对道三不满之人也厌恶光秀，认为光秀和道三一样是一个虚坐其名姓之人。  
自九弥之事开始，有人便趋炎附势、落井下石，向义龙进谗言，说出光秀自从跟随义龙以来恃宠而骄，本应不应如此放纵此人霸道行事，如今已是有损少主清誉。  
义龙似乎心中也有不悦，因而大多时候也并不太维护光秀，只是默默听家臣说罢，道“我自有决断。”  
自此二人心中已是都有周转故事，不能再像初次见面时聊起诸事是毫无保留。  
道三闻之此事更是连连叹气，感到可惜。  
再说回十四郎，他跟随尾张多日之后，伤病早已痊愈，他主动出入屯所，希望能够到达尾张有所活动，义龙便也很快准许了。  
此时尾张的信长已经原谅了弟弟信行的叛变，不言而喻的事情便是义龙的攻略形势可谓随之大变。  
十四郎心中慨然无两，这日回到屯所，受义龙之命，为尾张攻略，旋而即要拜访武藏守信行。  
而即使因为义龙不满明智，而意外受到赏识的十四郎在屯所内也并非风光无两。  
屯所之中有一谋士，名为佐佐木兵卫。  
佐佐木兵卫曾和九弥一样是光秀的侍童，可他年纪稍长，心思机敏而体态轻盈。  
兵卫受到义龙看重，曾到西南方向的忍者众学习，之后回到斋藤家，就仍然跟随在光秀手下，被送到屯所，可以说既是谋士又是忍者。  
不过，此番受过训练的兵卫因为能干而巧舌，能力很快便跃居九弥之上。又因为他也为人高调的缘故，很快开始遭到九弥及其伙伴的嫌厌。  
甚至九弥之死的事件，有人说是兵卫怂恿光秀，利用了九弥的跋扈策划而出的。  
不过，这个说法也并不十足可信。因为兵卫并未把太多精力放在美浓内务之中。  
得到义龙的命令，他一直专注于尾张的攻略。  
从把兵卫送往忍者众开始，众人便希望兵卫能够成为独当一面的外使——并非十足的和平却又并非武力与残暴，正是忍术和智略的潜伏。  
一直以来，此人与九弥一样深得光秀的信任和喜爱。但佐佐木还乃是义龙近臣，心计深沉的同时又有烂漫的天真之感。再者为人略有骄纵意味，却又能言善辩，深得宠爱。  
而相对地，十四郎则是一个口拙嘴笨的少年武士，心中颇有些不喜佐佐木其人，却也完全不敢怠慢他。  
“哈！这不是队长吗？”兵卫站在走廊上，提高了声调挥舞着双臂。  
“原来是佐佐木大人。”十四郎心下一阵厌烦，却又无可奈何地恭敬地行礼。  
“队长，听说您要去尾张拜访一位大人啊。”  
“您这么快就听说…”  
“嗯，是这样的，队长，今日光秀大人也说起来，虽然此事交给了您处置，不过要知道尾张人狡猾善变，最好是多带些人去啊。”  
佐佐木打断十四郎的话头，自顾自地轻笑道。  
“唔，此事不劳…”  
“可别这么说，队长大人，向义龙殿下呈报之后，少主又下了新的案谍。”  
“什么？”  
“是这样，我是来传达少主的意思的。”  
“是。”  
“这一次，由队长带领，佐佐木兵卫随行，卫队支队共五人由少主斟酌之后编制前行。”  
“…”  
“明白了吗，队长大人。”  
“是。”  
“放心吧，队长。我佐佐木并不是为了争夺功劳而前来。此行的目的，是需要我这个谋士攻入敌腹，连带着信行殿下一起消灭。”  
“殿下又下令，我们前往尾张之后不需要一股脑儿奔向武藏守大人。”  
“这…”  
“土方大人，潜伏到武藏守之侧可不是一件容易的事，相比起富有经验的人来说，或许还是尾张的大傻蛋儿更适合土方大人吧。”  
“佐佐木大人！”  
“再说了，土方大人似乎是近江的忍众出身吧。不过看起来也并不擅长忍术呢？”  
“我确是近江出身，不过既然现在在斋藤家中做官，自然不会…”  
“噢，这样呀。”佐佐木夸张地咧嘴笑了起来，“土方先生啊，有时间就好好提前了解尾张的狐狸蛋去吧。”  
“佐佐木大…”  
“这是主公的意思，在下不过是说得太直接了，”佐佐木挑眉道，“明白了吗，这是主公和明智大人的决断。”  
十四郎愣声言是，迫于形势与佐佐木相谈甚久，额上青筋直跳，却不能有任何不满表露，嘴唇都有些发白了起来。实在是，从未曾想到此事的他心中慌乱起来。是夜，他整夜不寐，颇有些担心起光秀羽翼来，慌乱之间都不曾想到自身难保。  
次日，队中便下达了攻略尾张的正式命令。众人站在廊檐之下等待命令下达。可是，少主义龙却迟迟不曾露面，最后小姓传达了以光秀代理的命令。不知经过谁的周旋，这日的大会之上竟然下达了暂时改任队长的命令。因为任务目标的明确，整个队伍的计划都将围绕佐佐木兵卫来执行。同时，一直义擅长剑道著称的近队被命令练习忍术，而土方十四郎则降格为属下。  
而余下选出的三人，都是光秀的侧侍，分别是年纪稍小的长方小太郎、川东千代，和年纪稍长的谷三夜五郎。  
小太郎和千代都与九弥曾是密友，因而自从九弥事发以来与佐佐木兵卫不合。  
毕竟兵卫的发达确实也是在除去了九弥这个劲敌之后的事情，九弥党一直怀疑佐佐木与构陷有关。  
可以说，这二人乃是光秀为势力平衡而排列出的产物。  
而谷三先生在义龙少年时代曾教导过少主，后来因身体不适下野，再之后安康些许又受光秀邀揽回到稻叶山，为义龙家臣之臣。  
夜五郎行事稳重，不喜参与党争，同时憎恶战场直面对决，喜欢以迂回作战的方式战胜他人。  
因此，无论是以武力方式开疆拓土的尾张一族，或是以卫队长官活跃的土方十四郎，都是他所不喜的人物。同时，他又受到家中尊敬，乃是不可忽略的一支少众之势。  
这样的夜五郎虽对于少年得志的十兵卫的想法心知肚明、却也甘心被利用，对攻略织田氏的计划表现十分活跃。  
不知道十兵卫是否理解夜五郎的考量，总之，为了平衡这一位破位孤高的谷三大人，在光秀的决议中，夜五郎所向往的以忍术和智略手段也倒是符合此时卫队的宗旨。  
半个月后，光秀派遣佐佐木兵卫以浪人的身份前往胜幡织田家信行的居城末森城。  
事实上，佐佐木很早就开始被吩咐为了潜为织田家做准备，这一番来到尾张，正是义龙瞅准时机的决策。  
因为，此时尾张的信长虽然原谅了弟弟信行，却对后来请罪的几位家臣还没有做出最后的裁判，此刻这几位在末森城中备受瞩目的武士或小姓，被陆续转移关在古渡城外城的人众町内。  
苦无的冷屑和铁锈如同暗黑色的火苗，吞噬着年轻的兵卫的懦弱，爆破滋生出了辛狠和骄纵的混合。  
可他虽平日里谁也看不起，总想要和人争执，练习起功课却比谁都认真。  
“真是如同野草一般。”  
义龙如此评价。他对侍童出身的兵卫没有丝毫的轻视之意，似乎此刻的野草二字也成了莫大的褒美。  
而兵卫的生命不仅是野草，更是风吹之后漫天飞舞的蓬草之絮。  
他既独立坚强，又因资历尚浅而性格顽皮。  
正是这样的兵卫，因一身忍术之才，才会被斋藤家此番要求潜入另一个人的身体之内，以不同的名义，不同的身份活下去。  
为了找到宿主，佐佐木利用忍者的身份和筛选匹察，最终决定替代信行的一个近侧，此人和他一样都身材矮小而纤瘦，皮肤苍白。这个人正是此前不久一度失宠于信行的小姓津津木藏人。  
自来到尾张，佐佐木身为队长并没有立刻向属下发号施令。他独自行动，只身前往了古渡城的方向。  
而那四人意见不合，根本无法协作起来，于是五人便分散开来，说得好听一点便是各司其职，而实际上不过是争强好胜的人之间的单挑和较量。  
佐佐木之所以这样做，是因为他判断如果慢慢行动将失去机会。因此舍弃了这几位互相争执的同伴，孤身一人，马不停蹄到达了人众据点。  
可是，到达之后的兵卫并没有马上展开行动。  
躲在天井上观察十余日后、直到听闻要将藏人释放的消息，佐佐木才果决地即刻将他杀死。  
之后他易容成为藏人的模样，作出狱中大病的模样，顺利地来到了末森。  
土方却在光秀久不下达命令的情况下选择开始行动。直接以浪人的身份光明正大地进入到那古野城中。  
他在斋藤家中也不算什么出名的人物，虽说曾是卫队队长，也不过以队长这一名号活跃着。就算九弥事件有不少人听说了他，也是以卫队队长的这个名称。加之信长用人随便的缘故，没有人关心土方的来历，他便得以顺利地留在池田恒兴手下做事。  
但是十四郎还是十分小心，以下等武士的身份在恒兴车前马后忙得不可开交。  
恒兴性格温和而正直，一段时间接触之后，土方发现自己并不讨厌这个主人。  
而相应地，十四郎也做事踏实认真，从不偷懒。  
家中的人似乎意识到了土方不是本地人，说话的口音似乎来自美浓，但身手敏捷矫健，颇有近江忍众的风范。不过，恒兴似乎也很喜欢他的样子，很短的时间里就将他提拔成了近侍；甚至还希望将他荐给主公，只不过，十四郎当即便婉言拒绝了。  
十四郎常常听恒兴说起主君信长的事情，不知是不是受到了恒兴的情绪的影响，渐渐地，十四郎对几乎没有见过面的织田信长没有了以前那样过多的敌意，或者说，现在是好奇和兴趣占据了上风。  
之前在斋藤作为队内的支柱，因为行事严厉、待人待己都十分苛刻的缘故，十四郎几乎没有什么朋友。  
一直以来，虽说义龙对他很是信任，却因为光秀的不满而过得十分憋屈。  
如今织田家领下奇妙而平和的氛围让他大吃一惊。不知什么缘故，这里的家臣似乎一点也没有对他的认真卖力感到厌烦和嫉妒。  
和整个乱世，或是说几域开外的尾张那混乱的氛围不同；那古野周遭、信长治下的家臣也好、人民也罢，都有一种和睦的气氛。  
这难道就是小大名的优势吗？或是说，这便是人心所致的不同之处？  
这日傍晚，十四郎叼着草根叶儿躺在城后的丘陵坡道上仰望着夕阳。  
那古野城外是浅浅的壕沟，再往里看便是陈旧的屋檐和半成的石垣。可即便如此他也不敢再对这座城、或是对它的主人再作轻视。  
到秋天的时候，十四郎完全适应了那古野的风物，也追随着织田家宽松自由的信条。  
当然这种自由是相对的。实际上，主公信长制定的条例相当严格，而且检察也非常严厉。不过，只要不处罚这些条规，织田便非常活络。  
更让他感到轻松的是，竟然是已经很久没有从美浓收到消息了。  
这样让他没有什么负罪感，甚至几乎忘记了自己作为斋藤家的部下的身份。简单说来，没有接到兵卫——如今的藏人的消息的他似乎已经逐渐忘记了自己的使命，似乎觉得留在尾张也没什么不好。  
背靠在枫树粗砺的树干上，飘转的红叶旋转着翩跹的圈儿落在泥土之上。  
河岸水潮落下，夕阳的余晖深深地映入水下。波光微微摇曳着，前些日子落下的枫叶浸润的褶皱吞咽了一段闪烁，作了古旧的深褐。  
“喂，土方！”  
他扭过头，来人正是和他一同侍奉恒兴的角田新五。这位新五原本是织田信时的家臣，后来信时病重，被信长交由恒兴麾下。  
他牵着自己那匹青黄色的瘦马严肃地望着土方。  
“角田大人…”  
“唔，难得土方大人竟在这里偷懒呢。”  
“…”十四郎有些不好意思地拍拍手想站起身来。  
“南蛮商队今年最后一队商船来了，港口那边的话，人手都早已忙不过来了，如果可以的话，土方大人也过来帮着搬些东西吧。”  
“行啊，”十四郎吐掉嘴上衔着的一截儿草梗，“在哪儿呢商船。”  
“就在伊势湾。”  
“好。”  
十四郎刚站起身来，只见角田便已经跨上马飞奔走了。和十四郎没什么交集的他似乎也并不想和这个不知哪里冒出来的浪人小子多说什么。风声吹起山野之上的芒草，絮落飘散之间，杂乱的颜色漫天飞舞直如黄沙的模样。  
他拿起长刀，铁柄在夕阳温润的红色之中已经冰凉。  
虽然是在平和的秋季，可是在这乱世之间、作为潜伏敌国的武士，十四郎身着便装实在是太大意了。  
当他来到伊势湾的港口，几乎众人都吃了一惊。因为下级武士都身着重甲，而外交协调的家臣则身着接待宾客的礼服，捂得严严实实。  
（这是怎么回事…）  
十四郎对南蛮什么的本是一窍不通，成长在美浓山间，他哪里有什么机会见得到船只和海洋呢？  
众人虽然侧目，却也没有谁嘀咕说什么。忽然，一个高亢的声音从高岸窜起。  
“喂！这小子是谁？没见过他呢？”  
十四郎循声望去，竟是一个衣衫更为单薄的少年。他看起来与自己年龄相近，似乎还要更年少一些。  
但是不知是直觉或是有理有据的潜意识的判断，十四郎意识到这个人绝不是一个普通人。冷静的一刹那间，他便明白了这个容貌英俊、神情专注的少年的身份。  
“主公大人。”  
他并没有马上向信长走去，更没有多余的话，向前三步之后便扑跪在地上。  
“过来。”信长略微低下头，凝视着十四郎的神情，略一皱眉。  
十四郎抬起头来，一步一步向信长不疾不徐地迈去。  
他锋利的发丝随着海风轻轻摇曳，高束的长发在夕阳下仍是漆黑如夜。  
信长眯着眼望着他，嘴角不经意地略微上扬起来。  
“不要愣着，干活。”信长忽然向众人发号施令道。他的声音洪亮无比，众人都是一惊，而十四郎的步伐竟然丝毫不变。  
信长别过头望向鲜艳卓绝的夕阳，余光之中仍见到那青年男子浓黑色的束发被风吹着遮住了大半张脸。  
事实上，十四郎是一个棱角分明得过分的男人。  
眼睛细长而深邃，鼻子高挺而细直，嘴唇薄而淡，下巴上的胡子也被刻意地清理干净，再加之十分消瘦，下颌尖锐，因而看起来面容干净利落到几乎刻薄的地步。  
他的面容甚是冷峻，却有一种凛冽清澈澄乎其上。即使是温润的夕阳映照之下，也是深深的靛色之感。  
“角田那家伙刚刚去拉的人手就是你吧。”  
“是，主公。”  
“名字。”  
“土方十四郎。”  
“不错的名字。”信长别过头望向远方，夕阳之下的发丝已染作了浅浅的栗色，额上的碎发随风乱飞着。  
“多谢主公。”  
信长忽然转过身来朝他温和地一笑，“嘴角，草屑。”  
“啊…”  
十四郎一愣，忽然有些手忙脚乱起来，拿夏季和服的袖口擦抹着嘴角。  
“是在神川坂吧。”  
信长的声音梳理而清晰，让十四郎心下一紧，“主公，您这也知道…”  
“彼此彼此，你不是也看出我的身份了吗。”  
“这…”  
“即使依靠氛围读出来我的身份，一般人也不会相信我就是主公吧。”  
“殿下…”  
“看来我这个臭名还真是远播呢，十四。”  
“十…”十四郎脸上一红，不知为何有些害羞，似乎一时间不能接受这么亲昵的称呼。幸亏夕阳映照之下众人的脸都似乎是落在和纸上的柿子，鲜明的橙红色。  
“你已经对我做过不少了解了吧，十四。”  
“殿下…”  
“我也喜欢尾张各地的草地山坡，每一处的风土人情我都算了解，这便是答案。”  
信长说话总是跳来跳去，没头没脑，但十四郎虽然看起来严肃认真，却也是一个思维跳跃的人，“殿下莫非认出来了神川坂的草根？”  
“秋草之中，那古野左近便只有神川坂的芒苇因洼地之上的缘故还是青绿色，其他的地方已经都是金黄色了。”  
“殿下…”十四郎心中一阵惊讶，大为震动。  
“听恒兴说起过你，非常能干又吃苦耐劳。”  
十四郎垂下头，望向下坡处的船舷，人来人往移动着笨重的箱子和物件。  
“是从美浓一带来的吧。”  
信长似乎是根据口音做出的判断，但他平和而舒缓的语气让十四郎的心态产生了更加微妙的变化。  
“是…”  
他不知为何，有些回避信长的眼睛。黄昏的绯色细碎地在他眼前崩裂瓦解。海面也映照得通红，似乎是被熊熊烈火灼烧着，无边无际的热浪。  
前额上渗出细汗，又很快被海风吹干，苍白色的粉末堙灭在海浪的咸味里。  
连绵的涛声缓缓地拍打着木船和河岸，迸溅而上的乃是灼烈色泽的液滴。  
“好。十四，以后，就跟着我做事吧。”  
信长把双手搭在武士刀上，刀身深深刻在地上，似乎可以听见铮铮的响声。  
十四郎一惊，猛地抬起头来看向信长。信长似乎没有注视着他的方向，而是在望着下边搬运着货物的足轻。  
“主公，十四郎不过是…”  
“这是命令。”信长说罢，走近了些，伸手轻轻合上十四郎的衣襟。  
“工作的时候注意装束，记住了，十四。”  
纤白的手指有意无意地划过十四郎坚实的胸膛，似乎是一溜烟尘窜过鼻腔，混沌进入他的血液。  
又似乎是原野之上卷起麦芒的风暴席卷之后的黄昏，让他有些迷惘无措。  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来，脑子似乎很疼，可一想到如此的丑态被眼前这个男人瞧在眼里…实在是太过丢人，便又立即死死咬住嘴唇。  
一只手轻轻拍打着他的后背，如同煽动着秋日的烈焰的斑雀的毛羽，撩拨得他心下竟然痒痒的。  
“所以说啊，十四，平野间风总是很大，得要记得多穿些衣服啊。”  
还是那种温柔的语气，似乎是和自己认识许多年，很熟络的样子；而且是一种完全没有架子的口气，似乎只是一同长大的伙伴而已。  
这绝不是…绝不是…  
绝不是那个所谓的大傻瓜该有的模样。  
或者说，正是这一份乱世之间该死的温柔，便是这个傻瓜广为人知的愚蠢？  
不…  
不知为何，当十四郎一想到别人也会感受到这份温暖…忽然之间，竟然心下一紧，一种从未有过的疼痛攫住了他的肠胃向下拉扯，将他清秀的脸庞扭曲得几乎变形。  
但当他再别过头望向信长的时候，不知为何，心头竟然涌现出从未有过的安心。  
不知不觉间，脸庞有些烧烫起来。或许真的是港湾的风太过强烈的缘故吧。  
啊…这样就染上风疾了吗？  
还真是一个没用的人啊。  
“是。”他低下头。或许是生病之后的心跳过分地强烈，让他有些目眩起来。  
殊不知，此时的回答声中已大不相同。  
乃是平日冰冷之间夹杂着的，小心而别意的温柔。  
“好了，坐下吧，十四。”信长在崖角上坐下，低头望下去便是那艘几乎已经卸完了货的舶船。烫金的船舷和摇曳的帆角的异域气息让坐在浮软的草叶上的十四郎有些头晕目眩，似乎便漂泊在无边无际的大海之上。  
“不必害怕。”信长的声音如同含着夏季尾梢的暖意，语气淡淡的，声线却倾咸之中有着沉着的沙哑。  
“殿下…”  
“坐近一些吧，十四，你也喜欢南蛮的东西吧。”  
“嗯…”  
“我也喜欢。”  
“…”  
“我说了，不必害怕。”信长微微皱眉道。  
“是…”十四郎的声音如同秋野之上的枯草，被风簌簌地吹过，倒伏狼藉，沙沙哗哗。刮开了芦苇薄薄的茎干，露出一截儿细软劲脆的芯儿，嫩黄得掐得出水来。  
“那下次评定一起验视这船货物吧。”  
“殿下…这…”  
“我说了，从刚刚开始，你便是跟随信长的人了，明白了吗？”  
“嗯…嗯…”  
“怎么？这么不干脆，觉得我莫名其妙吗，十四郎。”  
“不，殿下…”  
“我总觉得我是一个擅长用直觉来应对一切的人。”信长忽然顿了顿，微微一笑，只见天角之处红色的烟霞映照在波光粼粼的海面之上，如同破碎的白帆随风飘浮，在血海之中挣扎。  
十四郎低着头，等待信长接下来的话。  
“十四，你也是这样吧。”信长的声音很平淡，“虽说初次相见，却总觉得很熟悉的样子，总觉得你是和我何其之相像的人呐。”  
十四郎心下大为震动，又不明所以，脑中的混沌和眼前苍茫的景色让他头痛欲裂。  
“所以这才会想，如果是十四的话，应该会明白吧。信长的挣扎，还有信长的道路。”  
“…”  
“而我的话，也因此明白着你的努力和道义，以及…”  
信长一头栽进草堆里，枕着双臂翘着脚，拔下一根草叶衔在嘴上。  
“以及…别扭而不坦然的那份心意。”  
十四郎猛地抬起头来，不由自主紧紧盯着眼前这个嗓音如同夏日的烈焰般噼里啪啦，却又语调分外地温柔的男人。  
“分明一直拼命向前，却不愿被别人看到这份汗水。不只是害怕被嘲笑和嫉妒吧？更是因为觉得还做得不够吧？十四的话，心中也有坚持想要去保护的东西吧。”  
信长悠闲地闭上了眼睛，“虽然不知道是什么原因，十四，你也很孤独吧。”  
“…”  
“虽然第一次见面就说这些话很奇怪，更何况我还是你的主君。但是，十四，我从见到你的第一眼就明白我必须是你的伙伴。”  
“…”  
“因为，虽然全然不知道你的经历；可是不知为何能够明晰地听见你的心跳，你的焦灼不安。十四，你想要在乱世得到更多，哪怕一片草叶也好，我信长的话，也是这样。”  
“殿下…”  
“十四，我于这四方之龙虎，便如你之于此命。胶着，无法突破的瓶颈，愁眉忧郁，奋力冲撞和孤独，我也都承受着，明白着。”  
“殿下…”  
不知为何，十四郎感觉鼻子有些酸楚，那一阵阵的疼与痉挛袭来。眼前的红色模糊开来，似同在割开喉口之时，隔着薄薄的砂纸望向月空。  
十四郎的父亲是近江甲贺郡的有名的土豪，听说算起来还是平安时代有力公卿判氏的末裔，此时尚且支配油日村的泷城。  
虽说是乱世，但是强豪家中本应是也乐得平和康健，不在浪尖之上奔腾翻涌，只是不得不裹挟一些泥沙；平日之中想必仍是富足康健，这已经非常难得了。  
但是尽管如此，十四郎的童年时代与少年时代根本与幸福快乐无关。  
他不是父亲的长子，所以一腔少年的热血得不到释放。更甚的是，他只是强豪家中的私生子，而家中的正室是六角家的家老之女。  
因此这个孩子从一开始便受到了歧视与虐待，偶尔有机会来到家中也见不到生父。大概四岁的样子的时候，他被送到了近江与美浓的边界，由一个下人抚养。  
所以土方甚至不知道自己的本姓、名字十四郎只不过是下人对他的称呼；而这位下人也对他的本家绝口不提。  
在离开本家之后，住所隔壁的一位兄长以亲切的态度接纳了他，这位年轻人名为土方为五郎，是美浓三人众之下的一个下级武士。  
由于年迈的下人的去世，土方成为了一个无依无靠的孤儿一般的孩子。  
土方为五郎将他寄养在家中，提供住食之外，还待他如同生身之子，甚至给还没有姓氏的十四郎向主上请求，得到了土方之姓。  
本以为日子便如此无忧无虑地过下去了，可未待十四郎成长成为英俊少年，这位兄长便已经也因为乱世的动荡丧命刀剑之下。  
杀死为五郎的是流窜在美浓近江之境的窃贼，趁着熟睡刺死了他。  
尚是少年、血气方刚的十四郎狂奔到村外，一口气以美日所练的剑法杀死了十余个窃贼，手法残忍血腥。  
尽管犯了盗窃之行，然而这些窃贼乃是归属于六角家直隶的道场。所以理所当然，土方十四郎受到了村中的排挤，被迫踏上了再一次的流亡。  
十四郎此后一段日子辗转在各个道场，像一个赖皮混混一样无人问津。  
偶尔被人殴打，更多时候则如同乞丐一般食不果腹，被四周来的浪人所侮辱。  
据说他也曾经一度回到近江，六角家谋求了足轻的位置，但是父亲和正室夫人似乎并不喜欢这个私生子在他们的主家有所活跃。所以最后六角家因品性不良的理由将十四郎革职下野。  
再次受到父母排斥的他只好离开排挤他的近江，向东来到了美浓。  
不过在美浓的日子也并不更好过，无依无靠的土方寄居在各个道场，最后定居在了井之口城下的道场，却又每每因为交不起俸禄被主人用扫把赶出，这个时候，他就靠着和混混们打架、抢夺食物和钱财以重回道场。  
然而，一直这么提醒吊胆做着此等也不是办法，在美浓流浪的他瞅准时机，拼尽全力才在斋藤家仕任。正是这样的十四郎，比谁都更努力，比谁都更焦灼。  
因而也正是在这段流浪的日子里，他痛下苦心开始钻研忍术、兵法、筑城术和当时并不普及的铁炮技术。这让他之后有能力加入了夺取美浓的斋藤家，并且甚至成为了卫队之长。  
进入仕途之后，性格内敛的土方毛遂自荐地做了小队队长。之后就意识到家中权力交接，而义龙疑心过重，虽然欣赏自己却更是防备无比。而权臣们的排挤和打压更是让他作为一个武士感到屈辱。再之后，他甚至被降级，作为细作来到尾张。  
漂泊无定，向南来到这里。  
在这里，见到了他。  
如同从未预料的暴风雨袭卷了心田，试图打破他内心的枷锁，又狠命地扼住他的喉头，将他的心口揉碎，如同花语乱千作了墨绿色的欠片，飘飘洒洒落下一地。  
这个男人，果然是个傻瓜吧。却又宛如鬼神一般，当虚张声势一般、似是毫无防备地踏入他虚掩的陷阱时，让十四郎心中莫名疼痛。  
他脑海中的回忆如同被火星点燃的卷纸，黑色中沾染一些猩红，莫名地，感到一丝酸涩与揪心。  
就是这样。  
每一个人都在不为人知的角落有着悲惨的一面。无论是看起来再怎么坚强、又或者再怎么没心没肺的人，总是希望得到救赎；然而在这种救赎之前的黎明总是充斥着抽离的痛楚和酸涩，十四郎一直都是这么想的。所以、过去的事情根本没有回想的必要，就算偶尔想起，只要当作是无可奈何的发生，那也就罢了。不过，看来，就算是自己，终究是没有释然啊。  
而第一眼见到这个头发蓬乱又不拘小节的男人，不知为何他也确实有着莫名的亲切之感和贪恋之意。  
不，不是贪恋…怎么会是如此奇怪的情感…应该是…找到知音的感觉吧…  
“十四。”  
“殿下…”  
“知道忍草会做些什么吗？”  
“…”  
“忍草的话，总会在黑夜里崛起。”  
而此刻，夕阳坠入了海面，混杂的血色和深蓝融成了漫漫的黑夜。船鞒之上悬起了点点风灯，如同漂浮在水上的、光芒微弱的萤虫。  
风声掠过耳侧，十四郎长长的额发吹开，白净的前额迎上疾风，眉头上的褶皱被风掠平，瞳仁之中恍惚之间落满了半空辰星。  
他低下头，余光望向信长在黑夜之中依旧明媚的侧脸。泪水还是莫名奇妙划过了下颌，秋日的空中似乎也淅淅沥沥下起了小雨。  
他仰起脸来，早已烧灼滚烫的脸庞迎上冰冷的雨水。似乎成了白雾弥漫的泉眼，用温润的柔软拥抱着他。

而这个男人。  
真是如同疾风一般。  
一瞬之间什么也都带走，什么也没有留下。  
空落落的，颤颤巍巍如同掐灭的火光。  
被熄灭，被湮没。  
但是，不知道为什么，没有一点点的不甘心。  
一点也没有。  
因为，他正是这原野之上的疾风啊。  
摧枯拉朽，打碎一直以来内心的枷锁。  
说起来，果然是这样吧。  
果然，他正是暴风雨来临之前的那阵疾风啊。


	2. 夏潭

“少主！”一个脸庞黝黑，身材单薄的少年仓促地从浅泥塘爬起，边用粗糙的手抹脸边高声唤道，“少主…”  
那穿着大红古着，裸露着大半胸膛的华服少年轻盈地跃过泥潭，突然折返掩住他的嘴，神情颇为忿忿。  
那少年手中攥着一节胡枝子的花杆儿，向那潭心缓缓探近。倏尔，那少年忽将树枝一扔，蹙眉骂道，“犬！你一高声呼喊，这些鸟儿岂不都飞不见了？”  
被唤作犬的少年红着脸扯着衣襟站起身来，沉声道，“少主…美浓斋藤家的…”那华服少年别过头来，虽衣衫十分古怪，浑身是泥，一张脸庞却是俊美无比、神采夺人。  
待他听得“斋藤”二字，那血色盎然的瞳孔骤地收缩，眼眸凌厉了起来，“哼，爷爷老是擅自作主。”他所说的爷爷，乃是他的师父平手政秀。  
华服少年从腰间的搭扣里解下一个丝织的小袋，取出几块甜瓜，丢进嘴里大嚼起来，又把丝织小袋抛向身后，“犬，快点吃！回城！”说罢便已跨上他那匹栗色的马。  
那侍卫穿着的少年手忙脚乱地接过甜瓜，慌忙蹬上马背，高声呼唤道，“少主！您慢点…等等我！”  
“做事要雷厉风行！”那少年嘴里还嚼着甜瓜，说话不甚清晰，他斜眼看着身后的侍卫，“对了，犬，你猜猜这次斋藤为何来人？”  
“犬千代愚钝…不敢…”  
“傻瓜！快说！”那华服少年满不在乎地拿满是泥浆的手揩着鼻子，随手又摸了摸自己高束的朝天辫。  
“大致是…大致是来看主公身体是否安康今年会不会上洛吧？”  
“这是一条，不过炎热方过，打仗也打过了，上洛于此时可妥当?”少年微微一笑。  
“少主可否点透…”  
“小豆坂之战仍在开展，之前父亲攻到稻叶山下，本家和斋藤两败俱伤。前些时日本家把非嫡的一个女儿嫁到了美浓，此时恰有斋藤家亏空，当然了，若只是借银两，还不足以如此，或许应是遣人往看老头子他是否值得结盟——犬！看马！”  
那少年不待说完已跳下马钻进了那古野城内。  
方才进城，“少主，您总算回来了。”主事的嬷嬷跟在少年的身后絮絮道，“再不回来，主公和斋藤家的大人该生气了。”  
“吵死啦…我知道啦！”少年不耐烦地捂住耳朵。  
“来的是什么人？”他摘下一片庭院里的竹叶一边剔牙一边问道。  
“斋藤家一个新晋的总务大人。似乎…”  
“好了，衣服搁在这里就行了。我自己知道穿什么。”那少年皱着眉加快步伐往二条城走去。  
“少主，这个夏天您就要十三岁了，不能再像以前胡闹了，”嬷嬷续道，“斋藤家…啊，是平手大人！平手大人！少主回来晚了是我们的不是…”嬷嬷连忙退到一边。  
“终于找到您了！斋藤家的大人等了…”平手政秀不及责备嬷嬷的失职，连忙拉过少年，他惊道，“少主，怎么穿成这样呢？”  
“真不成体统，是吧？”少年一边翻白眼学着平手的腔调，一边解开衣服。  
“少…少主，您这…”  
“不是要我换衣服吗？快点帮我递过来啊。”少年不满地撇撇嘴，那带一点跋扈的神情在他秀美白皙的脸庞上显出狡黠的神色。  
“在这儿换？唉…吉法师大人，你越来越顽皮了…”未及说完，吉法师便已经脱得只剩下兜裤，他重重地踩在雨廊的木地板上，吱呀吱呀的响声令平手政秀叹了口气。  
以他对这少主的了解，他知道倘若强行给换上正装的话，说不定这顽劣的少主还会在大庭广众之时捣蛋呢。  
他接过嬷嬷手里的衣物交给信长，“少主，您快些换上罢，我们在正堂内等您前来。”  
“喂，老头子，他们是来借秋款和粮草么？”吉法师拦住平手，笑着问道。  
“秋款与粮草虽说紧缺，也比不过尾张的位置重要啊！”平手政秀忽然显示出骄傲的神色。  
“既已办妥、何必唤我归来？”吉法师瞪眼看着平手，作势要穿回衣服。眨眼的时间便已经把腰带给系上了。  
“这件事只能必须要少主您到场的…不到场的话很难办呀。”说罢，平手拭了拭额上的汗，他一顿，颔首道，“少主您还是快些更衣啊。既然少主执意要自己…”  
“行了行了，你们都退下吧。”那少年不耐烦地挥挥手。  
“可是，少主，没来得及与您说，今日来人…”  
“不许说。下去！”那少年怒目而视，大睁着一双细长的眼睛，长长的睫毛上浮现着不耐烦的气息；似乎那聒噪的夏日蝉鸣便停歇于他眼中。  
平手等人一边诺诺应着，一边擦拭着额上的汗，便跟着退下了。  
平手刚离开，因吉法师本想小解，他匆匆面向一边的纸格，哼着小曲儿想解开兜裤的绑带，“该死的，早上系的真紧。”  
他想着这奇怪的同盟之备，心下有些疑心政秀未毕之语。  
“哧啦——”未等吉法师解开，格门便被轻轻拉开了，饶是吉法师顽皮捣蛋，也被着实吓得不浅。更令吉法师害臊的是，拉开这个格门的人是个秀美异常的少女，年龄应是与吉法师相仿。  
不着一物面对众人对年幼的吉法师来说并不是什么稀奇事，可见着这少女努力克制惊异情感，他却莫名不安起来。  
吉法师强作镇定，手叉腰厉声道，“喂…喂！你…你在看哪儿？”  
少女穿着华丽，应是大名家的小姐，却大致因侍女均在偏房，只与这吉法师相对，以为这脸上全是泥浆的男孩是个下人，心中定下身在尾张，强自镇定，只蹙眉答道，“你赤身裸体站在这里，不知怀着什么恶意。说话还这么凶狠，真是令人害怕。”  
虽然嘴里说着害怕，少女神色却如秋月一般清澈明亮，十分坚定地望向吉法师。  
吉法师本就不知男女之情为何物，向来瞧不起女人，此刻却不知为何突然有些羞涩。  
他狠狠地盯着少女姣好的面容，声音突然喑哑道，“喂！你…你叫什么名字？”看着那少女悯然的神情，转念一想那少女必以为自己是下人，无端有些闷闷不乐。  
听得一席话，那少女大是一惊，料是不想这男孩问话如此粗鲁，却又想这男孩这么凶狠，大致是无人疼爱之故，心中大有怜惜之情。旋而便灿烂地微笑道，“奈奈，你叫我奈奈就好了。”  
吉法师看着奈奈的笑容，突觉明媚耀眼，心中突突跳个不止，赶忙抓起地上的衣服撒丫子就跑。  
他虽是大名家的嫡长子，却因调皮捣蛋，被称为「尾张的大傻瓜」，除了父亲织田信秀和师父平手政秀，家中人人都视他为织田家的末路，看到他就叹息不止。  
而父亲和老头子都对自己严厉管教，并不会对自己轻易微笑；跟随自己的少年家臣们大致都怕他，故是这陌生女子的好意与温柔让他一时竟有些感慨。  
吉法师换好服饰，他深吸一口气，马上要元服的他大致也猜得出这少女与斋藤家的人有莫大联系。  
这少女…一个弱女子…来尾张是为何呢？  
斋藤家所在的美浓是尾张上洛必经之地，美浓的斋藤道三是个不以常理出牌，有蝮蛇之名的奸雄，其子斋藤义龙却花钱如流水，爱讲排场。  
吉法师之前一直料想这次虽与同盟事宜有关，却也必然会有义龙的使臣前来向临近的尾张伸手要钱——所以他一点也不想去参加这个会面。  
可似乎这次全然是蝮蛇道三的安排，而这少女…  
不知是什么筹码。  
他心中沉了沉，可一想着奈奈的笑容，嘴角却不自觉的上扬起来，似乎这未知的会面也不那么糟糕了。  
换好服饰之后，吉法师大步地走向正厅。  
“头发！头发！”嬷嬷不知从哪里急忙跑了过来，一面匆匆给吉法师整理衣襟，一面叹气道，“少主，一会儿仪态一定要端正啊,要给我们织田家长脸不说，您至少要看在母亲大人土田夫人的面子上…”  
“真啰嗦！”吉法师心中一惊，没想到土田夫人也会来呢，这让他更迷惑不解了，可嘴里却仍是轻率跋扈的语调，他不待嬷嬷收拾好，大步流星踏进和室内。  
坐在高首的正是父亲信秀和蒙面的母亲土田夫人，坐在土田夫人旁边的是弟弟勘十郎。下首是平手和另一个没有胡子，脸庞白净的男人。  
“吉法师大人果然长相英俊非常，”那个男人高声称赞道，“我家大人看见一定会十分欣喜的。”  
吉法师皱紧眉头，心道，此人说话甚是没头没脑，我长啥样和美浓的蝮蛇斋藤道三有什么关系？  
而一旁的平手咳了咳嗓子，道，“少主，这位是远藤喜右卫门大人。”  
吉法师梗着脖子看着他，微微点头作示意。这远藤本也知道不应与小孩子一般见识，可吉法师那挑衅而顽皮的神情却让他有些咽不下这口气。  
他侧过身偏向另一侧，不再看吉法师，向信秀道，“织田大人，吉法师大人也来了，可以请我家姬大人来了吗？”  
姬？吉法师一愣，斋藤家是要派这么重要的人质来织田家了吗？  
…斋藤家到底缺什么缺到如此地步？他不禁有些钦佩父亲的外交手腕，突然觉得这场会面郑重了不少，不禁挺直了背脊。  
“美浓的公主，听说是远近闻名的美人呐！”信秀眯着眼睛轻声道。  
“是，是，请把公主大人请来。”喜右卫门连忙道。  
良久，正门大开，侍女鱼贯而入。看来斋藤家真是十分爱面子呢，吉法师心道。  
但骤然，一个走进眼帘的人让吉法师大为诧异，以至于感觉心中一阵闭塞难耐。  
原来那正是方才那个美丽的少女，她已略施粉黛，更是耀眼非常。  
那少女看见吉法师，也是失礼地盯了半晌，觉得此人甚是熟悉，后来发觉是那顽童换衣之后，不料此人竟然如此俊朗潇洒，因而也脸蛋红晕延上、更添娇艳，看得吉法师竟然有些愣神。  
那少女向主公和夫人跪安奉茶之后，按理应当向少主跪安。  
“姬大人，您向未来的夫君也道安吧。”  
夫君？吉法师瞪大眼睛盯着父亲和喜右卫门。  
而那美丽少女神色自若，温柔地别过身面向勘十郎，“请以后多多指教。”  
“不，不，错了。”信秀哈哈一笑，“这是勘十郎。这才是吉法师。”  
说罢他指向正给自己挤眉弄眼的吉法师，并要求奈奈与吉法师并排坐下。  
“啊，没有关系。”勘十郎比吉法师稍微年幼，却看起来更成熟稳重，服装也穿着更为妥帖，“公主大人身上的味道好香…我从未闻过美浓香…”  
吉法师瞥向勘十郎的方向，鼻子里轻轻哼了一声。  
“我家小姐向来不用香袋的！”奈奈的贴身侍女阿小皱着眉头斥责道。  
“噢…我想勘十郎的意思是赞扬美浓来的小姐…”土田夫人眯着眼笑道。  
奈奈温柔地点点头，按照信秀的指示坐下。她似乎没有看吉法师，又似乎眼神直落在他身上，吉法师恍觉自己不能正常地思考了，迫使自己望向父亲。  
“吉法师，从今天开始，这一位美浓的公主会住在尾张了！她将要成为织田家的妻子。元服之后将她许配于你，如何？你可不可以欺负她哦！”  
吉法师还从未想过结婚云云，他中狂跳不止，耳中嗡嗡，脑中甚是云里雾里。  
他深吸一口气，却仍不作声，他没有摸透父亲的意思，只是目光炯炯地盯着远藤。  
“哈哈，这才像平日的吉法师，”信秀爽朗地向远藤笑道，“美浓的公主不愧为天下闻名的美人，吉法师可从不亲近女人哦，也看得一愣一愣的。相信他们日后会相处得很好的。”  
远藤微微一笑，“那是当然——但还需吉法师顺利成为织田家的当主…”  
信秀挑眉看向远藤。不待他开口，“这您不必担心，吉法师大人聪慧异常，有着非同常人的器量，定能胜任。”平手颔首忙道。  
远藤微笑地看着吉法师，并不说话。吉法师呷了一口茶，也微笑着望向远藤。远藤被这少年眼底的冷意吓得不浅，慌忙别开目光而诺诺向平手颔首道，“是…”  
那少女始终低着头，红红的耳朵藏匿于瀑布一般的黑发之间，如同摇曳的，夏日潭水里的一朵花。  
“远藤大人，你回去给道三大人回复去吧，别耽搁了时辰。”信秀沉吟道。  
一个小姓和一个侍卫随而跟了出去。  
“吉法师！”信秀唤道，“你说如何安置这位公主呢？不出意外的话，她未来会是你的妻子呐！”  
“奈…这位小姐是斋藤家的公主。便称作浓姬吧！只是我尚未元服，不便让浓姬来照顾我，应让须贺嬷嬷在二条城好好照顾她。”  
“哈哈，把照顾你的须贺嬷嬷让出来照顾斋藤家的公主？真是我的吉法师！”信秀笑道，“好，让须贺来照顾浓姬大人吧。”  
他眯着眼笑道，“阿浓！吉法师也是你未来的夫君，你们要好好相处哦！”  
又向佐佐成政道，“就照少主的意思办吧，把二条城再清扫干净，出嫁之前就像对本家公主一样对待浓姬大人！”  
奈奈伏身在地上道谢，声音如同夏季末梢带一点困意的风拂过青绿色的潭水，温柔而清澈。  
吉法师看向奈奈，眼神与她一触碰便羞恼地错开了。  
“我…我是这个城池的主人，吉法师!”他没头没脑，莽莽撞撞地低声道。  
少女红着脸轻声道，“我本该之前就知道的…我的名字已经告诉你过了，小吉公子。”  
“小吉…”吉法师挠了挠脑袋，立马转过身来。他脸庞涨的通红。  
这些从未有过的变化却又让他十分气愤，他重重呼了一口气，径直离开了正堂，朝城外奔去。  
“犬！走吧！”  
“少主，天快黑了…”  
“你要我每天说一次吗？”吉法师哼了一声，心中那奈奈的身影却似是挥之不去。  
“公子…您今天好像…脸庞特别红呢。少主可是生病…”  
“闭嘴！”吉法师别过头硬声道。  
“犬！跑快些！早就和你们说过了！鹰猎又不是为了好玩！叫上城下的人，一天也不允许偷懒啊！”

鹰猎归来时， 城内已掌灯片刻。  
“犬！”吉法师翻身下马，把缰绳递给侍卫前田犬千代，“今晚你陪我去看看浓姬！”  
“少主…”犬千代挠挠头，“这不大妥当吧？别说我了，少主您…”  
“你怎么也这么啰嗦了！”吉法师一翻眼睛，“谁让你见她了？到二条外候着，等我出来。”说罢，吉法师已经走进了二条苑。  
“喂！”吉法师猛一拉开格门。他蹙眉看向室内，对奈奈的侍女阿小道，“你下去。”  
“不，”奈奈站起身来别过头轻声道，“你不必下去。”她转头定定地看向吉法师，“少主，这里是内廷，不应该让男人来发号施令。”  
吉法师昂着头瞥向她，突然笑道，“我有事要单独和你说。”  
“她是我的侍女，你…”奈奈又复跪下道。   
“噢。”他皱着眉头，斜眼看着奈奈，“我想告诉你，这都是那些家老和我老爸定下的，不要以为我心里愿意结成这门婚事。”  
“嗯。那少主您也不要以为奈奈愿意和尾张的天下第一大傻瓜结合。”  
她昂着头，眼里含着一点泪水，闪烁着大眼睛紧紧盯着吉法师。  
吉法师看得不知为何又是心中一动，“哦，知道便好。这就是我们俩之间的战争。那我们来看看谁先倒下。”  
“阿奈不会倒下的。”  
“哦，是吗？”吉法师的音调饶有趣味。  
“不过…”  
“嗯？”  
“不过您也不会倒下的。”  
“…”吉法师轻轻闭上眼。  
“我必须得单独和你谈谈，奈奈。”他再说话时已缓和了许多。  
奈奈也便微微一笑，“我初到尾张，不可与少主单独居于一室。”  
吉法师似乎失去了耐心，他站起来迅速地踱步，奈奈却一动不动地抬着头望向他。  
“奈奈…你想吃烤鱼吗?”吉法师红着脸轻声道。  
“烤…烤鱼？”  
奈奈睁大眼睛惊讶地望向吉法师。  
“我们今天鹰猎毕去抓鱼，逮着一条大鱼，你…我想请你一起吃。”吉法师干脆坐了下来，皱着眉头说道。  
奈奈掩嘴笑道，“难怪都说你是尾张的大傻瓜呐！”  
她轻声道，“阿小，你先下去吧。去看看洛一那边收拾得可妥当。”  
“小吉，”和室内只有二人，奈奈的神色变得愈加温柔，“你可是真的来请我吃鱼？”  
“是，又不是。”吉法师把佩剑交给奈奈，“你先帮我挂好，我有话给你说。”  
奈奈起身，她略有些笨拙地替吉法师挂好剑，“不知道小吉今晚竟会过来，没有斟茶。”  
“你不应该叫我小吉。”吉法师皱紧眉头。  
“是，少主。”奈奈垂下眼眸缓声道。  
“你…”吉法师别看眼睛，“奈奈！”  
“少主？”  
“三郎。”  
“啊？”  
“你可以…可以叫我三郎。”  
“三郎…”  
“别这么拘束。”吉法师笑了笑道，“我也只是想先了解了解你。只不过你自然不愿嫁给我这大傻瓜…”  
“不对。”奈奈摇头道，“你不是傻瓜。”  
“你认识我不到一天，你如何知道呢？”  
“直觉。我的直觉很准的。”  
“可你的直觉告诉你勘十郎是少主。”  
“才不是呢。奈奈只是以为少主会是一个坐在母亲下首的温良公子…”  
“温良公子？这可是我这样的土匪的反义词呢。”吉法师挑眉笑道。  
“奈奈因而才知道这样的三郎会成为天下人啊。”  
“是吗？”吉法师心头涌上一阵暖流，“那我这么说岂不是太失礼了？”  
奈奈深深看了他一眼，莞尔浅浅一笑。  
“那…”吉法师神色突然温柔起来。  
“嗯？”  
“那你这家伙，要做天下人的女人吗？”  
奈奈羞得用袖子轻轻遮住脸。无奈吉法师又迫不及待地逮住她的手腕。  
“对了，奈奈，你要吃烤鱼吗？”  
“三郎…您这样…怎么能这样抓住奈奈呢？””  
“我是你的丈夫。”  
“现在的三郎甚至都还没有元服…”  
“可你已经是我的女人了。”  
吉法师也不知自己为何如此想要确认这个人是否属于自己，何况她还是一个女子！  
“嗯…”奈奈不知为何已轻轻答应了，她感觉脸上微微有些暖流，“可…”  
“吃烤鱼吧。一会在二条苑内让犬做好掩护便是。”  
“不怕烧起来么？”奈奈掩嘴笑道。  
“那二条苑光秃秃的，还等你栽花呢。”他凑近奈奈，呼吸喷到奈奈的脸上，轻声道，“这那古野是我的居城。你已算是我的城主夫人，可有什么担心的呢？”  
奈奈努力定神笑道，“是呢，三郎君已被赐城，可奈奈并非什么城主夫人…”  
“君字去掉。奈奈，我有些倦了。”吉法师躺倒在榻榻米上，那微微泛潮的气息让他无端有些燥热。  
他端丽俊美的脸庞上红霞氤氲，突然，他唤道，“奈奈！膝盖！”  
奈奈一惊，那少年已把头搁在自己的膝盖上了。  
“不要。”奈奈脸色愈加晕红伸手一推。  
那少年便躺在榻榻米上，撇着嘴微笑道，“你这是害羞了吗？”  
“不…”  
“先不说这个，奈奈，我今日听须贺嬷嬷说你会玩双六，刚巧这几上有一副双六，你怕是很喜欢这个吧？”  
“啊…嗯，常常玩的。”  
“那便好。和我下一局双六。我赢了，你就让我这样休息一会。”  
“少主…”  
“如何又唤我少主了。”吉法师皱皱眉，“开始吧，这是命令。”  
奈奈的心脏跳得飞快，棋子握在手心似乎要被汗水包裹融化。  
“你输了。”吉法师尚未说完，便躺在她膝上了。  
“奈奈！”吉法师闭上眼睛道，“我便看出你的膝盖高度刚好，比我的枕头好多了。”  
“三郎真是说笑。”奈奈一边皱着眉头却又忍不住微笑着反驳道。  
“你以后便是我的枕头了。”  
“什么？”  
“刚才你输了，所以这也是命令。”  
“三郎真讨厌…”  
“奈奈，你头发都把脸挡住了。”吉法师仰着头，滚烫的手轻轻拨开奈奈的头发，“我想好好看清你的脸。”  
“三郎…”  
既然他为她整理了头发，总感觉想帮他整理一下…  
她伸手触向他的襟元，吉法师却一下子拍开了她的手。  
“真疼！”  
她埋怨地看向吉法师，却发现那少年眼眸中不是常有的冰凉深邃，反而是撒娇一般的温柔眼神。  
“三郎…你是觉得痒痒了吗？”听着吉法师急促的呼吸，奈奈轻笑道。  
吉法师闭上眼睛不理她。奈奈轻轻用手指抚摩他的耳朵，那少年容颜上染满了红霞，轻轻的喘息逐渐变得浓郁而诱人，浑身都变得无力。  
他用手捂住耳朵，低低喘道，“别…别…”  
奈奈笑着放开双手，“没想到少主是这样的人呐！”  
“你…记住，今天的事情需当没有发生过。你不许告诉别的人。倘若我从别人口中听到此事，马上斩了你。”呼吸逐渐平稳的吉法师蹙眉厉声道。  
“嘻…知道啦…”  
他翻了翻身，“奈奈…你…有一股兰花的香味…”  
他似乎是真的倦了，不一会呼吸便渐渐平稳起来，奈奈有些紧张，一动不动地坐直着身体。  
那放松、无力的身体与平常完全不同。  
真是白皙而清澈呐，她开始端详他瘦削的面庞，饱满的前额，英武的眉峰，长而浓密的睫毛，俊挺的鼻子，薄而红润的嘴唇…  
这样一个好看而长相高贵的男人，居然有着那么可爱的一面。  
他的叫声…还真有些让人看到他所联想不到的色情呢…而这个男人…为什么要扎着奇怪的朝天辫，弄得满脸泥浆呢？为什么衣衫不整，与下人日日为伍呢？  
她忍不住望向他裸露而微微起伏的胸膛，坚实，被尾张的阳光灼烧成一种明媚的色泽。这样强壮的身体穿上盔甲会有多么英武呢？  
可能他真是一个大傻瓜吧？这样的想法也不时出现在她脑中。  
可是，阅历更丰的信秀和平手大人都如此坚信着这个少年…这让她强迫自己必须要正视他…她多么想了解他啊…如果是和平年代的话，做事如此不可理喻的人被称作傻瓜、混蛋也是无可厚非的吧。可是，应仁之乱以来，这是乱世。终结乱世的，会不会正是这样的傻瓜呢？  
他是不是，有着常人无法领略的器量呢？  
“奈奈，吃烤鱼吧。”  
吉法师眨眼间已经揉着眼睛从她膝上起身，“你想什么出神呢？“他盯着她的脸问道。  
“嗯。”  
“嗯？”  
“我在想你终会统一天下。”  
吉法师一愣，哈哈大笑道，“尾张的大傻瓜最终会拥有天下吗？”  
他披上卦衫，“奈奈！帮我取佩剑来。”  
看着廊上的月光，他的神色变得明快了起来。  
“三郎，你等等我！”奈奈的长发拂在吉法师的脸上，有一股兰花的幽幽的香味。  
“喂，奈奈，你要轻些。”吉法师揉揉鼻子，“老头子也在这个城里，被逮住了你也要一起挨骂呢！”  
“那你之前老说很安全…”奈奈轻轻跳下缘侧，穿上吉法师从怀里递过来的草鞋。  
“我是城主嘛。”  
吉法师狡黠地眨眨眼睛，他走得很快，跨过竹栏，走进二条苑中。  
“三郎，那便是犬千代哥哥吗？”奈奈追上来，指着桥对岸那挎着灯笼的少年问道。  
“你干嘛叫他哥哥呢？”吉法师扭过头看向奈奈，语气颇有些急促。  
“犬千代弟弟？”她十分迟疑地看向犬千代。  
“罢了。你叫他犬千代也就是了。”吉法师皱紧了眉头。  
“是。”奈奈笑嘻嘻地笑应道。  
奈奈未走过平原之地如此宽阔的庭院，颇有些好奇，良久才走近那个架灯的少年。  
“少主，这鱼还活蹦乱跳呢！”犬千代从木桶里逮住那条大鲷鱼，神色很是快活，“啊，这，这便是浓姬夫人吧！”  
“犬千代，你还不必…”奈奈毕竟从未如此贪玩过，有些局促和紧张。  
“奈奈，你先坐在这。”吉法师按住奈奈的肩头，命她坐在树圈儿墩上。  
“犬、架火。”  
奈奈裹紧外衫，远处星星点点浮起萤火虫的墨绿，绕着古灯明明灭灭。  
回过神来时，她抬眼便看见吉法师斜倚在树杈上啃着甜瓜，他白皙的脸庞在月光下近乎透明，几只萤火虫在他脸庞左近萦萦绕绕，那精巧的翅膀透着光隐约着他精致的眉眼，看得奈奈又几乎失神。  
“火烤热了，少…”  
“串好了？”吉法师翻身便凑近犬千代，拿过串着鱼的木棒折腾起来。  
“好大一条红鲷鱼呢，真是难得啊！”犬千代托着腮帮子盯着火焰里闪着麟光的鱼。  
“可既然是红鲷鱼，烤着吃岂不有些可惜？”奈奈轻笑道。  
“少主烤鱼可是一绝呐！”犬千代笑道。  
“于尾张夜烤鲷，别有一番风味啊！”吉法师皱了皱眉头，旋即又别过头望向奈奈轻笑道。  
“三郎真是好诗意。”奈奈捧着脸望向本丸，“只是…倘若不是这乱世，那该多好。”  
吉法师不再搭话，蹙眉翻过鱼背。奈奈余光瞥向他，心下既是复杂以及。  
“犬，今天辛苦你了。”吉法师举着烤鱼撕下鱼鳍递给前田犬千代。  
“谢谢少主。”犬千代接过肥美的鱼鳍，小心翼翼地慢慢品嚼着。  
“奈奈。”吉法师盯着噗噗乱跳的火焰，递给奈奈那根木棒。  
“可三郎你…”  
“哦…无妨。”  
“啊？”奈奈疑惑地接过吉法师递过来的木棒，那根细细的湿润的木棒分布着细小的疙瘩，吱吱嘬着那鲷鱼，揉出淡白色的烟雾。  
“吃剩下的给我便是。”  
“啊…是。”  
真是一个无拘无束的少年啊，她想，而这个语气里带着跋扈味道的男孩，也将成为一个男人了吧。  
奈奈的舌尖抵着鱼的纹路，混合着一点点焦香，还有夏夜里闷热里夹杂的湿润…  
她闭上眼睛，对面而坐的那人的面孔便出现在她脑海里。可是…  
可是父亲斋藤道三…  
那个疼爱女儿的蝮蛇道三…  
她心头滚烫，那少年的清澈与激烈让她的脑海一片混沌，她感觉自己的身体和那火堆的外缘一般明明灭灭，跳跃着噼里啪啦的火苗，随着夜风摇摆不息。  
而紧贴前胸的一块冰凉还让她忆得自己的处境。  
说得再好听，她也如同人质一般。她步入的是一场策略的长途，即使她来了织田家…即使父亲如此疼爱她…倘若需要，他还是会毫不犹豫地攻打尾张的。  
她记得，临行之时，父亲交给她这把匕首。  
“阿奈，倘若那个孩子真如同大家所言是一个大傻瓜的话，你就可以用这把匕首在夜里杀了他。”  
她却微微一笑。  
“倘若他是一个大才的话，这把匕首说不定也会朝向父亲大人您呢！”  
如果不是乱世，不是仁道断绝、烈焰冲天的时代，人们也会说她是一个大逆不道的大傻瓜吧。  
可是，她还是忍不住地想…  
如果这不是乱世，那该多好啊…  
只是，大概正因为是乱世，她面前的这个少年才会脱颖而出吧？  
她不知为何，隐隐约约确定着那般的坚信。  
她看着吉法师明亮的眼睛，殊不知自己的眼睛里也映满了星河。  
这日的星辰格外明亮，正是天文15年的夏季。离吉法师元服之日已不足两月。


	3. 青就

“奈奈！”吉法师猛地拉开二条城一扇纸门，两脚重重地踏上榻榻米，一屁股蹲下向正在斟茶的奈奈高声道，“我回来了。”  
她住在二条城已经有一个月了，初夏已成盛夏。酷暑难耐，那少年却仍旧日日围猎没有停歇。  
“刚刚鹰猎回来吗？”奈奈正在看着一匹书卷，抬眼微笑道，“少主您应该又射到不少猎物吧？”  
吉法师蹙眉望向她，直起腰来扫视罢，挥手向下人道，“你们都下去吧。”  
嬷嬷们便低着头退出了门外，阿小似乎只听奈奈的话，一动不动地伏在她身侧。  
“少…”奈奈疑惑地望向吉法师，“你也下去吧。”她轻轻向侍女挥挥手。  
吉法师毫不客气地拿起奈奈刚斟毕的茶大喝了一口，“啊！好烫！好烫！”  
奈奈安静地拿怀里的小巾为吉法师擦拭茶渍。  
“看来你还是很厉害啊！内廷的人不听城主的话只听夫人的话呐！”  
奈奈抿嘴一笑。  
吉法师扯了扯衣襟，迈出格门到缘侧边。  
他悬着两腿晃晃悠悠，用鼠尾草的草杆儿擦着脚踝，“夫人，坐过来吧。”  
奈奈却神情突然严肃了起来，“奈奈…奈奈还不是夫人呢…三郎确实不应在还未元服时常来我的居所，这会引起城中人闲话的。”  
“…”  
“您还是先出去了吧。”  
“我本不在室内。”吉法师哈哈一笑。  
“明天您还要鹰猎。既为少主，应当每日好好准备。”奈奈别过头轻声道。  
“哼。”吉法师冷冷从鼻腔里闷闷地哼了一声，“你懂什么是鹰猎么？”他摇摇蓬乱的头发，用沾满泥屑的手抓起半裸的背。  
“三郎真是小瞧奈奈了。”奈奈随之跪坐在缘侧，拿着手帕为吉法师擦拭背脊。  
“哝。”吉法师哈哈笑了起来，“你这家伙，说起来、看起来什么都懂，真是有意思的人啊。”  
“三郎！”奈奈嗔道，“这便即使在书籍之中也常有记载呐，如何不知呢？”  
“有趣…喂！阿奈！”吉法师忽地一沉双眸，“你和我一起出去鹰猎如何？”  
“鹰猎？”  
“对。”  
“三郎知道，奈奈是女子…”  
“打扮作小姓。”吉法师凑近奈奈道，“再说了，你日日夜夜待在这二条苑，岂不是无聊至极！”  
吉法师说罢似乎觉得自己这突然冒出的想法十分有道理，拉上奈奈便要离开。  
“啪——”不轻不重的一巴掌打在吉法师俊美的脸庞上，留下淡红色的指印。  
“少主，少主是太勉强奈奈了。”她使劲挣开吉法师的手，“奈奈虽说年幼无知，在织田家也不过一介女流…也还是…”说着泪水涌上，更显楚楚可怜。  
吉法师一愣，而后却豁然大笑道，“噢，是吗？不愧是蝮蛇的女儿呐。”  
“…”奈奈心中惊诧，脸上却仍楚然而镇静。她呆呆地看着吉法师沾满杂草的脚踝，不知道这位性格激烈而暴躁的少主是不是立时便要打她。  
“你在害怕。”  
吉法师竟然笑吟吟地蹲在她面前，那一贯地强大的眼神倾泻压制，令奈奈的声音颤抖起来。  
“方才、奈奈失礼了…”奈奈眼中噙着泪水，低着头看着缘侧泛黄的木板。  
“你再想想吧，我本就是一个大傻瓜，你做同我一般的妻子，也可以做同蝮蛇一般的女儿。”  
吉法师的声音似乎也轻佻起来，他也似乎并没有生气，“抬起头来。”  
“…”  
“你哭的样子真丑呐。”  
“奈奈没有哭。”奈奈仍然低着头，她眼中的泪水已有几滴啪啪地打在了地板上。  
“我最讨厌人哭了。”吉法师不耐烦地轻声道，“女人真是麻烦。”  
“真是一个胆小鬼。”他又厉声呵斥了一声。  
“才不是呢。”奈奈抬起头，一滴泪水顺着脸颊滑下，“奈奈才不是胆小鬼！”  
“都哭成这样了，还说不是吗！”吉法师蹙着眉头，捏紧拳头看向她，“你这家伙真讨厌啊！”  
她似乎也有了胆气，“是您无理在先的，请您放尊重一些吧！”  
“浓姬！”他靠在缘侧的木柱上，眼睛斜看向苍远的天空，“不许哭了。”  
“是。”奈奈竟然站了起来，走到吉法师身侧。  
吉法师回头认真地注视着她的双眼，“你是一个有趣的人。”  
“谢谢少主夸赞。”  
“这不是夸赞。”吉法师轻轻阖眼。  
“奈奈知道。”  
“知道什么？”  
奈奈摇摇头微笑着看向他。  
“你的心，真同这夏日的天空啊。方才还啼哭不止，现下却笑逐颜开。”  
“哝，是吗。奈奈想，将来，奈奈将没有啼哭的日子，即使是少主一日进驻美浓，杀死父亲，奈奈也不会留下一滴泪水。”  
“那我死了你也不会流泪吗？”  
“奈奈不会让那样的事情发生的。”  
“噢。”吉法师冷着脸看向远处的山峦，心下却漾起轻柔的暖意。  
“听着。”  
“啊…是。”  
“夏天来了。”吉法师嘲笑一般低声说道，“紫藤花和爱情都盛开得十分美好。”  
“…”  
“明白了吗。”  
“是。那件事…奈奈会考虑的。”  
“嗯。考虑吧。”他大步走出，回头沉声道，“片刻之后，我会令人呈给你小姓的服饰。”  
“…”  
“阿奈，你一定觉得这颇有辱你的尊贵吧？”  
吉法师望向院内的天空，午后的阳光明媚无比，照耀得光溜溜的石头闪闪发光，似乎要燃烧起来一般。  
“可你也会有在这里没有的快活和自由。如你所想，你以后也要和我一起拥有此处，我希望你不拘泥于此方天地。”  
吉法师仍伫立在雨廊侧，院内一片泥土是新撒的种子，不知是如何花卉，竟然想着在这盛夏播种。  
“三郎必将夺得天下。”身后的奈奈分明眼中仍蕴有泪水，却坚定地昂起头大声道。  
吉法师听得血气翻涌，“那你必为天下之母。你可将有这样的器量么？”  
“奈奈…奈奈有看中国的书籍…”奈奈倔强地梗着脖子看着吉法师。  
“是吗？哈哈…”吉法师回身来大步踏入室内，蹲下身来翻看奈奈手中的书卷，“真不愧是我…”  
他突然脸上一红，“…嗯…你这里这本…《资治通鉴》啊，行，今晚好好看看，明天我考考你。”  
“我去找爷爷了。”吉法师站在格门边伫立良久。  
“你若愿为我的小姓…”吉法师屏息伫立片刻，“你身上有一股兰花的香气，我…我便唤你兰丸。”  
说罢他便扬长而去。“生死本皆由天定，何须孜孜问红尘？且携东山忍子草，名留青史与谁闻…”  
他的声线渺茫无比，奈奈站在廊下听得热泪盈眶。  
他重重的脚步声却让奈奈莫名十分心安。  
已是六月末，便是吉法师的生日，他便要元服了。这些日子他留在城中的时间也变得多了起来。  
每天来二条城看她的时候，她都感觉到这个少年的成长。她总觉得，就在这短短几日里，他变得更加高大俊美了，每个傍晚他都要枕在她膝盖上小憩，她端详着他的脸庞，竟然逐渐会对他流露出痴痴的神色…  
“元服之后应该就会是少主的大婚了。”城里的人都这么说着。  
城下呢？她还没有去过城下…她不知道城下的人住在如何的房屋里，不知道他们有着怎样的生活。  
还真是有些关心呢。她想着。如果能够长了翅膀，可以从天空俯瞰那古野就好了。有几次，奈奈就这样和吉法师讨论着。  
至于…兰丸…他真是一个喜欢随便取名字的人呐。  
“浓姬大人，请您看看，这是吉法师公子命我拿来的。”须贺嬷嬷有些不忍打搅出神的奈奈，柔声说道。  
“谢谢您。放在这里吧。”她看向那套精美的小姓的服装，淡蓝色的烫金刺绣让她想起在美浓的日子。  
少主果然还是细心之人吧，竟然拿的是美浓织染的花柄，奈奈不经意地微笑了起来。  
“阿小，过来。”  
“小姐？”阿小急急地跪在奈奈身边。  
“给我更衣。”  
“这是…”  
“小姓的装束。我想看看我打扮成一个男孩如何。”奈奈看着镜中自己姣好的面容，微笑着说道。

约是七日之后，这炎暑已然烈焰灼人，吉法师盘着腿坐在室内，壁龛上茶师所绘图寡淡而冷清。  
“少主，先回去吧。”平手低声道，“您不是今日还要鹰猎吗？”  
“啊！”吉法师突然一改沉静的模样，大笑道，“你不说我怕是要忘了！  
“这便走了！”他一提身侧的长刀便急急忙忙起身了。  
“你…”吉法师从平手政秀的内堂拉开格门，心中还在想着三国志里的典故。  
当他猛地抬眼，扶着额头有些疑惑。  
他分明记得只带来了犬千代——可门外守候的竟有两人，看到犬千代身旁的小姓时脸上一红，吃惊不已。  
这个小姓的俊美与他相当，少了英武气概却多了妩媚柔情。而那双明媚流转的双眸…是奈奈无疑。  
“奈…”  
“兰丸。”那小姓打扮的少年轻轻提剑。  
“犬?”吉法师严肃地看向犬千代。  
“是，少主，犬千代绝不会向任何人提起兰丸大人的身份，若是说出，犬千代立即便自戮。”  
“别说的如此严重…”兰丸连忙说道。  
“兰丸！”吉法师以更为庄重的态度道，“你务必遵从我的规矩。这不是在你过去待的地方，在这里，你必须服从我，知道了吗？”  
“是。”  
“另外、兰丸，你的目的与归宿并非战死沙场，我要你做我的随侍。”  
“啊…”兰丸瞪大双眼，“奈…啊…阿兰还以为是可以做武将的呐。”  
“哼。”吉法师从鼻子里轻声哼了一声，“你，要做好觉悟的话，难道没有问题吗！”  
“可是…”  
“没有可是。你所背负的不仅仅是兰丸这个名号。”  
“是…”  
“所以，我不会让你为我而死。阿兰！为我活下去！”  
“是！”  
“对了，阿奈…兰丸！你会骑马吧？”吉法师眯着眼睛问道。  
“不、不会…”  
“噢。无妨。”吉法师略一沉吟，对犬千代道，“牵疾风来。”  
“是。”  
“对了，阿奈…哦不、兰丸，你要看看我的马吗？”  
“当然了。”兰丸嘴角上扬，眼睛笑成月牙。  
“犬，先喂喂疾风再走吧。”  
“是，少主。”  
“这一匹就是疾风。”吉法师指着一匹栗色的骏马道，“疾迅如风，因而得名。”  
那匹马高大壮硕，马栏之外便是木牌写着疾风二字的字样。字迹十分工整，大概也是因主人爱惜之故。  
其侧是一匹唤作栗毛的骏马，青灰油亮，看起来十分健硕而驯良。  
“兰丸大人、这一马窖之中这十余匹骏马都是少主爱惜之物。”犬千代微微一笑，向兰丸解释道。  
“都是十分漂亮的马呐。”兰丸惊讶地抚摩着疾风，那骏马立时打了一个响鼻，把她吓了一跳。  
“嗯。”吉法师指了指栗毛，“兰丸，你不像犬一般常常跑动，便骑马吧。”  
“啊？”  
“听不懂吗？”  
“是…”兰丸一边笨拙地在吉法师的帮助下爬上栗毛，一边对吉法师腰间别着葫芦，挂满了布囊和口袋，裸露大半个肩膀的仪态出城之事大为吃惊，甚而至于都没有想过一会儿如何骑马的事情。  
“走！”吉法师已跨上了疾风，“兰丸，不要愣着！”  
说罢他已一夹马腹，向前冲去。  
“奈…兰丸大人！快跟上呐！”犬千代一边跑着追向少主，一边急忙喊道。  
“我…我不会…”  
奈奈着急起来，脸涨的通红，那马竟突然跑动起来，不驱而进。  
“夹马腹！”是吉法师的声音，听起来颇为沉静，“不用怕，我教你。”  
在这危险的教诲下，兰丸竟渐入佳境，自己可以比较自如地掌握马的动向。  
“这不是你的功劳。”吉法师似乎看穿了奈奈的得意，“栗毛很通人性。”  
“可是毕竟我是第一次真正骑马嘛。”  
“武将说话不是这样的。”吉法师向林间啐了一口。  
“是。”奈奈扭头看向身后大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁的犬千代，有些心疼。  
“犬千代大人，为何不骑马呢？”  
“很多原因。”吉法师回答道，“再说，他的马跑起来还没有他跑得快。”  
说罢，他在马上拧开葫芦咕嘟咕嘟喝水起来。  
“这家伙叫栗毛，我见你初见它时，盯着名字看了许久。现在终于知道它为什么叫这个名字了吧？”  
这骏马在阳光下竟然由青灰变作了淡金色镶染的栗色，十分美丽。  
“是。”  
“好，在这停下吧。”吉法师一吹口哨，跑来一群混混一般的农人孩子，把兰丸吓得够呛。  
“奈…兰丸大人，您快下来，少主总要和他们先打一架，我们在旁边看着不要少主受伤了便是。”  
“啊…他不会受伤的。”  
“是…是…”  
奈奈注视着她的少年，看着草叶翻飞里那少年的模样，心下竟涌现起不可思议的温柔，让她轻轻微笑起来。  
犬千代看向她，脸色红红，一句话也不敢说。  
尾张的阳光照耀在吉法师纤细白皙的面庞上，但他的身体健壮而充满力量感。  
“少主他…”犬千代摘下一根青草，学着吉法师往日教他的那般放在嘴里大嚼起来，“过几日便要元服了。”  
“嗯。听说主公都已经把名字确定下来了。”  
“啊，是呐。”犬千代的背脊磨蹭着粗糙的树干，“少主将承信字。”  
“是呐。”兰丸仍注视着那大喊着冲向泥潭的少主，轻声回答道。  
“当年主公的第一个儿子信广大人，也正是这个样子呐。只不过信广大人的器量终究不可以与我们大人相提并论罢了。”  
“犬千代大人也看出吉法师公子的不寻常之处？”  
“啊，坚信着呐。”犬千代也抬起头来注视着前处，“为了公子，我死去有什么不可以呢。”  
“可是，今日公子吩咐我时，是让我要为了他活下去。难道犬千代大人与我有着不同的觉悟吗？”  
“不同。”犬千代转过头注视着她的袖元，俯身颔首道，“您要记住，无论您此刻身为兰丸做出如何的战功，您终究必须以织田家夫人的身份一直活在这个世界上，所以这个活下去，不仅仅是让您活下去，也正是让织田家活下去。”  
“犬千代大人…”  
“奈奈大人，请您一定要支持少主！”犬千代低声道，“既然少主已经如此吩咐过您了，您一定要做最理解他的人呐！”  
“啊…”  
“犬千代不过一介武将莽夫，不甚聪慧，但吉法师公子着实让人仰慕，奈奈大人，切不可让柴田、林大人他们拥立的勘十郎大人成为当主！”  
“柴田和林…”  
“奈奈大人还没有听说过勘十郎大人之事吗？”  
“不过听说是与吉法师大人完全不同的孩子罢了。那孩子也不过五六岁，不过据说已是八面玲珑，大人们都颇喜欢这伶俐孩子。”  
“…”犬千代挠挠后脑勺，“连奈奈大人都这么认为的话，果然难办啊！”  
“奈奈也不过道听途说罢了。”  
“这些本也不应该我来逾矩相说，可是，少主大人未来必定是托付与您了！”犬千代说着眼中已涌起晶莹的闪烁，声线略有颤抖。  
“少主大人，确实还缺少懂他之人呐。”奈奈的声音忽然有些遥远似的，似乎在轻轻颤抖。  
“不过说不定元服之后的大人也会大不一样呐。”她若有若无补充了一句道。  
“是…是啊！”  
犬千代揉着酸涩的眼睛，阳光从树影间散落开来，傍午的热气蒸腾着，他觉得这明晃晃的日子似乎毫无止境，将要将他完全吞噬。  
终于，当这日薄暮浅浅从炊烟里升起时，一行人行马而归之时，那余阳仍是热烈。  
奈奈从马背上望向那条小溪，她遥遥看着美浓的方向，突然心中有些酸涩。  
元服之后…真是不知将是如何呀。这兵家必争的尾张，那大傻瓜与天才混合而就的吉法师…  
她看着他的背影，不知为何觉得他日渐高大起来。那宽阔的背脊在夕色之下闪耀无比。  
她轻轻眯着眼睛，草叶渐渐暗下的墨绿的晃动与天空携着丝缕嫣红的浮动让她恍觉世间如江水缓缓流行，似是故乡的长良川那激起的漱石之声，清清浅浅。  
「殿！雨が降っただよ！」犬千代气喘吁吁地叫道。  
「良い雨。」  
吉法师简短地说罢，抬起头来望向空中，那雨水凉润润地敲打着他的面庞。  
仍是炎热的，即使是雨，也是八月的雨了。  
“但愿元服之日无雨。”兰丸轻声道。  
“走这边，背着雨。”吉法师一引马绳，疾风便即刻回首，任主人长驱而驰。  
雨水掠过他的发梢，迎着风雨的痛楚减弱，马蹄声被雨落之声淹没，而犬千代穿着草鞋奔跑的哒哒声早已不可闻。  
兰丸偶尔能得到吉法师简短的点拨，紧紧伏在马背上，才不至于跌落，雨水打下，她的背脊却已湿透了。  
她还记得，有那么一次，在稻叶山上的暑日，也莫名其妙遇到过这么突然的暴雨。  
她躲在神社里，阿小守在檐下，阿小的背脊也是这么淋湿着。  
那日她敬告神明，希冀着人间能有避难之所，流离之人也可以终得归宿。  
虽然心中明明知道这是多么遥不可及的愿望，却忍不住在看着阿小身上滴滴答答的雨水时眼中噙起泪水。  
美浓…原来也和尾张一样啊，突然有了这样的想法。  
总觉得，这些日子仍旧老是回想着故乡，可总是如同审度一个新兴事物一般。有时又甚而至于觉得本便置身于这尾张的梅雨季节里。  
一日日，这平原被灼日与暴雨搓捻，却生机勃勃、崛起如山洪涌动，这难道不令人血脉贲张吗？  
那精致温润的美浓，与斗争残酷的稻叶山城,不也在这世间共容吗？她想起父亲从一介卖油郎竟然跃升而为一名大名，这个时代是多么不可测呐，而这不可测之后，咎由隐患又为何呢！  
兄长义龙…说起来应当十分怨怼自己吧…  
“还愣着干嘛！”  
“啊…”  
“你趴在马上的样子看起来真是愚蠢啊。”吉法师的鼻息似乎便在耳畔，他的声音颇是轻巧，却又惹人讨厌。  
兰丸抬起头，已是那古野城，而眼前那城主正以嘲笑地目光望向自己。  
“这…这么狼狈…”兰丸想直起身来，却发现牙齿寒颤不止。  
一望向犬千代，他竟背向而立，想必自己真是狼狈不堪了。兰丸羞愧地用双臂支撑着自己的身体，从马背上顺势滑下。  
“阿兰，进屋。犬，喂马。”  
“是。”  
他将外褂解下披在奈奈肩头，“冷吗。”奈奈吸着鼻子点点头。  
“罢了，不适合出去便留在内廷罢。”  
“适合的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，很适合的。”兰丸揉揉鼻子，“总算明白为何少主老是挂着鼻涕了。”  
“哈哈！阿奈，”吉法师大笑道，“你瞧，你用这脏手一摸脸，你也是大花脸了。”  
“啊？”奈奈急忙红着脸掩住容颜，“少主…”  
“只有我二人时刻还要如此唤我吗？”  
“三郎…”  
“哈哈，骗你的，根本没有脏啦！”吉法师又大笑道，“你还真傻哪，哈哈！”  
“三郎！”  
奈奈追着吉法师回到城内御殿时刻，雨点轻巧起来，倏尔竟渐渐又化作了温润的晴空傍晚。  
“明日，再陪我去町下罢。”吉法师说罢点起烛火，轻声笑道。  
“奈奈也这么想着。”  
“我之前总觉得你是敌人家来的女儿，必然也是敌人。如今看起来未必如此啊。”  
“是吗。”  
“你看起来很刚烈的样子，终归还是一个温柔的女子啊。”  
“哼，是吗。”  
“虽说温柔，可有时候又倔强得叫人讨厌啊。”  
奈奈抬起眼眸微笑着望向吉法师，她看向他裸露的健壮的胸膛，不知为何有些燥热起来，忙低下头，别开脸。  
她的余光扫向廊外的夕色。红彤彤的一派祥和，如同枫叶染红的长良川，让她有些思念起故土。  
尾张，真是一个炎热之地啊。  
夕阳终于落下尾张的平原，换来了又一个暴雨前安宁的星夜。

可连着几日下来，奈奈都再也没有着上那小姓之服。  
吉法师元服之日临近，他却仍旧喜欢在城下町嬉戏。内廷掌事、仪式的筹备除了让四位家老十分操心之外，也经奈奈吩咐需一一经她之手，故是忙得不可开交。  
据说最终的仪式十分的盛大，而吉法师所行仍旧颇为乖逆，却也并未过分出格。  
“十分无趣。”方才元服完毕的吉法师——如今已经更名为织田三郎信长的少年，风风火火地踏入二条苑，“但你，终于可以搬到主城来了。”  
“祝贺信长大人元服。”奈奈拿着卦衣披在信长肩头，“不过奈奈还未与您…成婚，不可搬进主城。”  
“我是大人了，不能再日日让须贺嬷嬷照顾我。”信长瞪了一眼奈奈，笑吟吟道，“另外阿奈，你这家伙啊，要嫁给我了却一点都不害羞，真是一点都不可爱呐。”  
说罢，他的脸竟不知觉地泛起了好看的红。  
“你虽不比我年长，却比我先结发，以公主的身份曾支撑着斋藤家，也是很了不起的。”信长说着拿起桌上的柿子大啃起来。  
“今日您看来心情不错，还夸起阿奈来了。”  
信长不语，只是斜倚起身子，把脏脚往奈奈身上一伸，命令道，“阿奈，给我揉脚。”说吧，还把一根手指伸进鼻子里扣起来。  
那双脚上沾满了泥屑，混杂着夏日浓重的汗味。跪在门边的侍女阿小连忙严肃地跪问道，“少主，既然元服要迎娶我们家小姐了，应当更注重礼节不是吗？”  
“阿小。”奈奈轻声道，“不得如此无礼。”  
她知道信长仍是在试探她，便轻轻地拿过绢帕，拿过信长的手，柔声道，“殿下怎么这么不爱干净呢？这么做可不好哦！”  
信长嘟囔着作了回应，让奈奈用绢帕为他擦拭起鼻子。  
“ひめさま！”阿小有些生气起来，“殿下这也太无理了吧！”  
奈奈朝她摇摇头，微笑着取来襟元中的手帕为信长擦拭脸颊。  
“好啦，殿下，这样才漂亮嘛。”她笑着捧住信长的脸庞，然后把他乱放的双脚笼入怀里擦拭揉捏起来。  
“好了。”  
信长拍拍手上柿子黏糊糊的碎屑，事意奈奈之后坐了起来。  
“有趣。阿奈，把这侍女许配给侍卫井直罢。”  
“啊？”阿小惊呼，眼中涌起泪水。  
“这…殿下，阿小是我的随身侍女，井直大人侍奉织田家已有多年，阿小不应高攀这门亲事。”  
“井直虽是我的贴身侍卫，却年纪不小，曾娶过一妻，身份是相当的。”  
“不过阿小也方来织田家，不应如此仓促。”  
阿小则低着头，满脸通红，浑身颤抖。  
“就这么定下来吧。你我成婚之后便让他们住在一起吧。”  
“少主…”阿小突然轻轻饮泣起来。  
“阿小，你怎么了？”奈奈皱着眉头奇怪地看着阿小，因为她素知阿小喜欢反驳少主。  
“看来，夫人总是被蒙在鼓里呐，”信长呵呵一笑，“这二人两厢情愿多时，夫人竟不知道？”  
“啊？”奈奈惊异地盯着阿小，“如此？”  
“是…”阿小低头叹道，“不应滋生如此想法，竟还被少主发觉，阿小真是…”  
“听从少主吩咐，阿小！”奈奈平静了下来，微微笑道。  
“是。”  
“罢了，你先退下吧。”信长摇摇手向阿小道。  
阿小看了看奈奈，得了夫人示意便向信长跪叩多次，抽泣着退下了。  
“殿下，您果然剪去额发之后是器宇轩昂啊！”奈奈静静凝视信长半晌，忽然笑道。  
“胡说。”  
“如何是胡说！”  
“我平日那额发留的也忒长，都扎进束发里来着，你如何见的我常有额发？”  
“不，大人分明是比过去更像大将了。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“三郎，祝贺您。”奈奈再次颔首道。  
阳光打在信长的侧脸上，他严峻地撇着嘴，道“阿奈，今日要再骑马吗？”  
奈奈愣神地盯着信长，眼神里写满了疑惑。  
“阿兰，走。今日我答应城下町的人要去相扑。”  
“相扑…”  
“我便坐在缘侧等你。”  
奈奈走进内屋，一边着衣一边诧异这信长竟要在元服之日前去游玩，真难怪家臣们如此责怪他啊。可自己竟也陪着他疯闹，总觉得有些话应劝慰告诫他的…可又觉得他其实都是明白的…  
骑在马上，栗毛的颠簸如同河流的叹息，摇摇晃晃，让她有些坐在云间的错觉。  
尾张的阳光打在山峦之上，青绿色的芽草颤着露珠，泥路淌着前日的雨水，偶尔开上一两朵浅蓝色的小花，也是战战兢兢开着，似乎一招摇起来便得人采撷。  
“阿兰，下马。”  
“啊…”奈奈大惊失色地看向城下町被信长唤来相扑之人。体格壮硕，气焰卓绝，可竟都是女子。  
那些女子看到信长和兰丸，十分兴奋，一致有力地大声喊叫起来。  
“我早便说了，谁要赢了这场比赛，谁便可以做我的侧室。”信长朗声笑道，“只有健壮的母亲才能生出健壮的孩子。”  
“是！”整齐而雄壮的回答让兰丸惊得涨红了脸。  
信长得意地朝她仰仰脸笑道，“阿兰，你便坐在这里吧。”  
兰丸站在原地狠狠盯着信长，信长似乎早已猜到她的羞愤，温柔地轻声道，“坐下吧，阿兰。”  
“…”  
“不想看看好戏吗？”他的声音仍旧低沉，挟着仓促和轻佻，让兰丸怒目而视。  
“吉法师公子的小姓长得真是俊美啊！”  
“与吉法师公子相比真是毫不逊色呢。”  
“虽说看起来有些弱不禁风，但确实是仪态风姿动人啊。”  
“应该是吉法师大人喜欢之人吧…”  
“休要闲言。”信长一撇嘴，坐在兰丸身侧，他看着伫立不动，脸色苍白的兰丸，笑道，“罢，罢，你便站着吧。站立之人可是需要上场比试啊！”  
兰丸怒视他一眼，坐了下来，心中对他对她的羞辱感到无比愤慨，闭上了眼睛。  
“比试吧！”  
树荫下的烈日比之平日更为耀眼，兰丸感觉松针的叶片滑入了背脊，带有夏日惯有的闷热的风拍打着脸颊，让她有些头晕目眩。  
突然，一个半裸着身体的女子向她扑来。兰丸大惊，却一动不动盯着来物。  
原来这女子被打败，被甩了过来。信长厌恶地皱起眉头，一把拽起几乎要打在兰丸身上的女子扔了出去。他从兜里掏出柿子大吃起来。  
“吉法师公子，这场比赛是阿饼胜了！”说这句话的是健硕肥胖的女孩，她笑着走到信长面前。  
“吃吧！”信长笑道，扔给阿饼一个饭团，“只有赢的人才能有奖励。”  
“哦，阿兰，你也吃吧。”说着他也递过一个饭团。  
“…”兰丸接过吃了起来，眼中逐渐由愤怒变得淡然起来。  
（殿下这是在干什么？是想让我嫉妒吗？还是…）  
又比试了几场，信长突然站起身来。  
“好了。今天就到这里。下面就是去游泳。只有胜者才可以跟来，明白了吗！”  
兰丸坐在石上一动不动看向他们，信长居高临下俯瞰着她。  
“阿兰，你跟过来。”  
“…”  
“守着我的刀。”  
“是。”  
奈奈留在岸边看着那少年身后追随着那群扑腾的少女，不知为何心中毫无波澜，没有感到丝毫不安与嫉妒。  
“天色晚了，今日元服了，我需要提早回城，你们继续练习吧。”他灵活地抖着身上的水珠，朝河面大喊罢，便接过兰丸递给他的刀跨上了马。  
“阿兰！不要老是愣着！”信长催促道。  
“是。”  
“不要老是回答是。”  
“殿下，您…”  
“骑上马的姿势还真是生疏啊。”  
“殿下…”  
信长倒转身子倚在马上，嘴上叼着鼠尾草，低声道，“嗯，回城吧。”  
“喂，阿兰，”信长闭着眼睛几乎平躺在马背上，太阳在他脸上跳跃着静谧的光芒，“你觉得阿饼做侧室如何？”  
“少主需要健壮的女子来生出健壮的孩子的话，阿饼是再好不过的选择了。”  
“哼。小聪明。”  
“确实，娶何人为侧室都应当是殿下的抉择，阿兰不应插嘴。”  
“我是说把阿饼拿给勘十郎做…”  
“殿下！您又说笑了…”  
“我没有说笑，兄长为弟弟选择侧室再正常不过。”  
“阿饼…”  
“方才你不是说她是很好的选择吗？”  
“殿下…”  
“别老是打断我，阿兰。”信长惬意地在马背上伸着懒腰，“勘十郎应该也不会厌恶阿饼呢。”  
“唔…”  
“罢了，这也确实只是说笑罢了。阿饼还有更好的用处呢。”  
“殿下？”  
“哝，你知道水野信元吗。”  
“水野大人…”  
“嗯，我要让阿饼为熊若宫波太郎做事。”  
“…”  
“阿兰，阿饼很聪明。”  
“…”  
“少女的爱慕真是一把利刃啊。”信长一脸轻松地闭上眼睛。  
“殿下…”  
信长抬眼责怪地看了兰丸一眼，“阿兰，你真笨啊。不明白的话，自己想办法去明白吧。”  
兰丸用手背抵着前额，从指尖的缝隙里看到信长忽灼灼地望向自己。  
“长间无谓自此生，南楼月入昏。梧桐池下水三里，孰顿王宫门？”  
他眯着眼笑了起来，鼻子上起了可爱的褶皱。一句唱毕，他却忽睁双目，仰面犀利地盯视着青空。  
短促的歌声氤氲在这左近的盛夏里，如同一瓢清水，舔舐着奈奈炽热的心田。


	4. 豆坂

那古野城内。  
织田家的主公和夫人从古渡城赶来，便是为豆坂之事。  
“元服也一年多了。几日不见，三郎又长高了。”  
信秀笑着坐在主殿之上，他突然皱眉看向儿子，厉声呵斥道，“上总介！”  
信长掏着耳朵，半眯着眼转头望向父亲，似乎有些不耐烦的模样。  
“血，你怕吗？”  
信长懒散地坐在信秀面前，心不在焉地微笑着。  
“信长！你听见了吗？”土田御前用折扇狠狠敲打着榻榻米，她双眉拧到了一块儿，眼中充斥了嫌恶。  
她的另一位儿子，织田勘十郎，是一个翩翩公子，温润如玉。  
与这野人无异的嫡长子全然不同，勘十郎待人彬彬有礼，说话圆滑甜蜜，很受土田御前喜爱。  
土田夫人厌恶信长，甚而也厌恶儿媳斋藤浓姬奈奈。她曾给侍女抱怨道，“这咚咚咚跑得这么响的，必定只会是美浓的那位公主，只有山野之地的女子才如此不守礼节！”  
夫人的侍女别野倾慕勘十郎，被许为侧室。但勘十郎礼遇别野，在信长娶妻未至两月之日便使侧室有了子嗣。这个孩子被命名为信澄，长相酷似其父。  
“少主还真是让人为难啊。”  
家臣暗中也会叹息。“勘十郎殿下也有了子嗣的话，少主也应该让夫人加油啊。”  
“哝，今川。”信长简短地说道。  
“什么？”土田御前仍生气地用扇子拍打着坐席，“信长，你与父亲好好说话，不应胡思乱想！”  
“是的。”信秀匆匆打断土田御前的，“让政秀会做你的后备守吧。”  
“是。”  
土田御前不明所以地盯着丈夫，气得几乎说不出话来。  
“如今织田家在斋藤与今川之间，腹背受敌。此前小豆坂失利，本家也是很为难啊。”信长的老师平手政秀恭敬地说道。  
“还是多亏政秀周旋，让阿浓嫁给了三郎、自那之后，似乎与斋藤家的关系稍稍缓和了。”信秀神色明快了一些，“信长！你也要和阿浓好好相处啊。”  
信长似乎又心不在焉起来，他看向廊外忽地笑了起来。  
“三河，”信长忽然抬起眼看向父亲，“父亲也觉并不容易攻打，不是吗？父亲为何不愿西进呢？”  
“非是不愿，今川当前。”信秀叹了口气。  
“三河，也算是要投靠今川了吧。”信长用戏谑的声音向母亲说道，“所以父亲才想迫不及待地攻打三河吧。”  
“三郎！你现在不过是纸上谈兵。”信秀望向昂着头，一脸高傲的儿子，缓声道，“真实在战场上如何，是武勇，士气，装备，将领的谋略共同影响的产物。正因为是初战，才更有可能失败。也正是因此，更不应畏惧失败。”  
“是。可我不会失败。”信长竟然挖起鼻孔，笑着瞥向父亲答道。  
“错，你要有失败的器量。”  
“…”  
“有时候在战略上，并不是每一场战争都必胜不可。”平手政秀严肃地跪拜接话道。  
“…”信长沉默不语，似乎在思考又似乎在发呆。  
“有时候，输掉或平掉一场战役，并不是因为不能取胜，而是为了知道对方的意志，这便是投石问路；有时候，把城池落到他人手中并非因为弱小，而是为了让对方放松警惕，以伺机谋取最后的胜利。”平手政秀苦口婆心道。  
“信长大人，您还要明白人心的重要。有时候士兵会为了道义而战，有时候士兵会为了胜利而战，更多时候，士兵与武将不同，他们所想只是保卫自己一方田土、只是为了响应一方领主，只是为了生存而战。面对失败，怕的不只是您的心态的愤懑不安，更怕的是将士的士气低落啊！”  
在临战之时再次听到这些熟知之事，信长心下仍是震撼无比，可他神情上却仍旧毫无波澜。  
“三郎，你知道什么是年轻气盛吗？”信秀闭上眼睛，以教训的口吻道，“不过，你去做吧。我把兵力交给你，我看看你会如何抉择。”  
“有趣。”他突然站起身来，转向平手政秀，“爷爷，为我备红色的铠甲。近日做好准备。”  
说罢他便转身大步离去。  
“少…少主！”政秀一惊，连忙起身，“主上，臣下…”  
“你去吧。”信秀撑着额头，颇为劳累的样子，慢慢地点了点头。  
“少主！少主！”  
“爷爷？”信长古怪地看着踉跄跑来的政秀，扶起他问道。  
“这…您的父亲大人还没有下达指令具体攻打何处…少主您便…”  
“如果指明了何处，这场战役便是爷爷你的战役了。”信长打断政秀的话，微笑着摇摇头。  
“臣下的战…”  
“哼，爷爷，你照我说的做便是了。”  
不待政秀应答，信长便翻下长廊，扬长而去。  
政秀呆呆地看着这位少主，一动不动地看着他大摇大摆离开的背影，心下五味杂陈。  
这日傍晚信长回到内廷时，奈奈跪在柱边看着信长，下人都已被命令下去。  
奈奈抬起头来微微笑道，“主公是让您出征吧。”  
“你本就知道，何必再问。”  
“祝您武运昌隆。”  
“真无聊啊。”信长从腰间拿起甜栗塞进嘴里一通乱嚼起来，“说起来，为何丈夫出征时，妻子都只会这一句话呢？”  
“啊？”奈奈愣了愣，笑了起来，“是吗？”  
“母亲也在老头子出征前这么说。”  
“啊，阿奈只是在想，不知不觉间已经成为您的妻子了啊。”  
“哼。”  
“殿下…”  
“嗯？”  
“三郎殿下，您说，我怎么会这么爱您呢？”  
“或许是一起睡过觉的缘故吧。”  
奈奈红着脸睃了信长一眼，“三郎真讨厌啊。”突然正襟道，“殿下，您真的想听那句话的深意吗？”  
“说吧。”信长说着解开裤带向着廊外撒起尿来。  
“殿下…嗯…殿下想想，作为武将之妻，面对丈夫将要带兵上阵，还能说什么更能表达这样的心情呢？”奈奈垂下眼眸，却轻轻笑了起来。  
“不可以说「请务必要胜利」，因为有时对出征在外的将领来说，撤退才是最好的选择。  
“也不可以说「请您一定要活着回来」，因为武士的义节也很重要，您的生死也是您才能做的抉择。内廷以外的事情妻子本不应干预。  
“只有「祝您武运昌隆」最能表达妻子内心的祈祷，让您知道即使您不在时我也会为您做好后盾。”奈奈说罢，又向他作了一揖。  
“阿奈…”信长摇摇头，“你也是一个能言会道之人。”他叹了口气，系上了裤带。  
“奈奈也…”  
“不过，这是再小不过一场战役。你不必如此隆重。”信长的神情十分轻狂，声线却有些试探。  
“非也。战役在您心中不应分大小。都是关乎本家生死存亡之事。”  
“不用你说我也知道。”  
“是。”奈奈笑了起来，“那为大人准备赤饭之事便由阿奈来做吧。”  
“好，去做吧。”信长站起身来，“听着，阿奈，我终会便拿下吉良大滨给你看！”  
“终会…吉良大滨…”  
“阿奈！”  
“在。”  
“你就在这里等着我的好消息吧。”  
说罢，信长像一阵风一样出去了，消失在夏日的尽头。奈奈走出格门，目送他远去的背影，那晒得发红的背脊上一格格排开的骨头让她感到一阵棱角分明的挛动。  
（大人是要攻打吉良大滨…三郎如此信任我…只不过…终会…是这次不会攻下吉良大滨城吗？）  
“阿小。”  
“是，小姐。”  
“命人备饭吧，我会亲自去看的。”  
“是。”  
“对了，阿小。”  
“小姐请吩咐。”  
“把须贺嬷嬷唤来吧。”  
“是。”  
“大人您吩咐我？”须贺嬷嬷匆匆赶来，跪在奈奈面前。  
“是的，请您教会阿奈编绳吧。”  
“啊，浓姬大人，您…”  
“须贺嬷嬷，殿下出征之前，我想做一条红色的发带讨个吉利。”  
“公主大人有这样的心思真是…只不过…这种琐碎繁杂之事，交给我等下人…”  
“总觉得亲手做出的会有不同的心安呐，所以实在是、拜托您了。”  
“大人…”须贺嬷嬷眼里不由地涌上了泪水。斋藤家的小姐还真是善良体贴呐，不得不这么想着。  
“哝，请坐过来吧，就请坐在阿奈身边吧。”  
须贺嬷嬷激动地拜伏下去，她望了望向壁龛上的字画，那是信秀的茶头送来的。信秀近日准备开一次连歌会，这是城下都知道的。  
阳光打在奈奈的衣襟上，她的脸上的暗影却显得温润而自如。那种温柔的笑容似乎感染了须贺嬷嬷，她也微笑了起来，“那，就让在下来协助奈奈大人您吧。”  
当奈奈把红色的发绳递给信长之时，已经是出征的凌晨。她为丈夫穿戴了盔甲，那男人吃完了泡饭，正坐在缘廊上。  
此时院内看向远处，薄薄的晨雾尚在聚拢，草叶上的露珠还滴溜溜在叶尖颤抖。  
“殿下，请您扎上它吧。”奈奈跪在信长的身侧，微笑着用羽织掩住信长裸露的肩膀。  
“哦。”信长眼睛也不抬地嗯了一声。  
“就让阿奈待得殿下稍事吩咐便为您束发吧。”  
“阿奈！”信长突然大声喝道。  
“是？殿下。”  
“现在。”  
“殿下…”  
“听到了吗。”  
奈奈乖巧地理弄着信长杂乱的头发，“殿下，您的头发有些都快枯了，可是劳顿过度啦？”  
“风吹。”  
“这样啊…”奈奈看着皱着眉头，寥寥无语打发她的信长，抿嘴笑了起来。  
“你笑什么。”  
“这可不像平日的三郎公子呐。”奈奈用手梳理着信长的头发，“阿奈在想，大人大概是在想今晚回来是不是要吃烤鱼吧。”  
信长眼睛突然放出了摄人心魂的光芒，哈哈笑了起来。“阿奈，还好你是我的妻子。不然你将会和你那狗丈夫和我信长争夺天下啊！”  
“大人…”奈奈轻轻皱眉道，莞尔又笑道，“殿下您总是这么粗鲁。”  
“哼。”信长笑了起来，“是吗？”  
他突然把手覆在奈奈的左襟上，“别说话。”  
奈奈大惊地看着他，突然感觉的羞耻和温柔让她不知不觉软下身子靠在信长胸前。  
“我听着你的心跳，很快呐。阿奈，你是在担心我的出征吗？”  
信长忽然笑了起来。他的微笑十分爽朗而明媚，奈奈深深地凝视着那双血色闪烁的眼眸，不禁心中情意大动，缓缓伸出一只手，不由地抚摩起他的脸颊。  
信长不着声半晌，笑着注视她的眼睛，忽道，“头发梳好了吗？”  
奈奈察觉了自己的失态，连忙低下头为他束发。  
“阿奈。”  
“殿下…”  
“我第一日见到你的时候，你也这么低着头。”  
“…”  
“束好了吗。”  
“是。”  
“我要上战场，现在这座城交给你了。”  
“是，殿下！”  
“阿奈，”信长忽地认真盯视着奈奈的双目，“你的心跳，总是能让我十分受到激励。”  
（殿下…）  
“三郎，阿奈祝您武运昌隆。”  
信长头顶血红色的发带随着炎热的风轻轻飘摇，他盯视着前方，突然站了起来。  
如同一阵疾风一般离开那古野城时，薄薄的淡蓝色正从东方青染晕开。

次日午后。  
“今日真是很热呐。”阿小端着木盆走向缘廊，像同行的须贺嬷嬷抱怨道。  
“是呐。浓姬夫人自昨日少主出征以后，很是担心少主穿着铠甲热出痱子呢。”  
阿小抿着嘴笑了起来，“小姐便总是喜欢为少主操这份闲心。”  
“可不是。”须贺嬷嬷也微笑了起来，“前日里奈奈大人还担心这出征在即，大晌午去看少主的马有没有被热晕呢。”  
“马、马吗？”  
“是呀，奈奈大人似乎也很喜欢马棚里的马，常去看它们，还和它们说话…”  
“是吗？”阿小轻声嘻嘻笑了起来，“小姐有这么一面，阿小都不知道呐。”  
突然，山石之后的小径处传来袴衣摩擦的声响，阿小警觉地望向枯山水之后的长廊，颤着声呵道，“谁？”  
“阿小！我啊。”井直匆匆从山水边的长廊跑到庭院内，朝阿小挥着手喊道，“快让夫人去准备吧！少主回城了！”  
阿小呆愣愣地盯着井直，“大人。您是说…”  
“少主回城了！”  
“可这才第二日的晌午…”  
“我还要去通知古渡城，你快去让夫人准备吧！”  
“少主胜了吗？”  
“不太清楚，我也是被传令得知大人回城的。你快去准备吧，别一会磨磨蹭蹭被夫人和少主骂。”  
“是…是，嬷嬷，咱们快去吧。”  
阿小不可思议地望向井直，摇摇头，向须贺嬷嬷低声道，“少主…如何这么快呢？阿小原以为会需要好几天呢。来去一趟怕也至少得此时回城吧。”  
须贺嬷嬷也诧异地低着头，“虽说实在不应该这么想，可这是否是真的情报呢…”  
嬷嬷沉吟半晌，“先准备着，再让夫人做决断吧。阿小，你去通知夫人，我去台所。”  
“是。”阿小便放下木盆，一阵小跑入到内室。  
“须，须贺嬷嬷！”嬷嬷正准备去台所通知主厨浦上健备食酒，一个顽皮的声音唤住了她。  
“须贺嬷嬷！”那少女的声音如同抽芽的青树，却突然柔软了起来，“前田…不，不是…少主大人已到城内了！”  
“嗯？阿松？”须贺奇怪地盯着阿松，“你怎么知道？”  
“阿…阿松看见的…”  
“嗯？”  
“阿松想看犬千代大人是否平安归来…就…”  
“原来阿松有喜欢之人。”带一些笑意的声线，是奈奈。  
阿松害羞地抬起头来，不自在地盯着奈奈身后的阿小，又转过头看了看须贺嬷嬷。  
“须贺嬷嬷，您还是先去台所吧。阿小，你去马棚再叮嘱一下阿诚。”  
“夫人…”待须贺和阿小领得旨意，走过廊角，阿松红着脸掖着衣角轻启双唇，“阿松…”  
奈奈微笑着看向她，似乎在等待她自己解开心扉。  
“阿松…才没有…”  
“阿松，大人快回城了。如果你现在不说，以后可能就没有机会了哦。”  
“奈奈大人！阿松确实…确实希望…”  
“好啦。”奈奈笑道，“我知道了。阿松这就去父亲一元大人处确认心意可好。”  
“奈奈大人，阿松…阿松没有非要嫁给犬千代大人的…”阿松忸怩忐忑地低声道。  
“篠原一元大人可为有阿松这样聪慧的女儿而开心吧。不知前田家的大人是不是也会为拥有阿松而感到骄傲呢。”  
阿松娇羞起来，“奈奈大人…犬千代大人他…他…他平安归来阿松便安心了…阿松并无非分之想…阿松…”  
奈奈微笑地听着点点头，“阿松，照说的那般去做吧。殿下回城了，你也应该让父亲知道呢。”  
“啊…是！是！”阿松通红着脸，用手背轻轻揩净汗渍，“夫人，阿松的父亲必然会问起大人的战况…可现下还不知道大人是否胜利…”  
“嗯。”奈奈点点头，“你把你所知道的如实禀报便是。”  
“夫人…夫人难道不紧张担心吗。”  
“无论成败、殿下做的决断自然是对的。而奈奈也相信着大人。初征若使就攻下吉良大滨，似乎也并非好事。”  
“啊…”  
“尾张四面环敌，内部尚未统一，倘若急急攻下吉良大滨，恐非良策。”  
“这…”  
“奈奈想，殿下一定是早已想到了这一点，所以奈奈对殿下的早归一点也不奇怪。”  
“啊…”阿松瞪大眼睛点点头，她没有十分明白奈奈所言为何。  
“好啦，阿松，快去吧。”奈奈微笑地点点头。  
“是。阿松这便照着夫人所言去做。”  
奈奈目送阿松远去，她看着无尽的平野之辽远，移步廊下，尔后走出了御殿。  
站在殿外的风口，清新急促的风拂乱着她的衣角，“今日风很大呢。”  
想了想，她歪着头看着摇曳的树影，“其实夏季的风总是这么大，只不过内廷之中感受不到罢了。”  
殿外跨入的群蚁排衙般小小的黑影逐渐清晰放大，急促的马蹄声和人声打断了她的思绪。  
“阿奈，”她听见的是那一如既往满怀激情的声音，“你站在这里啊。”  
不知为何，奈奈有些酸涩凝结，望着信长，她的双目有些湿润起来。  
“不许哭。”他胯下马来，一把搂住她，低声在她耳边说道，“想我吗。”  
奈奈轻轻嗯着，觉得夏季的阳光过分的刺目而轻轻闭上了双眼。  
“如何这么早…”信长笑着看着她，“你的眼中充斥着这个疑问。”  
“确实比阿奈料想得快了太多。”  
“哼。”信长便大步走入殿内。  
“池田大人…”奈奈低声向与信长同乳兄弟池田恒兴询问道，“如何是于今日归城的呢？”  
“少主在吉良大滨放火。”池田恒兴回答道，“引起骚乱之后便回城了。”  
“嗯。”  
（与我所猜测无差。）  
“少主的初征十分顺利，也是托夫人照看那古野城的福。”  
“好啦，恒兴大人，您先歇息罢，台所为您等准备的酒食还需片刻方可呈上。”  
“多谢奈奈大人。”恒兴有些忐忑地点头示意后，匆匆退下了。  
“阿奈，”方才走入内室，那人的声音便慵懒地响起了，“你猜，这次出征让我想起了什么？”  
“嗯…难道三郎之此之前就打过仗吗？”  
信长斜着眼睛瞟了奈奈一眼，“现在古渡也应该知道我回城了吧。”  
“主公大人什么时候知道您攻打吉良大滨的呢？”  
“阿奈，”信长前倾身子，“我信长可从没有瞒着父亲。你怎么会问出这样的问题呢？”  
“阿奈以为大将心中有所决定都不轻易示人…”  
“哼。”信长站起身来，“说得对。不过，你知道吗，攻打吉良大滨原本就是父亲的意思。”  
“啊…阿奈听说…”  
“阿奈，你这家伙的风声真是不错。不过，刚刚说的那句话，也不过算作这是我信长的判断。”信长转过头凌厉地瞥向妻子，“你如何判断？”  
“阿奈不可妄测。”  
“你和我还要如此生分吗？”那少年蹲下身来，深深地注视着奈奈的眼睛。  
“阿奈猜想也是如此…只不过，阿奈确实没有想到三郎只是放了一把火…”  
“如果这信长攻下了那城池，便不可再做尾张的大傻瓜了。”  
“殿…”  
“说吧。还想说什么？”  
“阿奈想，即使没有去攻城，您也获得了难得的胜利。只不过，这次虽然殿下有很好的表现，算是很厉害的胜利，可真正的战争才刚刚开始。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“这次殿下留下的殿后想必便是爷爷吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“三郎亲手杀人了吗？”  
“…”  
“三郎…”  
“啰嗦。”信长不耐烦地又坐了下来，“快说吧。”  
“殿下现在开始就真正是一个大人了，如何战斗，这不是大人应有的觉悟吗！”  
“哼。”信长闭上眼睛，“真是个败坏兴致的家伙。阿奈！”  
“在。”  
“膝盖！”  
她望向迅速靠上她那膝上的少年，他松开攥在一起的双眉，神情柔和了起来。  
“阿奈，”他轻松地闭着眼睛，“你说战争才刚刚开始。”  
“三郎，您必然比我更清楚这一点不是吗？”  
信长睁开一只眼睛盯着妻子，“众人都说你是才女，我道觉着你这家伙空有口舌之才。”  
“是吗。”奈奈笑道，“奈奈只是真心之言语，非逞口舌之能。”  
“哼。”信长闭上眼睛，“明日。我要去一趟古渡。”  
“古渡…”  
“去见父亲。”  
“为了初征的事情吗？”  
信长怪异地盯着奈奈，“你也有不知的时候吗！”  
“也是，奈奈也觉大人不是纠结过往之人。”  
“好了。明天你也跟着去吧。”信长又闭上眼，“作为阿兰去。”  
“…”奈奈惊诧地望向信长，“这…主公大人是见过阿奈的…”  
“嗯。”信长慵懒地应了一声，便不再言语，竟倏尔鼾声震天。  
奈奈无奈地微笑起来，用指尖轻轻抚摸过现场白皙的前额。她捋过丈夫额前几率未扎紧的碎发，又轻抚起他冒出的扎手的胡子。  
她不知为何似乎接受了这莫名其妙的提议。轻笑着的她有如月光温润，柔美的让人挪不开眼。  
“你在想着爱情。”那男人突然睁开眼盯着她。  
“啊…”奈奈诧异地望向丈夫，笑道，“三郎总是明察秋毫呢。今日阿奈恰巧，恰巧知道了一人之心意。”  
“嗯？”  
“是这样的。一元大人的女儿阿松姑娘，有了心仪之人。”  
“嗯。”  
“殿下不想知道是谁吗？”奈奈低头望着信长，双手合在他的大腿上。  
“你说吧 ”  
“前田大人。”  
“犬？”信长点点头，轻笑了起来。  
“是的。”  
“元服之后便让他们也住在一起吧。”  
“殿下…”  
“好了，阿奈，为我沐浴吧。”他伸伸懒腰，“今日仍是冲浴。”  
“是。”  
“阿奈。”信长低声唤道，“你知道清洲彦五郎吗？”  
“知道是知道。”  
“知道便够了。”信长点点头，“好了，过来服侍我吧。”  
“殿下又看上清洲城了？”  
“哼。”  
“那看来殿下是要何时去拜访彦五郎大人了。”  
“够了，阿奈，你坐过来。别说话了。”  
奈奈便安静地靠在丈夫怀里，他紧紧抓住自己的肩膀，奈奈发烫的耳朵磨蹭着他的胸口，似乎隐隐能听见他的心跳。那是一种恍如夏日原野中暴风雨一般的狂放之声，听得奈奈直直发愣。  
他似乎心中在想别的事，手捏得奈奈有些泛疼，可她便只是乖巧地埋在他怀中，一言不发地聆听着那声响。  
“信元大人那事、殿下处理好了吗？”  
“嗯。那日便是阿奈陪着我去熊若宫的啊。”  
“啊…”奈奈抬起头来，额头抵着信长的下颌，她不由自主地颤抖了半晌，“便是那日吗…”  
信长不再说话，点了点头。  
奈奈还记得那日去熊若宫，似乎是前些日子里的事儿。  
当主波太郎是一个年轻的男子，身材纤长，皮肤白得泛着一层冷冷的青。  
他的容貌颇似清秀的少女，从深刻的眼眸之中却又恍然会意识到此人绝非庸人。波太郎仍蓄有额发，乌仁一度、便是山寒之色。  
波太郎微笑着看向她，向信长道，“信长公子，这位小姐便是您的妻子奈奈吧。”  
信长哂道，“阿兰，我的小姓。”  
“噢，原来如此。不过臣下倒是觉得，这位阿兰大人，如何看来也是一位与大人十分亲近的女子呢。”他微微一笑，戏谑地勾起唇角望向信长，“罢了、是臣下的不察。您请见谅，还是请入里屋坐坐吧。阿兰大人既是小姓，可烦请您于室外持刀护卫您的少主可好。”  
“阿兰也进来。”信长朝波太郎微微抬起下巴，说罢便已经大步上前拉开了隔门。  
“波太郎，”他坐下后，指着身侧示意兰丸下座，突然声音高了起来，“水野家最近来人了吗？”  
“信长公子，恕波太郎愚鲁，委实不知您说言…”那波太郎微微一笑，挑起线香搁入檀木盒中。  
“哼。”信长却毫不在意地笑了起来，眼角瞥着缓缓动作的波太郎，“是吗。”  
波太郎微微颔首，“请公子明示。”  
“唔，前几日送过来的那个叫阿饼的女子，你还留在此处吗。”  
“正由舍妹於国照管着。”  
“嗯。下次信元来尾张就替我把阿饼送给她。该说什么，你也知道吧。”  
“是。”波太郎点点头，“公子吩咐过的事情，波太郎自然会好好照办。”  
“也谈不上什么吩咐。”信长摇了摇头，“熊若宫又不是织田家的家臣。不过，水野家似乎着实仰慕熊若宫呐。”  
说着他往后靠了靠，眯着眼笑着盯着波太郎。  
波太郎一听闻那仰慕二字，不知为何脸色变了变。他咬着嘴唇，又忽然微笑了起来，“信长公子今日需要於国为您祈愿吗？”  
“不必了。”信长已经站起身来，“阿兰。回城。”  
奈奈回想起那日之事，心下陡是疑惑重重。倏尔侧身又望向丈夫一脸轻松，便也觉不便详询。  
“好了，现下这几日，此人便应当会来这那古野城了。”信长说罢，便和衣而出，他站临格门，长长呼出一口气，低声道，“秋日快要来临了啊。”  
“少主，信元大人来了。”单膝跪在廊下的是井直。  
“让他进来吧。”  
“可是夫人也…”  
“我说让他进来。”  
信长踱回里屋，靠在奈奈膝上，“好了，阿奈，给我掏耳朵。”  
奈奈便取来软签，扶着他的脸颊给他慢慢掏弄起来。  
“信长大人…”走入室内的信元看向信长不免大吃一惊，不过他很快镇定下来，连忙拜伏。  
“嗯。”  
“信长大人，臣下的父亲正在会面今川…”  
“我知道。”  
“既然大人知道…”  
“忠重那老家伙还是看重信近吗。”信长含混不清地嘟囔着。  
“如少主所见。”信元叹了口气，“少主，您送到臣下那里的女子阿饼小姐，臣下已纳之为妾，不知少主还满意否。”  
信长睁开一只眼睛瞄向信元，鼻子里冷冷哼了一声。  
“少主请明示。”信元连忙拜伏。  
“既交给你了，怎么处置便是你的事情。我没有兴趣知道。”信长说罢，推开奈奈的手，直起身来，打了个喷嚏。  
“少主…”  
“好了，你回去吧，忠重嘛，不会压着你太久了。”  
“啊…”  
“你不愿意？”  
“是…不是！不…臣下这…自然愿意…”信元有些狐疑地望向上首这才十四岁的少年，却又畏惧于他的父亲信秀的威严，连忙伏下以掩饰住脸上奇异的神色。  
“嗯，好了，抬起头来。”信长不耐烦地朝他摆摆手。  
“臣下…”  
“你听好了，今天我给你说的什么，都是我的意思。让波太郎那家伙把阿饼这女子给你也是我的意思，和我那老头子没有关系。”他站起身来，凑近信元道，“你呢，仔细想想我为何要把阿饼给你吧。”  
“是…是…”  
“好了，走吧。”信长吁了一口气，不再看他，躺在奈奈的膝盖上。  
信元便垂着头退下去了。  
“殿下，奈奈亲自去送送信元公子吧。”  
“嗯？”信长睁开眼，神情锐利地盯着奈奈看了半晌，起身道，“去吧。”  
“是。”  
“信元公子。”奈奈唤住叹着气慢慢踱过长廊的信元，“殿下吩咐我为您送行。”  
“啊…让夫人…”  
奈奈微微笑道，“信元公子，小心台阶。”  
“夫人…”  
“公子，您可知道殿下为何给您那位女子呢?”  
“这…小人确实不知道。”信元摇摇头，叹了口气。  
“那女子是如何之人呢？”  
“呃…这…”  
“您便大胆说出来便是。”奈奈温柔地笑道。  
“这位女子其貌不扬，力大无穷，身体矫健，实似男子却又亏得轻盈。”  
“听公子这么说，不让阿饼小姐做一名忍者似乎也可惜了。”奈奈掩着嘴笑道。  
“啊…忍者…”  
“这位小姐可是仰慕公子？”  
“似乎信长大人很早之前便和阿饼小姐提起过小人…”信元的神色也轻柔了起来，“她待我甚好。”  
“这般…”奈奈点点头，“那公子应该知道该如何行事了吧。”  
“这…”  
“有些事倘若公子下不了手…或者公子不宜出手…阿饼是殿下给您的利刃啊。”  
“啊…如此！”  
“牵马！”奈奈高呼道，吓了信元一跳。  
洛一便牵着马上前，向信元行礼道，“水野大人。”  
“这匹马是殿下允许我奈奈所饲的。”奈奈微笑道，“今日能与您相谈，甚是投缘，请您务必收下。”  
“这…夫人…”  
“收下吧。”奈奈抚摸着马鬃，“虽说并非名马，却也是一日一日看着它长高长壮的良马呢。良马配殿下所信任的您，那真是再好不过了。”  
“夫人！”信元眼中不知不觉蓄满了泪水，“我信元至死也会为了织田家效忠。”  
奈奈向洛一道，“扶着信元大人上马吧。”  
信元骑在马上边是颠簸边是回头，不禁流下泪来，心中慨叹无二。  
奈奈也不立即回房，来到马棚喂马半晌才回去。  
“阿奈，”是夜，信长对奈奈道，“你送给信元的那匹马，到底是哪里来的。”  
“确乎是阿奈自己喂养的。”  
“嗯？”  
“是这样的。”  
“唔。”信长挑挑眉示意夫人继续说下去。  
“大人前次赐给阿兰的几匹马中，连苇毛产下了几只马驹，阿奈那时让洛一带了两只去抚养，命之给殿下之后将用到的并非家臣的能人所备。”  
“又是小聪明。”信长皱着眉点点头，“不过还不错。”说罢他大笑起来。  
奈奈笑着抬起头望向丈夫，只见信长却叹息道，“信元比起忠重来…”  
说罢，他摇摇头便不说话了，看着月光似在想着什么。  
“嗯。”奈奈轻生应道，“不过，阿奈看着信元大人的眼睛，感觉有着凶狠果决的一面呢。”信长不再做声，仍定定地看着月色。  
次日。  
尾张的炎热到了登峰造极的地步。兰丸擦拭着额头上渗出的汗渍。信长仍含着一根草茎，露出大半个胸膛，一颠一颠地倒坐在马上。  
“老头子呢？”信长跨在马上，皱着眉问古渡城中的侍从道。  
“这…”那个侍从满头大汗，有些吞吞吐吐。  
“主公在新收的侧室岩室夫人房内。”另一个高个的侍从回答道。  
“殿下？”兰丸想起是主公吩咐少主前来，睁大眼睛，“您这是要回那古…”  
“嗯。”信长已经调转马头，他看向那个矮个子，“回去告诉老头子，我信长来过了。”  
“少主、这…”  
“弥九，听见了应一声便是了。”信长已经走远，兰丸一扫那个高个子，他便吩咐矮个子被唤为弥九的道，“少主吩咐下来的话，去做就是了，不要老想着去问。”  
“阿兰，你就再留下来一会。”从甚为遥远的地方落下一句话，那男人的声音却仍旧掷地有声。  
“是。”兰丸转向高个子道，“您叫什么名字呢？”  
“小人名叫忠七郎。”  
“嗯。”兰丸把马绳递给弥九，“请您先将少主的马喂饱吧！”  
“啊…是…是！”  
“好了，忠七郎，”兰丸待弥九匆匆牵着马去马棚，微笑着看向忠七郎，“请您带我见见岩室夫人的侍女吧。”  
“这…”  
“无妨。少主也觉您是一个有决断之人。”  
“啊…那…我将侍女春日局叫来，兰丸大人请在仲之间稍事歇息。”  
此时，岩室夫人正把双手放在信秀的膝盖上，她垂着眼睛不言不语，瘦弱的肩头覆着着长褂，显得更为薄弱。  
“你似乎在发抖。”信秀搂着岩室夫人。  
“啊…大人，外面的风好大啊。”  
“隔门似乎没有关严。”信秀抬眼望向那道缝隙，皱起眉头，“下人办事也太不力了。”  
“不是这样。”一个沉着又带有些轻佻的声音随着隔门的拉开响起，信秀大惊，忙去摸索剑柄。  
“老头子，”那个声音似乎更为戏谑，映入信秀眼帘的是信长那张乖悖而俊美的脸庞，“你这样不警惕的话，可是很危险的哦。”  
他斜着眼睛看向瑟瑟发抖岩室夫人，“听好了，尾张平野，在这古渡一带略微凹陷，因而并没有什么风。知道了吗！你所听闻的风声，不过是我信长罢了！”  
“你…你怎么在这儿！”信秀仍有些慌乱，却也逐渐镇定了下来，站起身来威严地看着儿子。  
“嗯，老头子见到我了我也该回去了。”信长说罢便轻巧地跳下缘廊，“对了，这几日，请您务必小心些！”  
不待信秀发话，他便已经跑得无影无踪了。  
“真是个淘气的孩子啊…”信秀苦笑着看向岩室夫人。  
岩室夫人深深埋着头，肩膀仍剧烈地抖动着，“真是可怕的人呐、信长大人…”  
“嗯？”  
“信长大人为什么要主公小心…”  
信秀皱起眉头，他心下也一直思索着此事。这信长…难道是要攻打古渡？他心中这么想着，脸色也变得苍白起来。  
（不、不可能,如果是他的话他今日便已可夺得古渡了。）  
（他到底在想什么呢？）  
信秀揽着岩室夫人，道，“岩室，别闷着脸了，来、吃酒、吃酒。”  
“主公今日是召信长公子来…”  
“不过便是他初征的事儿，好了，别想着他的事儿了。”  
“是…臣妾只是害怕…”  
“害怕什么？”  
“害怕信长公子…”岩室似乎要哭出来了，“他如同暴风雨一般，让臣妾不得不担心啊。”  
“岩室…”信秀欲言又止地望向岩室，突然笑了起来，“你真可爱。”  
说罢他示意岩室夫人递过酒杯，倾身在岩室的肩上，摇晃振袖唱道起来。  
“不老门前…映日月…”  
岩室夫人浅浅地笑着注视着这年龄足以成为她爷爷的主公，她的夫君，似乎方才的惊吓只是愚梦一场。  
此刻间的仲之间，兰丸仍吩咐着春日局要妥善地照顾岩室夫人，“夫人尚且年幼，如果照顾主公有不周的地方，那便是春日局大人的失职啊！因而少主殿下嘱托我兰丸，务必要将内廷事节详加嘱咐。”  
春日局红着脸点点头。她见这兰丸生得异常美丽，心下又是急躁又是开心，不知不觉便想着要与他说话投机。然而兰丸虽笑意盎然，却颇有疏离之感，为了与他详加探寻，春日局便向兰丸汇报了些古渡的日常，忐忑不安地等待兰丸对每件事的评价。  
“主公大人呐，过几日便要开连歌会了，是时应当会有僧侣和京中的客人前来呢！”  
“主公真是风雅的大将呢。”  
“是呐。”春日局突然红着脸地下头，“那时候不知道兰丸大人可否前来古渡，欣赏…欣赏主公大人的连歌会？”  
“只要少主应允，一定来的。”  
“啊，真是太开心了。”春日局情不自禁地笑道，“如此风雅之事，一定要和少主好好提起啊。”  
兰丸点点头，突觉一阵凉润贯入了襟口，半仰头道，“啊，起风了。”  
尾张浓烈的风到了古渡便被截断为温柔和煦的微风，二人便愣愣地跪坐在间室内，任这和风来回拨弄着竹笺内轻巧的风铃。  
“没有声响呢。”兰丸轻声道。  
“啊…嗯？”  
“这风铃。”  
“啊…妾身…妾身这就把它摘下来。”  
“不必了。”兰丸起身望向她，“下次再到古渡，兰丸希望还能拜见春日局大人。”  
“务必…务必！”  
“今日真是辛苦您了。”兰丸欠身笑道，“请您务必服侍周到，辛苦了！”  
“啊…没有没有…妾身自然会按照兰丸大人所言…”  
当兰丸走近马棚看见信长正倚靠在栏边看着弥九擦马具，便如释重负地笑了起来。  
“嗯，走吧。”  
站在远处望去，那流窜的热风轻轻拂起他额侧的碎发，那温柔的风鼓起他的袖口，如同一只血红色的、巨大的鸟。


	5. 竹吉

竹千代跪坐在低矮的小桌前，蒙着厚厚灰尘的几面被他用怀里的手帕擦得锃亮。  
他微笑着看向窗外的植物，葱郁的绿色让他隔离于炎热的夏季，在落影之中安憩。  
尤其是那排松竹的栅栏，杂乱无章、久无人修葺。因而虽是寥寥的枝叶，却也遮天蔽日，生得茂密而浓烈。  
（尾张比三河还要炎热啊…）  
他撑着下巴呆呆地望着竹栏，每日幽幽地望向那排或浓或淡的色泽总能让他莫名安心起来。  
“喂，你！”突然，一个浑身肮脏的少年灵活地跃下竹栏，粗鲁地高声道，“你，就是三河来的那个小鬼吧！”  
竹千代圆润饱满的一张小脸被吓得惨白，却依旧强作镇定，他定定神，却仍是呆呆地盯着那少年夸张的笑脸，便又倔强地昂着头。  
“哼，还挺傲慢。”那少年嘴里不知在大力地嚼食着什么，囫囵地吞咽着，包着嘴儿抱怨道。  
竹千代不由地直皱眉头，他梗着脖子怒视向这大摇大摆闯入的少年。  
“嗯，你讨厌我。”那少年的声音甚是含糊，他说罢竟大笑起来。  
竹千代一惊，不禁觉应细细观察此人。  
他扛着一管贵重的铁炮、衣着是素色的绸缎，看着绝非侍从。  
竹千代再仔细看向那少年的面容，虽是污脏，却竟是俊美异常，不禁心下突突。  
那少年皱着眉看向一直盯着自己的竹千代，“喂，你知道么，你怎么不哭呢？”  
“你…你是谁？我为什么要哭？竹千代是一个大将，竹千代不会哭。”  
“话还挺多。我？我是饿鬼大将。”  
说罢他看着撇着眉毛的竹千代哈哈大笑起来。竹千代咬着嘴唇摇摇头，昂起小脑袋继续盯着少年。  
“阿奈，”这少年正是信长，他伸手扶住从近处跃下、着小姓服饰的奈奈，“这就是我给你说的那个小鬼。”  
竹千代看向男装打扮的奈奈，心下竟有些难以言述的酸楚，慌忙低下头错开与她眼神的相接，倏尔片刻后又有些疑惑地望向满脸都是泥浆，胡子拉碴的信长。  
“您，就是这里的少主殿下吗？”竹千代的声音在颤抖，他不安地捏着衣角，呆呆地看着信长那张脸在他面前渐渐放大。  
（眼睛…太明亮了…）  
“嗯。”信长不再探头望向竹千代，他一脚踩在竹千代正面向的小几上，“喂，你吃甜瓜吗？”  
说罢，他不知从哪儿递过来一颗小瓜，用袖口擦了擦，递给竹千代。  
奈奈责怪一般睃了信长一眼，想是这竹千代恐怕不愿吃这浑是泥浆的甜瓜吧。  
竹千代接过甜瓜，垂下眼，慢慢张开嘴，咬了一口。  
信长赞许地点点头，得意地向奈奈一笑。  
“竹千代弟弟，你怎么知道这是少主。”  
竹千代望向问话的奈奈，低下头欲言又止，半晌之后脸涨得通红，没有说话。  
“回答。”信长声音甚是严厉。  
“竹千代很早就听过您的传闻…”他忸怩地换了换坐姿，有些犹豫地开口，“少主的外表与传闻中一模一样。”  
“哼。”信长爽朗地笑了起来、“这小子也听说了。尾張のうつけ、でしょう。”  
竹千代谨慎地望向信长，咬住嘴唇，把甜瓜放在胸口的位置。  
“好了，不必害怕。我挺喜欢你。”信长粗鲁地坐在竹千代身旁，拍拍他的肩膀，“你很可爱。”  
竹千代脸又涨红起来，拘束地微微点点头。  
“对了，竹千代，这是阿奈，我的妻子。”  
“妻…”竹千代呆呆地望向信长，又望向奈奈，再点点头。他眼中的疑惑似在一刻便已消解。脸色微微有些苍白，几秒之后又变得红彤彤的。  
信长眯着眼观察着他，似乎觉得十分有趣，笑了起来，“阿奈穿男装的时候我都唤作兰丸，你此时便要称呼为兰丸大人，明白了吗？”  
奈奈抿嘴笑着着看向不知为何变得耐心起来的信长。竹千代便恭敬地俯身唤道，“兰丸大人。”  
“你是织田家的客人，不必如此拘束。”奈奈笑道。  
竹千代歪着头看向奈奈，神情有些不坦然，沉稳憨厚地笑了笑，“是吗？”  
“从今天开始，竹千代就是我信长的弟弟。”信长站起身来，“阿奈，你也就叫他弟弟吧。”  
“是。”奈奈笑道。  
而竹千代深深埋着头闷哼了一声，脸色通红，他偷瞄着梗着脖颈的信长，眼中闪烁着异样的光彩。  
甜瓜的水渍在信长的唇角闪闪烁烁，竹千代盯着那一处光亮，忽觉有些不自在起来。他别扭地挠着头，引得信长哈哈大笑起来。  
“秋天要到了。”  
“殿下、现在才六月呢！”  
“阿奈、闭嘴！”信长横了奈奈一眼，续道。  
“听着，竹千代，”信长的声音很是入耳，竹千代有些愣神，“明日，我要去农人小牧家。你和我一起去踏田。”  
“踏田？”竹千代好奇地睁大眼睛。  
“骑马踏田。”信长解释道。  
“这，岂不是不利于百姓的举动。”  
“好玩儿。”信长有些不耐烦起来，“没有什么地方比田地更能训练马匹的快速奔跑了。明白吗？”  
竹千代望向奈奈，奈奈似是无奈似是迁就地笑了笑。  
“我就不去了。”奈奈见着信长对于竹千代的拖拖拉拉有些恼怒起来，却故意笑着插嘴道，“秋日到了，内廷闻香的事也要阿奈来安排了。”  
信长吸了吸鼻子，不满意地哼了一声，“竹千代，你呢？”  
“我…”  
“明日清晨我就来找你。”信长打断道。他神色有些不忿，想见是因他人对踏田之事多有顾忌。  
“啊…”  
“阿奈，小牧这一家是从美浓搬来的人家吗。”信长忽戏谑地笑着，“不然也不会取小牧这个名号了。”  
奈奈神色微变，却笑道，“是吗？阿奈祝饿鬼大将明日一早便旗开得胜。”  
“说起来，我想吃柿子了。”  
信长点点头，忽地眯着眼看着天空，这个季节还没有柿子呢，蓝澄澄的天空卷起几片云，风声微微有些凉意，鼻尖却仍是燥热的气息。  
“柿子？”奈奈笑道，“小牧山上也有甜柿。”  
“嗯。估计小牧家的柿子可是又酸又涩。”  
“柿子…”竹千代轻轻念着。  
“嗯？”信长瞄了他一眼。  
“没…没什么。”  
信长大大大了一个哈欠，“好了，阿奈，回去吧。我要吃饭了。”  
奈奈抿唇笑着，向竹千代点点头以为示意，便随着信长出门而去。  
（真是奇特的男人啊…）  
竹千代愣愣地望向二人的背影，隔着竹篱目送着二人跨上高大的马。  
（这么大的马…真是少见…）  
他感受着心跳几乎蹦进了嘴里，脑中一片嗡嗡，此刻、四下无人，他四下张望了半晌，那红彤彤的脸蛋儿上写满了疑惑不安与兴奋。  
“柿子！”他低低地兴奋地嚷嚷着，翻找起母亲托人送来的箱子。  
他不怎么吃柿子，却极爱柿饼。所以长居三河左近的母亲，嫁给商人小野于四郎之后，前些时日便想法设法托丈夫的关系，要在箱底要埋上几盒柿饼。  
披着白霜的柿饼甜得粘牙，一粒一粒凝霜的糖子儿满满融化在口腔之中，荡开醇厚浓郁的香味。  
想到那黏软的柿心儿，那澄黄色的果肉捧在小碟中的颤动，晶莹剔透的光泽，他不禁用力地咽了咽口水。  
他拨开箱底的杂乱，捧出几盒精致包装着的柿饼。外壳是繁复美丽的各式纹样，内里便是厚墩墩的柿饼。母亲总共送来了四盒，竹千代一盒也没有舍得吃。  
他捧着盒子端详着，心中的快慰与腹中的饥饿让他有些异乎寻常的情绪。  
他拿起母亲搁在箱上的素色裹巾，试着把四盒柿饼捆在一起。笨手笨脚了些，终于良久打了一个奇怪的结。竹千代满足地坐在地上，傻乎乎地微笑起来。  
“咦、蝉鸣。”他惊讶地昂起小脑瓜。不知何故，这一个夏天，他第一次听到了纷纷扰扰，绵长混浊的蝉声。  
不知是不是因为三河与尾张不同的缘故。尾张的蝉鸣之声十分温柔，似是轻轻的、喜鹊的啄食、有些迟钝与卡壳，飘飘渺渺。  
渐渐深黑起来的夜色之中，四下静谧，只有一声声的蝉叫，嘶哑之中透出些许活气。  
次日清晨，竹千代方才睁开惺忪的睡眼。他眯着眼睛看着头顶之上的窗棂之外，天空仍是薄薄的淡蓝色。  
（果然，答应了信长哥哥的事情…这么早就醒了…）  
他打了一个绵长的呵欠，忽觉蝉声灌入了耳中，夹杂着几声细而尖的鸟叫。  
那头顶的一方天空之中，几片薄云层动，拖出稀稀拉拉的尾线。  
忽然，“啊！！”竹千代发出一声惨叫。  
原来一张脸忽然出现在窗口，呲牙咧嘴地向他笑着。  
（如此一张白净而美丽的面庞…却做出如此奇怪难看的表情…难道是…）  
竹千代昏昏沉沉之下，此时已清醒了一大半。他坐起身来，那人便缩回头去。  
竹千代又是低低一叫，连忙打开窗，只见信长果然早已如约翻进了竹篱里。他站在窗口，肩上斜倚着一把太刀，用竹叶正剔着牙。  
看着竹千代的狼狈，他啐了一口，便突然发问道，“竹千代会使刀枪吗？”  
“啊…不…”竹千代方才睁眼，实话说来尚未清醒，自是大惊。不过他望向信长，很快恢复了神色。  
“嗯。那今天去爬树吧。”  
“啊…是！”竹千代连忙爬下塌来，穿上外衣。  
“竹千代。”  
“啊…信长哥哥…”  
“说话之前不要总是很惊诧地说一句'啊'，知道吗？这显得很蠢。”  
说罢，他已经翻上了篱笆，居高临下地望向竹千代。  
“你怎么唤我的？”信长忽问道。  
“少…少主…”  
“就像之前那样叫吧。”他跳下竹篱。  
“是，是！”  
半晌之后，他皱皱眉，跳下竹篱，“也不坏。”  
“竹千代，快跟过来。不要磨磨蹭蹭。”  
“是，信长哥哥。”  
竹千代蹬蹬蹬地跑上前去，勉强跟在走得逍遥自在的信长身后。  
“懂得怎么爬树吗？”  
“啊…不太…”  
“摘杨梅。”  
一般人听到信长这句没头没脑的话大概便会追问。可竹千代只是点点头。  
信长跨上雷电，黝黑雄壮的雷电马蹄一鸣，便照着信长的命令冲刺而出。  
竹千代似乎一惊，但什么也没说，跟在信长身后，奔着马尾奔跑起来。  
“快些！”信长催促道。  
“是！”竹千代只跑了一小段路便气喘吁吁，脸蛋儿红扑扑的。  
“竹千代，你，停下来休息一会吧。”信长停下马，在马上侧头向后望道皱着眉道。  
“不…信长哥哥…竹千代…竹千代可以的。”  
“好吧，”信长挑挑眉，策马狂驰起来。  
这一天是竹千代第一次爬树。  
在信长的帮助之下，他第一次哆哆嗦嗦地站在了树干巅儿上。望向平野，竟然确乎有不一样的情形可见。  
“信长哥哥…”  
他摇摇晃晃地抱住树干，声音故作镇静地喊着信长。  
“嗯？”信长忍住笑意应声道。  
“信长哥哥今天还想吃柿子吗？”  
他望向信长腰间挂的一系列口袋中，有一只袋子露出半截甜瓜。  
“是啊，最近吃甜瓜也吃腻了。”信长倚靠在树干上，摘下一颗杨梅，直接便送入口中。  
竹千代效仿着也摘下一颗杨梅。“信长哥哥…”  
“你偷偷带来的那个包裹里面是柿子？”  
信长的嘴巴满不在乎地嚼动着果实。他双臂枕着脑袋望向天空。  
竹千代脸上一红，“那…那倒不是。”  
信长点点头，换了换树枝上翘着腿。  
“是…是柿饼。”  
“嗯？”信长似乎有了精神，”拿来尝尝。”  
“啊…竹千代要爬下树…”  
信长哼了一声，跳下树枝，把竹千代抱了下来。  
“谢谢哥哥…”他跑上前去，拿起偷偷藏在裹衣里的小布袋。  
衣物被晒得滚烫，镶着丝线的织物明晃晃得让竹千代有些头晕脑胀，他笨手笨脚、哆嗦着打开布袋，忽然眉毛撇下道，“信长哥哥，这么烫，怕是也不能吃了…”  
“拿给我。”  
“啊…”  
“取一个拿给我。”  
信长接来毫不犹豫地咬了一口  
，那甜丝丝的柿饼便如一股清泉在他的胸口叮咚着灌下，又如流沙一般细细密密地缠绕着那种甜蜜。  
竹千代见状也拿起一个，小心翼翼地咬了一口。  
“没有毒。”  
“也没有坏。”说罢，信长继续补充道。  
竹千代点点头。他很久没有再吃过柿饼了，自从父亲死去之后，这么甜润的味道似乎也离他愈来愈远了些。  
可是这夏日的阳光之下，青草的味道混合着柿饼这种浓厚醇香的腻味让他心下大为震动起来。  
“这就是杨梅树。”信长的声音似乎颇为感慨。  
“是。”竹千代点点头，“竹千代喜欢杨梅树。”  
“你喜欢这种树？你是喜欢杨梅吧。”  
竹千代涨红了脸摇摇头。  
“哼。你没有发现吗？你的那个园子里边也有一棵杨梅树，比不过几乎不结果罢了。”  
“啊…”  
“甚至，就在你的窗前。”  
竹千代闷闷地低下头，他尽力回忆着那窗外，记忆中却仍是一片绿竹。  
“好了，”信长看着他笑了起来，“回去的时候仔细看看吧。”  
“是！”  
这日午后，二人仍在山峦之间穿梭游戏。  
竹千代在阳光下追逐着信长，他们在山冈之下乱跑，小溪之侧踏水。  
这也是竹千代第一次玩得这么尽兴。  
夜间回到房中，他觉得有些累，却是离开冈崎后第一次觉得如此心满意足。  
没有想到的是，这之后，信长几乎每日都来找他。有时候是和奈奈一起，有时候带上犬千代，夏日快结束的时候，竹千代已经从白白胖胖的小鬼被晒得黑黑的。  
“竹千代怎么还是这么胖啊？”  
有时候信长会嚼着梅子向妻子奈奈抱怨。  
“竹千代还小呢，小孩子都是这样的呢。”  
不过信长似乎并不满意这一说法。他总是在白天给竹千代许多任务来完成，常常累得竹千代筋疲力尽。  
转眼之间，这个夏天便从汗水之中淌开了，日光鼎盛之时，也渐渐如信长所想，有了秋天的凉意。  
信长每日带着竹千代要么爬树，要么捉鱼虾，有时也到河里游泳。甚至相扑和鹰猎之时也常常带着他。  
“竹千代真厉害。这么多天来，爬树精进了许多。”一日，信长和竹千代坐在河边休息，信长便如此鲜有地向竹千代称赞道。  
“信长哥哥…”  
“嗯？秋天要到了。”  
“是。”  
信长暗暗笑着望向懵懂的竹千代，这孩子呆呆地站在自己身侧，便忽然道，“你比阿奈安静。”  
“是…”  
“也不错，她这家伙，有时话太多了。”信长轻声微笑起来。  
竹千代点点头，看向信长，只见他神色与往日完全不同，竟颇有温柔之感。  
“信长哥哥…”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯…没什么…”  
“说吧。”  
“是，”竹千代低下头，“竹千代想知道刚刚信长哥哥在想什么。”  
“我，”信长扬起头，薄汗之下，俊朗的侧颜与漂亮的下颌线在阳光之下闪闪发光，“有了竹千代，我信长不孤独了啊。”  
“信长哥哥的身边一直都有奈奈嫂嫂的呐。”  
“嗯，可你们不一样。”  
“啊？”  
“阿奈是我的妻子。你是我最好的朋友。”信长忽然变得严肃了起来。  
“阿奈毕竟是个女子。她可以和我一起脱了裤子在走廊里尿尿吗？”  
信长见竹千代脸色一变，更觉得好玩起来，便站起身来睥睨着他，笑道，“阿奈她可以和我一起坐在门廊之上倚着侍卫大吃甜瓜吗？可以和我一起赤身裸体在河里游泳吗？”  
见竹千代仍是不语，他忽然叹道，“她从不劝我不做这尾张的大傻瓜，我也没法把我的妻子变成和我一样粗鲁之人。毕竟她是一个女人啊，竹千代，懂了吗？”  
“是…”  
“你怎么看起来还是很迟疑？”信长有些不耐烦地问道。  
“啊…那个…”  
“嗯？不要吞吞吐吐。”  
“上次的时候，竹千代来找信长哥哥，犬千代大人要我在门外等候…”竹千代摇晃着小脑袋，“犬千代大人给竹千代说…”  
“等等，我怎么不知道？”  
“因为犬千代大人说了之后，竹千代就回去了。”  
“犬千代竟然没有通知我，什么时候的事情？”  
“昨日傍晚。”  
信长的脸色忽然晕红了起来，他咬着唇厉声制止起来，似乎有些动怒，“这个犬。”  
“犬千代大人告诉竹千代，信长哥哥和奈奈大人在共浴，可能会花不少的时间…”  
“够了，竹千代！”信长似十分不满，“这犬千代的话里听起来，怎么如此昏庸！”  
“啊…竹千代只是在想，这不正是一起赤身裸体地游泳吗？”  
“竹千代！那…那只是很偶尔…”  
信长有些气愤地抗议道，语气中罕见地有了停顿。他忽爽朗地笑了起来，“你从哪里学来的伶牙俐齿？”  
竹千代轻轻笑了起来，天真地挽住信长的手臂。  
“听着，竹千代。”信长半晌之后冷静下来，瘫躺在草地之上，薄薄的露珠浸润着他的后背，“虽然你只是一个小鬼，还是个人质。但是我信长知道，你，总有一日会成为大将。”  
“信长哥哥…”  
“你会和我一起出生入死，明白吗？”  
“…”竹千代愣愣地直直地坐着。  
“我信长的话，总有一天会结束这个乱世，统一天下。”信长轻快地笑了起来，“你的话，一定会帮助我，对吗？”  
竹千代眼中不知何时含起了泪珠，“是！”  
信长把玩起手中摘下的一颗青色的杏子，圆溜溜的杏子，恍如奈奈微笑时的眼睛。他一愣，忙站起身，“竹千代，走，回城！”  
夏天的燥热纷纷扰扰裹挟着二人。信长跨上马奔驰而出，竹千代在其后紧紧跟着跑动着。他时不时用信长给他的手帕擦拭着额头。  
鼓蓬蓬的夏天的风拍打在他脸颊上。一阵阵柔润的晕红，粘腻的汗渍。  
盐的咸味滴落在他口中，风随着他的跑动变得更大了些。雷电的马蹄翻动涌起的层层土屑让竹千代不禁眯起双眼。  
灰紫色的烟尘之下，信长今日一袭青绿色的褂衣显得更为鲜艳。  
从天边涌现出的一层层的青灰色的风冲入了原野。绿潮一般的草叶飞絮四起。  
他不经意瞥见的信长衣角飘飞之下白皙的小腿，恍如苍白色的山峰隐藏在树丛之下。  
“竹千代，你说，原本说来，日本人最大的优点是什么？”  
看着竹千代呆头呆脑的样子，信长的笑容愈发浓郁。  
“是什么呢？”  
信长避而不答，笑道，“大多人啊，做事也颇为认真。不过日本的灵魂，便是你这样的个性啊，竹千代。”  
“信长哥哥？”  
“沉稳、坚韧、忍耐。”  
“啊…”  
“有什么也不轻易吐露而出。”信长勒住马微微扬起嘴角，“竹千代很有大将的风范哦。”  
“啊…信长哥哥，哥哥是这样的…这样的日本人吗？”  
“我不是普通之人。”  
竹千代这才发现信长停马之处有一尊石头垒起的佛像。佛像襟前挂有红色的长布，随着风轻轻摆动。坛下则是农人祭奠所用的瓜果。  
他似乎早就知道竹千代会质问他自己是否亦然是隐忍不言之人。  
毕竟他平日里踏田鹰猎也好，粗鲁野蛮也罢，大家自来认为他是任性妄为的饿鬼大将，心中不免也对他的自由自在和轰轰烈烈生出嫉妒之情。可谁料想此刻他的心中也满是隐忍不发的波澜呢？  
竹千代用力地点着头。  
“是。”  
“看好了，竹千代。”信长忽然拔出长刀。  
他高高举过头顶，啪地一声划过空气。  
竹千代觉那刀光颇为耀眼，微一眯眼。半晌尚未睁眼，便听见一声咔咔之声，立时睁眼一看，那神佛之像竟已裂开一条细缝，他正兀自讶异不已，佛像已裂作两半。  
“啊！这…”  
“竹千代，”信长高高昂着头，他朝天扎起的发辫之上还沾有一些草屑，眼中光彩辉溢，一派亮盈盈。  
“这就是我的道路。我不会逃避，不会失败。”  
他锐利地凝视着竹千代，“如果有人阻拦我的话，这就是下场，神佛也不例外。”  
“信长哥哥…”  
“我会坚持我的道路。”  
他收刀入鞘，金属的一声摩擦碰撞让竹千代有些心惊肉跳，不禁攥紧拳头。  
“竹千代，你无论如何会跟随于我。这是我信长今天要教给你的事。”  
竹千代拽住衣角，对上信长的眼睛。信长的眼中是一种很是严厉的神情，与他平日满不在乎的模样相差甚远。  
“好了，不要紧张。”他的声音忽然沉稳了起来。  
“竹千代，不要总仅仅梦想着回三河做一城之主。天下，不仅仅是这片土地而已，明白了吗？”  
竹千代松开了衣角，心下一阵波澜翻涌，血脉贲张之感油然而生。  
他从未想象过向天下迈进的事情。一直以来，他所想也不过对得起家臣，好好地在敌国苟活下去，如有一日可以回到三河，便是再好不过。  
看到信长砍掉塑像的那一刻，他心中腾地生起莫名浑浊的感情。他有些不确定自己到底是什么情感。是震惊？是愤怒？是倾佩？还是根本没有经过思考的恐惧？  
猛地又提起天下。  
天下，天下是什么。  
竹千代从没有想过。而信长兄长，却对他提起了他从未见识过的世界。  
那种抛弃一切羁绊、勇往直前的劲头正是竹千代想也不敢想的。  
相比起吞吞吐吐的自己，竹千代一想到信长的雷厉风行，便汗颜地低下了头。  
他也不知道是不是汗颜，可是那种神异的情感让他无法面对信长的目光。  
这些日子，他越来越了解这位兄长。  
他平日里虽说疯疯癫癫，可是做事极有效率，目标自来也甚是明晰。当他说出此等豪言壮语，便一定有把握逐渐使之成为现实。  
“是！”  
他不由自主地跪倒在地，眼中蕴起了泪水。  
泥土的颗粒也变得模糊起来，似乎是凹凸不平的、快要腐烂掉的杨梅果儿。  
可是那一股夏季草叶的芳香也肆无忌惮地窜入鼻尖。  
（信长哥哥…）  
他吸吸肥肥的鼻子，脸颊上的肉跟着抖动不止。一滴泪水滴在了土壤之中。  
信长居高临下地看着滴入泥土的泪水，忽然别开了头，望向远处的杨梅树和树冠之上的天空，抿唇不言。  
竹千代红通通的鼻头一皱一皱的。如同一只浮游在池塘里的小鱼，摇摇摆摆地向前缩动着。  
“竹千代，你是我信长最好的朋友。”  
信长的声音似乎甚是辽远。竹千代不知道这句话是不是信长所言，因而有些不确定自己是虚虚惘惘做了一个绵长而无奈的迷梦。  
他的心里仍充盈着对神佛的敬畏，却不由地对藐视神佛的信长也充满了敬爱之情。  
这种矛盾在他的头脑中曾有过一瞬的激战，却融化在心头，成为了一种温柔的感情。  
似乎是一种妥协，又似乎是一种认定。  
竹千代是一个有些少年老成的孩子，在来到尾张之前便有些端倪。沉默寡言，却观察能力极强。  
正是这样安静稳重，颇有些老气横秋的竹千代才会被烈日一般的信长所吸引。这却是竹千代自己从未想到的——他也从未这样去想过。  
不知信长是否也被这样坚忍的竹千代所吸引，才会愿意和他袒露心扉呢。  
竹千代忽然想起自己的亲人和朋友。似乎，实在说起来，他曾有过许多亲人，忠贞的家臣。可是，朋友的话，信长是第一个，唯一一个。  
广忠被八弥刺杀身亡之后，阿春仍旧疯疯癫癫。母亲於大也早已离开。  
他不得不作为唯一可能的人质离开了三河。  
冈崎城的旗帜，不知现在是否早已换上了二引两。  
竹千代还很小，可他却感受得到愤怒。  
那种家业散尽之痛时常折磨着他让他不能入眠。  
而正是爱的因素让他把这一悲痛化作了动力。为了家臣也好，为了松平一姓氏，为了信长的期望也好，总之是要好好地活下去。  
他不免地慨然起来。  
抱着做一个受人欺辱的人质的心情来到了尾张，却认识了不同凡响的少年信长。  
他有些疑惑。疑惑于自己的命运，也迷茫于自己的未来。  
但更多时候他还是因为身边种种充满爱意的关怀的缘故，对自己，对竹千代这个名字充满了喜欢和感激。  
无论是於大每每寄来的甜甜的柿饼，或者家老家臣们艰难的探望，以及兄长信长带他爬过的树梢，都让即使是人质的竹千代仍旧生活在幸福与爱意之中。  
竹千代思及此处，泪水啪哒落下。  
（这样的话，竹千代很幸运，很…很幸福。）  
他不是一个擅长表达的人。男子汉不可以流泪啊，是这样的吧。但是为真情所动，也未尝不可不是吗。  
淡紫色的光辉随着泪珠滚落在泥埃之中而渐渐消散。云雾渐渐不见，阳光仍是晴好，信长只是望着竹千代，宛如一尊石像。他的肌肉的亮泽在灼热之中如同一道道的刻刀，刺痛着夏季的清澈。  
必须要改变——即使现在很幸福，不进步的话，也会被淘汰掉的。  
他忽一驾马，浓浓的烟尘滚了竹千代一脸，便如同薄薄的暮色，或者说是灰黄色的黄昏，沉沉蒙蒙、天翻地覆。  
他忽然想起第一次见到信长的那一日，恍惚觉得是多年以前。  
绿竹之外，猩红一点的红衣随风而展。  
碎絮额发泠泠琅琅，微微轻颤，洁白光净的前额之下，一双眼睛亮盈盈。  
他忽觉绿竹之内还有一棵葱绿的树苗。不知何故，叶片仍旧是碧绿，却没有果实。  
杨梅树吗？  
这么想着，竹千代有些震惊，原来这就是那棵杨梅树，少了褐红之色，凝结一片片的幽墨之绿。金阳散下四处也只剩得一派遮天蔽日。  
无可言状的感动和震动在他心尖颤滞不已。竹千代连忙爬起身来，虽说颇有些狼狈，匆忙之间，草鞋也掉了一只，可他不管不顾地狂奔起来。风呼呼地刮着他的耳刮，如同一个一个温柔的亲吻。  
薄暮与天边渐染的绿潮一齐向前滚来。  
似是初夏之色，而实在已经将是秋日。正是飒爽的风和极盛的蝉鸣喧嚣尘埃之时。

而此刻的那古渡城中，前来拜访的奈奈正在陪着土田御前闻香。  
土田夫人比起花道和茶道，更偏爱闻香之事。  
无论幽静清水之味，抑或檀香麝香，更甚浓郁的花香，都是喜爱异常。  
土田御前几乎每隔几日便唤奈奈来到古渡闻香。  
奈奈自然知道土田夫人并不喜欢自己，然夫人却每每命她赶到古渡城来，此中深意，奈奈也隐约理会得。  
勘十郎的侧室别野也位列其间，这不免令奈奈很是不快。可她也渐不是喜形于色、怒浮于面的女孩了。所以她也并未多言，单是心中颇为不忿罢了。  
再者土田御前在闻香时又喜欢探听那古野城中种种事情，让奈奈确实也不堪其扰。  
不过，幽静的空气之中，可以嗅到四季之味，也让奈奈感到幸福和快乐。  
有时，也可以听见许多有些意味的事，让她觉得十分有趣。例如末森城的种种，那也让她喜笑颜开起来。  
因而她也从未向信长抱怨过什么。  
似乎无论如何也是愉快的一件事情。  
“奈奈，”土田夫人在和纸上画上富士山以表示她所钟爱的一味，“我要给勘十郎再选一房妻妾了。”  
奈奈心下一阵波澜，忙微笑道，“末森殿下温润细致，定然心中是有人选了。”  
“那倒不是。”  
“啊，这般…”  
“勘十郎年龄也大了，作为母亲，也该再为他安排一房女子了。”  
奈奈虽心下大为不快，仍是微笑道，“看来末森殿下乃是受女子欣爱之人。”  
土田夫人对奈奈的避重就轻颇为不满，拔开漆器罐的插销，“罢了，奈奈，今日我也要你一起看看这些侍女谁更合适。”  
“那便是奈奈的福分了，可以一饱眼福，瞧见夫人所赏识的女子。”  
“好了，阿菊，叫她们过来吧。”土田御前高高挑着眉毛望向侍女阿菊。  
阿小和井伊迎接奈奈回那古野城时，小姐神色疲乏至极，亦有垂眸凝思之态。  
“阿小，晚间回去，备上酒席吧。”  
“是，小姐。”  
望着天边蓝粉色的晚霞，奈奈却也感激起土田御前的时常邀请了。  
虽说陪着土田夫人选了半晌侍女，可原本夫人也只是想给那古野的两位殿下心中添堵，自然没有什么选择的结果。  
可今日奈奈却从阿菊的问话中探听得了主公有移城末森的想法。  
阿菊乃是夫人的侍女，自从信秀宠幸图书的女儿岩室之后便被土田夫人安排给主公做侧室，却仍旧照例侍奉土田御前。  
她近来似是颇得宠爱的样子，说话却仍是勤恳朴实，没有丝毫仗势或是炫耀之意。  
奈奈坐在轿中，从怀里今日带来没有派上用场的香，是露桔梗的气味。  
这是父亲道三托人从京城里带来送给她的，似乎是很难得的样子。无奈土田夫人有太多的闻香，也几乎不用线香作诗言，手中这水蓝色的香，便也难以派上更多用场了。  
她命帘外的井直为她点燃，便执着一根线香，轻轻插上香座，袅袅的白色烟雾便轻飘直上，漾开一片奶白色的尘细，淡淡的桔梗花的气味却给人以淡蓝薄色之感。  
静谧一室之中，这线香仍是并不呛人。火星点点，一截暗褐色的尘灰散开来落在她的和服上，仍是轻轻浮起，混沌入空气之中，再看不见。  
她手捧着香，似乎采摘了一束原野之中新鲜的、凝结着草叶之露的桔梗花。  
那种轻柔淡薄的水蓝色混杂着她芜杂的心绪，奈奈轻轻低下头，闭眼凝思起来。  
她近来很是喜欢桔梗的气味。有时她总觉这也携着竹叶青翠欲滴的清新气息，让人倍感神清气爽。  
然而终于还是让人想起那五瓣花儿柔弱之态。似乎是初雨之后原野之上唯一一阙蓝色，迷蒙冷淡之间，竟也摇摇曳曳，细茎约绰。  
“小姐，小心不要烧着了才是呐。”阿小嗅到了那浓郁的香味，低声道。  
“小姐还真是一个孩子。”侍女嬷嬷各务野掩嘴笑道，悄声对阿小道，“怎么想着半道上忽然燃起香来？”  
奈奈脸上一红，“闭嘴，一天就知道嚼舌根呢。”  
“小姐的脾气还真是和少主越来越像了呢。”各务野又是一阵忍不住的轻笑，俯首在帘边笑道，“连这燃香之举也和少主平日言行相仿呢，是吧，小姐。”  
“叫你闭嘴了，各务野。”虽说话语很严厉，可奈奈还是忍不住笑了起来。  
可嘴上虽说着燃香之事，心中想的无论如何也是方才在古渡所见所闻。  
土田夫人所言，倒不过是这个侍女出身山野之腹，打小起没有见过海，粗鄙不堪；那个侍女闻香做行竟然笨手笨脚，不配给勘十郎做侍妾。  
而阿菊夫人却微笑温柔，夫人说什么也都只是垂着眼睛点点头。  
她毕竟曾是夫人的侍女，现在也常常随侍左右，所以恭谦有礼再自然不过，可这一份独有的风骨之感呢。  
便是这一点头这一微笑，便是她温婉无言之余的显山露水吧。  
可是她似乎对信秀少有的了解。大概也只有她这样温柔的女子，才能抚慰像信秀那样的武将饱经风霜的内心吧。  
便如同这一道燃着火星儿升腾而起的灰白色的烟雾，渺茫坚韧，不屈不挠。  
（啊…话说回来…不屈不挠，坚忍不拔…竹千代似乎也是这样的个性呢。）  
总的想来，阿菊不经意之间所说许多话，竟让奈奈心中大为诧异，故是回家路上，低头沉思也不足为异了。  
更何况有霞色可观呢。奈奈心中一动，便不由地抖落香灰。她半撩起帘子望向深红色中融入点点紫蓝的天边，抬头轻笑起来。


	6. 万贺

剔透，透着鲜艳的红色，润泽之中另有些细碎的裂痕。这颗红宝石在灯光之下斑驳陆离的闪烁，恍如染血的星夜，又似桥晚夕阳映照之下、点点波澜的水色。  
信长将它拿捏在手心，感受着它的冰凉和钝涩。  
偶然打磨过的圆润和横切面的突兀透过了暗黄色的光，在他眉眼之上落下薄薄淡淡的暗红碎影。  
他将石头凑近眼睛，那透明的光泽铸就的世界与他原本想象的图景——烈日之下琉璃瓦、玛瑙阶大相径庭。  
似乎是天旋地转，镶着一圈圈的光晕，昏昏沉沉之后恍然大悟一般一下清明。  
身旁的地球仪忽然嗤哒嗤哒滑动开来，原来是他衣角扫拂而过所碰。  
他微微皱了皱眉，用纤长的手指轻轻拨动地球仪。他的神情满是心不在焉，可眼底却十分专注。  
“日本，”他用指腹捻过横淤海中的一溜儿岛屿，忽地停留在东海岛的位置，“仍是如此渺小。”  
壁廊之上挂着航海图，西洋画和南蛮布织。褐暗的色调之下，浓浓淡淡的色块拼凑出一种罕有的神秘。  
豹虎的毛垫之上，摞着厚厚的硬壳的书，其上是蜿蜒扭曲的洋字，圆润而招展。  
陈旧的航海图纸，斜横其上的种子岛。搁置一侧的子弹，圆溜溜的弹头上布满微小的细孔。信长皱着眉，把弹头塞进枪管之中，半跪在地毯之上，作出射击的姿势。  
忽然，外面传来一阵有些拖沓的脚步，伴随裙裾扫过木地板的摩擦声。  
信长便立时将种子岛藏在身后的格架中，他轻轻垂下眼，咬着嘴唇。这脚步声分明是母亲土田御前，母亲怎么又来到那古野了呢。  
“夫人，我们还是到正殿坐坐吧。夫人也走得劳累了。少主一定很快回来的。”  
谨慎的语气，是奈奈的声音。信长蹲下身来，他拧着眉毛叹了口气，母亲果然又过来督查了。  
“好吧，你吩咐下人们再去找三郎。”土田御前的声音仍是凌厉，看来因为信长不在，甚是不快。  
“是。”  
听到土田御前的脚步渐远，信长重重地呼出一口气。母亲那有些尖利的眉眼在他脑海中隐隐约约，他却不知为何忽然微笑起来，攥紧手中那一粒红色的宝石。  
事实上，忽然也想起奈奈知道他在此处。可他曾吩咐叮嘱过不可以向他人吐露。枕着胳膊，信长伸直双腿闭上眼睛，任凭外面侍女咯噔咯噔的奔跑声传进耳中。  
蜡黄色的油灯摇晃起来，烛火明明灭灭。这间暗室是在他9岁那年建成的。  
就修建在他的住所的隔板之上，用南蛮话说来就是一座小小的阁楼。  
彩色的玻璃窗投落斑斓陆离的影子，空气中飞舞的尘埃与灰屑弥漫散开，氤氲着淡淡的书卷的咸味。  
想来，即使是奈奈进入此处的几次，也仅仅是他命妻子端来点心、柿果和茶水。  
此处，只有他和另一个修建者万贺知道。  
回想起来，信秀和从种子岛登陆而上的葡萄牙人从天文十一年开始有了交易。一船一船的货物从尾张东南的渔港运入，被信秀囤作宝贝。  
白木的箱子把一船船的财宝运入，年幼的吉法师却甚至帮那自小组织起来的小队人马劫掠自己的父亲。  
这些孩子，他们大多都是尾张贫困的孤儿，被性格古怪乖悖的信长吸引，于是在乱世中依靠织田家的少主的消息存活。也常跟随他踏田爬树，鹰猎冬泳。现在年龄稍长，却更是忠心耿耿。他们不时会去到美浓、三河、远江、骏府甚至近畿一代，带回给主人信长消息。  
他手中这颗红色的宝石，便是由其中一个叫万贺的男孩带回来的。  
万贺与信长的同父异母的哥哥信广年纪相仿，幼时虽营养不良，可如今已是体格壮实的男子汉了。  
这个叫做万贺的少年住在那古野城下，现在依然是信长要好的玩伴。  
他几乎是这一队少年中信长最为亲信的一个。他深知织田信长的爱好，曾为了为他带回镜片和望远镜，在打斗中被人划伤了脸庞，很深的口子，血流不止，伤口不愈。  
信长为之深深自责，每日探察，终于也等到了他的伤口痊愈。  
万贺脸上却依旧留下了深深的刀疤。因自觉面容丑陋之故，自此羞于见人。  
信长却每一个月必定前去探望一次，从不缺席。也足以见得少年诚意。  
待他病愈，却又见万贺不知从何处得到了平安朝的鸟兽戏画绘卷。字符精致细腻、神态惟妙惟肖，竟然十足可爱，锦绸之缎握于手中恍如揣抱夏日雨夜。  
想到此处，他心下一阵慨然。却又仍是兀自盯着石头出神，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从隔板冒出来，吓了他一跳。  
“三郎！快些出来吧，土田御前很是生气了呢！”  
“阿奈，真是吓死我了！”信长吸了口气，捋开眉头，“没人跟过来吧？”  
“嗯，没有，今天夫人只带来了阿菊夫人。阿奈正让阿小和侍女侍奉夫人们呢。”  
信长冷冷地站起身，“好，阿奈，你先回去。我自然会过来。”  
奈奈心中分明放心不下，却也不便再说什么，她见信长又走向那排架子，拿起一颗骷髅头骨凝思起来，不禁笑着摇摇头。  
初次带她来到此处，信长神情中也是颇有怀疑之色。而那日的阿奈看到这等南蛮之物，心中欢欣之余更是惊怖。那被这头骨惊得说不出话来的情形还历历在目。  
“那、阿奈…阿奈在那里等着三郎。”  
说罢她便缩回脑袋，轻盈地跳入房中，绕着另一处回廊走回广之间去了。  
初秋的午后，清爽的树叶的气味在空气中氤氲开来。横铺在庭院之中的落叶还不是深切的枯黄，仍是染着一点淡淡的青绿。  
尾张似乎还有些梅雨待续的清沥，雨水从房檐滴下，啪嗒啪嗒落在缘廊的沿侧之上。木头吸饱了水的气息竟然似方才刨开的木花儿，有些涩味。  
空中的光线随着雨声渐浓而昏暗起来。信长不知何时，已站在廊下，一言不发地望着廊外。  
信长尚且年少，却已经是一个复杂得叫人琢磨不透的孩子。一方面，他是一个十分喧嚣鲁莽的少年，至少这是公认的。可他有时却表现得极为阴郁寡言，眼神冰冷，嗜血麻木。又时而神态温和，待人如己，再加之容颜俊美、肤色白皙，极为惹人怜爱。  
此时的他，面无表情，急匆匆地站起身来。忽然，他勾起嘴角一笑，跃入房内。他又开始大大咧咧，恢复了那个粗鲁又野蛮的吉法师的形象。  
糊里糊涂地翻箱倒柜一番，他抓过蓬松的发辫猛地一扯，咬着发带继续翻找起来。  
广之间内。  
“少夫人，你还不知道少主在哪里吗？”  
土田夫人抿着嘴唇，脸上的肌肉一动不动地发问道。  
“请夫人再等等，已经派人去好好寻找了。”奈奈低下头，汗珠从她额前和鼻尖渗出，她搓着衣袖，手心也变得温暖湿润起来。  
“嗯？”夫人明显已经生气了，她拿着扇子没有规律地敲打着边桌，听得奈奈心惊肉跳。  
“夫人…”  
“少夫人，今天不过是那古野让你们看一个表演，可没想到那古野这么不给我这个老去的女子面子啊！”  
土田御前闭上眼睛拍拍手，打断奈奈尚未出口的辩解，唤进舞女。  
一群妙龄女子涌入屋内，随着尺八跳着纷杂反复的舞蹈。几场舞毕，舞女退场，信长仍未前来。  
“夫人，奈奈…奈奈再去仔细看看下人们可有好好寻找少主呢？”  
奈奈站起身来，她的脚跪得有些疼，脸色便也有些苍白的无奈起来。  
夫人也不搭话，眯着眼注视舞女退走，“跳得不错，下一支舞。”  
留得奈奈站在一侧，走也不是留也不是，兀自尴尬。  
看着夫人不阴不冷地称赞舞蹈，奈奈心中大为惊惶。她摇摇头，复又跪下。  
下一支舞应是天女之舞，算是一组舞中不可多得的高潮。土田夫人似乎已不在意信长是否到场，微微撇着嘴角，一动不动地坐在席前，颊上的肉随着她的呼吸微微抽动。  
她的脸极为瘦削，可以看见纤细的颧骨。想来土田夫人年轻时候也是难得的美人吧，那双眼睛的妩媚甚至也可窥得一二。  
此时所谓的天女已入内，她低着头站在殿内，漆黑的发丝笼着那张雪白的脸。  
土田御前眯着眼点点头。她似乎很是喜欢这个女子，唇角带有了微笑。  
奈奈心中的不忿偏偏生了出来，她心中不明不白涌起了嫉妒。  
天女身材高挑纤细，皮肤细腻白皙，黑发及腰，姿态美丽。一旁的众多家臣都被她所吸引，不再吃酒，认真地注视天女。  
小鼓响起，那天女抬起头来，神情严肃端庄的神情之下，她优雅地跳起舞来。  
众家臣一见她的面容，都雀跃起来，交头接耳，惊叹连连，十分欢愉。原来天女的神采果然非凡，连奈奈见之都自愧不如起来。  
“天女之容貌真是艳丽卓绝啊，真乃神人也。”胜家权六吃酒之后颇有醉意，向一旁的家臣道。  
众家臣无不低声称赞，神情雀跃。  
土田御前微笑着点点头，用扇子示意家臣们安静。廊外雨声，鼓声点点，天女随之姿态轻盈，眼波媚人。  
一曲舞毕，土田御前便笑着望向奈奈，“少主也年龄不小了。这位天女，我看明媚美丽，不如娶作信长的侧室吧。”  
奈奈心中早已了然，声音仍是微微颤抖，神情却是胸有成竹，“奈奈也对天女甚是喜欢。只不过一来，闲散舞女一般都出身游女，尾张战事吃紧，对天女的来历身世还需详细察看，以防红颜祸水，为织田家不测；二来此事还需主公和少主确认…”  
“哼，少夫人居然没提到蝮蛇…”土田夫人神情轻蔑地笑道。  
“夫人！”奈奈神情严肃起来，“夫人觉得奈奈所言有误吗？”  
土田御前噤声不做回答。  
家臣们也吃惊之下缓过劲来，“夫人，少夫人所言也十分有道理，夫人对此女也需详察才是。”  
“天女，你自己说吧。你想跟随信长殿下吗？”土田御前冷着脸高声道。  
天女抬起头来，她的眉毛略带英气，让奈奈不知为何觉得有些似曾相识之感。  
那天女扫视众人一番，并不答话。土田夫人有些恼怒，“问你话呢！”  
天女的神情竟然毫无波澜，她抿着嘴唇，径直走上前来。土田御前颤抖着手，用扇子指着她，“你干什么？”  
“嗯？”天女粗鲁地低着头望向土田御前，她的声音过分地低沉了些。  
“是…是您？”平手政秀忽颤声问道。  
“啊？”众人似乎都愣僵了一般，望向平手。只见平手脸色惨白，手指颤抖不止。  
“平手大人莫非还与舞女有关？”坐在对面的柴田胜家呵呵一笑，大声地质问道。  
“权六！”土田御前不满地打断二人的对峙。  
正在此时，空气仿佛凝结一般。  
天女在大殿之上忽将衣物刷刷地褪去，众人大惊失色，遮掩不及，却见她衣绔滑落，胸脯平坦坚实。  
奈奈望着赤裸的上身的天女，肌肉结实，身体相比脸庞晒得黝黑健康。她一愣，忽地惊得合不拢嘴。  
再看那天女却一改温顺柔媚之态。步态粗鲁，神情轻蔑地笑着望向土田御前。  
“信…”  
土田夫人忽然向后猛地一退，颤着手指指向天女。  
众人望向面容惨白的土田夫人，再望向天女，仔细审视一番，均是大惊失色。  
“信长！”  
土田夫人望向儿子的双目，愣得一句话也说不上来，她愤怒地捏紧扇子，咬牙切齿地吐出面前之人的名字。  
奈奈早已噤口不言，她眯着眼坐在一侧。  
心中早已笑靥如花，可神情却只是惊诧之态。  
虽然信长是个奇妙的孩子，可她却似乎能贴近信长的内心。这种戏弄母亲与家臣的行为竟让她感到快活。  
一想到对着天女之束的信长赞不绝口的土田御前和神情猥琐的的众家臣，她实在不觉生气反而心下大为振奋。  
信长大摇大摆地坐一屁股坐正席之上，他不耐烦地摆手命众舞女退下，“母亲，你今天来请问有何贵干呢？”  
土田夫人见信长仍是目视前方，并未望向自己，加之出言不逊，生气得几乎要背过气去。  
“信长，你…你应该叫我母亲大人！”  
“哦，你来有何贵干呢？”  
“三郎，对夫人说话应该用敬语。”平手政秀额上都渗出汗水，连忙附身谢罪道。  
“哼。”信长哼了一声，用右手抠着鼻孔。见得此状，众人都有些哭笑不得起来。  
原来信长仍着天女的装束，美丽异常，容颜令人倾慕。可再加之他的穿衣态度和行为，实在是太奇怪了。  
“真是大傻瓜啊…”林秀贞虽也是信秀所指派给信长的老师，也不禁摇起头来。  
更可气的是，他方才也被信长所扮演的天女的容貌所迷惑。现在看见信长如此不识大体，心中便开始生自己的闷气，脸都涨红起来。  
信长却饶有兴味地坐在正位之上，举起酒杯向众人道，“喝酒！继续喝酒！”  
家臣兢兢颤颤地端起酒杯，有的人心中埋怨之下还将酒洒在了身上。  
信长看到便爽朗地大笑起来，似乎毫不在意，“权六！今天的舞蹈怎么样啊？”  
权六黝黑的脸庞本已因羞愤涨红，如此一来更是哑口而怒。  
“权六脸涨得通红，莫非瞧上哪个舞女？”  
“信…”  
“母亲，这是我在问话。”  
信长仍盯着胜家，嘴角微微带有的严厉和脸上浮夸的神情形成了一种微妙的联系。  
权六连忙低着头摇头谢罪。他感觉怒气涌上了脑海，让他有些不知所措。  
“林佐渡，今天，很是尽兴吧？”信长转头微微一笑，模棱两可地问话道。  
一旁的权六松了口气，仍是附身听之，余光扫到林秀贞额上的密汗，不禁不快稍减。  
“…”  
信长忽笑道，“喝酒吧，林佐渡，不必如此拘谨。”  
“是…”  
“好了，你们继续吃酒吧。母亲，你还要看人跳舞吗？”  
不待土田夫人答话，信长跳下殿内中央，抽出折扇，啪的一声重新合上。  
“人间五十年…”  
他低沉又青涩的声线混杂着秋天朦朦胧胧的雨声，有些清脆的韵脚，合着刚硬的停顿。颤音如同夏季末梢明灭难料的火光，如同片刻树林之间方才歇息蜕下的蝉蛹。薄薄的冷涩，又携带些雨意的顿挫缠绵，一点一滴青绿色的汁液滑落秋草之巅。  
淡粉色的和服长摆扫在地上，沙沙的声音和雨落的声音混杂不清。  
一曲舞毕，无一人说话，均是大睁眼望向他。他扫视众人一圈，竟不言而起身，径直走出门去。  
“啊…快去！”  
“是，是，夫人。”  
土田御前目瞪口呆之余却未及忘记让平手去追上信长。  
“阿菊，回去吧。那古野可不欢迎我们呢。”夫人仍是惊诧得合不拢嘴，她的神情甚是难以言表。  
“夫人！”奈奈掩住心下欢欣，忙蹙眉劝道，“夫人勿要将此事放在心上，您也知道三郎殿下心思粗率直爽，行事草莽无忌。夫人，您也知道，一直以来，可谓那古野众臣无不信爱您啊！”  
土田御前摇摇头，瞪大眼睛仰头望向信长远去的方向，低声骂道，“太不像话了…太不像话了…”  
侍女撑开油伞，苍白色的柏木支架浸润了雨水，散发出幽幽的香味。  
“夫人，下次闻香之日还请务必叫上阿奈。”  
“嗯…”土田御前有些出神地走出殿外，声线却是意外的温柔。

“阿菊，”信秀侧过身子望向阿菊，“你昨天陪着夫人去了那古野城？”  
“是，主公。”  
“噢噢，信长这孩子最近怎么样了？”  
“少主殿下看起来很是健朗。”  
“嗯。这孩子没干什么出格的事儿吧？”  
“那倒没有。”阿菊眯着眼微微笑道，“只不过，那古野的气氛很是热闹祥和，阿菊在那儿还以为是夏天，热汗直流呢。”  
“哦？”信秀笑了起来，“看来三郎又捣蛋了吧。土田夫人想必大为光火吧。”  
阿菊掩嘴笑了起来，“主公大人！”  
“好了，阿菊啊，你去给我烧一下洗澡水吧。”  
“是，主公。”  
信秀命阿菊搓背的时候，仍不忘问道，“阿菊啊，你可知道，土田御前这几日可是总在勘十郎那儿啊？”  
“是的，主公。”  
“噢噢，勘十郎这孩子也要元服了吧。”  
“是啊，主公。”  
“孩子们都渐渐长大了呢。”  
“话说回来，勘十郎殿下也有好几桩提亲了呢。”  
“嗯，勘十郎也长成一个貌美的少年了。”  
“那还是多亏主公殿下一表人才啊！信长殿下也真是英俊潇洒呢。”  
信秀一愣，苦笑起来。  
前些日子岩室夫人厌恶信长的言语猛然蹦入他的脑海：“虽然和信长殿下也算是青梅竹马，可是他的行为真令我感到害怕啊！”  
（果然，这些孩子们才和她是恰当的年纪呢…）  
“阿菊啊。”  
“主公？阿菊说错话了吗，您看您…”  
“果然…老了啊。”  
“啊？主公！您说什么呢！怎么会呢？”  
“你啊…不必安慰我。”他摇摇头，笑着撑着腰，慢慢地站起身来，“最近常常感到疲乏劳累，身子骨是越来越不行啦。”  
“主公，可别这么说，您倘若身子不适，织田家可怎么办呢！主公，您还是坐下吧，让我给您揉揉肩吧。”  
信秀复又坐在冰冷的地面上，他听着心跳扑通扑通地击打着身体，叹了口气，却又忽然微笑起来。  
“阿菊啊，是时候考虑继承人的事儿啦。”  
“主公您…”  
信秀摆摆手，“好了，阿菊，你也下去吧。”  
“主公…”阿菊有些不放心地挪开身子，见信秀仍是皱紧眉头闭着眼，“…是。”  
她推出和室，缓缓地打开格间。站在廊间低下头，神情有些难以琢磨。  
这时，忽然一个人影从几畳开外的地方跑开，顺着声源望去，那着装似乎是古渡城中的侍女。哒哒的脚步声虽然尽量放轻了，可仍是异常的清晰地传入阿菊的耳朵里。  
“喂，你，停下。”阿菊虽然做了侧室，说话仍旧是有些下人惯用的腔调。  
那个正在躲藏的人便停了下来，也不转过头，便直愣愣地伫在原地。  
“是谁，又是谁的侍女。”阿菊继续盘问道，一步步地走近。  
那人仍不回答。就如同雕像一般。  
“说话吧。”阿菊有些不耐烦起来。  
她一把扳过那侍女。未待转过身来，那人便歪斜着靠着她的肩头倒下来了。  
“啊…”阿菊一惊，再一定睛，这侍女脖颈上直插着一把短小的利刃。鲜艳的红色的血液仍旧源源不断地从刀口渗出。而刀深插的伤口边缘已结出黑色的血迹。  
“来人啊！”阿菊一边试探此人的鼻息，一边惊叫起来。  
“没有呼吸了…”  
她瘫坐下来，那人的头发上粘着血渍染红了阿菊的片襟。她盯着死去的侍女的脸，“啊…是阿满…”  
当下人们收拾罢阿满的尸身，信秀又唤来阿菊询问了详情。阿菊便也就如实说了一遍事情的经过。  
不知何故，她一想到那一截满是菊花雕刻的刀柄便感到一阵惊惧。  
“阿满是夫人的侍女吗。”信秀撑着头，似乎有些劳累了起来。  
“不…不是，阿满是台所的帮工。”阿菊曾是夫人的侍女，所以和下人们大都熟识。  
“那她怎么会穿着侍女的服饰？”  
“阿菊也想不明白。”  
“的确有些奇怪啊。”信秀略一沉吟道，“她死的时候手中可有任何物什？”  
“这…阿菊当时确实没有注意看，可阿菊记得是没有的。”  
“嗯…不是小偷么…”  
“主公，那柄刀不是台所的器物，便只是一把怀刀罢了。”  
“哦？你之前说那刀柄上刻着菊花？”  
“阿菊也不确定是不是…便就一朵，一朵菊花。”  
“你可记得那菊花?”  
“啊…便是常见于各位大人们衣服上所绘的那种小小的，圆圆的花案。”  
信秀忽然皱紧眉头，咳了两声，“好了，阿菊，你退下去吧。我想一个人静静。”  
“等等，”他唤住阿菊，“此事不必向夫人提起。恐怕会吓到她。阿菊、你也受惊了，这几日你便留我房中吧。”  
“是，大人。”  
看着阿菊推开门跪着又关上隔门，信秀的神情越发凝重了起来。  
菊花，吗。  
众家臣之中，确有一人在旗旌之上画有八瓣菊。  
那人…不可能…绝不可能。  
又有什么不可能呢，不过是死一个侍女罢了，哪里值得如此紧张呢？  
可是…为何如此不安…  
他故作轻松笑了半晌，站起身来，忽然神情一变，高声向门外唤道，“平手？是你来了吗？”  
“是，微臣方才前来。”  
“老头子啊，”信秀叹了口气，打开房门，“你呀…你不知在此处跪了多久呢。还要犟嘴。”  
平手微笑点点头，“果然什么都逃不过您的法眼啊！”  
“是听说了那件事吗？”  
“主公，哪件事？”平手神情并不惊诧，只是托着一个盒子低声道，“只不过是信长殿下托我送来您喜爱的梅渍丸子了。”  
信秀接过包裹，放于他的身侧，“政秀，难道我不了解你吗？说罢，你怎么知道的，别装傻了。”  
“是，”平手忽然神情一改，低下头俯身于地上，“主公，阿满的事情，臣下听下人们说了。”  
“哦？”信秀撇撇嘴，“是谁口风不严？”  
“主公，古渡台所应少主要求，今日要送来明舶来的木果食材，因此与那古野城中人谈起，臣下一听说便急匆匆立时赶来了。”  
“哦？信长？”  
“少主定期都会向主公您讨要南蛮或明的食材，主公您也知道。”  
“嗯。”  
“主公，臣下的确是来找您商量此事的。”  
“我可没有召你前来啊。”  
“是，不过臣下一听提起便觉此事非同小可。”  
“哦？如何？”  
“主公，臣下怀疑此事并非平凡的啊！”  
“那么政秀，你是怎么想的呢？”  
“臣下认为，此事必然和别家有关。无论是外来的细作或是叛徒…而且，最可能是与今川有关。”  
“政秀，你听说刀柄上的花纹的事情了吗？”  
“花柄？”政秀一愣。  
“是的，我命人察看，说是八瓣菊。”  
“山口…”政秀呢喃道，“主公，这也不一定。说不定是栽赃陷害也不是不可能。”  
信秀点点头，“难道此事便就这么不了了之了？”  
“的确让人心中无法忍受啊，这种事。怕是内眷们也被吓坏了吧。”  
“我担心此事与某一个儿子有联系，都没有允许阿菊通知夫人。”  
“台所的人口风不严，怕是夫人稍后知道了要怪罪到阿菊身上啊。”  
信秀闭眼瘪嘴，沉默不语。  
“主公，怕的就是是今川的人联系了内奸，要从中击破啊！这样的话比普通的叛离还要可怕！”  
“如果是山口，那鸣海城就归属今川氏了。”信秀低声叹息道。  
“即使是八瓣菊，也可能并非山口大人…”  
“嗯。”  
“这个侍女若要栽赃引得本家内乱也未可知啊。”  
“哼。此前众家臣为了嗣子之事炒得不可开交，主要划分为两派的情形延续至今。现在，哼！竟然有人到我头上动土来了！”  
政秀一愣，念及柴田和林针对少主信长的种种举措，心中不禁忿忿然，仍是劝谏道，“主公，退一万步，即使是山口大人，也或许存在什么误会啊！殿下一定要慎重考虑。”  
“嗯？”信秀头也不抬，闷闷地低声哼道。  
“主公，政秀今日便是来劝您息怒的，不管阿满正体何人，也无论阿满身后是否有什么势力可言，请一定不要动怒！这可有伤您的身体啊！”  
“闭嘴，你这老头子。”  
“主公！”政秀靠近信秀，诚恳地道，“这也不仅仅是影响着主公一人之事。主公的一举一动，一念一想无不影响着织田家的未来啊！主公，冲动与您的英勇睿智不符，望您三思啊！”  
“哼，你口水溅我脸上了，政秀。”他语调不再那么冲，似乎心情转好了不少。  
“主公，现在轻举妄动实非良策啊！”  
“知道了。”信秀神情轻松了不少，“你放心，我会处理好这件事…政秀，信长前几天又犯浑了吧？”  
政秀一思及那日天女一舞之事，脸涨得通红。  
“好了，政秀，今天就赶回去吧。对了，记得好好管教信长。”信秀起身忘向外廊，叹道，“天色再晚些，你可就看不清路了！”  
“是，主公。政秀会全心全力教导少主。”政秀俯身在榻榻米之上，稻米的香味混合着缠绵的雨天的霉草的气味窜入他的鼻尖。  
“老头子，你好像还有什么话想说。”  
“不，臣下没什么想说的了，主公。”  
“说。我不怪罪你。”  
“是…臣下在想…主公您的个性…和信长殿下…还真是相像…”  
“哈哈哈…”信秀却开怀大笑起来，“政秀，回去告诉信长，他送来的丸子，我很喜欢。”  
“是，主公。”政秀仍是沉稳地一拜，起身告辞。  
信秀出送，待仆役扶年迈的政秀上马，见他出得城门，这才回去。  
他心中充斥的焦虑和怀疑似乎减淡了些许，可实在这些人都是他手下重臣，准确的判断不可以夹杂私心。  
鸣海城。  
靠近今川领地。  
倘若确实如此，那如果冲动之下抖落了风声，那山口或将率城投诚今川也未可知。  
“阿菊，”他高声唤道，“你过来。”  
阿菊快步走来，“主公有什么吩咐？”  
“把台所的人和城下的侍女众唤来，审查。”  
“啊，是。”  
“阿菊，今日此事你还向谁提及？”  
“主公，阿菊与台所之人谈过。”  
“嗯。去吧。”  
“是，主公。”  
信秀有些为难地望向天空，夜幕不知何时已笼罩了古渡，灰沉沉的色泽之中，竟有几只淡绿色的萤火虫在飞舞。  
拉出那青黄色的尾线，颤抖着如同天空中的一窜烟，凝结着一段叹息，低低几不可闻的那种。幽幽地簌簌抖动。  
信秀听着廊间传来密迭的脚步声，强撑着身体的劳累坐直了身子。  
黑夜之中的风划过树梢隐隐作响，一片淡红色的枫叶飘入屋内，在空气中划过圈，飘飘悠悠落在信秀手边。  
信秀一愣，将它拾起轻握在指间。屋外的脚步声渐渐紧迫起来，他叹了口气，理了理衣服，声音低沉道，“进来吧，阿菊。”


	7. 和也

“阿奈，今日去熊若宫。”信长闭着眼睛，手里拿着的刀泛着淡淡的蓝色光影，他的手指慢慢搓捻着那刀锋，力道甚大，似乎连带着说话都变得低沉起来。  
方是初春，仍是晨曦，日光还不甚明晰。  
信长却已早早地起来，也并未外出鹰猎，而是坐在和室内擦着那一把把佩刀。  
“是。”奈奈心下有些疑虑，便只是点点头罢，拍拍手示意下人点灯。  
“二之宫家过继给神川家的儿子。”信长突然睁开眼睛。  
“啊…宫中之人…”  
信长忽道，“此人或许之后便要离开熊若宫，需要去了解清楚他的状况。”  
“啊，可今日…”  
“是的，今日城下有大集，作为那古野城主，不应缺席，如此？”  
“是。”奈奈笑道，“三郎明鉴。”  
“那让阿小和犬，随你一同去。你帮我问清楚。”  
“啊…”  
“论识人，织田家中便只有我这妻子靠的住了，真是伤脑筋啊。”  
信长微笑起来，这初春温润得过分了些，他的额前全涌出了汗珠。可这男人竟异乎寻常地安静，走到榻榻米前任由奈奈为他擦拭着脸庞和脖颈。  
他仰着头，白皙的颈项上的喉结随着他的呼吸而起伏着，当奈奈凑近他的脸颊时，他竟孩子气地闭上那双漂亮的眼睛，唇瓣抵在奈奈额上。  
“殿下…”  
“嗯，我没什么好交代的，你凭直觉去看看，这个二之宫的家伙是不是对我有用。”  
“是。”  
信长吩咐完，便嘱托妻子吩咐侍女为他盛一碗泡饭。“多加一粒盐渍的梅子。”他粗鲁地吩咐道。  
“三郎，吃饭了，把刀放下好吗？”  
奈奈跪在他的身侧，像是劝孩子吃饭一样柔声面向仍在拧着刀剑的信长。  
“嗯。”信长短短地答应着，却不见他把刀剑入鞘，仍是把玩着。  
奈奈不再言语，她捧着刀鞘跪坐在一侧，看向信长那双骨骼分明的手。手掌很是宽阔，掌纹宛如野草，手指却甚是纤长，看起来完全不似触碰时那般粗糙。  
“阿奈，饭。”他忽然低声道，把刀递给妻子，闭上眼睛。  
“早些去早些回。”信长接过盛饭的碗，站起吃着泡饭，有些催促地向奈奈道。  
午后。  
“听闻兰丸大人是专程过来见小人的。”那位神川家的公子从帘后发话。  
影影绰绰，却可以瞥见他身姿纤细。所着却颇为简陋，似并非宫人装束。  
“神川大人明察。”兰丸拜道，“今日兰丸奉织田家少主之命来拜见神川大人。”  
“嗯。”神川似乎笑了起来，“你说话很恭谦呢，兰丸大人。”  
“是。”兰丸再拜道，“神川大人乃是神武之人，当受兰丸再拜。”  
“好了。”神川笑着撩开垂帘，“我也并非什么二之宫家的公子了，兰丸大人，你过来吧。”  
兰丸抬头望向他，不由得心中一阵轻柔流动。  
神川生的极为清俊。  
倘若说信长是夏日的烈阳，神川大抵是夏晚的萤火。淡淡幽幽的绿，混杂着点儿莺雀尾的瑟缩的黄，燃烧尽了、褪了些光色，有些黯淡陈旧的可怜与摧枯拉朽来。  
尽管脸颊略瘦削了些，眼睛狭长，睫毛却极为浓密纤长，一双眉毛异于宫中之人地纤细高挑，脸色极为苍白，下巴上一粒浅浅的痣。  
兰丸视之，大有观秋意渐雨，染红原野之感。心下一阵慨然，便无端回忆起在稻叶山的日子。  
那神川望向兰丸，也是大吃一惊，愣道，“你…”  
他察觉自己的失态，也不惊惶，轻笑着缓声道，“兰丸大人形容不凡呐，看起来竟如同女子一般美丽。”  
兰丸低下头、信长那张常常带有挑衅的色泽的脸庞不由地出现在眼前。  
（三郎殿下也真是的…关于神川大人什么也没告诉我…）  
“神川大人，”兰丸咽咽口水，“您现在是寄住在熊若宫…”  
“嗯，原来的打算是，明日便要动身回京了。”  
“神川大人大可多停留几日，便就是这几日，古渡城的织田大人要开连歌会呢。”兰丸忙道。  
“是吗？”他闭上眼，“连歌呐。”  
“是的。”兰丸缓声道，“您若能前来，织田大人必会很高兴的。”  
“兰丸大人，”神川笑了起来，“虽说我只是过继给神川家的儿子，可是我也不会做谁的家臣的呐。”  
“是，我家大人…少主大人也绝无此意。”  
“嗯。”神川那张清俊的脸庞上竟然显现出暧昧不明的神色。  
他正了正衣襟，忽然音调高了起来。  
“兰丸大人，神川我自幼便游荡族门之外，遂是放荡不羁。说话有些直接些。”  
“请讲。”  
“信长公子让您来劝我投奔织田…”  
“大人不是也知道此非投奔吗？”  
“嗯，不过也便是信长公子要我因而将有必死的决心，不是吗？”  
兰丸静静直视他的双目，微笑不答。  
“公子为何不亲自前来。”  
“今日城下町商民节祭，他们爱戴公子因而需公子必须前往，让兰丸我传达殿下的心意。”  
“兰丸大人，你觉得今川家如何？”神川顿了顿，有些刻薄地发问道，“倘若我神川必将效忠其一，倘若我神川不得苟生而独立，为何我神川不可效仿松平家，为今川义元效忠呢？”  
兰丸面无惧色地抬起头来盯住神川，“尽管今川家乃领有两国半的…”  
“嗯，这些我都知道。放轻松些，不必拘于礼节。说些新东西，新东西，兰丸大人。”神川轻笑起来。  
“神川大人，那恕我冒昧了。”兰丸沉声皱眉罢，站起身来，望向廊下，背对神川，“您知道明，那一片广袤之地，在千年之前有一故事，唤作楚汉相争，有一人名曰项羽吗。”  
“似在书中有所见”  
“他出身高贵，颇有才能，自青年才俊之始，是强有的争夺天下之人。”  
神川低下头，嘲弄似地笑道，“最后，他自刎了，是吗？”  
“是。神川大人，这是为何呢？”兰丸缓缓转过身来、“神川大人，南蛮曾有一人名为庞培，此人乃名望之家之子，战功赫赫无往不胜，国内治平，颇有一统罗马之地之愿，却被凯撒所袭，命陨无处，此之又是为何？”  
“…”  
“殿下盖有汉高祖之大志，亦有凯撒君之器量，故而需有才人相助，完成宏远。兰丸所见神川大人正是这样的才人呐！反观今川之子，沉迷蹴鞠宫仪，一心返归旧日，与信长殿下的新气象相比、骏河何有一统天下，镇压四方的器量呢！”  
“…”  
“在此方天下，有的大名只愿苟延残喘，有的大名上洛只为荣华富贵，称霸天下也只为一己之欲。可织田家的公子，阿兰我每日可感之受之，殿下确实想要一统天下，让日本超过南蛮和明，成为天下第一的国家！”  
“…”神川深深吸了一口气，身子微微向前探出，眼中闪烁着与前不同的光采。  
“神川大人，”兰丸颔首续道，“请原谅阿兰的失礼，我不知道大人您内心或是平静如水，或是有激荡之意，阿兰不过一介下臣，哪敢揣度大人的意思。阿兰才疏学浅，却也只道人与人之间大有不同。何况鸿鹄之志与燕雀之志也大有不同！人各有志，敢问大人您心之所向为何？是追随今川恢复旧的秩序，还是追随信长大人开创新的天下呢？”  
霎时却将话题戛然而止，“不过，这都是神川大人早便知道的。”  
神川抿着唇端详起兰丸，兰丸年岁视之甚小，容貌又是秀丽，不想道是有将领之言、执政之风。  
“你，是信长公子的小姓吧。”半晌，神川摇摇头，苦笑了起来。  
“是…”  
“嗯。”  
“信长公子在家中没什么威望吧。”  
“这…神川大人，您…”  
“这是因为信长公子常常与城下之人混在一起，分辨不清领主和庶民之别吧？”  
“信长大人绝非胸无大志之人。”  
“你不愿在少主背后议论主上，此乃人之常情。”  
“神川大人实乃通情达理之人，可少主的才能在阿兰看来便如同星星一般闪耀。”  
“哈，信长公子的器量真是难以揣度呢。”神川低下头轻声道。  
“大人，您说…”  
“没什么，只不过…”  
“啊…只不过？”  
“你今日所言无一句言及公子的父亲信秀大人。”  
“阿兰是信长大人的使者，传达的是公子的意思。如您所见，公子是希望能得到神川大人您的帮助，而非希望您成为织田家臣。”  
“信长公子看不起我神川和也，才派来一个小姓来打探我吧。”  
“绝非…”  
“兰丸大人，在您说那些话之前，我神川确实这么想过。”他忽然正襟危坐起来，皱着眉头道，“您确实是有能之人，日后必非人下之才。因而信长公子了派您来，小人反而认为信长公子乃有大将风范。”  
“兰丸与大人不过寥寥几句，也无什么才能可见…”  
“说话周到且滴水不漏，便是一种才能。神情恭谦而不卑亢，更是难得。”  
“多谢神川大人夸赞。”  
“兰丸大人，如使我能辅佐公子，便必是我神川家之大幸，请您务必这般禀报公子吧。”  
“神川大人，到时候请您务必参加连歌会。”  
“嗯。”神川忽立身执扇，高唱起来，“春潺一声度，神木…”  
他别过头望向兰丸，浅浅一笑，便已然飘然而逝。  
兰丸愣神之中，缓缓起身，只见一席纸薄忽从怀中荡然而出。其上无他，便是二字罢了，乃书为和也。  
“神木两中人。”兰丸不知何故，手指颤抖起来，“似是人名。”  
兰丸呢喃一般轻轻叹道，忽地有些失神。愣愣地看向廊外，便如在那古野城中那般。  
一阵风起，缘廊上简陋的竹帘翻动，铃声脆脆，庭院之中的樱花大肆浮涌，甚而有的飘入了室内。  
“阿小，走吧。”  
春日的风声是短暂的，走在泥泞的春雨路口，兰丸心中竟没有再似从前那般回想过去，胡思乱想，摇摇曳曳，一根根分明的雨线竟淅淅沥沥地坠入了尾张平野。  
灌丛，山野，杉木之葱郁，四色花开均嵌入朦朦胧胧的朔离之间。  
“春天。”阿小喃喃地抬起头来，日光迷迷糊糊地映着她的眼，似乎这世界便是白茫茫的一片了。

“阿小，看看吧。”  
“啊，和…和也…”  
“嗯。”  
“这难道是从熊若宫得到的吗，小姐。”  
“嗯。”  
“这大概是人的名字吧。”  
“谁的呢。”奈奈皱起眉，低声喃喃着。  
纸是上等的和纸，透过春日暖烘烘的阳光，竟看见内里镶着金丝，那这二字想必是富贵人家的名字。  
“那小姐何不待少主回来了与他…”  
“不必和少主提起这张纸。阿小，我们也不必再细想此事了。”奈奈打断阿小，摇了摇头，“去取烛台来吧。”  
“可小姐…这还是白日…”  
“去吧。”奈奈皱了皱眉，忽地笑了起来，“取来后你便去歇息吧。这儿暂时没有你的事了。”  
当烛火在她手心撩拂之时，不知为何，她心下有些滞缩。那张轻巧的和纸一碰，便燃烧起来，不知为何却烧得极慢，似乎是在默默地啃噬着那细细的纹路。  
“哪需细想，我自然知道是你。”  
奈奈抿着唇瓣，似笑非笑地看着那细而纤长的字被火光吞咽而逝。  
那张苍白得有些病态的脸庞忽地又在她的脑海中闪过，不知何故她觉得脑中一片混沌，似有浮气上涌。  
“阿…阿小！阿小！”  
“小姐！小姐，怎么了！”阿小急急忙忙奔上前来，扑灭火苗，那未烧尽的一根细长的墨迹便飘飘摇摇地向廊外吹去，在半空中化作了一缕薄薄地烟痕，淡紫色的尘埃。  
“小姐，燎着了吗。”阿小将虚弱的奈奈环在臂弯里，慌忙地问道。  
奈奈摇摇头，额上细密的汗绵延地渗出，脸色晕白地歪在阿小怀里，有些上气不接下气地用颤抖指尖轻轻握住阿小的手，“阿小…”  
“小姐！”  
“扶我…”她感觉内里被拧作了一团，翻涌着向上，而吐在瓢碗之中的竟全是清水。  
“须…须贺嬷嬷！嬷嬷！”阿小慌了神，泪水噼里啪啦淌了下来，“嬷嬷！快来啊！小姐中毒了！”  
须贺匆匆进得房内，身后携着几位略通医术的侍女，她望向奈奈，却令几个医者伫立门外。  
“嬷嬷，这是为何！快让她们进来啊。”阿小胡乱地喃喃道。  
须贺嬷嬷没有回答阿小，把指尖搭在奈奈腕间，凝神半晌，忽然长吐一口气，笑了起来，“恭喜夫人。”  
“须贺嬷嬷！您这是什么意思！难道是你！是你给小姐下…”  
“过来，阿澄。”须贺闭上眼，打断阿小，“你告诉阿小，为什么我要向夫人道恭喜。”  
阿澄垂着眼搭脉凝思道“恭喜夫人，胎息很稳。”  
“恭喜夫人！”嬷嬷神情温柔了起来，“阿澄，你们去为夫人准备准备，不要让夫人累着了。”  
酸涩清水的气息还氤氲在奈奈喉间，看着慌乱的侍女们，她劳累地合上了眼。  
她似乎只是劳累了，还没有明白发生了什么，甚至阿小也僵硬地愣在原地。  
日光交错，扶桑的叶片投落浓浓淡淡的阴影。奈奈眯着眼，似乎身躯是一份空壳，只感觉困顿和反胃。  
“去，你们两个，快禀告主公和少主。”嬷嬷接过拿来小枕垫在奈奈颈后，示意两个侍女前去知会。  
“是要请侍卫…”  
“对，快马通知主公。”嬷嬷手上仍服侍着奈奈，缓缓抬起眼道，“再通知池田恒兴大人，让他去找少主。”  
“是！”  
“嬷嬷…”阿小终于反应过来，脸庞上红润了不少，“小姐这是…是…”  
“夫人有了身孕，你要多加照料才是。”嬷嬷用手轻轻探了探奈奈的额头，“从今天开始，夫人，您也要多加小心才是啊。”  
奈奈昏昏沉沉地抬起头，她看着柳絮飞飞洒洒，飘忽不定，不由得感到一阵轻飘飘的无奈。  
“夫人。”嬷嬷温柔地唤道。奈奈却似乎太困了，已经睡着了。  
（夫人…即使是与少主个性相投，异于常人的夫人，终究也只是个孩子呐。竟然不知道有一个生命将与她休戚相关了…）  
须贺嬷嬷为奈奈掖好被角，垂眸凝视着她的睡颜，不知何故流下泪来。  
“嬷嬷…”  
须贺向阿小摇摇头，微笑望向廊外。  
樱花的花瓣随着风声拂入屋内，榻榻米上粘着温润的粉红，蒙着薄薄的一层苍白，如同初生婴儿那般的娇嫩，散发着淡淡的清香。  
这一时代、女眷常在这般樱花飘散之下玩蹴鞠，而织田家中却不常见。  
“奈奈大人，少主很快就回来了。”须贺嬷嬷用手掌轻轻抚摸过奈奈的手背，她望向夫人安稳的睡颜，低声叹道，“夫人辛苦了。”  
“嗯…”本应深处睡梦的奈奈却轻轻应了一声，一瓣樱花飘落在枕边，薄薄的蝉翼一般颤动不止。  
江之洼。  
随之延伸而出.便是东海。信长偶尔会在此处驰马。  
“少主！”池田恒兴驱马前至江之洼之时，只见信长正摆弄着一只毛色黝黑的猎鹰，神情颇为严峻。  
他炯炯有神的双目紧盯着恒兴急匆匆的模样，示意他向下讲。  
“恭喜少主！”  
“嗯？”  
“少主将成为父亲了。”  
信长皱了皱眉，神情亦颇为平淡，他把鹰递给前田犬千代，高声道，“谁让你来的。”  
恒兴一惊，犹豫地望向信长阴晴不定的面庞。  
“说实话，不许磨磨蹭蹭。”  
“是，少主，是须贺嬷嬷的侍女通知让我…”  
“你就这么急匆匆骑着马来了？”  
“是…”  
“做得好。”  
“谢少主…”  
“你以为我会这么表扬你是吗？”  
“少主…”  
“罢了，”信长摇摇手打断了恒兴，“但也不差。你先回去吧，我稍后赶回。”  
“是…”  
“恒兴。”  
“少主…”  
“让你的母亲也帮着照看夫人吧。别让这成为须贺一个人的事。”  
“是…”  
“回答得干净利落些。”  
“是！”  
信长点点头，抿着嘴神情颇为严肃。  
他缓缓抬头，望向青空。对尚未出生的儿子，他尚未有任何情感。  
接过鹰抚摸它的皮毛，信长异乎寻常地安静，跨上了马。他第一次有了迷迷糊糊的感情。似乎世间之事都不大真切起来，隔着一张薄薄的纸。透着黄昏橙色的光，掖着淡黄色的叹息。  
自己，竟也将有了子嗣了吗…  
他不时地想起奈奈或颦或笑的容颜，不知为何，颠簸在马背之上也可忽闻自己的心跳。  
心烦意乱，拨转马头，向仍伫立在原地的池田恒兴提高声调道，“你们都先回去。”  
“少主…”  
“回去！”信长的语气有些僵硬，似乎有些动怒。他挑起好看的眉毛，“犬，你们，也都回去。”  
说罢便疾驰而去，野风草顺之时间，竟只留得一寸背影。  
有些气结。  
疾驰到海边之时，夕阳已有一半坠入了深蓝色的水面里。  
信长一言不发地拧着眉，但驾马的速度却缓了下来。  
“疾风啊，”信长深深吸了一口气，忽低低地叹道，“阿奈她不过只是怀上了孩子。没什么不平常的”  
他翻身下马，望向斜阳，低声喃喃道，“现在的话，还没有生出健康的孩子来呢。”  
不过初为人父的这种想法却让他有些不自在。他拧着眉头望向海面，那春日初破凉润的水面微微泛澜、似是起褶儿的心绪。  
“疾风，这世间，没有什么是我所害怕的。唯独羁绊与情感。我竟不知如何是好。”他对疾风续道，神情里有了与年龄相衬的茫然。  
夕阳照着世间都是暖洋洋的红色。深深的玫瑰色融入一些朱红，映在信长的面庞上。他抚摸着粗糙的马鬃，眯着眼睛注视着海天交接之处，那隐秘的蓝紫色与浓郁的红色相融，渲染一派淋漓。  
“尽管我还还不是拥有一国的大名，”他平静地望向海面，“可这片海面之外的景色，我也想一日站在高处目睹呢。”  
疾风偶尔打着响鼻，波涛轻轻拍打着岸沿，崖石与激白的水滴碰撞发出的潮汐之声，尾张密林中杜鹃鸟的啼鸣之外，便再无声响。  
“咕嘟…”  
他侧头警觉地望向密林。  
“咕噜噜…”  
又是一阵，他低下头，望向声源的方向，忽地哑然失笑起来，原来是自己的肚子呐。饿了的话，竟然着实有些思念奈奈盛来的梅子泡饭。  
信长皱着眉头拍拍早已凹下去的腹部，神情颇有些无奈地跳上马背，一夹马腹，“既然这样，回去了，疾风。”  
半途之上，春雨也便开始淅淅沥沥。翻着泥土咸腥的草皮，裸露出来的、或是嫩白，或是褐黄色的草根，缀满青芽的树苗，饱受雨露恩泽，竟全鼓涨着，一股淡淡的春日绿意的气味。  
与炎夏的雨水不同，春日泥泞的道途不会惊险到需要快马加鞭。  
微微的湿润，路边深褐色的篱栅之下浓蓝的野菊花。  
倘若摇着马具，缓缓步道，定是能闻见野菊花被傍夜的和风所拂，瑟瑟发抖之声。  
可信长还是一夹马腹，冲出前去。他不知为何，忽地有些渴望回到那古野城了。  
此时望去，山间一度春水。淅沥流离、清澈见底。  
积岸新石，浮汀旧草，晚间已是水落船低。  
他微微扬起下巴，移目游江，只见翻如仄海平溪。想是从此地无论攻何处去，亦然纵轻寒、不必思衣。  
此刻风吹去，额发拂动，正值南蛮船舶来岸上，续空机声声、金舳玉石相雕，映是余照当西。


	8. 草履

是夜，和室之外，青绿的芽攒动着暗色里的风声，一刻未尝停歇。  
摇曳着嫩叶的那棵大树，其间飘飘摇摇的花瓣，在靠近花萼的地方是浅浅的青绿色，边缘晕开一层淡淡的薄粉。这种樱花在庭院中甚是少见，正是奈奈所钟爱的野山樱。  
奈奈捂着热茶，她的脸色有些苍白，映射于薄薄的月光之下，肌肤几乎透明。  
她的丈夫鲜有地正襟危坐其侧，目光灼灼，几乎是室内唯一的亮色。  
奈奈敏锐地发现，他的神色不同往昔，肢体有些僵硬，紧紧抿着嘴唇，一张英气勃勃的面庞宛如雕刻而成的塑像。  
“三郎，今天去集市有什么收获呢。”  
奈奈坐起身来，信长没有唤来侍女，自己拿起小枕垫在她身后。  
“…”  
“三郎看起来与平日不同。”  
“如何。”  
“三郎今日一人去河边踱马了吧。”奈奈的声音似乎仍是疲惫，脸色却很精神，“殿下每每神色中有些苦闷，便总爱和疾风说话。”  
“苦闷？”信长挑眉道。  
“或者不是苦闷，而是一种不那么洒脱的情感。”  
信长一愣，旋即哈哈大笑起来，“阿奈，真不愧是蝮蛇的女儿。真是什么都瞒不过你啊。”  
“阿奈是殿下的妻子啊。”说罢她掩着嘴笑了起来。  
信长点点头，托起酒杯，一饮而尽。他习惯性地伸手要奈奈为他斟酒。  
奈奈正笑着去拿酒壶，信长一愣，便起身自己斟酒，低声道，“阿奈，既然你如今有孕在身，现在只有我二人之时，便让我服侍你吧。”  
“三郎殿下…这…”  
“嗯？”信长又将碗中的酒一饮而尽，“你不乐意？”  
“这倒不是…”  
“你觉得我做事不够细心委屈你？”  
“那更不是…”  
“那是怎么？”  
“殿下…”  
“阿奈！”信长将酒碗往漆器盒中一扔，“你啊，本也不是过分细致之人。平日也是仰仗阿小她们照顾。现在，你也可以看看我信长如何待你。”  
“三郎…”  
“好了。靠过来。”  
“嗯…”奈奈仍是微笑着，淡淡的，因为劳顿有些无力的笑，她倚在信长胸前，闷闷地问道，“殿下，阿奈想知道今日城下市集如何了。”  
“阿奈，”信长看向妻子，抚摸着她微微隆起的腹部，“你看，这是大功一件，明白了吗。至于集市这些琐碎杂事，你就不要多问了。”  
“阿奈并不觉琐碎嘛。”奈奈听着信长激烈的心跳，不禁想起二人初次相拥过夜的一晚，红晕便拂上了面颊。  
“真拿你没办法。”，信长叹了口气，沉默了半晌，低低地笑道，“今天我招徕了一个侍从。”  
“侍从？”  
“帮我看马。”  
“马？”  
“哈哈，你也很惊讶吧。就是在集市上。”  
“真不愧是殿下啊。”  
“我让他成为我的侍从的时候，你猜那家伙在干什么？”  
“干什么？”  
“他正在挂着咸鱼的店铺门口卖大酱汤呢！”  
“啊！”  
信长爽朗地大笑起来，伸展着身体瘫躺在刚铺好的榻上，“那个家伙，很是有趣呐。”  
“这位侍从想必高大威猛了？”  
信长怪异地挑起眉毛，“你说猴子？”  
“猴子？”  
信长摇摇头，忽然狡黠地眯着眼笑道，“好了，阿奈，只告诉你这么多了。关于猴子的事情，过几日你自然就会从大家的口中得知了。”  
奈奈歪着头点点头，看向夜幕。雨过后的夜色变得十分晴朗，深墨色的天空中晕开了浅浅浓浓，深紫色、淡青色、靛蓝色、棕湖色的云。  
“云层中凝结的那一朵白云，竟然是一只活蹦乱跳的猴子…”她喃喃着，一愣，甩甩脑袋，那猴子的形象便陡然消失了。  
她红着脸别过头，望向信长。而似已安下心来的信长却已经瘫在被榻上，呼呼酣睡起来。

（这个孩子，会是男孩还是女孩呢？）  
夜色虽已很深，信长震天响的呼噜声被春日的风传到了庭院之中，如同一阵阵的春雨惊雷。  
（三郎连呼噜声都比别人的要大声。）  
奈奈抿嘴笑着，为信长掩好被角，来到缘廊之下，月色温柔如水，似乎让世间万物都染着一层薄薄的银色。  
轻轻抚摸着隆起的小腹。她有些不明白自己的心情是喜或是担忧。她还如此年少，总觉实在不能理解为人父母的责任与心情。  
越往庭院中心走去，鼾声便渐渐小声起来。樱花树飘落的花瓣落满了河面，朱色的桥头被洁白的樱花花瓣掩埋，零星落得几点红，甚是娇艳。  
（应该去供佛堂吧。）  
年幼时，奈奈虽是安静的小女孩，内心想法却极多、极复杂。之后嫁到尾张，成为尾张的大傻瓜的妻子，也受了这不守教条的丈夫的不少熏陶。因而，虽说她有时也有颇为迷信的举动，内心却本并不相信神佛。  
此刻，腹中孕有另一个生命，此等之事让她颇为得意，也颇为感动。似乎是冥冥之中，神佛将这血肉赠与她的。  
她移步至供佛堂，用凉水冲洗手臂，擦拭身体，以谢神明给予的恩泽。  
“也是时候，考虑为殿下寻找侧室的事情了。”她低着头，低声道。浑圆的肩头如玉石一般白嫩，这么想罢，心中忽地有些酸楚。  
“城池可以攻取，领土可以开拓，孩子，到底却需要女人来生…”奈奈低声叹息着，她幽幽地望着神社的木棉，随着风轻轻飘动。  
清沥的水流过她的身体，本已让她渐渐平息下来。思至此处，她只得强作微笑，为腹中的孩子做着祷告，泪水却从眼角滑落。  
她也不知为何，似乎开始有些埋怨自己是个女子。穿上兰丸的衣服的时候的那种洒脱与肆意，被夫人这二字限制在了不自由的境地。  
“你，是女人。”一个低低的男人的声音从神座之侧传来。这个声音的主人似乎遇到了颇为震惊的事，却又让奈奈吓得几乎背过气，她连忙合上衣物，转身要逃开此处。  
木屐踏在砂石路上，灰褐色的石子的凹凸让奈奈的脚步甚是不便。她才奔出两步，沾了水的木屐竟然布带断裂开来，身子一歪，她便跪坐在地上，惊恐之下，不禁带着哭腔饮泣起来。  
雪白的和服略有些披散开去，光洁的绸缎面料在夜色之中略有些光泽。她的秀发垂在肩头，乌黑浓密，几近遮住那张小小的脸。  
“你认识我。”那个声音有些沙哑，却仍听得出甚是熟悉。不知是何故人。  
奈奈深深呼吸半晌，便屏息凝神，转过头去。只见那人已走到了有光亮的地方。  
噼里啪啦的火光在石灯里闪烁，照亮了那人的脸。  
“神川大人…”  
奈奈愣愣地跪坐在原地，刚沐浴过的肌肤微微有些泛红，衣角被风拂起，漾开美丽的面容之上的愁绪，一双水汪汪的大眼睛里尽是娇羞与羞耻混杂的神情，看得神川又是心中一荡。  
（我如今也乃神佛门下之人，怎奈如此没有定力。）  
“我，早就便该知道你是一个女子。”他微笑着，却又轻轻叹息起来。  
“神川…”  
“我也将为织田家做事了。与您相谈，甚是怀念。”  
“大人您深夜前来…”奈奈压低了嗓子，她有些不相信地揉揉眼，“这…”  
“我不仅是二之宫的后裔，我的母亲还是伊贺之里的首领之女。”神川微笑着望向奈奈惊讶的表情。  
“您…”  
“今夜，我本是前来告知信长公子此事的。”他踱步道，“不想在此遇见了兰丸大人。”  
“何必今夜…”  
“神川也是必不可少之人，有这样的印象，不正需要这样直接的佐证吗？”  
“…”  
“我…你先起来…”  
“啊…”  
神川转过身去，咳嗽两声，继续发问道，“你到底是什么人，为什么女扮男装？”  
说罢，一阵窸窸窣窣罢，只听得不再有声音，回过身去，只见奈奈赤脚站在砂石之上，衣物倒是整齐了，神情却颇为倔强。  
“鞋子呢？”  
“大人，需要阿兰告知少主您的前来吗？”  
“兰丸大人为什么深夜赤身在神社之中浴体呢？”他一皱眉，凑近奈奈耳畔，低声笑着问道。  
“大人！”  
他站直身体，深深地看向奈奈的眼底，良久之后，戏谑地笑着说道，“不必了，您传告之后，总之会显得我也不过如此。”  
“您…看见了什么。”奈奈低着头，不安地捏着衣角低低嗫诺道。  
神川脸色也染得通红，他昂起头，背过身去，“…”  
二人便相对无言，只听得噼里啪啦的火声。  
“你的脚。”神川忽道。  
“…”  
“疼吗。”  
“…”  
“站到缘廊上去吧。”  
“您离开那古野城之后，兰丸自会走过去的。”  
“你怕疼，又爱面子，是吧？”  
“…”  
“好吧。”他走近奈奈，淡淡的清幽的青柚的气味晕散开来，慢悠悠地缠绕着春日的风的微凉。奈奈的瞳孔松散开来，唇色更为娇嫩艳丽。正兀自发愣，神川却忽然把她背起来。  
“放…放我下来！”奈奈不经意之下忽地悬空，只能环住神川的脖颈，她有些娇羞地怒斥道，“快点！”  
但神川也并不答话。他耸耸肩将奈奈抱稳起来。也不着急，他走上神社的台阶，通往上方的平台。那台前便是木地板了。  
砂石路的沙沙声，合着台阶上密密的苔藓，毛绒绒的暗绿一团团地簇拥着。  
奈奈咬着嘴唇，神川身上那一股淡淡地柚子的气味窜入她的鼻尖。  
一步，一步，漫长的阶梯也不知通向何处。  
夜色中看来，那些细碎的青苔沾染了午后那雨滴的湿滑，其间凝满密密的露珠，在石灯淡黄色的光辉之下，幽幽地闪烁着浅绿色的光点。  
她感觉纤弱的神川有些发抖，他半披散开的头发随着微风飘到了她的颊上，是柚子花的那种带了些微甜的气味。  
那细细的发丝在她眼前摇曳，束发的浅绿色的发带，让她有些恍惚起来。  
这一级一级的台阶，似乎有些无穷无尽。  
抬起头来，她可以看见那顶处的鸟居。是了，浓黑色的夜幕之下，唯有那一点红色仍是无尽改变之可能的所在。  
凝神再一细看，奈奈也是心中一动。  
原来，那顶端血红色的鸟居在夜光中色泽颇深，牌匾似很久没有换过了，有些陈旧之外，还镶着蛛网。  
（过些时日命人将此处清扫净些。）  
“神川大人，忍者，需要做哪些事情呢。”奈奈忽觉有些尴尬，便低声在神川耳畔轻声问道。  
夜晚一句细语，竟然也格外清晰。  
“和也。”  
“啊？”  
“我不是，告诉了兰丸大人吗？”  
“啊…”  
他走近缘侧，将奈奈放下。二人便并排坐在缘侧。月光洒下，神情都变得干净得几乎透明。  
“除了偷袭、潜入，最重要的果然还是掌握情报。”  
“情报？”  
“今日信长公子招徕了一人。兰丸大人可知道？”  
“嗯…”  
“他叫木下藤吉郎。”  
“猴子。”  
“对，公子就是这么唤他的。”  
“您竟也知道。”  
“嗯，东海道内就没有我和也不知道的事。”  
“哼，好大的口气。”  
神川笑眯眯地望着奈奈，手指咯哒咯哒地敲着木地板。  
“那您知道，猴子之所以叫猴子——这是为何？”  
“他长得很像猴子。不过嘛，也确实是猴年所生。”  
“啊…原来是少主殿下又取笑人了。”  
“哈哈哈，是吗。看来你也知道这位公子是个喜欢捉弄别人的人，你作为女子却能以小姓的身份随侍其侧，真是不简单啊！”  
奈奈一愣，脸上一红。神川认为奈奈是夸奖之下的害羞，便微微一笑，继续就这个话题问道，“你可知道今日公子如何招徕此人的。”  
“集市上。这个猴子当时正在做买卖呢。”  
“他当时正在卖大酱汤，你猜这家伙在嚷嚷什么？”  
“啊？您这也知道？他在说些什么？”  
“他说他会算命。”  
“不是卖酱汤吗？”  
“也算命。”  
“殿下找他算命？”  
“这倒不是。他自个儿在那儿大喊，说他懂得天文地理，这天上飞的，地上爬的，水里游的，就没有他不知道的。”  
“啊？可这和算命有什么关系呢！”  
“他便在那儿大声说这酱汤的前世今生，吹得神乎其神。”  
“那他的生意想必很好吧？”  
“这倒是没有。”  
“他的酱味道不怎么样？”  
“那倒也不是。”  
“那是为什么呢？”  
“他长相颇为骇人，一般人看都不愿看他一眼呢。”  
“不就是像猴子嘛，那有什么可怕的？”  
“您自然是没见过这么奇怪的人，不过知道他的人都认为他尖嘴猴腮、气质猥琐。”  
“这就难办了啊。”  
“是啊。不过他说话倒是有趣，信长公子就停下来买了他的酱汤。”  
“他知道殿下的身份吗？”  
“那条街道公子几乎很少去，公子又是微服、也没有驱马。”  
“看来殿下穿着很妥当。”  
“是啊。因而我更断定公子绝非庸人。”神川意味深长地长长呼出一口气。  
“他给殿下说了什么呢？”  
“他说他要给公子算命。”  
“哦？”  
“他说公子长着马脸。”  
“马脸？”奈奈一听，便噗嗤笑了起来。想着信长那张俊美而纤细的脸，掩嘴咯咯地笑个不止。  
“是啊。然后说公子是马年所生。”  
“那可是实话。”  
“是呀，然后这猴子又说公子地位颇高，今日会得到重要的人才。”  
“这莫非是自荐？”  
“那倒不像。”  
“看来他暗指您了。”  
“这也未可知。”  
“便自然是神川大人您了。”  
“兰丸大人，您这么说，可是让我深感惭愧啊。”  
“神川大人风姿谈吐优越，甚而便是身为忍者，即使是殿下的宅邸，也可潜入，自然是一等一的。”  
神川脸上又是一红，他慌忙别过脸，匆匆地续道，“又说公子志在结束乱世。”  
“啊…”  
“公子听了也颇为震惊，便向他打听一些那猴子自己的看法。听罢颇为满意。”  
“这样…”  
“他便告诉猴子自己乃是武士，问他是否愿意侍奉自己。”  
“此时那猴子大人知道少主的身份了？”  
“那猴子便问公子的身份。”  
“殿下如何回答？”  
“公子便说自己乃是织田家的武将。”  
“然后…”  
“然后那猴子便兴高采烈地行大礼要随公子走。”  
“他别的没说什么？”  
“还说了之前在今川家没有一个武将愿意收留他，去过美浓被美浓的少主赶了出来。因此十分感谢少主的青睐。”  
“哦？还是一个想要出人头地的农民啊…”  
“是啊，一个普通人想着要出世，看来也确实只有殿下会接纳他了吧！”  
奈奈不言，她看着指甲，忽然问道，“那他便跟着殿下回到那古野了？”  
“公子也知他是一个农民，许多事也不怎么会。”  
“啊…”  
“可偏偏对马的养护说得头头是道。公子乃爱马之人，很是高兴，便命他看马了。”  
“原来如此。”  
“那猴子高兴得不得了。”  
“这样…”  
“所以这件事也颇为有趣，我本也没想着要和人讲，可恰好遇到了你，不由自主便说了这么许多。”  
奈奈抿嘴一笑，她仰起脸，轻声问道，“猴子大人如今知道殿下…”  
“并不知道。”  
“这就有意思了。”  
“这猴子啊、明日才真正进入  
马房看马呢。”  
“真不愧是大人，这样奇怪的事情可真是让人捉摸不透。不过，说实话，既然是喂马，就更有趣了！”奈奈拍着手笑了起来。  
“怎么，这为什么更有趣？”  
“前几日，殿下得到了一匹烈马。”  
“烈马？”  
“是的，殿下给它取名叫雷电。”  
“看来脾气甚是暴躁。”  
“是啊。这匹马通体黝黑，骏马之中也难得的健壮高大。”  
“啊，那可是不可多得的好马啊。”  
“是的。可是这雷电却却极难驯服。前些日子的驯马师都拿它没办法，一骑上马就被摔下来。”  
“因此公子也没有骑这雷电了？”  
“那可不是。殿下心里颇为愤怒，还责打了那几位驯马的师傅呢。”  
“也是没有办法的事。”  
“这可不是。”奈奈幽幽地叹了口气，“如果这猴子大人果真能驯服雷电，想必殿下会真的对他青眼有加呢。”  
“唔…”  
“对了，您也要明日前来面见殿下吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那明日可是有意思的一日啊！”奈奈咯咯笑了起来，脸色有了些自然的晕红，更添娇艳。  
神川有些发愣地望向奈奈，摇了摇头，似乎想着了什么，脸上一红，微笑了起来。

“喂，我说哪，你好好地吃这个胡萝卜吧，这样才可以跑得更快，才能为你的主人打胜战哪！”  
正大声说话的是一个瘦小的矮个子男人。他的脸上沟壑纵横，皮肤粗糙，可一双眼睛却明亮干净，让人摸不透他的年龄。  
他抚摸着眼前的骏马的鬃毛。而此刻的这匹灰色的高头大马似乎并不想理会他。  
不过这个男人并没有丝毫的气馁，他笑嘻嘻地摸了另一根胡萝卜出来，“既然不喜欢那一根，这一根要嫩一点，你总要吃了吧？”  
那匹马仍不理他，头也不抬地打着瞌睡。  
“喂！你什么也不吃，这样怎么可以…”  
“诶！我说藤吉郎！”一个足轻武士打开马圈的门大步走了进来，“大中午的嚷嚷什么呢？还让不让人睡觉了！”  
“啊！实在是抱歉抱歉！”被叫做藤吉郎点头哈腰地道歉道，“我就是想给这匹马喂一点…”  
“还喂什么！中午又不是没给它吃饭。”  
“这您就不懂了吧，它一拉屎就什么都不剩了。它今天早上可是拉了一地稀…”  
“藤吉郎！”那武士捏着鼻子厌恶地摇摇手，“你这猴子说话真是粗鲁！”  
“公子可以叫我猴子，你不可以！”藤吉郎猛地跳了起来，呲着牙撞上了那位侍卫的下巴，疼得他直咧嘴。  
“唉哟…”藤吉郎反而捂着脑袋惊叫起来，“你撞上我了，真疼啊！”  
那武士本就不如藤吉郎伶牙俐齿，再加上咬着了舌头，痛得话都说不出来。  
藤吉郎又朝他一笑，“好了，我去给马儿唱歌了，你不要我现在喂它吃东西，那就等我唱完再给他吃胡萝卜，这总行了吧？”  
“你干嘛要一直给它喂胡萝卜？这玩意儿不花钱嘛？你就不知道体谅公子…”那武士因为疼痛尚未缓解，有些磕磕巴巴地说道。  
“此言差矣，此言差矣！”藤吉郎摇头晃脑地说道，“此是战乱纷争的年代，胡萝卜城下町今年丰收，到处都是，而武士的良马却不常有。牺牲珍贵之物去换取便宜的东西，这难道会是公子叫我喂马的本意吗？”  
“…可…”  
“再说，今天总共它才吃了两根根萝卜，作为公子的爱马，也应该有气吞山河的力量，这需要由我藤吉郎为公来培养，明白了吗？”  
那武士叹着气摇摇头，揶揄地笑道，“大中午的，胡萝卜只吃了两根…那真是一匹节约粮食的好马呢。”  
藤吉郎似乎没有听出反讽的意味，大笑起来，“这就对了嘛！我们都是为了公子的英名着想！”  
“好了，藤吉郎，你再不回去我就要生气了。”那个武士推搡着藤吉郎，“你一直在这里，也是搅扰人睡觉，还唱歌呢！一会台所的伙计出来把你揍一顿呢。”  
“哼 你又不是公子，我藤吉郎又不是为了你在喂马。而且我是公子的马倌，谁敢打我？”  
“一个喂马的竟…”那武士狠狠皱着眉头，不过又在口舌笨拙之下竟无话可说。  
他摇摇头，“你这家伙，如果这样和主上说话只怕…藤吉郎，听好了。作为公子的马倌，正因为要给公子喂马，才要时时保存体力。”


	9. 秋草

分明还是秋天。  
北方的风却已经席卷了海岸、冷涩的空气浮动振抑，鼻子也冻得通红。  
“这鬼天气！啊！真,真是太冷了啊！”  
前田利家抱着刀跺着脚从和室出来，他方才与土方十四郎完成第一次母衣众的评定。  
此时，母衣众成立也将近一年了，他作为组长的日常也早已步入了正轨。  
美浓的斋藤道三也已经被儿子义龙杀死，斋藤家从此和织田家断交。说回来，对于信长和织田家来说，现在可谓四面楚歌，情势非常复杂。  
利家因此也开始被迫加紧工作起来。幸运的是，他的搭档助手土方是一个嗜爱工作的家伙，每日都在为母衣众的事情操劳不停。  
十四郎虽是一个武将，却也擅长文书和内政，这让利家感到如释重负。  
这个家伙来到织田家也逾一年了，却每日工作从未休假。可以说是对母衣众近乎偏执的一个副长了。  
今日的商谈很是顺利和畅快，计划有条不紊地推行着。讨论完，土方还在屋内整理卷宗，腿坐得麻了的前田便率先冲出屋门来了。  
不过实在是太冷了，他倒吸一口凉气，腿不由有些发抖。不过几天而已，没想到天气变化如此之大，让他冻得几乎缩成一团。  
“啊，发抖的犬哪！”牙尖嘴利，原来竟正是近来风寒初愈的十阿弥。他虽因风寒禁闭，几日不见，又开始一如既往地自由地出入二之丸。  
“…”利家深深地看了十阿弥一眼，偏转过头作出无视的态度，神情严肃地准备下了台阶一走了之。  
“犬，”十阿弥又笑道，“如今成为了赤色的母衣众之长，竟然可看不起原来的我等兄弟了吗？”  
“谁…谁和你兄弟！”  
此时大名家中有文载录，不允许有小姓和家臣武将交往过密的条例。  
“哈哈。”十阿弥似乎没有听见利家的话，皮笑肉不笑地望着利家的长刀道，“这把刀不错呀，犬。”  
“这…这是殿下的恩赏。”利家脸上忽然有些与平日中大相径庭的羞赧。  
“嗯？”十阿弥银铃一般笑了起来，“犬还需要刀干嘛呢，不是用牙齿作战吗？”  
“十阿弥！”利家的厌恨和愤怒可想而知。  
“犬，好好做你的看门犬的生计罢，殿下赏赐之物，还是给我…”  
他还没有说完，利家便向着他的面心就是一拳，鼻血刷刷地就流下来了。  
“十阿弥！你给我最好有点分寸！”他眼睛几乎完全充血，声音带着拧巴的颤抖。  
“该…该死的，你打人…”  
“我没有打—”  
“哼，你想说什么，十阿弥不是人？一条狗在那里叫嚣些什么呢。”虽然话的内容有些恶毒，十阿弥仍然是一副事不关己的神情，鼻子渗出的血渍暗哑成为深黑色，看起来颇为渗人。  
“喂…”  
“哈哈，”十阿弥见利家脸色变得青黑，忽然有些快乐地笑了起来，“犬…”  
“说了你不要叫我犬！”  
说着便又是一记直拳，十阿弥这一下是真的笑不起来了，鼻梁骨似乎都被震歪了。  
“你…”  
“…”利家见十阿弥神色呆呆的，半张口正欲回嘴，忽然竟直接晕了过去。  
如此一来利家心下大惊，十足紧张起来，他急忙开始向里屋呼救起来。  
“喂！喂…土方君！”  
很少听到利家的声线颤抖如同绷按着即将断裂的弦，纷纷扰扰之间参杂着喑哑。  
“怎么…”  
十四郎急促地拉开格门。见到眼前所见的情景也是一惊。但他看到利家手上的血渍之后，很快冷静下来。  
“无妨。爱智大人他…”他急促地走下台阶，附身探了探十阿弥的鼻息，放心地叹了口气，望向利家道，“只是晕过去了。”  
“可是…”利家脸色苍白地咬着嘴唇，垂下眼睛，拽紧了手里的刀，“我太冲动了。”  
“大人不必过于自责。”说罢十四郎召来侍卫简单交待了几句，大致是十阿弥不便动弹，让侍卫请大夫前来救治。  
“我如何能…”  
“听说爱智大人本也风寒已愈了吧，因而您也并非对病人动粗…”  
利家却仍旧看起来完全没有宽心的样子。  
“到底是如何了，”十四郎皱紧眉头，“具体情形，您可以告诉我吗？”  
“我们拌嘴…”利家简单地说罢，用手捂住脸，另一手紧紧攥拳，喃喃道，“我太…太冲动了…”  
十四郎深深看了利家一眼，沉吟道，“无论如何，我们还是向殿下报告此事吧。”  
“可是…”  
“您在担心殿下发怒吗。”  
“殿下当然会发怒…殿下最讨厌臣属之间斗殴了，更何况我方才提拔…而十阿弥还是一位内臣小姓…”  
“可是如果此事由别人泄露出去，”十四郎摇摇头，“比如爱智大人醒来设法向殿下提起此事，那情形可是会变得完全对您不利了吧。”  
“…”  
最终他点了点头，深深叹了口气，提起长刀。  
十四郎展开眉头，盘腿坐在砂石之上，“前田大人，您去向殿下陈情此事吧。这里的事情，由我来照顾。如果您信得过我的话，请不要担心。”  
“拜托您了。”前田已经没时间来思虑，连忙向十四郎深深一鞠，低着头快步向本殿走去。  
而土方则靠近十阿弥，拿出怀里的手帕轻轻蘸拭着他脸上的血迹。  
他望向天空，不知何时竟然出现了浓烈的阳光。而他们几人笼罩在恐怖的心情之中竟毫无察觉。  
透过针叶，大把阳光落在十阿弥身上，让他的汗毛都闪烁着淡白色的光芒。土方垂下眼，长长的睫毛微微颤抖。  
他不知不觉间，越来越在意尾张的事情。甚至可以说在母衣众的诸多事务，他都已经甘愿挑起大梁。  
而现在，最怕麻烦的他却开始不由自主地多管闲事。似乎只要是为了家中太平，什么样的脏活儿累活儿也都可以干。他对自己内心的这等变化感到惊异不解。  
而美浓的事，似乎变得遥远和模糊起来。  
道三已经死了。  
这么想着，竟然有一种不真切的感觉。  
虽然追随道三的日子很短，可他的睿智狠辣留下了深刻的印象；而主人们反目成仇，这混乱的关系让他有些憎恶起自己的身份。  
何况，让他害怕和懊恼的事情正是平日里让他由衷充实与幸福的事：尾张的一切，让十四郎一度感到由衷的欣喜和无忧无虑。  
甚至道三的死都不能抵挡住这份情感。  
（再这样下去，果然…真的可以吗。）  
在这里受到赏识与青睐的他，虽然仍是孤身往来，却很少感到孤独。  
因为颇有才干的缘故，这里有了他发挥的空间，有了希望依靠他的人，有了会让他由衷微笑的主君存在。  
他甚至不觉得自己的内心变得柔软起来；却发觉自己有了一些羁绊，有了想要保护的任何事情。  
虽说是乱世，十四郎从未想象过反叛。虽说他厌恶光秀和佐佐木—如今的津津木，可是即使在织田家中，不也一样有被宠坏的十阿弥吗。  
而津津木，却又成为了信行的宠臣，还真是厉害啊。  
可是即使如此，此番的他绝没有怨言和不满，尽管他料想信长乃会重罚利家，这让他有了利家的同理心。  
可也确实没有办法，毕竟十阿弥就是一个小姓，本就与武将无法就武力相料。外人看来，此事无非便是以大欺小。  
看着赶来的医师为十阿弥疗伤的情景，他的内心平和起来。似乎战后的余韵一般，让他有些犯困。  
看着十阿弥皱着鼻子，手微微颤抖，似乎要醒过来了。他浅浅一笑。  
而十阿弥似乎终于缓过劲来，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
“土方先生…”十阿弥半睁着眼望十四郎。  
“爱智大人先不忙动，刚刚的伤势应该不严重，请您放心。只不过，也得好好静养些日子了。”  
“嗯。”十阿弥含着下巴不再说话，复闭上眼睛。他的鼻子已经没有出血了，医师跪坐在侧，似乎没什么大碍。  
“大人，话说现在爱智大人的伤势如何？”  
“现在倒也无妨。纵是惊吓过度这才晕过去的。”  
十四郎点点头道，“那倒还好。爱智大人，您也要更为小心才是呐。”  
十阿弥闭着眼点点头，阳光打在他的面庞之上，皮肤几乎已经透明的样子。  
“喂…那个，土方先生，犬千代呢。”  
十四郎微一皱眉，心中怨恨十阿弥的不识大体，却仍然语气平静地说道，“前田大人的话，担心您的伤势的缘故，叫来医师之后吩咐我照看着您、自己则已经亲自向主公请罪去了。”  
“噢…”十阿弥嘴角抽动了一下，“如此…”  
十四郎谨慎地望向十阿弥，不再多说什么。  
十阿弥勉强转过身子，后背朝向他。十四郎这才注意到十阿弥也还没有剃去额发。  
虽然十阿弥语气频频娇嗔，动作恍如幼女，却实实在在是一个应该元服了的男人了。  
对于像十四郎这样常常需要化妆成卧底、浪人，农民等角色的人来说，即使来尾张之时不剃去额发倒还有些道理；而小姓元服以后仍旧没有剃发的话，足见此前信长对他还说颇为溺爱的。  
不知为何，十四郎心中一阵酸涩，他料想或许是久不见脸上的血渍的缘故。  
他正懊恼，信长带着犬千代已经来到了庭院之中。  
信长原本对下属之间此类纷争向来都是严肃处置，决不姑息迁就。但十四郎伏身下拜之时，却感觉到今日信长的目光之中绝无厌愤之情。  
“如今的情形之下，你们还要起这些无谓的纷争吗？”信长的声线冷冽而低沉，让十四郎心头莫名地揪起。  
“殿下…”十阿弥做出挣扎起身的动作，却被信长制止了。他遂而瘫卧在缘几之上，神色低沉地呻吟着。  
而一旁的犬千代自始至终没有说一句话，只不过垂着头侍奉一侧。  
“恒兴。”信长的语气似乎并没有愤怒的样子，“这件事你好好私底下处理便是了。家中法度严明，照办便是。”  
他蹲下身，抚摸过十阿弥脸颊上划破皮的伤痕之侧，轻声叹息道，“十阿弥，上次和你说过了，收敛一下性子。一直这样可不行的呐。”  
说罢他不待二人回答，便望向土方，一愣，低声道，“嗯，十四，你跟过来。”  
他一扭头便大步离开院中。十四郎便起身跟了过来。  
利家心下仍是未定，恐慌之后的心跳仍让他感到难以呼吸，他微微仰头看向信长，只见那俊美的侧颜，高挺的鼻梁在阳光下熠熠生辉。不过，干枯的深栗色长发仍是茶筅一般高高翘在脑后。  
果然，仍旧是那个放荡不羁的主公呐。  
不过已经不是那个完全被情感牵着鼻子走的少年了啊。  
不知为何，就算是近侧的小姓也没有一再偏袒，而是把更多心力放在了家臣之上。  
不仅是家臣还是小辈的犬千代只愿意一个人以“犬”这个略有轻蔑感的词唤他、那便是信长。  
可他从未认为这是对主上的便宜忍耐，自从元服以来，信长待他如何绝不是这表面上的唤名所定的。  
而十阿弥…  
自己果然是年轻气盛。利家摇摇头，睁大眼睛。  
“请将大人送回修养。”待信长远去，利家站起身来，有些生硬地命令医师道。  
十阿弥如同泄气的皮球一般一动不动，任由医师摆布。  
原本，他其实在信长来到之前本来是有力气站起来的。按现在情势，如此一来虽说利家会受到惩戒，可见到信长对他并无更多关心，或是对此番惩戒有所内疚的模样…他心中既是失望又是痛苦、已经几乎晕过去了。  
而信长一方已经走出了庭院，正看似随意地向随来的土方问道，“从美浓回来之后，还是第一次见到你呢。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“近来都勤于公务吗。”  
“杂事倒是繁多。”  
“近日还见到这般争执过吗，十四。”  
“殿下，”十四郎神情专注地望向信长，“十四郎认为此番二人口舌之争等等也是机缘巧合，实在不能怪…”  
“太圆滑了。”信长皱着眉叹了口气，“既然这样，不用多说了，你退下吧。”  
土方咬着嘴唇望着地面，心下一阵揪痛，“殿下…十四郎所道乃是实情。”  
“真是狡猾呐，想着谁也不得罪。土方君啊，如果不能展露出真心的话，也无法让我感到满意啊。”  
十四郎猛地抬起头来，心中攫起一阵疼痛。信长从未如此唤过他的姓氏，这分明是正常而尊重的叫法，却让他摸摸地因为疏离而心痛不已。  
“殿下，正因为是十四的真心才想让您好好地看见——”十四郎语气很是激动，睁大眼睛望向信长。  
信长不发一语，仍然背对着浑身颤抖的十四郎，抬抬手示意他说下去。  
“殿下，在十四郎看来，爱智大人虽是小姓，却机敏伶俐，受到宠爱因而心高气傲。而前田大人则颇有武功，陪伴日久而沉默谨慎。”  
说罢，土方口气一转，语气温和地道，“这都是爱护主公，希望守护主公的心意。不知不觉，二位大人都萌生了独自获得主公的所有关注，在主公之前光彩夺目的想法。”  
信长挑着眉望向土方，别扭地勾起嘴角。  
“因而贬低对方或者有些暴力地反击轻侮，这也是意料之外的事情。十四郎的话…是这么想的。”  
“嗯。”信长又皱起眉头，嘲讽地笑道，“原来如此。既然你都这么说了。那还真是不错的事情，织田家原来自内而外如此团结。”  
“殿下…”十四郎不知为何，心口又是一疼。  
他想起了自己的身份，作为斋藤的卧底，来到信长之侧。和道三公一样，信长并没有过问他的出身。  
甚至，仅凭从恒兴那里听说自己的才华，又通过自己随侍一段日子之后的表现，便又给予了更多的机会。  
和道三公一样，信长是一个聪慧睿智的主公。虽然决定和兴趣常在常理之外，却又由衷让人感到安心和幸福。  
不知为何，这样的信长却让他非常不安。这种不安并非惧怕，而是一种愧疚之中混杂包裹着一种他从未经历过的心跳加速的情感。  
已经失去了道三公的十四郎，心中却对信长有了敬仰以外的特别的情感。  
就连此时，站在他身侧，也不知为何听得清楚心跳。冷风刮着耳廓，脸上的燥热却变本加厉地向脑内汹涌。  
脑中回旋着信长的声音。低沉的尾调，不算沙哑，很干净，略略扬起。  
（您是对我，感到失望吗…）  
头好痛…  
感觉胸口埋着一颗巨石，压得喘不过气来。  
泪水几乎便要喷薄而出。  
（忍住，十四郎…）  
说起不安的因子，不团结的因子，难道不应该是间谍土方首当其冲吗。  
（好想告诉他…告诉他我的正体…）  
忽然，泪水划过他的下颌，一滴一滴落在了灰白色的砂石路上。  
信长并不惊讶似得转过身去，一言不发地扬起头来望向本丸的方向。  
“殿下…”  
土方的声音在哆嗦，似乎是太冷了，他有些眩晕。  
“殿下，十四郎想和殿下说一件事，可以吗——”  
信长仍是背着身，点点头。  
土方叹了口气，抬起头来，惨然一笑道，“我，土方十四郎，对您一直有所隐瞒。若您能够听完这个故事，请立刻处我斩刑…十四郎已经不奢求切腹…”  
信长一动不动，头发微微随风扬起，“说罢。”  
“殿下，”土方嘴唇轻轻抖动着，“我是…我是…我本是别家的亲队队长。”  
信长微微侧了侧身子，却一言不发，不知是不是正在压抑怒火。  
短暂的沉默让空气几乎拧得出水来，土方的泪水却早已无可抑制地簌簌落下。  
啪嗒啪嗒打在砂石地上，扬起尘埃呛鼻的气味，飞屑一般在空气中弥散开来。  
“此番来到殿下之侧，最初本来是作为原来的主家的探察，只不过，十四郎在织田家做事之后才明白自己的价值，也这才明白自己愿意追随一生的究竟是何人…只不过…终究，终究是太迟了…”  
他有些自嘲一般地勾起嘴角，泪水滑入喉咙，如同混杂着咸盐的沸水。  
不知为何，他忽然想念起烟草的气味，那种沉重而刺激的烟雾与灼热。  
他突然意识到，思及那股气味之时有如面见信长之侧，无端地清醒和沉静，却又有些懵懂地眷恋着、沉溺着。  
如此一离去，更是疼痛异常。从头骨到指尖。  
“殿下…”他头狠狠撞击着地面，“十四郎罪孽深重，但是来到织田家之后从未想过要做对织田家不利的事情…所想也不过…不过是不愧对原来的主君的同时，能够为您尽绵薄之力…”  
“…”  
“…”十四郎心中并非害怕，可是他实在不敢去看信长失望的模样。或许阻碍他向信长道出实情的，正是不希望见到那张豁达而自在的脸庞上显现出暴躁和愤怒的情感。  
“还真是贪心啊，”信长仍没有面朝向他，“十四。”  
“殿下…”  
“不愿意说出的那个原来的主家，是斋藤吧。”  
“…”  
“现在，岳父去世了，”他皱着眉头，眼神中显现出悲伤的神色来，“美浓和尾张，竟然成为了敌人。”  
“殿…”  
“此时，你选择了我信长，这让我很高兴。”  
“殿下…”  
“是啊，蝮蛇竟然死了。”  
信长忽然仰起头来，声音里颇有些哽咽，却干涩地大笑了起来。低沉的笑声回荡在空旷的庭院之中，竟有些渗人。  
“道三公待我一直很好…”十四郎苦笑道，“虽然后来被命令侍奉义龙大人，可是却一直无法忘记山城殿的恩情…”  
“也不坏…”信长忽然喃喃道，“你，如今一来，和斋藤家还有什么羁绊吗。”  
“殿下您是继承山城殿的志向的人，如果还有什么羁绊，也都是…”  
“嗯，比起我来说，确实还是那个蝮蛇更对你胃口。”信长似乎心情不错，有些调侃的意味似的，语气带点青涩的酸味儿道。  
“殿下！这怎么可能，只有殿下您…殿下您才是…”  
十四郎急切地探起身，却想到什么似的忽然一愣，脸上莫名其妙红了起来，垂下头看向地面，抿紧嘴唇。  
“起来吧。”信长眯着眼叹了口气，“如果今天你大张旗鼓要说的就是这件事的话，我早就知道了。”  
“殿…殿下？”  
“所以，十四，今天的话，你救了一个人——不是救了我信长，而是你自己。”  
“殿下…”  
“如果你一直不曾展露出身份而和斋藤联系的话，这种时候会被恒兴处理掉的。”  
“那位大人也…”  
“他很赏识你，因此也很堤防你。在见到你之前，恒兴便向我提起过你，说像你这样有才能的人不远千里从外地赶到尾张，这真是让人百思不得其解呐。”  
（然而，也只有织田家有如此的看法…）十四郎苦笑起来，微微颤抖。  
“原本此前斋藤和织田也是盟友，破盟之时你也道出实情，即使是众臣也无话可说。”他转过身来，看向土方。  
十四郎泪水仍未止住，还耸动着肩头有些抽泣和哽咽。  
微红的眼角含着淡蓝色的水露，钴蓝色的瞳孔如同散落的星河，随涌出的泪水暗纹涌动，波光粼粼。  
信长想起晕了绯色的新月染开了一片薄薄的云雾，也是如此这般温柔之中带着企盼和卑怯，让他有些发怔。  
“不要哭了，”他半仰起头叹息道，“好好做事，不要辜负蝮蛇对你的恩情。”  
“殿——”十四郎轻声呼唤了半刻，张口之后，又红了脸戛然而止。  
信长深深看了他一眼，“好了十四，现在立刻去集队母衣众吧，今日添一例夜训，由你主持。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“不要让属下见到你落泪的样子啊。”  
信长扛起刀，晃着身子大摇大摆地走远了，声音却洪亮地激荡在十四郎的耳畔。  
“是！”他也鼓起勇气一般，大声地回应着。泪水里掺杂着高兴的那一种，直让他想着为这个背影付出生命。  
（殿下，为了殿下…）  
他忽然低下头，嘴角洋溢起并不苦涩的微笑，微微闭上眼，秋天的风轻轻刮过。  
（啊…最喜欢…最喜欢秋天了。）

十阿弥养好伤的时候，已经是非常冷的时节了。  
吹过的风飒飒地拂动院中的落叶。早晨起来的时候，草叶之上结着霜冻。几日下来，已经是一片枯乱的蜡黄。  
爱智几乎每日去拜访前田，说些不咸不淡的话。利家最初时还有些抵触；后来见十阿弥也不怎么惹他置怒，便就温和了一些，偶尔也会接过话头聊上几句。  
在旁人看来，二人的关系似乎缓和了许多。甚至一度有下人把爱智当作前田的亲友。这实际上让利家很是恼火。  
近来母衣众的二长似乎都遇到不顺之事。  
前田利家接到棘手的量报，奉命需要对岩仓织田氏进犯的部队进行抵御。  
岩仓家总是凭借凌厉的攻势来战胜敌手。所以前田带着母衣众红衣一队，率百人之军防范于边境。  
城砦之外的来犯在骁勇的防卫之下倒也没有什么伤害，只不过那古野的守卫落到了土方所率的一队之上，工作量也是陡然大增。  
“副长，”手下的山崎退快步走到土方身侧，“有一位浪人在那古野壕沟之口，无论如何也不愿离开。”  
“嗯？”土方放下笔，揉着额角站起身来，他眼中带有些焦虑的意味，“说不通的话，用武力赶走吧。”  
“其实，副长，这我们已经尝试过了，”山崎咽了咽口水，抬头看向挑着眉的土方，“不过此人武艺高强，实在不是我们所…”  
“伤人了吗？”  
“啊？”山崎一愣，“我…我等没有伤到这个浪人。倒是他让几位兄弟有些擦伤。不过他也不像是要故意使坏，没有刻意要杀死…”  
“蠢材！”土方低声咒骂了一句，“山崎！”  
“在！副长…”  
“怎么不及时来报？”  
“我…”他吞了吞口水，“对不起，副长…方才我也参与了与那人的战斗。”  
“嘁，真是乱来。”土方提起刀，腾然而起，“你们这些家伙！”  
“是，副长…”  
“山崎，不可再这样随便地打架了。”  
“是，副长。”  
“领我去见那个人。”  
说罢二人便快步来到主门前，只见一个高大魁梧、花白的头发掩藏在斗笠之下的男人泰然自若地立在门口。  
周围一圈的母衣众成员都怒目相对，却又因为忌惮而不能轻举妄动。  
“你不是信长。”  
那个人的声音听起来和他高大宽阔的身躯不符，颇有些滑头的感觉。  
土方眉头一皱，紧紧地按住刀柄，“主公的名讳不是谁都可以随便叫的。这不是浪人随便撒野的地方，看在你没有真正伤人的份上，放你一条活路，请你马上离开。”  
“不过是你们这些杂兵杀不掉我罢了。”  
土方听得心下狂躁不忿，兀自按捺住，“喂！我最后警告一次——”  
“咔哒——”  
那人却在一瞬之间已经欺身上前，用刀鞘顶着土方的背脊，低声用戏谑的语气道，“这种程度和大意，可不是母衣众的作风哦。”  
“该死！”土方一皱眉，立马用胁差的刀柄反手一格，撞在来人的小腹上。那人吃痛地低叫了一声，捂着腹部、嘴角抽动不止。  
土方转身挑剑，那人的阵笠被掀起，高高地飞开，露出一张青年的脸庞。  
“你…”土方跃开几步，没有马上穷追，可见是吓了一跳之后担心露出破绽的应激反应，不过也因此失了先招。  
那人擦了擦嘴角，拧着眉毛摇摇头，“什么嘛…”  
“你是人…吗？”山崎退身后的足轻彦善已经吓得呆愣，拉扯着自己的衣角喃喃道，“为何是老人的头发，青年的脸庞，壮年的身姿…”  
土方不满地瞪了他一眼，也没有多说什么，利索地拔刀面向来人，“报上名来。”  
“我要见信长。”  
“闭嘴！”土方十分气恼，骂骂咧咧地呵斥了几句。  
“你是前田还是土方啊？”那人笑嘻嘻地问道，“剑术还行啊，就是脑子不大好使。”  
土方不再答话，只是气喘呼呼地怒目而视。  
“太久没有实战过了吧，前田君——”  
“呸！”土方不等他说完，一个箭步迈上，劈刀砍下。他并非冲动行事，而是一直在敏感地观察着时机。  
这一刀砍在来人的左肩上，因为他格挡稍缓，只是拿怀刀格了一下这锋利的攻势，所以还是切开了皮肉。伤口并不太深，却眼见得血汩汩地往上冒，白色的衣襟一下子就染成了深红色。  
“前田！”那人不再嬉皮笑脸了，“你把信长给我叫出来，我有事情找他。”  
“你以为你是谁啊！”土方已经杀红了眼，哪里肯轻易地就罢手，又是连着劈上几刀。  
“我不会跟你还手，放心好啦。”那人一边招架着，一边皱着眉大声道，“既然你是信长的心腹，我自然不会加害于你。”  
土方不搭话，继续来势汹汹地攻击着对方。  
“喂——”那人忽见土方攻势有了间隙，瞅准时机，在土方尚未挥刀的时候从低处窜起，以极大的指力捏住胁差的中部的刀锋，“玩够了吧，前田。收刀。”  
“我——他妈的不叫前田！”  
土方一边骂着一边维持着上身平衡，出脚来要去踢对方。他已经打得有些着急了。  
“噢，是土方啊。”那人笑了笑，嘴角拧着、手指一用力，胁差便从中间硬生生断成了两截。  
“…”土方一呆，仍欲做出攻势。尚未拔出打刀，那人却已经轻巧地绕到他身侧，两手握在他停留在断刀刀柄之上的双手上。  
“长得真好看呐…”那人的吐息便在耳侧，“果然信长看重的，不是你的实力，而是…呵，论实力嘛…还不至于成为——”  
土方早已大怒，挣脱不得，便立刻用手肘撞击此人的肋骨。那人顺下了土方的打刀，掉落在地上，土方只得肉搏上阵，赤手空拳地对垒来人。   
周遭的将士最开始都看愣了，原本心中对土方尚有不服的人见土方坚持了这么久，都是心中颇有些敬佩。  
山崎则匆匆忙忙地奔入城中，想通知池田恒兴。  
“那个跑腿的，直接去找信长吧，找其他人没用哦。”  
“山崎！谁许你去了！”土方此时已经狼狈地捡起了打刀，勉强抵抗着。  
“副长！小心——”一个母衣众的队员提醒着土方身侧的来刀，土方见自己全然无可分心之力，吐息而立，闪避开几刀，静待时机。  
“真是乡下人拙劣的打法。”  
那人笑了起来，“不过也挺好的、不错，英武刚强。打得不错啊，土方。”  
“…”  
“也是，你一说话就攻势收敛了。还是别说得好。”  
“你他妈到底是谁！”  
“我？”那人哈哈大笑，“哈哈哈，我也不知道。”  
“混蛋！”  
“你是母衣众的副长诶，应该是榜样啊，怎么说话这么粗鲁呢，土方？”  
“不关你的事！”  
“哦？那古野可是事事都与我相关的哦。”  
“你到底图谋什么？”  
“我嘛，只是对信长有些感兴趣——”  
“该死的！就是这个——总之！你不要想加害于我的主上！”  
“你的…”那个男人意味不明地嗤笑了一声，臊得土方满脸通红起来，刀却变得更快更狠起来。  
“不会，自然不会。你误解了。”那人接着摇摇头，忽然很认真地说道，“先撤刀吧，我给你说清楚。”  
“怎么可能！”  
“喂，土方。”那人把声音压得很低，“如果你被我直接打输了，信长恐怕真成了把莽夫当能人的傻瓜哦。”  
土方一愣，心中一紧，“我不会输的！”  
“哦？性格还真是糟糕啊，土方。只不过，这种时候还不坦率的话，”那个男人不紧不慢地笑道，“到时候遭殃的可不只是你，也不只是你们这些母衣众的小卒哦，你自己掂量好了。”  
“为什么要听你的！”土方把这句话咬碎，抵御着对方的攻势。  
“实力的差距啊。”那个人却听见了，以更低的声音，“土方君，你别无选择——现在撤刀至少不会太难堪。”  
土方心下知道再打下去自己也绝无获胜可能，便啐了一口，眼中仍是充血，却语气也沉重下来，望着那人的眼睛，低声道，“一言为定。”  
“行，三…二…一！”  
双刀一撞，二人这才都极速后退，砂石地上扬起的尘埃迷住了众人的眼睛。  
撤刀之时，土方已是大汗淋漓，和服被削破了一些口子，一片袖口已经断开，还浑身都是泥屑和尘土。  
“我是熊若宫家的长子，现在名为大谷膳亮。”  
“现在是…”土方有些在意地低低念了一句，抬起锐利的眼眸盯着大谷。  
“你可能不知道熊若宫吧，年轻人。”  
“这倒是知道…”土方眯着眼睛，摸着下巴道，“竹之内波太郎大人是您的家人吧。”  
他不知不觉换上了尊称，这让大谷挑了挑眉，“乃是舍弟。如果听说过舍弟，那便更容易说明了。”  
“噢…”  
“我来拜访信长——”  
他见土方眼神又变得锐利而阴沉，忙道，“不要生气嘛——副长先生。我来拜访你的织田大人，算是代表我的弟弟是来商谈的。”  
土方手按在刀柄上，恨恨地从牙缝里挤出一声“切”之后，又把刀推回刀鞘。  
“那么您为什么姓大谷，而弟弟却姓竹之内呢？”  
“因为他并不是我的亲弟弟，我们没有亲缘关系。”  
土方听得有些懵，他抓了抓额发，“什么意思？”  
“他是我的徒弟。”大谷神情轻松道。  
“…”  
“不过，为了方便我一直称呼他为弟弟。现在波太郎已经足以支撑一家了，我已经不是家主了，所以啊，今天你所见到的我不过是个为了他来跑腿的家伙罢了。”  
“尽管您这么说，”土方皱眉道，“我还是不放心让您和大人相见…”  
“罢了。”那人摇摇头，把一封叠好的信交给土方，“把这个交给你的殿下吧。不许拆开看，也不许让别人看到。守护好它。”  
“守护…”  
“对，守护。”大谷神情轻松地微笑道，“你看着办吧。我想回去了。”  
“喂…这也太轻率了吧。”  
“嗯，你这么说起来，好像还真是有一点。不过，不要舍不得啊，我想我们还会见面的，土方。”  
“…”  
土方皱紧眉头望向扶着自己肩头的大谷，看来自己那一刀还是让大谷伤得也不轻。  
“嘶…好久没有受过伤了，还真是大意。”  
“喂…没事吧。”土方拧着眉毛，低声问道。  
“哼，我倒是没什么。好好听听你的大人今天会对你的反应做些什么评价吧。下次记得告诉我啊。”  
说罢，大谷便一个飞身跃起，快速移动，转眼之间已经消失在了树林之间。  
“什么乱七八糟的…”土方额上几乎蹦出青筋。  
他见众人还都以各异的神态张望发愣，便提高声音，语气急促地命令道，“母衣众听令！各司其职，各归其位！”  
“是，副长！”以山崎退为首的众人连忙快步跑回城中，沙沙的石响和风声拂林混杂在一起，似是秋月吞火之时，噼里啪啦的嘣响。  
土方则快步向内城走去，一脸严肃之中，隐隐藏着疑惑的神色。他见此日当值的正是十阿弥，连忙拜托小姓爱智十阿弥通报主公。


	10. 红莲

红莲  
当十四郎被引入本丸内室的时候，信长正侧枕在奈奈的膝上掏着耳朵。  
尽管天气已经很凉，信长身上的深色和服却仍是几乎开到了腰脐，空空荡荡地，露出坚实的胸膛。  
他似乎很是悠闲，呼吸非常地轻，却又如同簌簌薄薄的和纸挂在纤绳上曝晒的时候突然遇到暴风雨时的震颤。  
只不过，神情里又没有半丝犹疑，倒像是一个无忧无虑、有些顽皮的孩子。  
“阿奈。”他以游离的口气轻轻地半张口。  
“三郎？”奈奈的声音也是低低的，被窗外风的呜咽所裹挟着，倒显得有些拘谨。  
“有言风水轮流转，”信长欲言又止，忽然笑道，“怎么感觉这尾张，着眼看得到的便只有坏事儿。”  
“啊，是吗。”奈奈淡淡地答道，“阿奈还想着这都算是乱世之间的常态呢。”  
“或许吧。”信长用手背遮住眼睛，看不清他的表情，“不过，今天的事，你难道觉得是个巧合吗。”  
“殿下，这，巧合…”  
“这个家伙，恰刚巧着末森城外试斩的事，便来到那古野城下，你想想呢。”  
“您的意思，这个人就是在末森活人白日试斩的罪犯？”  
“也不一定吧，”信长轻轻叹了口气，把脑袋埋在奈奈的膝盖间，“不过，我倦了…阿奈…十四也快来了吧，听听他怎么说。”  
他的声音里透着一股坚定的信念感，让奈奈也由一瞬之前的彷徨无助变得冷静而底气十足起来。  
他这么说着的时候，土方已经疾步奔到了外殿。他来不及解下束刀，让十阿弥简单擦拭了外褂上的血迹；事实上，十四郎也不及换上正式一些的衣服，拖着半是血污的身躯便匆匆赶入。他见夫人在内，有些迟疑地立在门外。  
“十四，进来。”  
“是。”他低着头走进室内，立刻伏下拜礼，重重地将头抵在地面上。  
“好了，”信长也没有起身，只是轻轻推开奈奈的手，翻过身子背向土方，“方才隐约听到了一些，你详细地说给我听吧。”  
（殿下他指的是伊贺雇来的密探吧。）  
“是，殿下。”土方皱紧眉头抬起头来，目光锁在眼前一佃的榻榻米上。  
他深吸一口气，沉声道，“方才便在城外壕沟，一个浪人模样、装束怪异的人自称大谷膳亮，希望拜会主公。”  
“噢，浪人模样吗。”  
“他武艺十分高强，骚扰母衣众却未真正实施打击。论武功刀法，臣下实在是不敌他的才能的。”  
“人呢。”  
“他交给我这封信，希望立刻能够递交给主上，不能经由他手。”  
“哦？”信长笑着摇摇头，神情轻松，却并没有做出要取来看看的样子，“你看来是敌是友？”  
“殿下，依十四郎看来，此人态度不太明朗，不是很明确他的目的。他声称是波太郎大人的义兄和师父，这次前来是传达竹之内的意思。”  
“噢…”信长挑了挑眉，拍拍手，“把详细经过讲一遍给我听听吧。”  
于是他便让奈奈又给他挖起耳朵来，合眼半眠着，不知有没有把十四郎语气平稳的叙述听进去。  
十四郎的语速不知不觉中越来越快，方打斗不久，事实上也没缓过劲来，回想起刀光剑影和招招忝命。  
甚至，过脑之时看见自己的种种破绽来。不禁心中忿忿，又有些后怕，语气里也便有些气喘吁吁起来。  
“这个人，”信长忽然开口打断了十四郎，“比我的父亲还要年长啊。”  
“什…什么？”十四郎一愣，脱口问道。  
“小时候，大概五、六岁的样子，我见过他。”  
“啊？”  
“那个时候就已经是一头白发了。”信长的神色之中没有更多的修饰，是他惯有的沉思之时的表情。  
“啊…”  
“这么多年了，他和波太郎都根本没有变老啊。”  
“…”土方神色有些惊讶，但是一想到那个大谷的时候，又觉得这是意料之中。  
“不过，我印象之中他好像还没有这么奇怪的名字啊。”信长轻声嘟囔着，揉了揉鼻子，深深叹了口气。  
“是呐，这个名字听起来便如同一个官名一样。”奈奈侧着头笑道。  
“你这么一说还真是。”信长苦笑道，“不过如果是假名就更让人搞不懂了。”  
“熊若宫与本家也还算是有挺深的羁绊了，这位大人若是先代当主，却还是没听谁说起过，这也挺奇怪。”  
奈奈扶着信长坐起身来，将羽织拿来披在他的肩头。信长忽然抬起头来，“阿奈，上次训斥神川之后，他还停留在熊若宫吗？”  
“似乎还是在刈谷城外，不过距尾张这边更近了些。”  
“嗯？”  
“阿奈记得上次拜访了他的家臣回报的是，神川大人似乎还是在做神官的职责。而且离开熊若宫后，仍然居住在刈谷的神社之中。”  
见土方有些云里雾里，信长也不做解释，皱眉压低声音对妻子道，“那既然这样，还是什么时候去拜访他，让他住到尾张来吧。”  
“这样可以吗…殿下。”奈奈有些紧张似的低声问道。  
“那也是没办法啊。”信长丢下意味不明的一句话，又伸出手来向土方摊开掌心。  
见十四郎有些愣神，他有些急躁地催促道，“怎么，想要自己念给我听吗？”  
十四郎有些羞惭地双手递上，见信长已经在拆信，便低下头来，俯首沉声道，“那臣下这就先…”  
“喂，十四。”信长看罢，有些生硬地望向十四郎。  
十四郎一愣，信长挑了挑眉笑道，“去屏风后面把那个人揪出来。”  
“是。”他虽然应声而起，快速奔向屏风，心中却对信长的话并未完全理解。  
可是到了屏风之后，看到一个侍女模样的女子正瑟瑟发抖地缩成一团。  
“你是…”  
“阿枫，还是自己站出来吧。免得让十四把你拖出来，这样可不好看。”  
“什么？你…阿枫！”奈奈睁大眼睛，惊声低叫起来，眼中复杂的情感一酝而出，咬着嘴唇。  
“看来，夫人总是被蒙在鼓里啊。”信长勾起嘴角，“这样也好。”  
“阿枫，你干嘛躲在这里。”  
奈奈却并没有感到宽慰，扭过头以训斥的口气问道。  
“她也对这封信件很感兴趣吧。”信长有些嗤之以鼻的口气说道。  
“什么…”  
“阿枫。”信长抬眼道，“还对什么感兴趣呢？”  
阿枫神情呆愣，并无更多言语地低下头。信长也不再看她，合上眼轻蔑地笑着。  
十四郎一直紧张地盯着阿枫，见她虽然头低着，眼神从未离开信长。  
她看起来仍然是一副谦恭之态，却不知不觉之间已经暗中把手伸进袖口。  
十四郎见之大惊，可是事态触弦即发，不容他细加思量。他立马用未出鞘的剑重重地朝阿枫的手腕击下。隔着半长的袖口将她手中之物震落，乃是一束苦无。  
“枫！你这是干什么！”奈奈望向地上一堆铁器，吃惊地看向应声跪在地上的阿枫，立时大怒，“来人啊！”  
“阿奈，”信长似乎看到那些苦无之后也着实一愣，低声苦笑道，“没想到已经到了想要我命的地步啊。”  
“殿下…”  
“罢了，”信长站起身来，拍拍手，“十四，把她带下去拷问吧。”  
“是。”  
“她以前是夫人的侍女，照顾得很是周详。也不要太为难她了。”  
“是。”  
“对了，”信长顿了顿，以寻思的神情道，“晚上，我在本丸偏殿等你。”  
“是，殿下。”土方一如既往地紧锁着眉头，他仍紧盯着捂着手腕的阿枫的动作，严肃地回复道。  
土方傍晚用膳之后、来到偏殿的时候，见到佐久间信盛正笔直地跪在廊上。  
佐久间的神情似乎很是忧愁后怕，而土方在审问阿枫之后对此已是心知肚明。  
他有些刻意地避开佐久间所在的那边回廊，从另一头绕到了偏殿的广之间。  
大概等了一个时辰，信长才姗姗来迟。他以命令的口吻让土方放轻松起来，对拷问的事情更是只字不提。  
看样子信长还没有召唤佐久间信盛，土方心中有些微妙地感慨着。  
“十四，你觉得信盛大人为人如何？”  
“这位大人乃是和柴田大人齐名的勇猛之将、精进之才。十四郎在来到织田之前就有所耳闻。”  
“噢，”信长淡淡地抬眼答道，“你也听说过殿后佐久间的名号。”  
土方挠了挠头，有些困惑地问道，“倒也不是如此…只是，只是众人都有所听闻，于是十四郎便也知道…”  
“你来的时候为什么要绕廊而行呢。”  
土方垂下头来，虽说跟随信长时日很多，可是，即便如此，信长严肃起来的威压让他有些喘不过气来。  
“十四，”信长有些调笑地高声道，“你也心知肚明啊。即便如此，还以冠冕堂皇的语言来称颂他，你还真是一个狡猾的人啊。”  
“殿下！”土方有些不知所措地仰起头，“十四郎对那位大人并不了解，所以哪里敢有落井下石的做法呢。”  
“你啊…”信长忽然扑哧笑了出来，“好了，我既然还活着的话，就应该原谅这些弟弟们的罪过，是吗。”  
“弟弟们…”  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“啊…殿下，您的意思是，佐久间大人的这件事情，还和、和…”  
“这不是显然的吗。”信长淡淡道。  
“是…只不过，没有想到末森的大人竟然…”  
“挺好。”信长似乎正了正身子有些刻意地道。  
“殿下…佐久间大人做事稳重自持，想来即使略有冒犯之举也绝不肯擅以行之。”  
“噢。”  
“这件事，无论如何也请殿下明察。毕竟像阿枫这样以下乱上之徒，已经可以说是十分可怖了…”  
土方深深一叹道，“这是母衣众之责，简言之乃是我土方十四郎之责，殿下无论如何也应处罚我。”  
“十四。”信长复杂地看着土方，“你为什么总是这么疏离地说这样的话。”  
“殿下！”土方听见信长声线之中略带斥责的温柔，心中大是震动之间，一时竟不知应该如何作答。  
“如果处罚了你，”信长摇摇头道，“城外之人又是如何？城内之人又是如何？仍是让人头疼，究竟是我信长做事不够公允，惹遭非议。“  
“不是这样的，殿下…“  
“信盛之事，让我确实也是颇为苦恼。他是爱知郡山崎人士，年幼时候就开始侍奉老头子；现在年纪长了，是我的重要武将。这样的关系，无论如何也有情义其中啊。”  
土方俯首称是。  
“老头子死后，他在家督继承问题支持我信长，这让我更无法去怀疑他。”  
土方仍不言，撑着身子面向榻榻米。  
“所以，你想办法，让他不要担心了。一直跪在门外，终归不是办法。”  
“是。”  
土方没有料想信盛原来是自愿跪在门外的，这让他也有些微妙的错觉。  
不知为何，信长的这道命令让他心中既是欣喜、又暗自颇有些恼怒。说来只不过是要让佐久间心中不再愤懑自责…不过是让别人放宽心思。  
可是，信长既然这么说了，想必是对自己最是信任。  
这么想着，不知为何，心中的抵触和烦闷里添上些温柔细腻的欢愉，让他有些不知所措起来。  
“我早就说过，不必总是小心翼翼。直言上谏乃是忠臣，我信长绝不会有怒不言。”  
“是。”  
“既然明白了，你知道现在应该做什么了？”  
土方顿了顿，不由地正了正衣襟，以很是严肃的神情思虑道，“向佐久间大人传达殿下的意思，安抚今日受惊的人众。”  
“嗯。还有呢。”  
“命令母衣众加强训练，加强警备；着重调查既发之事，杜绝后患。”  
“去吧。不愧是十四，”信长点点头，手肘枕在脑后，“让佐久间回去了吧。今天不必召见他了。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“告诉他，他的苦恼与我信长如出一辙；所以不要过分地担忧。”  
“是。”此时土方心中颇有莫名躁动之意，却按捺后神色平静地俯下身来。  
信长向他摆了摆手，已经径自出去了。他扒拉过散开的衣襟，一只手搔着耳朵，一手提着长刀，大摇大摆地向内廊走去，根本不似屋内忌思满怀的样子。  
（不过，今日那个大谷膳亮到底是什么人呢…殿下，想必已经拆开那封信件了吧。）  
土方回到母衣众的屯所之时，所内已是熄灯。山崎则倚在门廊之前，看到他回来，立马跟上前来，为他解下佩刀、解开外褂。  
退麻利地端来热气腾腾的水盆和澡巾，隔着雾气，似乎对土方板着脸抿着唇的模样早已习惯了。  
“副长，”山崎弓着腰，一直等着土方归来的他脸上颇有劳累的神色，对土方的担心之色也有些挂不住，“那我这就先退下了。副长有何事请再吩咐。”  
“山崎。”土方却马上就叫住了他，“去沏一壶茶来。”  
见山崎神情有些愣愣的，他便解释道，“晚上还得再做一些工作，今日审理的案子还没录卷宗。”  
“副长，这些事交给我等来做也…”  
“不必了，这个案子是我亲自审理的，具体情形我知道得更详细些；如果有哪里有缺失也可以及时补充。”  
“是，副长。”山崎便就哑着嗓子咳嗽了两声，“天气已经很凉了，副长晚间可需要再加两件…”  
“沏茶去。”土方已经开始蘸墨掭笔，打断山崎的时候还是顿了顿。他抬了抬手腕，有些急躁地大睁双眼，不客气地命令山崎出去。  
“是…是，副长。”  
山崎这才急急忙忙揉着眼睛去台所沏茶，这时已是晚间，透过晚间细微的飞尘，月光皎洁而寒冷。屯所中清醒的怕也唯此二人吧。  
土方思及对阿枫的审讯之事，神情不知不觉又变得严厉了起来。  
阿枫不是一个倔强而强硬的女子，虽然有些执念，被发觉审押之后却也很老实。正是因为这样的性格才会容易地招出目的和缘由吧，也正是因此才会被利用吧。  
虽然没有动用严刑，但仍然拒绝了阿枫的任何请求。以擅长审讯而著称的他坐在几前，每值记录案卷，总阴沉可怖、宛如鬼神。  
他来来回回地回想着阿枫的举动，试着分析出一些不合理的地方。不过，阿枫似乎本来也受到主人们的礼待，心中本就不过分坚持，便匆匆地伏认了始末。  
要说这次阿枫的事件也好，大谷的事件也好，似乎都和那个在廊外长跪不起的信盛没有任何关系。  
不过，前番护卫信长前去熊若宫拜访的人正是半介信盛。这是一个多月之前的事。  
而此番利用阿枫的人，却正是佐久间盛次，半介信盛的亲弟弟。  
土方皱紧眉头把笔拍在案上，又不由自主地燃起烟草，徐徐的浓烟和水雾混杂一处，让他的视线也模糊起来。  
不过，似乎，头脑却清晰了不少。  
山崎此时端了茶，慢慢地打开隔扇的门廊。他探出半个脑袋望向室内，见土方却根本没有注意到他这边的情形，深锁眉头、神情致郁。他还是壮着胆子走到土方的身侧。  
“副长…”  
“山崎，”土方用手背揩了揩脸，“佐久间家到底是怎么的构成？”  
“佐久间家…”  
“听闻盛次能干，为何没有留在主公之侧侍奉呢？”  
山崎放下茶座，跪在一侧，心中猜测所言乃是佐久间兄弟二人分了派别之事，“半介大人虽然年纪稍长，服侍先主公多年，却没有怎么参与核心政务，后来留下辅佐主公；他的弟弟盛次在末森城内却是重要的人物…”  
“哦？”  
“半介大人因此也与那古野的一些大臣颇有不合，副长来织田家侍奉日子还不长，所以还不太清楚这其中隐情；想必咱们殿下也知道。”  
“嗯。”土方慢慢地，意味不明地点了点头。“对了，”他抬起下巴，“那个，盛次大人是一个怎样的人？”  
“盛次大人…”山崎微微一愣，“说实话，盛次大人不是非常有主见，大概是一个一丝不苟却又忠于君…”  
“你眼里的信盛大人呢？”  
“这…”  
“但说无妨。”土方见山崎被烟雾熏陶之中，微微呛鼻的气味已经让他有些晕晕乎乎，却仍是口气严厉。  
“在我看来，”山崎咽了咽口水，“信盛殿下是一个小心谨慎的人，在家臣之中颇具影响力。”  
“嗯。”土方轻轻应了一声，他半闭上眼睛，“喂，山崎，你先去睡一会吧。”  
在山崎推辞之后他也没再说什么，只是端正地坐在小几之前冥思苦想。  
得到的讯息十分简短，可又与所想大致相差无几。不过，总觉得其中还有些地方没有弄明白。  
如果说，兄弟的关系难免引起猜忌，连群臣之中都一日之间便是流言纷纷。  
即使信盛算来还是性情耿直的人，为了避免信长猜疑，便跪在了廊下，可阿枫之事并不应该外泄了才是。  
此事发生在内廷，自己一直审讯阿枫，连母衣众之中的监察都对此毫不知情。  
为何一介不受重用的老臣却对此知之甚明？  
夫人怀有身孕，自然不可能面见他。若是信长直言挑明，那就不应该出现他又跪在廊上请罪的事情。  
而如同山崎所说，在土方看来，严谨慎微的信盛如何也不至于自投罗网或者无事生非。那究竟是什么重要的环节被漏掉了？  
一向谨慎严格的信长却也没有责罚他、甚至派遣自己给他传话让他放宽心…  
这都是为何。  
土方深深吸了口气，缓缓吐出烟尘氤氲。他心中迷乱混杂，命令山崎去休息。  
山崎坚持了一会儿，最终还是不再磨墨，妥协地答应睡在侧室内，若有什么传唤便可以立刻起身。  
土方难得温和地笑了笑。他有些掩饰自己的不安和疑惑，不希望属下为自己感到过分烦忧。  
不过，自然，直到天色泛起柔嫩的红晕，他也没有想清楚那件事情。  
十四郎振了振袖，落在几面上的烟灰便飞扬了起来。灰扑扑的世界点缀满的喑哑的尘屑却让他莫名觉得神清气爽，一点也没有犯困。  
“副长，”打开屋门的是负责协助查案，却不甚了解案情的番队的少年冲田总一郎，“有一个消息，昨日您审讯的那个侍女死了。”  
事实上，冲田还并没有正式加入母衣众，只不过算是一个挂名儿的小姓一般打杂的小人物。  
他算是被信长捡回来的，当信长在东南部的海湾骑马的时候，这个孩子正瘫倒在一片血珀之中。  
不过，他的身上并没有一道刀伤，只是累得太厉害、晕了过去而已。那些血都是周围倒在林中的小混混的。  
信长面色冰冷地审查着自己境内的情景，土方却向他提出招徕这个孩子的建议。  
土方当时只是大为震动，想到了自己年少时的经历，不觉心中忧动；再者这个孩子尚且年少、却可以从那一众伤痕累累的尸体上同样力道和刀法的刀痕即知其气力，剑术皆是绝非凡者。  
本就是乱世，这等野蛮的少年或许也可成为英雄；这么想着的时候，上谏的话已经向信长吐露。  
信长本也是不拘小节之人，冲田那日虽然杀了人，信长却破格地让土方把他带在身边管教历练；也算是冲田难得的机遇和巧会。  
冲田似乎很喜欢信长，却对每日朝夕相处的土方有一些抵触的情绪。说话的时候无所顾忌的顶撞也就罢了，那种难以掩饰的冷漠让土方有时也觉得莫名其妙。  
但他念在冲田能力出众的这一特征之上，决定还是好好栽培好这棵难得的苗子。  
不过此刻看来，这苗子倒是带给土方不少麻烦。  
“什么？”土方看向哪个神情平淡，就像是在说晚饭做好了的少年。  
“阿枫，”那个少年扬起脸，以着有些奇异的神情定定地望向土方，“她死了。”  
“怎么死了？”土方声音一下子拔高起来，从座位上一跃而起。  
“看起来像是自杀吧。”  
“总一郎，你怎么一脸轻松啊？”土方气急败坏地拿着刀柄敲打着门栏，“不是让你好好守着犯人吗。”  
“喂，土方先生，”总一郎扑闪着大眼睛笑道，“你这么说可不对吧。你当时把这个女人交给我的时候可是专门说过她不是犯人，只是需要在母衣众停留关押——”  
“冲田！”土方有些激动地抓过冲田的肩膀，“现在还在扯这些吗？喂！你不会是故意的吧！”  
“什么故意的？”总一郎又眨了眨无害的大眼睛。  
“我让你好好看管…哼，好好照看，你怎么让她死了？”  
“怎么，她自己死了难道还要怪在我身上吗。又不是我去杀死她的。”总一郎有些不舒服地扭过肩头，却也没有刻意挣扎，只是压低嗓子嘟嘟囔囔地说道。  
“你这个家伙！”土方猛地放开他，重重地叹了一口气，匆匆忙忙拉开格门。  
“喂，土方——”  
“不要说废话，跟过来。”  
“嘁…”  
“什么时候发现的。”土方一面加快步伐，拉着冲田总一郎奔出房门来，一面语速疾速地询问道。  
“刚刚。”  
“昨夜安排你值守，有发现什么异常吗。”  
“异常？”  
“对，有什么怪事吗。”  
“副长，”那个少年没有直接回答，只是有些吊儿郎当地望向土方，故作迟疑地停下了脚步，“说来也怪，今天早上送饭的时候见她不搭理才发现已经断气了。”  
“不是说刚刚才…”  
“刚刚才送去早饭啊。”少年勾起嘴角，打断道，“虽然现在的确天已全亮了，可并不是全世界都和土方你一样天没亮就要吃早饭啊。”  
“废话真多。”  
“还好吧。”总一郎打着哈哈笑道。  
土方又要去拉过冲田，少年却马上身手敏捷地窜开到了几佃之外的柱子边上。  
看着土方一蹙眉又准备开始骂人，冲田噗哧一声笑道，“喂喂，土方先生，我去那里可是没有什么用啊，不要搞这么麻烦的东西。”  
“混蛋，谁说没用。”  
“不是，”冲田打了一个大大的呵欠，揉着眼睛道，“不过啊，实在是太困了，已经没办法思考了啊喂。”  
“睡了几个小时？”  
“昨晚吗？”冲田笑道，“事实上我这几天都是白日睡觉，夜晚活动噢。”  
“什么？”  
“昨晚的话，说实话，没睡啊，一直就坐在离犯人十多步的位置盯着。”  
“…”  
“怎么了，副长。”总一郎扑闪着一双大眼睛，“您是不是在疑惑这个自杀的人如何没有发出声音？”  
“不要乱猜。”土方皱紧眉头啐了一口，“昨晚还发生了什么事情？”  
“昨晚，”冲田闭上眼，“好像还真没什么特别的。”  
“就是太安静了些，所以让人印象深刻吧。”他突然用阴森的语气补充道。  
“哼，”土方低声骂道，“发生这种事情。总一郎，你也要领责啊。”  
“是，是——”总一郎满不在乎地点点头，“不过我可没有渎职就是了。”  
“那还真是难得呢。”土方有些嘲讽地皱眉道，“总一郎，去好好反省一下吧。一会儿殿下想必会召…”  
总一郎已经向他摆摆手向庭院去了，他一手揣在和服的对襟里边，另一只手却仍然还停留在半空。  
“喂！你去哪？”  
“副长，麻烦你快去处理案情吧。”冲田以罕见的低沉的语气说道。  
“…”  
“就不要再给母衣众添麻烦了吧。”  
“什…什么？”土方有些惊讶地发问道。  
“这几天的事情都和副长息息相关吧。”冲田也不回头，顿了顿，“所以，好好处理啊，不要惹是生——”  
“混蛋，滚去切腹吧！”土方先是一愣，忽然反应过来什么似的，怒睁双目、狠狠骂了一声。他的脸涨得通红，额发随风摇曳却也渗着凌厉感。尽管如此,他也只是瞪了冲田一眼，却也没有追过去，而是扭头便向审讯室大步迈去。  
冲田回头来微微一笑，吹着口哨从桥面上蹦下到岸上，一脚踢在石子上，不知为何竟然硌得颇有些疼痛。  
微微抬起下巴侧过头去，土方早已消失在廊角转弯处了，唯有有些冰凉的风吹过他握着剑鞘的指节。


	11. 红莲

红莲  
当十四郎被引入本丸内室的时候，信长正侧枕在奈奈的膝上掏着耳朵。  
尽管天气已经很凉，信长身上的深色和服却仍是几乎开到了腰脐，空空荡荡地，露出坚实的胸膛。  
他似乎很是悠闲，呼吸非常地轻，却又如同簌簌薄薄的和纸挂在纤绳上曝晒的时候突然遇到暴风雨时的震颤。  
只不过，神情里又没有半丝犹疑，倒像是一个无忧无虑、有些顽皮的孩子。  
“阿奈。”他以游离的口气轻轻地半张口。  
“三郎？”奈奈的声音也是低低的，被窗外风的呜咽所裹挟着，倒显得有些拘谨。  
“有言风水轮流转，”信长欲言又止，忽然笑道，“怎么感觉这尾张，着眼看得到的便只有坏事儿。”  
“啊，是吗。”奈奈淡淡地答道，“阿奈还想着这都算是乱世之间的常态呢。”  
“或许吧。”信长用手背遮住眼睛，看不清他的表情，“不过，今天的事，你难道觉得是个巧合吗。”  
“殿下，这，巧合…”  
“这个家伙，恰刚巧着末森城外试斩的事，便来到那古野城下，你想想呢。”  
“您的意思，这个人就是在末森活人白日试斩的罪犯？”  
“也不一定吧，”信长轻轻叹了口气，把脑袋埋在奈奈的膝盖间，“不过，我倦了…阿奈…十四也快来了吧，听听他怎么说。”  
他的声音里透着一股坚定的信念感，让奈奈也由一瞬之前的彷徨无助变得冷静而底气十足起来。  
他这么说着的时候，土方已经疾步奔到了外殿。他来不及解下束刀，让十阿弥简单擦拭了外褂上的血迹；事实上，十四郎也不及换上正式一些的衣服，拖着半是血污的身躯便匆匆赶入。他见夫人在内，有些迟疑地立在门外。  
“十四，进来。”  
“是。”他低着头走进室内，立刻伏下拜礼，重重地将头抵在地面上。  
“好了，”信长也没有起身，只是轻轻推开奈奈的手，翻过身子背向土方，“方才隐约听到了一些，你详细地说给我听吧。”  
（殿下他指的是伊贺雇来的密探吧。）  
“是，殿下。”土方皱紧眉头抬起头来，目光锁在眼前一佃的榻榻米上。  
他深吸一口气，沉声道，“方才便在城外壕沟，一个浪人模样、装束怪异的人自称大谷膳亮，希望拜会主公。”  
“噢，浪人模样吗。”  
“他武艺十分高强，骚扰母衣众却未真正实施打击。论武功刀法，臣下实在是不敌他的才能的。”  
“人呢。”  
“他交给我这封信，希望立刻能够递交给主上，不能经由他手。”  
“哦？”信长笑着摇摇头，神情轻松，却并没有做出要取来看看的样子，“你看来是敌是友？”  
“殿下，依十四郎看来，此人态度不太明朗，不是很明确他的目的。他声称是波太郎大人的义兄和师父，这次前来是传达竹之内的意思。”  
“噢…”信长挑了挑眉，拍拍手，“把详细经过讲一遍给我听听吧。”  
于是他便让奈奈又给他挖起耳朵来，合眼半眠着，不知有没有把十四郎语气平稳的叙述听进去。  
十四郎的语速不知不觉中越来越快，方打斗不久，事实上也没缓过劲来，回想起刀光剑影和招招忝命。  
甚至，过脑之时看见自己的种种破绽来。不禁心中忿忿，又有些后怕，语气里也便有些气喘吁吁起来。  
“这个人，”信长忽然开口打断了十四郎，“比我的父亲还要年长啊。”  
“什…什么？”十四郎一愣，脱口问道。  
“小时候，大概五、六岁的样子，我见过他。”  
“啊？”  
“那个时候就已经是一头白发了。”信长的神色之中没有更多的修饰，是他惯有的沉思之时的表情。  
“啊…”  
“这么多年了，他和波太郎都根本没有变老啊。”  
“…”土方神色有些惊讶，但是一想到那个大谷的时候，又觉得这是意料之中。  
“不过，我印象之中他好像还没有这么奇怪的名字啊。”信长轻声嘟囔着，揉了揉鼻子，深深叹了口气。  
“是呐，这个名字听起来便如同一个官名一样。”奈奈侧着头笑道。  
“你这么一说还真是。”信长苦笑道，“不过如果是假名就更让人搞不懂了。”  
“熊若宫与本家也还算是有挺深的羁绊了，这位大人若是先代当主，却还是没听谁说起过，这也挺奇怪。”  
奈奈扶着信长坐起身来，将羽织拿来披在他的肩头。信长忽然抬起头来，“阿奈，上次训斥神川之后，他还停留在熊若宫吗？”  
“似乎还是在刈谷城外，不过距尾张这边更近了些。”  
“嗯？”  
“阿奈记得上次拜访了他的家臣回报的是，神川大人似乎还是在做神官的职责。而且离开熊若宫后，仍然居住在刈谷的神社之中。”  
见土方有些云里雾里，信长也不做解释，皱眉压低声音对妻子道，“那既然这样，还是什么时候去拜访他，让他住到尾张来吧。”  
“这样可以吗…殿下。”奈奈有些紧张似的低声问道。  
“那也是没办法啊。”信长丢下意味不明的一句话，又伸出手来向土方摊开掌心。  
见十四郎有些愣神，他有些急躁地催促道，“怎么，想要自己念给我听吗？”  
十四郎有些羞惭地双手递上，见信长已经在拆信，便低下头来，俯首沉声道，“那臣下这就先…”  
“喂，十四。”信长看罢，有些生硬地望向十四郎。  
十四郎一愣，信长挑了挑眉笑道，“去屏风后面把那个人揪出来。”  
“是。”他虽然应声而起，快速奔向屏风，心中却对信长的话并未完全理解。  
可是到了屏风之后，看到一个侍女模样的女子正瑟瑟发抖地缩成一团。  
“你是…”  
“阿枫，还是自己站出来吧。免得让十四把你拖出来，这样可不好看。”  
“什么？你…阿枫！”奈奈睁大眼睛，惊声低叫起来，眼中复杂的情感一酝而出，咬着嘴唇。  
“看来，夫人总是被蒙在鼓里啊。”信长勾起嘴角，“这样也好。”  
“阿枫，你干嘛躲在这里。”  
奈奈却并没有感到宽慰，扭过头以训斥的口气问道。  
“她也对这封信件很感兴趣吧。”信长有些嗤之以鼻的口气说道。  
“什么…”  
“阿枫。”信长抬眼道，“还对什么感兴趣呢？”  
阿枫神情呆愣，并无更多言语地低下头。信长也不再看她，合上眼轻蔑地笑着。  
十四郎一直紧张地盯着阿枫，见她虽然头低着，眼神从未离开信长。  
她看起来仍然是一副谦恭之态，却不知不觉之间已经暗中把手伸进袖口。  
十四郎见之大惊，可是事态触弦即发，不容他细加思量。他立马用未出鞘的剑重重地朝阿枫的手腕击下。隔着半长的袖口将她手中之物震落，乃是一束苦无。  
“枫！你这是干什么！”奈奈望向地上一堆铁器，吃惊地看向应声跪在地上的阿枫，立时大怒，“来人啊！”  
“阿奈，”信长似乎看到那些苦无之后也着实一愣，低声苦笑道，“没想到已经到了想要我命的地步啊。”  
“殿下…”  
“罢了，”信长站起身来，拍拍手，“十四，把她带下去拷问吧。”  
“是。”  
“她以前是夫人的侍女，照顾得很是周详。也不要太为难她了。”  
“是。”  
“对了，”信长顿了顿，以寻思的神情道，“晚上，我在本丸偏殿等你。”  
“是，殿下。”土方一如既往地紧锁着眉头，他仍紧盯着捂着手腕的阿枫的动作，严肃地回复道。  
土方傍晚用膳之后、来到偏殿的时候，见到佐久间信盛正笔直地跪在廊上。  
佐久间的神情似乎很是忧愁后怕，而土方在审问阿枫之后对此已是心知肚明。  
他有些刻意地避开佐久间所在的那边回廊，从另一头绕到了偏殿的广之间。  
大概等了一个时辰，信长才姗姗来迟。他以命令的口吻让土方放轻松起来，对拷问的事情更是只字不提。  
看样子信长还没有召唤佐久间信盛，土方心中有些微妙地感慨着。  
“十四，你觉得信盛大人为人如何？”  
“这位大人乃是和柴田大人齐名的勇猛之将、精进之才。十四郎在来到织田之前就有所耳闻。”  
“噢，”信长淡淡地抬眼答道，“你也听说过殿后佐久间的名号。”  
土方挠了挠头，有些困惑地问道，“倒也不是如此…只是，只是众人都有所听闻，于是十四郎便也知道…”  
“你来的时候为什么要绕廊而行呢。”  
土方垂下头来，虽说跟随信长时日很多，可是，即便如此，信长严肃起来的威压让他有些喘不过气来。  
“十四，”信长有些调笑地高声道，“你也心知肚明啊。即便如此，还以冠冕堂皇的语言来称颂他，你还真是一个狡猾的人啊。”  
“殿下！”土方有些不知所措地仰起头，“十四郎对那位大人并不了解，所以哪里敢有落井下石的做法呢。”  
“你啊…”信长忽然扑哧笑了出来，“好了，我既然还活着的话，就应该原谅这些弟弟们的罪过，是吗。”  
“弟弟们…”  
“嗯？怎么了。”  
“啊…殿下，您的意思是，佐久间大人的这件事情，还和、和…”  
“这不是显然的吗。”信长淡淡道。  
“是…只不过，没有想到末森的大人竟然…”  
“挺好。”信长似乎正了正身子有些刻意地道。  
“殿下…佐久间大人做事稳重自持，想来即使略有冒犯之举也绝不肯擅以行之。”  
“噢。”  
“这件事，无论如何也请殿下明察。毕竟像阿枫这样以下乱上之徒，已经可以说是十分可怖了…”  
土方深深一叹道，“这是母衣众之责，简言之乃是我土方十四郎之责，殿下无论如何也应处罚我。”  
“十四。”信长复杂地看着土方，“你为什么总是这么疏离地说这样的话。”  
“殿下！”土方听见信长声线之中略带斥责的温柔，心中大是震动之间，一时竟不知应该如何作答。  
“如果处罚了你，”信长摇摇头道，“城外之人又是如何？城内之人又是如何？仍是让人头疼，究竟是我信长做事不够公允，惹遭非议。“  
“不是这样的，殿下…“  
“信盛之事，让我确实也是颇为苦恼。他是爱知郡山崎人士，年幼时候就开始侍奉老头子；现在年纪长了，是我的重要武将。这样的关系，无论如何也有情义其中啊。”  
土方俯首称是。  
“老头子死后，他在家督继承问题支持我信长，这让我更无法去怀疑他。”  
土方仍不言，撑着身子面向榻榻米。  
“所以，你想办法，让他不要担心了。一直跪在门外，终归不是办法。”  
“是。”  
土方没有料想信盛原来是自愿跪在门外的，这让他也有些微妙的错觉。  
不知为何，信长的这道命令让他心中既是欣喜、又暗自颇有些恼怒。说来只不过是要让佐久间心中不再愤懑自责…不过是让别人放宽心思。  
可是，信长既然这么说了，想必是对自己最是信任。  
这么想着，不知为何，心中的抵触和烦闷里添上些温柔细腻的欢愉，让他有些不知所措起来。  
“我早就说过，不必总是小心翼翼。直言上谏乃是忠臣，我信长绝不会有怒不言。”  
“是。”  
“既然明白了，你知道现在应该做什么了？”  
土方顿了顿，不由地正了正衣襟，以很是严肃的神情思虑道，“向佐久间大人传达殿下的意思，安抚今日受惊的人众。”  
“嗯。还有呢。”  
“命令母衣众加强训练，加强警备；着重调查既发之事，杜绝后患。”  
“去吧。不愧是十四，”信长点点头，手肘枕在脑后，“让佐久间回去了吧。今天不必召见他了。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“告诉他，他的苦恼与我信长如出一辙；所以不要过分地担忧。”  
“是。”此时土方心中颇有莫名躁动之意，却按捺后神色平静地俯下身来。  
信长向他摆了摆手，已经径自出去了。他扒拉过散开的衣襟，一只手搔着耳朵，一手提着长刀，大摇大摆地向内廊走去，根本不似屋内忌思满怀的样子。  
（不过，今日那个大谷膳亮到底是什么人呢…殿下，想必已经拆开那封信件了吧。）  
土方回到母衣众的屯所之时，所内已是熄灯。山崎则倚在门廊之前，看到他回来，立马跟上前来，为他解下佩刀、解开外褂。  
退麻利地端来热气腾腾的水盆和澡巾，隔着雾气，似乎对土方板着脸抿着唇的模样早已习惯了。  
“副长，”山崎弓着腰，一直等着土方归来的他脸上颇有劳累的神色，对土方的担心之色也有些挂不住，“那我这就先退下了。副长有何事请再吩咐。”  
“山崎。”土方却马上就叫住了他，“去沏一壶茶来。”  
见山崎神情有些愣愣的，他便解释道，“晚上还得再做一些工作，今日审理的案子还没录卷宗。”  
“副长，这些事交给我等来做也…”  
“不必了，这个案子是我亲自审理的，具体情形我知道得更详细些；如果有哪里有缺失也可以及时补充。”  
“是，副长。”山崎便就哑着嗓子咳嗽了两声，“天气已经很凉了，副长晚间可需要再加两件…”  
“沏茶去。”土方已经开始蘸墨掭笔，打断山崎的时候还是顿了顿。他抬了抬手腕，有些急躁地大睁双眼，不客气地命令山崎出去。  
“是…是，副长。”  
山崎这才急急忙忙揉着眼睛去台所沏茶，这时已是晚间，透过晚间细微的飞尘，月光皎洁而寒冷。屯所中清醒的怕也唯此二人吧。  
土方思及对阿枫的审讯之事，神情不知不觉又变得严厉了起来。  
阿枫不是一个倔强而强硬的女子，虽然有些执念，被发觉审押之后却也很老实。正是因为这样的性格才会容易地招出目的和缘由吧，也正是因此才会被利用吧。  
虽然没有动用严刑，但仍然拒绝了阿枫的任何请求。以擅长审讯而著称的他坐在几前，每值记录案卷，总阴沉可怖、宛如鬼神。  
他来来回回地回想着阿枫的举动，试着分析出一些不合理的地方。不过，阿枫似乎本来也受到主人们的礼待，心中本就不过分坚持，便匆匆地伏认了始末。  
要说这次阿枫的事件也好，大谷的事件也好，似乎都和那个在廊外长跪不起的信盛没有任何关系。  
不过，前番护卫信长前去熊若宫拜访的人正是半介信盛。这是一个多月之前的事。  
而此番利用阿枫的人，却正是佐久间盛次，半介信盛的亲弟弟。  
土方皱紧眉头把笔拍在案上，又不由自主地燃起烟草，徐徐的浓烟和水雾混杂一处，让他的视线也模糊起来。  
不过，似乎，头脑却清晰了不少。  
山崎此时端了茶，慢慢地打开隔扇的门廊。他探出半个脑袋望向室内，见土方却根本没有注意到他这边的情形，深锁眉头、神情致郁。他还是壮着胆子走到土方的身侧。  
“副长…”  
“山崎，”土方用手背揩了揩脸，“佐久间家到底是怎么的构成？”  
“佐久间家…”  
“听闻盛次能干，为何没有留在主公之侧侍奉呢？”  
山崎放下茶座，跪在一侧，心中猜测所言乃是佐久间兄弟二人分了派别之事，“半介大人虽然年纪稍长，服侍先主公多年，却没有怎么参与核心政务，后来留下辅佐主公；他的弟弟盛次在末森城内却是重要的人物…”  
“哦？”  
“半介大人因此也与那古野的一些大臣颇有不合，副长来织田家侍奉日子还不长，所以还不太清楚这其中隐情；想必咱们殿下也知道。”  
“嗯。”土方慢慢地，意味不明地点了点头。“对了，”他抬起下巴，“那个，盛次大人是一个怎样的人？”  
“盛次大人…”山崎微微一愣，“说实话，盛次大人不是非常有主见，大概是一个一丝不苟却又忠于君…”  
“你眼里的信盛大人呢？”  
“这…”  
“但说无妨。”土方见山崎被烟雾熏陶之中，微微呛鼻的气味已经让他有些晕晕乎乎，却仍是口气严厉。  
“在我看来，”山崎咽了咽口水，“信盛殿下是一个小心谨慎的人，在家臣之中颇具影响力。”  
“嗯。”土方轻轻应了一声，他半闭上眼睛，“喂，山崎，你先去睡一会吧。”  
在山崎推辞之后他也没再说什么，只是端正地坐在小几之前冥思苦想。  
得到的讯息十分简短，可又与所想大致相差无几。不过，总觉得其中还有些地方没有弄明白。  
如果说，兄弟的关系难免引起猜忌，连群臣之中都一日之间便是流言纷纷。  
即使信盛算来还是性情耿直的人，为了避免信长猜疑，便跪在了廊下，可阿枫之事并不应该外泄了才是。  
此事发生在内廷，自己一直审讯阿枫，连母衣众之中的监察都对此毫不知情。  
为何一介不受重用的老臣却对此知之甚明？  
夫人怀有身孕，自然不可能面见他。若是信长直言挑明，那就不应该出现他又跪在廊上请罪的事情。  
而如同山崎所说，在土方看来，严谨慎微的信盛如何也不至于自投罗网或者无事生非。那究竟是什么重要的环节被漏掉了？  
一向谨慎严格的信长却也没有责罚他、甚至派遣自己给他传话让他放宽心…  
这都是为何。  
土方深深吸了口气，缓缓吐出烟尘氤氲。他心中迷乱混杂，命令山崎去休息。  
山崎坚持了一会儿，最终还是不再磨墨，妥协地答应睡在侧室内，若有什么传唤便可以立刻起身。  
土方难得温和地笑了笑。他有些掩饰自己的不安和疑惑，不希望属下为自己感到过分烦忧。  
不过，自然，直到天色泛起柔嫩的红晕，他也没有想清楚那件事情。  
十四郎振了振袖，落在几面上的烟灰便飞扬了起来。灰扑扑的世界点缀满的喑哑的尘屑却让他莫名觉得神清气爽，一点也没有犯困。  
“副长，”打开屋门的是负责协助查案，却不甚了解案情的番队的少年冲田总一郎，“有一个消息，昨日您审讯的那个侍女死了。”  
事实上，冲田还并没有正式加入母衣众，只不过算是一个挂名儿的小姓一般打杂的小人物。  
他算是被信长捡回来的，当信长在东南部的海湾骑马的时候，这个孩子正瘫倒在一片血珀之中。  
不过，他的身上并没有一道刀伤，只是累得太厉害、晕了过去而已。那些血都是周围倒在林中的小混混的。  
信长面色冰冷地审查着自己境内的情景，土方却向他提出招徕这个孩子的建议。  
土方当时只是大为震动，想到了自己年少时的经历，不觉心中忧动；再者这个孩子尚且年少、却可以从那一众伤痕累累的尸体上同样力道和刀法的刀痕即知其气力，剑术皆是绝非凡者。  
本就是乱世，这等野蛮的少年或许也可成为英雄；这么想着的时候，上谏的话已经向信长吐露。  
信长本也是不拘小节之人，冲田那日虽然杀了人，信长却破格地让土方把他带在身边管教历练；也算是冲田难得的机遇和巧会。  
冲田似乎很喜欢信长，却对每日朝夕相处的土方有一些抵触的情绪。说话的时候无所顾忌的顶撞也就罢了，那种难以掩饰的冷漠让土方有时也觉得莫名其妙。  
但他念在冲田能力出众的这一特征之上，决定还是好好栽培好这棵难得的苗子。  
不过此刻看来，这苗子倒是带给土方不少麻烦。  
“什么？”土方看向哪个神情平淡，就像是在说晚饭做好了的少年。  
“阿枫，”那个少年扬起脸，以着有些奇异的神情定定地望向土方，“她死了。”  
“怎么死了？”土方声音一下子拔高起来，从座位上一跃而起。  
“看起来像是自杀吧。”  
“总一郎，你怎么一脸轻松啊？”土方气急败坏地拿着刀柄敲打着门栏，“不是让你好好守着犯人吗。”  
“喂，土方先生，”总一郎扑闪着大眼睛笑道，“你这么说可不对吧。你当时把这个女人交给我的时候可是专门说过她不是犯人，只是需要在母衣众停留关押——”  
“冲田！”土方有些激动地抓过冲田的肩膀，“现在还在扯这些吗？喂！你不会是故意的吧！”  
“什么故意的？”总一郎又眨了眨无害的大眼睛。  
“我让你好好看管…哼，好好照看，你怎么让她死了？”  
“怎么，她自己死了难道还要怪在我身上吗。又不是我去杀死她的。”总一郎有些不舒服地扭过肩头，却也没有刻意挣扎，只是压低嗓子嘟嘟囔囔地说道。  
“你这个家伙！”土方猛地放开他，重重地叹了一口气，匆匆忙忙拉开格门。  
“喂，土方——”  
“不要说废话，跟过来。”  
“嘁…”  
“什么时候发现的。”土方一面加快步伐，拉着冲田总一郎奔出房门来，一面语速疾速地询问道。  
“刚刚。”  
“昨夜安排你值守，有发现什么异常吗。”  
“异常？”  
“对，有什么怪事吗。”  
“副长，”那个少年没有直接回答，只是有些吊儿郎当地望向土方，故作迟疑地停下了脚步，“说来也怪，今天早上送饭的时候见她不搭理才发现已经断气了。”  
“不是说刚刚才…”  
“刚刚才送去早饭啊。”少年勾起嘴角，打断道，“虽然现在的确天已全亮了，可并不是全世界都和土方你一样天没亮就要吃早饭啊。”  
“废话真多。”  
“还好吧。”总一郎打着哈哈笑道。  
土方又要去拉过冲田，少年却马上身手敏捷地窜开到了几佃之外的柱子边上。  
看着土方一蹙眉又准备开始骂人，冲田噗哧一声笑道，“喂喂，土方先生，我去那里可是没有什么用啊，不要搞这么麻烦的东西。”  
“混蛋，谁说没用。”  
“不是，”冲田打了一个大大的呵欠，揉着眼睛道，“不过啊，实在是太困了，已经没办法思考了啊喂。”  
“睡了几个小时？”  
“昨晚吗？”冲田笑道，“事实上我这几天都是白日睡觉，夜晚活动噢。”  
“什么？”  
“昨晚的话，说实话，没睡啊，一直就坐在离犯人十多步的位置盯着。”  
“…”  
“怎么了，副长。”总一郎扑闪着一双大眼睛，“您是不是在疑惑这个自杀的人如何没有发出声音？”  
“不要乱猜。”土方皱紧眉头啐了一口，“昨晚还发生了什么事情？”  
“昨晚，”冲田闭上眼，“好像还真没什么特别的。”  
“就是太安静了些，所以让人印象深刻吧。”他突然用阴森的语气补充道。  
“哼，”土方低声骂道，“发生这种事情。总一郎，你也要领责啊。”  
“是，是——”总一郎满不在乎地点点头，“不过我可没有渎职就是了。”  
“那还真是难得呢。”土方有些嘲讽地皱眉道，“总一郎，去好好反省一下吧。一会儿殿下想必会召…”  
总一郎已经向他摆摆手向庭院去了，他一手揣在和服的对襟里边，另一只手却仍然还停留在半空。  
“喂！你去哪？”  
“副长，麻烦你快去处理案情吧。”冲田以罕见的低沉的语气说道。  
“…”  
“就不要再给母衣众添麻烦了吧。”  
“什…什么？”土方有些惊讶地发问道。  
“这几天的事情都和副长息息相关吧。”冲田也不回头，顿了顿，“所以，好好处理啊，不要惹是生——”  
“混蛋，滚去切腹吧！”土方先是一愣，忽然反应过来什么似的，怒睁双目、狠狠骂了一声。他的脸涨得通红，额发随风摇曳却也渗着凌厉感。尽管如此,他也只是瞪了冲田一眼，却也没有追过去，而是扭头便向审讯室大步迈去。  
冲田回头来微微一笑，吹着口哨从桥面上蹦下到岸上，一脚踢在石子上，不知为何竟然硌得颇有些疼痛。  
微微抬起下巴侧过头去，土方早已消失在廊角转弯处了，唯有有些冰凉的风吹过他握着剑鞘的指节。

土方因为阿枫的死，自然受到了信长的处罚。不过，信长似乎也清楚其间的事态，甚至都没有骂土方一句，只是批评了他看卫不周，没有处理好属下的工作安排；最后也不过只是让他回屯所反思，将罪立功。可是，即便如此，母衣众因为人犯的自杀变得小心翼翼，气压极低起来。


	12. 疾风

“遥说有草名忘忧，有草名忘忧，忘忧将心藏…”  
不想又是一个雨天，落叶被风刮了一地，沾湿的泥土贪婪地翻裹着草茎，不知为何，便是在一夜之间，已经似乎是真正的凉秋了。  
评定众皱着眉坐在殿内，而主君信长仍拿着白色的折扇跳着幸若舞。奈奈坐在垂帘之后敲打小鼓，伴着雨声淅淅沥沥、几不可闻。  
小鼓声落，信长扇子一收，大步走上坐席，朗声笑道，“今日本来也并无他事，乃是为了核算舶来之物额外增加的会议，大家辛苦了！”  
众人神情缓和了些、正要行礼时，只见一个低着头的黑发男人走进了和室之中。  
武将战斗沙场之上，头发往往都因风吹日晒变成褐黑色或是干枯的深栗色，甚至有的人年纪轻轻便头发灰白。  
而眼前此人的头发是顺直的黑绿色，随风拂动，半遮着细长而凌厉的眼睛。  
“噢噢，十四，你总算找到了这里了。”  
“殿下，十四来晚了。”那个男人有些抱歉地望向信长，轻轻垂下头。  
“坐吧。”  
信长说罢转身向妻子摆摆手示意退下，接着他以平缓的语气道，“既然大家都来齐了，那关于这次南蛮的货物的评定就开始吧。”  
“那个，殿下，兰丸殿下今天不到场吗？臣还以为是在等待兰丸殿下前来…”  
说话的乃是信长此番日子里比较亲近的侍童爱智十阿弥。近日来因为奈奈，也就是阿兰怀孕的缘故，而十阿弥家中又自来侍奉织田家，平日便由他来作为信长的近侍。  
“说过了，前些日子我已命令阿兰去北方调查事情。十阿弥，评定乃是会议，不要这么多废话。”  
十阿弥神情微妙地眨了眨眼睛，“是，殿下，只是…这位大人…看着装似乎是下级武士吧？这样的话，坐在一直以来是殿下之侧的兰丸大人的位置上，也会让臣等下属感到有些吃惊呐…”  
“谁给你说他是足轻了。”  
“殿下，尽管如此，我等都还不知道这…”  
“土方十四郎，原本是池田恒兴的属下。不过，从今天开始就直隶于我信长了。”信长整了整衣襟，神色一改，颇有些威严道，“而今日评定之间，我要正式编排母衣众，乃是我信长的卫队。”  
“主公，前几次虽说说了母衣众的准备的事…臣记得上次殿下已经定下乃是犬千代大人做母衣众之首…”  
金森五郎近长八笑呵呵地望向十四郎，以微妙的声线略带迟疑道。  
“混蛋，我已元服！说过多少遍了！叫又左卫门利家！”  
前田利家哼哼着低声骂道，可当又望向信长，便立马磕下头谢罪起来。  
“不错。此番，我将从亲卫队马回众中挑选了二十人，不过会分成两队，分别组成赤母衣众和黑母衣众。这两队分别由犬和十四统领。”  
“这个土方和前田大人一…”  
“为什么是他？”  
“…”  
“不要窃窃私语。”信长用扇子敲着地面，“两队独立行动，不必互相制约。但是，为了方便下达命令，犬，以你为总长；十四为副长。”  
“是！”利家高声答道。  
而相应地，十四郎内心波澜重重，虽也应答，可犹疑忐忑之色却显而易见。  
众家臣也明白信长的用人向来没有章法，长吁短叹也不足为顾，都忍声不悦地望向土方十四郎。  
“好了，你们也都要明白，母衣众不仅看起来华丽、抢尽风头，更重要的是他们所承担的责任。”  
“是！”家臣们低下头来，都俯首称是。  
“如我此前所说，所谓母衣众，一是在布阵和出击时在各部队之间传令，二是战斗时核实战功，三是必要时前往敌方军营担任使者等，总而言之，就是类似于传令官和护卫近侍的角色。”  
“是！”家臣们纷纷身体前倾望向主君。看来众人都认为这是出世立命、为主君效力的绝好时机。  
十四郎心下一惊，仍处于呆滞的状态，拳头紧握。脑海中一直回想起在美浓做卫队时的种种，心下无比复杂，便低下头来。  
“一直以来的试炼和考核之中，我所需要的最英勇善战的二十人将分别配有红、黑二色的母衣。”  
“叫上名字的人，点名结束之时来抓阄，看看是红是黑，便分别归队。另外，今日就要开始训练。”  
“是！”  
“前田又左卫门利家！”  
“是！殿下！”  
“土方十四郎！”  
“是！殿下…”  
“浅井新八郎政澄！”  
“臣在！”  
“木下雅乐助！”  
“是！”  
“伊藤清藏长久！”  
“是!主公！”  
…  
陆续还包括毛利长秀、金森长近在内的20人出列而立，可谓英姿煞爽，青眼得意。  
信长命令母衣众20人坐在众臣之侧的左首，以前田利家和土方十四郎率下各12人和8人，解下佩刀宣誓。  
简短地了结了母衣众的宣誓的事之后，南蛮的使者大人将船上运载下的一些珍品一一陈列入室内。  
从火绳枪、南蛮胴、一架攻城橹等战争物资，到南蛮果子和南蛮绘画等此时代的奢侈品，此次运来的舶来品实在是繁杂而极多。  
尾张并无铜银矿，能仅以漆器陶瓷和日本刀作为交换，得到如此品类庞杂繁多的物件和武器，也得亏于自信秀开始的贸易关系。  
“殿下，这是什么？”十阿弥涅起一小撮细黄褐色的卷叶，而这干而脆的叶片并非陈年的茶叶，卷曲蜷撅的弧度和浓烈呛人的味道让他忽然距离地咳嗽起来。  
信长微微皱了皱眉，表情复杂地望向别扭地盘腿坐在右首的西班牙船队船长，抬了抬下巴示意他解释一下。  
“大人，”船长以带着彩色玻璃渣子味儿的语调一字一字地说到，“是一种草。我们说是叫烟草。”  
“草？”信长挑了挑眉头忽然笑道，“味道还真冲。”  
“大人，这也不是我们自己种植出来的，是在新大陆得到的作物。”  
信长听起过所谓的新大陆的事情，眼睛里光亮闪烁不止。他微微一颤，却笑着问道，“这玩意儿怎么用？”  
“嗅，”船长正了正帽子，也轻轻抓起一根草叶放在鼻子下边，然后又张大嘴用食指指了指嘴巴里边，吧唧吧唧鼓动嘴巴道，“嚼。”  
信长望向船长滑稽的表情，大笑着点点头，“好了，知道了。”  
“可是殿下啊，这么大一股味道的东西，实在叫人没法靠近啊!”爱智十阿弥说罢已经用两指夹着鼻梁，摆着手瘪着嘴摇着头。  
信长并不作答，似乎无视了十阿弥的抱怨。  
“殿下，如此看来，南蛮商人还真是可疑啊。用这样奇怪的东西进献，不知道是不是什么毒物呢？”十阿弥话音未落，就有胆小的武士脸色已然大变起来。  
“住嘴，十阿弥！”  
信长对南蛮之人有着少有的尊重，因而见十阿弥不识大体地嘟嘟囔囔颇有些火大。  
此前又因为本是随意一些的评定，一直没发火。现在见到十阿弥根本不把南蛮的客人放在眼里，更是对自己的大不敬，便厉声呵斥起来。  
十阿弥有些不可置信地望向主君。因为爱智的父亲自幼侍奉却又早亡的缘故，信长待十阿弥一直非常和蔼，任凭他任性狂妄也从不过多责备，直如他真正的父亲一般。  
早些时候跟随在兰丸身后，也觉得信长虽然性格捉摸不定，却待小姓自来非常柔和。而这些日照顾信长以来，虽说焰气日益渐长，主公当着众人的面却自来都是维护。  
一日一日之间，爱戴尊敬的心情渐渐地被其他的心情所替代，小姓独有的占有欲和风情让十阿弥有些迷茫。  
因而这么一句呵斥就当他悲痛得难以释怀。  
众人见状都不知如何是好，他们虽然都不喜欢十阿弥跋扈的个性，却又知道他实际上没什么坏心眼，乃是一个骄纵的孩子罢了。  
“啊啊，主公勿要生气，”船长便尴尬地呵呵笑道，“家中之人有没有想要尝尝的？或许这样这位大人便不会再厌恶这种草叶了哦？”  
众人却更是静得可怕，没一人敢来吱声，生怕信长选中自己来尝这味道刺鼻的毒物。  
倘若是私下与南蛮往来，此时即使是如此奇异的茶似物，恐怕信长也会亲自尝试。  
然而，评定间中，如此行为不仅不符合道义、也会让人心生歧义。毕竟，家主尝毒什么的真是太让人看不下去了，或许对于成年的信长来说，这只会让他落得口实。  
众人虽然明白此番为家主确可解围，可以获得晋升之机。可是，此时家中鱼龙混杂，没有人敢为不确定的机会拿性命来开玩笑。  
对西洋人的怀疑、对舶来品的不满和对未知的恐惧之下，他们都暗想这有毒之物吃下恐怕便会丧命。如此一来，又有谁还敢碰一碰呢？  
再者，他们都料想信长不过是训斥了十阿弥一番，心中还是亲爱他的。那么自己的贸然之举难免引起他的嫉恨。  
信长见众人畏缩姿态，心下大怒。面色已经变得很是不悦，扫视周遭。  
一时之间，殿内鸦雀无声。甚至有的家臣几乎是屏息而坐，做好了随时俯首的样子。  
“请让我来吧。”  
一个沙哑低沉，却又很是澄澈的声音从信长的左首缓慢而又连贯地吐露。  
众人心下巨石落地，全部都转过头去，只见那个黑发的少年已经站了起来。秋天的风刮在门的横栏之上，发出砰砰的撞击的声音。  
“十四…”信长神色不明地微微点头。  
“这位大人，来，请坐。”说罢船长便捧着匣子道，“这便是烟草。”  
船长那别捏的口音原本令人发笑，可此时此刻众人的心都提到了嗓子眼儿。  
虽说土方十四郎的出现仅仅一个时辰，而且他又一出现便争夺了黑母衣众之首的位置，可是，没有人愿意他就这样死去。  
不过，十四郎却显现出很是坦然的样子。转眼已经皱着眉头嗅了嗅，然后严肃而庄重地把那蜷曲干瘪的叶子塞进了淡色的唇瓣之间。  
整个过程他都没有任何多余的神情变化，没有人知道具体的情形如何，他便只是坐得笔直地咬嚼着那枯黄的草叶。  
“十四，如何。”  
信长饶有兴趣地望向土方十四郎，嘴角微含笑意。  
“殿下，此物味微苦而涩，似有重物击打肺腑；气息浓烈而辛辣，让人血气浮涌。”  
“做得不错，退下吧。”信长拍拍手，“既是血气之物，那便是武士之物。船长这次带来的真是好东西啊！犬！”  
“在，殿下！”  
“去耳室取那幅字画来献给船长，聊表一点心意。”  
船长挠着头，一面道谢一面笑得合不拢嘴。  
而归位后的十四郎轻轻抿着嘴巴，舌尖抵触着仍旧浓郁的苦涩。  
他觉察着似乎有什么气息冲撞着胸肺，如同四窜的流火，淡蓝色的焰苗染上了心口，碳烧尽的浓烈的苍苦。  
但神色上仍旧是平静、不为所动的，几乎是严肃到让人吃惊的地步。  
信长的余光扫过众人，有条不紊地进行着余下的南蛮商品的评定。恭敬地送走船长之后，对每一个家臣进行舶来品的赏赐。  
唯独被十阿弥所厌弃的烟草被信长剩了下来。  
之后，主君便一言不发地散了会。因为危急的事态都得到了妥善的解决，嫉妒厌恶的家臣都在风头里尝尽了苦头，众人都心下轻松，拿着赏赐高高兴兴回家了。  
十阿弥和十四郎却仍旧奉命跪在殿心，冷涩的脚趾黏着本白色的趾袜。如同飞絮咬噬着指甲一般搔痒的等待。  
“十阿弥。”信长拉开格门回到殿内，看起来完全不像是生气的样子。  
“殿下…”十阿弥俯首听命，声音几不可闻。  
“你做错了什么吗。”  
“这…十阿弥…十阿弥本不应该…”  
信长耷拉着眼皮，鼻息粗重，甚至轻轻打着呼，似乎才坐下未几便睡着了的样子。  
十阿弥更加惊慌失措，整个人都开始颤抖起来。  
而一旁的十四郎似乎根本没有察觉到十阿弥的失态，依旧目不转睛地注视着目之所及，手撑地面行着礼。  
“今天是十四郎帮你解了围。私下好好谢谢他。”  
十阿弥逼了半天也没有说出像样的话，他平日里也算骄纵，如今当着十四郎的面更觉得面红耳赤。  
信长仍然闭着眼，却慢慢地说道，“十阿弥，罢了，还不知道为何的话，就先好好修炼自己吧。”  
“殿下…”十阿弥有些拿不准这句话的含义，身子仍有些发颤，慢慢抬起头。  
“把头低下。“信长依旧没有睁开眼睛，却似乎察觉了什么似的严厉地命令道。  
十阿弥连忙低下头，泪水已经啪嗒啪嗒地落下来了。  
“如果一个侍奉武将之人全然不懂待人礼节的话，我信长也不会因而愤懑。”  
“…”十阿弥开始轻轻地抽泣了起来。  
“可是如今，十阿弥，你已经忘记了自己的身份，如此造次下去，你有一天说不定还想着踩到家主之上呢。”  
信长笑了起来，以半玩笑的语气说着有些可怕的事，神情渐渐舒缓起来道，“下克上的时代，可不是随随便便一腔傲气便可以得到人心。明白吗。”  
“是…是…”  
“我已经尽力给你留足面子，可还不知足，总是一而再再而三。”  
信长撑着头叹了口气，“这些日子不需要你再来侍奉我了，回去好好想想吧。”  
十阿弥泪水直流，已经答不出话来。  
信长微微皱眉，“退下吧。罚一月禁闭。”十阿弥便被卫士搀扶着离开了和室。  
“十四。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“不错。”  
“多谢主公。”  
“这一些烟草，众人似乎都不愿意要。我信长自己还是想要尝试尝试。十四，你如果喜欢的话，分一半给你。”  
十四郎忽觉脸上有些燥热，似乎是刚刚呛人的烟草味随着风吹又流转自此。  
“殿下，如果，此乃是殿下喜爱之物，臣那里敢有觊觎之心呢？”  
“哼。”信长勾起嘴角，“你还真是小心翼翼呢，十四。喜不喜欢，都要直接地说出来，你这么含含糊糊，谁明白你的意思呐。”  
“殿下…”  
“我和你说过，不要怕。”说罢，信长走下垫坎，俯下身抚摸着十四郎柔软的鬓发，“如果喜欢，就也拿点—我不是要考验你，仅仅是…觉得你尝试的模样也挺可爱—”  
“殿下！”  
十四郎的脸已经灼烫起来。他拼命摇摇头，“殿下如此一说十四郎…十四郎更是惶恐无比呀！”  
他眼眶不知不觉成了淡红色，虽说心中确实觉得那回味乃是悠长而刺激，可这舶来品毕竟名贵。  
“收下，这是命令。”  
“是…殿下。”  
“重新回答。”  
“是！殿下！”  
“好，”信长脸色也变得红润起来，“生而为人便是为了打破牢笼而存在的！你也不讨厌尝试着些新的事物吧。”  
十四郎心跳更快了些，低着头又拼命点了点头。  
漆黑的发丝很是柔顺，半遮着他的眼睛，信长看不见他的表情。  
十四郎浅红色的耳廓让他忽然想起成婚那日的奈奈，也是这样俯身跪坐在他面前，垂着头。  
漏过和纸之隙的风，耳畔的垂发缓缓摇曳。那一抹红，如同潭水中孤独无依的小花。  
十四郎舌尖抵在内颌角，庞杂的烟草的气味源源不断地开散着他的思绪。  
一直以来…  
从未有过谁这样看中自己。是自己的才能吗，或者是…或者是其他什么…  
十四郎凝视着褐黄色的地面，他算是一个坚强而安谧的人，很少思及情感。  
因为出身低微，几乎没有想过接受人心之事。  
可是信长却似乎根本没有体察到他内心的冷淡，总是用温柔的语言和他说着话。  
季节仍然是阴雨蒙蒙的秋日，却没有什么雾气，天空虽有低云，空气却很是澄澈。  
十四郎却感到眼前模模糊糊起来，原来眼泪却不知不觉又浅浅地在眼底蕴酿了。

不知不觉似乎已经入冬了。前些日子还在抱怨秋日的凉露的人现在也都裹上了袄褂。  
但十四郎还是着得很少。单薄的浴衣之外披一件羽织而已，甚至信长召见的时候也就匆匆换一件黑纹付。大概这是平日里都跪坐在几案之前，不怎么外出的缘故。  
母衣众虽然只是隶属那古野的信长之下的机构，却对尾张伸出长长的触角，在军事、经济等各个方面切实地影响着领民的生活。  
虽然前田被令为总长，但他有些太大不咧咧了，对部下而言亲和有余，相应的约束不够。再加之他虽武勇刚强，却毫无治理能力。所以，母衣众内的大小诸事安排也好、和信长汇报也好、甚至决策下达也好，都实际落在副长头上。  
因此，十四郎每日都深陷工作之中，很少有闲暇放松自己。但他似乎毫无怨言，在公务之中自得其乐。  
如今信长又安排他处理税案，平日里都在处理文件和各地引来的书文。  
这件事以前是恒兴的工作，不过自从秋季以来那古野周遭战事频繁不断，许多战事的指导还需要将领的亲临，这让信长几乎分身乏术。所以现在的恒兴有了更艰巨的任务。  
因而，冗长繁杂的公文事务竟然都交给了母衣众，也就几乎落在了十四郎的头上。  
看着杂乱地铺满小几上的案卷和记录，十四郎有些劳累地伸了伸懒腰，咕哝道，“啊，还有这么多呐…”  
匆匆搁下笔，微微仰头打了一个呵欠，拢了拢面前的卷纸，他又低头翻阅起来。  
“唉。”一段细微到几不可闻的叹息声从门窗的间隙漏入十四郎的耳朵里。  
他皱起眉，从几下摸索着握住胁差，紧盯着门口。  
眼角有些干涩。大概是就这么渐渐入冬的缘故吧，许久没有下过雨了。  
大风一直席卷着庭院。阴天里的落叶和杂草还没有被清扫干净，簌簌地响动，被卷起掷向半空，撞在南角的篱岸上，化作更细小的尘埃。  
“哼，这么久不见，”那个声音仍是低低的，“土方——大人，原来已经变成一把钝刀了嘛。”  
那刻意拉长的音调让十四郎狠狠哆嗦了一下，他没有收刀，而是站了起来，拔开刀鞘，全神贯注地望向门侧，一步步地向缘廊逼近。  
“咔啦——”  
没错，是刀剑出鞘的声音，但是是从身后——  
他轻敏地转过身来，一刀毫不犹豫地砍下，却发现一个人正微笑着从天井上挂下腰来，手中的短刀便近在鼻尖。  
“哝，土方，还不想丢掉鼻子吧？”那人的脸遮在干枯的长发之下，压低声音，“说来还真是可惜，还真是漂亮的鼻子呐。”  
“谷…谷三大人！”他一惊，额角青筋直跳，“你怎么…怎么会在…”  
“噢，”那人单手撩起遮住脸的一半长发，露出褶皱消瘦的面颊，呲着假牙僵硬地笑道，“织田家那小家伙，很讨人喜欢吗？”  
谷三夜五郎一翻身跳下梁来，雪白的刀刃掖在十四郎的锁骨上两寸的位置。  
“谁…谁是小家伙…”  
“唔，我可是在那古野城左近很久了。”夜五郎那干枯的长发如同野兽从未打理的蜷毛，往四周铺散炸开，随着他的呼吸微微抖动，“城下都说那个小家伙近来很宠爱一个美浓来的下级武士哦。”  
“宠爱什么的…”  
“土方，”夜五郎凑近十四郎的耳朵，轻道，“随我离开这里吧，现在就走。”  
“这、这是谁的命令。”  
“这是我的劝告，不是谁的命令。”夜五郎撒开手，走到十四郎面前，“土方，你如果再在这里继续做下去，可就没办法完成交待的任务了。”  
“…”十四郎有些笨拙地半张开口，又缓缓低下头，捏紧双拳，苍白色的骨骼咔啦咔啦地响着。  
“你先走吧，我在你后面打好掩护——”谷三以极快的语速小声说道，用手推搡着十四郎的后背。  
“去哪里。”  
“当然是末森，武藏守和主公已经谈妥。”  
“噢。”土方却忽然一屁股坐在了榻榻米上，以极其凌厉的眼神抬起头来。  
“你干什么！”  
“我不能去末森。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“既然不是命令，那我不会离开那古野的。”  
“你这小子找死吗？知道留在这里不仅会被排挤，更有可能直接被——”  
“谷三，”十四郎低下头，有些嘲弄地笑道，“我曾是斋藤家的卫队长，现在却也已对上总介殿下宣誓效忠，如果要让我做对他不利的事情的话，请现在就把我杀死吧。”  
“哼，”谷三冷笑道，“你要做叛徒的话，岂不是污了我的刀？”  
“我不会背叛，可是，如果要我对那位大人不利——”  
“怎么这么天真而愚蠢！我们从来到尾张便是为了对这个大傻瓜不利啊！”谷三有些气急败坏地喷吐着唾沫，恨铁不成钢地看向十四郎。  
“如果这样，”十四郎冷冷地一笑，“那我也只好做出自己的决断了。”  
“哼，你以为简简单单说一句决断什么的便可以斩除与过去的羁绊吗？”  
“谷三先生，”十四郎的打刀刀背抵在谷三的小腹上，“虽说你敏捷聪慧，想让我皮开肉绽倒是不难。不过，你杀不死我——”  
“我不是来和你打架的。”谷三心知土方也在手下留情，趁着他的刀隙留给的间隙跃开半尺。  
“谷三…”  
“你想好了吗。”  
“什么？”  
“我知道的，虽然现在因为公主殿下和那个傻瓜的姻亲…”  
“谷三大人，”十四郎皱着好看的眉头，“话说，能不能不要老是把这么粗鲁的词挂在嘴边啊！”  
“这么快就冷静下来了，对于土方你这样的家伙还真是难得啊，”谷三眯着眼笑道，“土方，你还真是维护那个大人呢。”  
“才、才没有…”十四郎脸上忽然泛起难以言述的红晕，轻轻别过头来望向别处。  
“好啦，不要一副娇羞的样子，看得我这个老头子都怪恶心的，”谷三继续方才的话题，“这把年纪了，有的事情也看得明白，所以我会知道，很快，这种平衡便会被打破。那个时候斋藤织田反目成仇，你这个笨蛋，到时候何去何从呢。”  
“…”  
“回答我。”  
“…”  
“让你回答我，土方。”  
“我不知道…”十四郎低下头来，冰冷的面孔涨红起来，呼吸变得急促。  
“啪——”  
是谷三用刀鞘重重地打在他的头上。  
“谷三…”  
“说，你现在心里的第一个念头是什么。”  
谷三的头发已经花白了，被门里夹入的风拂过，飘飘零零之间看起来有些可怜。  
他俯下身来，蹲在土方面前，神情严肃。  
“讨厌死了…别问我啊…”  
“即使是在美浓时候便和你一起喝酒的我，也不可以说吗，这个念头？”  
“…”  
土方微微侧过头，颊上泛起绯红，长长的睫毛轻轻扇动，很难在这双眼睛里看到如此犹豫不决的神色——事实上，来到尾张之前，他几乎不知犹豫和纠结乃是何物。  
不过，这份忧郁似乎不是因为抉择本身，而在于心中所想是否应当说出口。  
所以当双唇轻启，却又狠狠抿紧；旋而眼波流转，情态之中竟十分妩媚。  
“土方，”谷三摇摇头，“你还真是耿直啊。”  
“哪、哪里有——”  
“不过，实在是太不坦诚了就是了。”  
“…”  
“好了，已经知道你的答案了。”谷三拍拍他的肩膀，已经站起了身来。  
“我还什么都没说…”十四郎仍是低着头，攥着打刀，呼吸有些慌张的模样。  
“土方，这把年纪还不知道你的意思，那我可就是白活了这么久了。”  
“…”  
“听着，土方。”  
谷三摇着头往门外走了一步，低声续道，“我现在不是要以斋藤家的忍者的身份和你说些什么——还记得那年我接你进城的时候吗。”  
“根本不记得了。”土方有些不屑一顾道。  
“那个秋天你刚进城，在町下看着树上结的柿子，很想吃的样子。”  
“喂喂，什么嘛！明明是二之丸外的庭院，而且也没有很想吃柿子什么的…”  
“明明就还是记得的吧。”谷三微微一笑，“你看吧，这算起来都有七八年了，你还真是一点都没变呢。”  
“哼…”  
“乡下想吃柿子的孤儿被人嘲笑的时候引起的杀意，真是让我当年这个老头子就不敢怠慢大意啊。”  
“喂，谷三老头，说话不要这么难听啊！”  
“没办法啊。”谷三耸耸肩笑道，“谁让你这么容易被激怒呢。”  
“我哪里容易——”  
“不过，因为心中的道义的压迫，你总是对主君的话听之任之。可是对于本身就不赞同的人和事，还是根本就无法忍受吧。”  
土方不再反驳，只是直起身来望向谷三。  
“那时候我就在想，你这样的家伙才不会对那个六尺五寸的脾气适应呢。迟早会脱离斋藤家呐。”  
“喂，谷三，不要做出一副什么都明白的样子！到底，你想说什么。”  
“虽说我年纪很大，却也和你同事过。你不是一个待人谦和的家伙，却对主上总是非常谨慎，甚至到了到上总介这儿已经是低眉顺眼的地步。说实话吧，这一点一直让我很是火大啊！”  
“那真不好意思呐。”土方皱着眉，似乎有些嫌弃这句冗长的话。  
“给你一个忠告，做好你自己就是了，装模作样的话，就算是个迟钝的笨蛋也会疯掉的哦，土方。”  
“混蛋，谁是笨蛋啊！”  
“唉，土方如果和上级说话也有这种气焰就好了啊！”  
“哪里好了！”  
“本质上，还真是一个一点就燃的暴脾气啊。干嘛平时总是装成一副——”  
“装腔作势的是你这个老头子吧！”  
“说实话，我可是一直以我自己的样子存活着啊。你看得到的这苍白色的头发也好，褶皱沟壑的皮肤也好，都是未经修饰的武士本色哦。”  
“喂…忍者也是武士吗。”  
“确实，我是个忍者，是个没有后嗣的残缺之人。不过，达到自由自在和羁绊束缚之间的这种本色状态，那便是武士，我是这么想的。”  
“…”十四郎摇摇头，一副觉得莫名其妙的样子。  
“土方，说回来，你虽然脾气差了点儿，却一直都是个好孩子啊。”  
“才不是什么好——”  
“我此前下野病犯的时候，只有你带着卫队的人来探望过，所以很感激啊。”  
“啊？”  
“只有你们，没想到吧。”  
“不，不…只是,只是没想到你很感激来着…”  
他有些满意地看着土方诧异的神情，“当时卧病在床我也在想啊，明明之前大家和我都相处得那么好的样子，怎么忽然就没人关心了呢。”  
“…”  
“听说义龙大人带着光秀大人到太田来的时候，很高兴。那段时候经常莫名其妙发起高烧来着，想着大人有所耳闻竟然亲自…”  
“喂喂…”  
“怎么？”  
“没…没什么，我只是在想，不要失望才好啊…”  
“马后炮。唉。你说得对。虽然现在回想起来…说起来是没什么，不过当时谁会想到少主会亲自到太田这种穷乡僻壤来呢！”  
“嗯…”  
“如你所说，少主他们并没有拜访我。据说，确实也路过了我们村子，但需要赶路去太田那年的灵嗣祭典——”  
“真匆忙呢。”土方有些嘲弄地打断道。  
“是吧。所以这个希望也落空了。”  
“那还真是可怜呢。”土方虽然口气很不客气，神情却非常共情的样子。  
“不过，也不算那么寂寞啦，不是还有你们吗。”  
“喂，老头，不要说得那么暧昧啊！”  
“几乎一个月就来一次太田，还总是带着你们队里做的食材什么的。”  
“也…也没什么，又…又不是专门为了前辈做…做的什么的…”  
“你啊，一直以来，待人接物虽然太凶太鲁莽太不计后果了一些；不懂给同僚留情面，不懂温和地微笑。”  
“这么多词堆砌起来批评我，谷三先生还真是说话不留情面啊。”  
“不过，土方你也一直都是为主君和战友着想的部下啊，说实话，这就够了。”谷三闭上眼睛缓缓道，“即使在我这样挑剔的家臣看来的话，这已经很足够了。”  
土方凝视着谷三的神色，似乎心中有些触动，没有去接过话头。  
“所以，在我看来，土方，无论你这次的选择是什么，你都是一个很不错的武士了。因此我不仅不会评判什么，也不会去打搅你的抉择。”  
“我…我也不是想做什么顶天立地的武士，做好眼前…眼前的事情就够了…”  
“这就是你的道义吧，还真是有趣啊。”  
“武士道可不是这种浅薄又无聊的东西吧。”  
“唉，这就是年轻的孩子的误解啊！武士道的话，也不是那么顽冥不灵的玩意儿。”  
“…”  
“不要纠结，直面自己的内心和正义，以更宽阔的视角来审视，明白了吗。”  
“…”  
“想办法报答此前的恩情，然后追随自己的内心吧，这就够了。”谷三深深看了不发一语的土方十四郎，含着微笑摇摇头。  
“…”十四郎梗着脖颈，以似乎还在思考着什么的模样，有些生涩地用舌尖舔舐着嘴唇上翻起的细皮。  
“罢了，我走了。”谷三说罢便向缘廊走去。  
“谷三。”  
谷三回过头来，用手摸着脖子怒着嘴。  
“谢谢你。”  
“我嘛，也不过是顺路来警告你，”谷三偏了偏头，“的确爱管闲事的大叔啊。不过，这次的牺牲品好歹也是一个有才干的后生，我可不想看着被那个家伙杀死。”  
“那个家伙…”  
“做出决断，好好活下去吧，土方先生。”  
谷三说罢便从缘侧没了身影，语音倒是似有余韵，让十四郎下意识又开了刀鞘。  
风更冷了些，大概是这样的，吹入他的浴衣里，瑟缩地在腹股之间拂过。  
十四郎这几日老是做噩梦。混沌和紧张，这样的情感每次迸发而出都让他感到有些疯狂和抑郁。  
而他实在不愿离开尾张。这样的心情是作风严厉的他从所未有的优柔寡断。  
（请让我任性一回吧，只想留在这里…这个人的身边…无论怎么样都好…）  
而正是这样的纠缠繁复，更让他心神俱疲，有时处理着公务甚而便会睡着。  
冬意正浓的时候，信长几乎每天都会拜访他。  
有一次带着一大盒烟草，装在漆盒里，搔着头笑道，“抱歉啊十四，看你用得很快，船长那里的已经所剩无几了吧？不过，现在冬天停航。只能从商本众那里购得这些。”  
“殿下…本不用这般为我费心的…”自然，十四郎心中非常高兴，可是也因此而羞惭愧疚不已。  
“噢，对了，十四，这次是南蛮町那边捎来的穿着的消息，说这烟草啊，”信长爽朗地眯着眼笑道，“是不要嚼的好，是靠烧呢。”  
“烧？”  
“对，点燃之后，享受它的气味，大概是这个意思。具体想知道的话，去拜访南蛮町的商人吧。”  
“是，殿下。”  
从这日起，母衣众的屯所之内便萦绕起了那股冷酷而刺激的气味。  
而这里面的武士也确实是符合这种气质的铁血硬汉。  
尤其是负责几乎全部文书工作的十四郎。他还并非迷恋这种气味，只是这种奇怪的草叶让他总是无端想起信长的恩泽，从让他这一刻很是满足。  
面对从而更是堆积如山的税表和下级批文，受到信长委托的他只好每日挑灯熬夜，奋战几案之前。  
心中空虚冷涩，难以排解。这是十四郎第一次有着隐忍之外柔弱的情感。  
或者说，即使是隐忍一事也是酝有阳刚之气，而此番却似乎着了感情的道，这让十四郎感到既是无奈，又隐隐之中有些甜蜜之感。  
他有时便挑着灯芯燃起烟草，袅袅的白烟卷绕着他纤长的手指，透过他狭窄的掌心绕道而行。  
日日如此，竟然似乎爱上了烟草的味道。  
大致，便是男子孤身一人，腰间配着胁差和打刀，喝了一点儿闷酒之后摇摇晃晃走在小巷里的感觉。  
一点夜色之中的微风拂过脸庞的话，酒醒了一半。然而，酡红仍是从鼻尖儿蔓延到耳廓，如同黑暗中的一轮夕阳，将是沉溺。  
土方便是就这样沉溺在了这种带着一点粗糙和干涩的气味当中。  
这本来初时是从信长那里得到的赏赐，信长见他常用，便时常购置得来再赏给他，几乎形成了家中心照不宣的一个惯例了。  
很快，家中只要闻到这股浓烈而略有些呛鼻的烟草味，便知道是母衣众的副长来了。  
有时候，人们对于土方十四郎的记忆还停留在那个拥有顺直的长发、以及有些太过纤细的身材的少年。  
虽然外表看起来仍是如此，不过，相称着这种颇为硬派刚硬的气味，如今的十四郎已经因那严格到几乎冷酷的法度和执行力而在城下町义“鬼”而广为人知。  
（如果…能在他的身边做鬼，能够充当他的黑暗，那也不错啊。）  
来年春天的时候，信长为了维护那古野周遭的祥和气氛，命令母衣众安排队内队外的巡逻搜查工作。  
前田虽然在战场上英勇无畏，却对于这种周密的计划部署一窍不通，这件事便落在了十四郎的身上。  
十四郎也根本没有偷懒，他安排妥当之后，额外给自己增加了负担，在文书公务之外特地增加了巡逻任务。  
初次见到信长那时所说的风土人情云云，让他内心受到极大的震动。故而他也颇有些好奇和兴趣，竟有些希望能够在此后和信长谈起尾张风物之时不落下风。  
于是，他腰着双刀，紧紧抿着嘴唇，刘海遮住皱起的双眉和冰凉的眼睛的模样在那古野一带亦成一景。  
这件事情自然终于也逃不过美浓方面的眼睛。  
不过在谷三的协助压制之下，这件事还没有传到义龙的耳朵里。  
而末森城的兵卫，如今的佐佐木藏人，倒是对这件事的来龙去脉有了大致的了解。  
他也并不知着急向义龙或者光秀汇报这些情况。  
事实上，他有些担忧义龙因此苛责他对此次率队的肯定。说不定一气之下，他们将被全部召回，那样的话他迄今为止所行之事岂不是都会让之无功而返？  
他微微昂起头，织田信行那削长的脸庞映入眼帘。他正低着头摆弄着一封信件，似乎很是苦恼的样子。  
“大人，”藏人以轻柔的声音慢慢靠近信行，“这又是为了什么而感到烦忧呢——”  
“啊，藏人，”信行指着信的封口，有些不满似的，压低声音叹道，“这些下人莫不是太无法无天了！方才得到的信件竟然被人用小刀裁过，怕不是已经打开过——”  
“大人，”藏人拿起信件翻来覆去一看，缓声道，“您果然高明啊！在下的话，实在是没有看出这条痕迹。”  
“现在看到了吧——”  
“不，在下看来，这乃是一条纸痕而已，是写信的大人的习惯罢了，藏人我也有这样的习惯呢。”  
信行脸有些臊红，却似乎完全没有不快的样子，“既然这样的话，你猜猜这个写信的人是谁吧。”  
“唔，这纸是美浓和纸啊，看来地位不低呐。”  
“好眼力。”信行点点头笑着说，“这便是美浓来的信。”  
“美浓？”  
“对啊。怎么这么惊讶，不就是从十兵卫大人那里得来的信吗？”  
“噢，噢，这么久没和美浓有书信往来，说实话都忘记了和他们的关系了…”  
“这都能忘，”信行慢慢地摇摇头，温柔地笑道，“藏人你还真是的。”  
藏人没有多说什么，抬起头来深深看了信行一眼。他不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，抬起手来摊开掌心递还给信行。  
信行拍拍他的肩膀，“藏人，这封文书你想办法回复十兵卫一下吧。我呢…我要去城下看看。”  
“殿下，城下？”他有些微妙地睃了信行一眼。  
“是。听说城下出了些事，本来想和你一起去看看…”  
“殿下，什么事。”  
“似乎是今天中午，街口出现了试刀杀人的案件。”  
“试斩…”  
“嗯，简单说来正是如此。”  
“殿下，我这就回信，只不过…”  
“怎么？”  
“殿下，回信之后，可以让我也跟着您去看看吗？这件事…您的领内出现这样的事…果然，果然藏人放心不下您的安全啊！”  
信行微微一愣，脸色颇为羞赧一般点点头，“那是自然。虽然之前冷落了你，不过现在开始哪里还能忍受你不在身边侍奉的日子呢…”  
藏人颔首低眉，看不清他的表情，“那藏人这便去回信，信中所言…”  
“哝，你都自己看着办吧，你的想法便代表我的想法。”  
“是，殿下。”  
“那个…藏人，”信行忽然一顿，“你动作也要麻利一些，否则去晚了…”  
“放心吧。”藏人向他眨眨眼睛，便端着乘着装有信件的木匣的托盘往屋内走去。  
信行摸了摸自己的脸庞，已经发烫。他正了正衣襟，轻轻咳嗽一声，似乎也无什么波澜。但是看起来仍是苍白而混沌的面容之中，隐藏着的不息的火苗熊熊燃烧着。  
“武藏守大人！”  
猪兵卫慌慌忙忙闯入廊中，见到信行连忙行了跪礼，颤声道，“殿下！城下茶人町一带，又有白日试斩！”  
“你说什么？”  
信行似乎是为了平息波动的情绪，以意味不明的腔调提高了声音。  
“殿下，臣…”  
“猪兵卫！这么莽撞，会吓到殿下的！”  
“津津木大人…”猪兵卫有些不解地睁大眼，又恍然大悟似的地下了头。  
“今日的事怎么回事，清清楚楚地向殿下汇报清楚！”  
“是。”猪兵卫用手背擦了擦额头，“说来是这样的，就在市口那里，原本也算熙攘的町下有一条稍微偏僻的小道。平日里来往之人多是抄近道的农民和妇女…”  
“拎简单的说。”  
“是…”猪兵卫没有抬头看发话的津津木，小心翼翼继续说道，“前日里，忽然有一个头发花白、戴着斗笠，半遮面而身材高大的武士来到了这条街道，之后作出搜寻的姿态，向一个正在拉着叶菜的农人讨要佩刀。”  
“等等，你是说这个农民也像武士一样挂着双刀？”  
“正是。主公，这一点也让我们感到很是惊奇，”猪兵卫点点头道，“这个农民并不愿意解下他的胁差，而周围的人本都是百姓，见到暴乱便唯恐避之不及，四下而散。于是那个武士就趁乱拔出他的剑，挥落之时，那个农民的脑袋就应声掉地。”  
“斩头？”  
“这是逃跑的农民说的。不过那个人确实已经是一具无头的尸体。”  
“在场的人认识他吗？”  
“没有。”猪兵卫有些沮丧地叹了口气，“来认领尸体的人也没确认的。”  
“那还有伤口吗？”  
“这个农民的尸体被尖刀挑过，还有不少擦伤。除此之外最明显的伤痕…他又被从上劈下过几刀。刀的痕迹看来应该是用了四把不同的刀，应该就是这两人的四把佩刀。”  
“啊…”信行有些惊诧地低低叫了一声。  
“是先被斩杀再试斩，还是试斩之后再取走头颅也不可得知了。”  
“是。”猪兵卫很干脆地赞同道，“而且，那四道刀切让人也十分在意。”  
“说具体些。”  
“这四道痕迹里的三道都很是锐利，第四道稍微滞涩一些，有些卡顿，所以连着有些血肉模糊…”  
“什么?”  
“从那三道刀口来看，都非常直率，直接切断了大约四成的身体，是趁着那人刚死的时候就砍下的，所以血溅得到处斑驳。”  
“怎么，这三条口子挨在一起吗？”藏人神情变得严肃了起来。  
“很接近，都是在胸腹之间，连着肋骨也被砍断。”  
“那四条呢？”  
“那最后一道则砍得也有些歪斜，还有一只苍蝇被粘连着劈开，想必是尸体放了一段时候再砍…”  
“在哪里，这道刀口。”  
“奇怪就是在这里，是在右臂上。而且没有把这个农民的手砍断。甚至连手臂的骨头都没有砍出来。”  
见信行在一侧有些头疼地揉着太阳穴，藏人道，“不许在主人面前这么具体地说这等腌脏之事了，猪兵卫。”  
“是…”  
“不过，这和一般的试斩似乎有些出入啊。”藏人似乎是想转移脸色苍白厌血的信行的注意力，有些刻意地摇摇头看着地面道。  
“第一次看来或许如此还不甚明晰，今日之事则看起来更像是白日之中的试斩了。”  
“还在那条街道？”  
“不，”猪兵卫面露难色，瞥向闭着眼睛的信行，“正是在末森城外。”


	13. 白梅

冬季的寒气满满氤氲开来了，轻轻在庭院之中呵一口气，便见白雾缠着绕着升腾而起。恍而见得便如凝结半空，又陡然间四散开来。  
没有更多余的气味。  
只有，白梅的香。  
那种既非酸涩又非甜闷的气味让信长有些心烦意躁。  
父亲，最喜爱的便是冬季白梅的香味。  
连歌会之中，总是燃着白梅的盒香。平日在内室，侧室拿的香袋也总是绣满了梅朵。  
可惜，他再也闻不到了。  
短短两年之间。  
父亲死了。   
爷爷也死了。  
信长不曾想过生命之中的此等变故，不禁总是愕然。  
而此中，政秀分明是最了解自己的一个人，大家却都传言是为了劝谏自己而死，这让他感到极为震动和悲伤。甚至到了难以排解的地步。  
而人间，却总是轮回转合。  
父亲和爷爷死去不久，夫人终于怀上了孩子。  
信长虽然豁达无畏，却一直以来本是厌烦小孩。对做父亲这件事的恐惧或许是因为他有些在意这样的感情，恐怕自己的失职。  
尽管果断的他在这件事上内心中犹豫不决，却又深知这乱世之间，作为领主的自己必须养育孩子，因此这也是当他需要独自面对尾张的繁杂时做下的决断。  
想来，他初次知得自己即将成为一个父亲，正是在热田左近的沿岸。  
一带水田村落，马舍冶场、掩隐海面上的点点船只。不过那是夏日，葱郁繁茂；如今入了冬，茅屋采椽也结吊了霜冻冰根。  
俗话有言，冬来水落船低。可是小小的尾张之冬自从信秀执政以来便是因南蛮船的缘故在周岸活跃。  
这年梅开时节，照旧例信长命人为南蛮的商人开办宴席，请来乐师在二城跳舞。  
不过又由于恰好临近新年的缘故，他便开了连歌会和茶会，邀请尾张亲众和家中各城城主前来贺岁。  
此年织田家的重臣齐聚一堂，不仅有叔父信光、弟弟信行等一众小城城主，还请来了清洲本家的大和守信友、守护代之子斯波义银。  
事实上，信长元服以后由信秀请到了官阶上总介。  
可因为信长顽皮捣蛋，狠辣刁蛮，作为少主不得人心，一直以来甚少有人称呼官阶。  
不过这一次的宴会之上，因信秀故去、信长成为了小大名的缘故，再加之明面上各家关系仍旧和睦融洽，因而客客气气尊称一句上总介也是自然而然的。甚至连信行也自兄长大人改口称上总介殿下。敬酒贺辞一样不落。  
信长也十分高兴，在斯波家人和大和守表演猿乐之后，拿着白扇跳了一支幸若舞。  
“从来小觑霜和雾，算波澜无力，也与风齐。  
御寇泠然，凌空慕我舟栖。  
浮槎枕梦沉星月，怪银河、左右无堤。  
正幽时、睡淡愁云，懒启玄黎。”  
他拉长嗓子唱罢，尾音颤抖，簌簌其间可谓畅快淋漓。随后振袖席地，从袖口飘落一簇雪白的梅花。  
奈奈为他斟酒之时，一片花瓣便浮在了酒面之上。信长傲然视之，一饮而尽。  
众人惊于信长出众的外貌和舞蹈，又见他气度不凡，颇有豪情之感，更怀疑对他此前的认知有些偏差。却也开始衡量彼我，都是各怀心思。因而酒宴中的言辞收敛了许多。  
此时的奈奈已经怀胎多月。此前因为丈夫需要攻城略地，她曾一度日日祷告祈子。  
后来竟也果然就在拜访神川大人之后怀上了孩子。  
如今已经可以看出小腹凸起的弧线，她的发丝中杂晕着淡淡的婴儿的奶香，又混杂在梅花的气味里，馥郁甜美之中带有了温柔。  
这一聚众人散去回城未几，信长竟忽然开始焦虑起来。  
在城内时，常常在廊间踱步。时而抬头望向天空，却也一言不发。  
城中各种事样太复杂了。无论是市收税赋、募兵调度、商旅奉行、兵械计略，无一不需信长一一查看。  
他虽年轻气盛，精力旺盛，却也因初尝大名的辛苦而咂舌感叹不已。  
闲暇下来，所嗅得见的，乃是空气清浅之中偶然间袭来一阵一阵的馥郁，如同冬日的烈风侵袭而来的冷涩。  
他叹了一口气，心知无法用言语形容此间白梅之味，索性作罢。  
而此时间，池田恒兴急匆匆赶来送过账本详目，使得他更为烦躁。  
“阿市呢？”他干涩地开口，嗓子有些沙哑。  
“夫人正照拂着。”  
父亲亡故之后，信长成为了大名。妻子奈奈自然也便成为了下人们口中的夫人。  
“那鹤千代跟着一起了么？”  
“须贺嬷嬷带着去见土田御前去了。”  
“嗯。”信长低下头，“恒兴啊，陪我去骑马逛逛吧。”  
“殿下，今日不需唤夫人去河边散心吗？”  
“今日太冷。外面尚且既下着雨又下着雪，别让她出门了，今日你便随我去。”  
“是，殿下请上马吧。不过，今日是去哪里呢？”  
“去鸣海看看。”  
“那里可是…可是重兵…”  
“山口教继的事情，你还记得吗？”信长拧紧眉毛，他的神情有些急躁。  
父亲的事，所有人都认为他心中毫无波澜。  
可他却清晰地感受得到内心的鼓噪和冲动。此刻的信长是渴望战争的，渴望打破一切。打破过去，打破所有的成见，证明给父亲。  
但他别扭的一面却让众人把这种渴求曲解为毫不在乎的无知无畏，或是一种几近急功近利的急躁。  
“是，便是前年秋日…”  
“我们都心知肚明，此事必然与他有千丝万缕的联系。可他甚是狡猾，所以我一直让万贺在鸣海左近观察。”  
“这么久…殿下可收到什么消息？”  
“除了与今川有书信往来，其余实在没有什么消息。”  
“殿下，这不够吗？”  
“本家之中必然也有人心向山口。或者不是山口，心向今川的也大有人在。”  
“啊…”  
“不过，这些人往往伪装作像是心向清洲本家。恒兴你也知道，这些人心中却各有算盘，狡猾着呢。”  
“这…殿下…”恒兴哑口无言起来，家中情形他也明白，但未想到信长会和他谈及到明面上来。  
毕竟信长口中的那一派，想必也只得是他的亲弟弟信行所率领的一众家臣。  
“我们织田家不过是斯波守护一职织田信友之臣属，如此来看也不怪他们。”  
“殿下的意思是…”  
“恒兴，我弹正忠家需要真正的大义。”  
“大义…”  
“你嗅嗅，这是冬天的气味。白梅的香味。”信长却不再答话，他神情自若地驾着马，竟似是冬季中赏花。  
“啊…便如在里屋焚香一般浓烈，倒让人有些头晕脑胀起来。”  
“我记得我十三岁那年，白梅也开得如此热烈。”  
“殿下这也记得。”  
“那一年可不是普通的一年。那时候阿奈也来织田家了。而我拜访过了竹千代那家伙，那一年，一整个冬天都在教他游泳。”  
“殿下这么说，恒兴确实也记得如此。”  
“他真是一个奇怪的孩子。”  
“您说竹千代吗？“  
“学什么都学得很慢。”信长微笑道，“可偏偏总是不放弃，一定要做成了。”  
“那还真是奇妙呐。”  
“即使在河面上，白梅的气味也一直充斥鼻间。”  
信长回想起和竹千代在河上的冬泳。凛冽的水拍打着前胸，朝霞散落湖面，淡淡的浅金色中融杂着幽玄的紫光，很是绮丽。  
竹千代的扑腾溅起的一脸的水渍，刻骨的冷意，和那双小胖手的温暖与哆嗦，似乎确实都是很久以前的事了。  
“那样的话，水色清澈的味道混杂着白梅馥郁的甜味，大致是清冽甘甜的吧。”恒兴微微笑着道。  
“嗯。阿奈也说，今年，还有那一年，便是白梅花开得最好的时候。”  
确实，一路以来，便都是梅花的雪白点缀满了枝头。道路之上也都落满了花瓣。  
“殿下您是要进入鸣海城…”  
“不。”信长在鸣海城城下的商市勒马。  
“这里是…”  
“此处看来也是久不打理，颇有民不聊生之感。万贺说的没错。”  
“啊…万贺大人说了…”  
“山口不再关心民生赋税，大致也会大力募兵。他募兵的缘故还能是什么呢？”信长自嘲地笑笑，“好了，我们进入城下町问问吧。”  
信长二人向乔装之下，以商贾之态向民户一一细细敲门询问。  
了解到鸣海一带自入冬以来确实赋税大增，徭役甚重。常常也爆发一揆，而城主也只派兵力消减之。  
有人欲向那古野告知山口教继的主上信长，甚至被其部下阻拦刺死，虽然这也不过是村民的推断，可与事实想必是八九不离十。  
既已挑明，信长再跨上马背之时，神色已经严肃了起来。  
归来那古野途中，他一直蹙眉凝思，与来时豁达回忆之态大相径庭。  
“殿下…”恒兴小心翼翼地开口。了解主君的他知道不宜直接问起信长心中的想法，甚而至于打断他的思绪也是不恰当的。  
“嗯。”信长平平地哼了一声，忽叹道，“想必这山口大人，真的已与清洲本家达成一致了。”  
“啊？”  
信友乃是支配尾张下4郡的守护代，大和守织田达胜的后继者；拥立主家斯波氏的当主斯波义统为傀儡守护。  
尽管如此，信友亦被家臣坂井氏和河尻氏掌握著家中的主导权。信长之父信秀曾是他手下的家老，清洲三奉行之一。  
不过二者争夺霸权良久，终于达成和解。可在信秀死后，信友支持信行继任家督，与信长对立。  
如果信长所言乃是事实，他的家臣、鸣海城城主山口教继与织田信友勾结，那么他的处境将是大大的危险。  
归来那古野后，二人均是一言不发。  
恒兴也不待信长多余命令，便回来的当日就开始着手准备，十分操劳。  
而信长夜中回到内廷，也并不向妻子掩饰神色。  
“殿下，今日看起来十分烦心呢？”  
奈奈为信长解下佩刀，睁大眼睛轻声问道。  
信长抬眼望向妻子，苦笑着摇摇头。  
“阿奈，今晚让我一个人独处。”信长沉声说罢，便独自上了内室阁楼。  
奈奈见状便也不再多去探听，后来几日眼见恒兴也成日忙碌，总算多少对形势也有了判断。  
确实，信长心中对自己的处境也不是不明白。  
那古野一带虽在信长的领导之下富庶乐业，却弱兵难募，即使不是在种田的季节也招募不了更多兵力。  
让信长也更为苦恼的是，如此一来，一触即发的将是内耗，无论自己是否胜利，织田家内必然损兵折将，这可是削弱自身力量；再者战火纷飞、民生凋敝，那只怕外族侵入也毫无抵抗之力了。  
因而虽知山口教继之事迟早需要处置，心中却不免竟有些不安。  
前几日探查看来，海津城的情景看来十分危急。如果处置不当，恐怕刚刚成为大名的织田信长很快便会被淹没在时代的风云之中。  
信长如同闭关一般，除了每日鹰猎吃饭，便都不与人多说一句话。  
下人们都说殿下如同变了一个人一般。从成天相扑逛街的小混混忽然变得稳重无言，均是颇有些惊奇意外，又都是迷惑不解。  
夜间，信长虽不再似第一夜那般在阁楼过夜，却也不似平常与妻子温存缠绵许久。  
可他也仍是坐在缘廊之上，盘膝无言，无法入眠。  
眉头紧锁，面对夜光，时而叹气，时而摇首。  
奈奈也不多言，便只是跪坐在他身侧。此时天气寒冷，信长仍喜着单衣，总需奈奈递过来披风和外褂。  
白梅开得日渐稀疏。气味也从浓烈扑鼻变得温婉而清香。一树繁雪疏落之后便如黑夜之中的残星，清冽无尺。  
“三郎…”奈奈试探着开口，见丈夫示意自己说下去，便缓缓道，“这些日子，您也受苦了。阿奈对尾张许多事情也不甚了解，不过，殿下，这也是您的道路上迟早将要来到的第一件事啊！”  
“嗯。”  
信长心知妻子的判断，但当她终于向他提起此中繁杂，他仍是不知应当回复些什么。  
“既然他是不可信任之人，那便将他视作弃子罢。将来的殿下会得到新的城池，新的家臣，何必拘泥于此，不能下定决心呢？”  
“…”信长从廊下走入屋内。月光的落影投射在他的侧脸之上。他近日更为纤瘦，白皙的面庞尽是苦恼。  
“阿奈，你也明白这是决断不够的事情啊。”  
“不，阿奈不明白。”奈奈干脆地回答道。  
“嗯？”  
“三郎，您是在怀念父亲大人和爷爷吧。”  
“…”信长咬紧嘴唇，半仰起脸。  
“殿下今年已19岁了吧。”  
“你到底要说什么，阿奈。”  
“您是因为父亲大人对山口大人有着十足的控制而对他此刻的叛心感到愤怒和悲伤吧。”  
信长扬起下巴，忽然摇头苦笑道，“若是如此，我早便下决断了。”  
他缓声续道，“阿奈，我无法忘记他乃父亲的重臣。他于父亲，也…”  
“啊…三郎…”奈奈跪得更近了些，抬起手捧住信长的脸庞，“别说了…殿下…”  
“这不太像我，对吧？”信长干涩地笑道。  
“不，人之有情，才可以越战越勇。”奈奈低声道。  
信长一愣，苦笑半晌，不再多言，闭上眼道，“好了，阿奈，睡下吧。”  
他眼中闪烁着青黑色的光芒，环住妻子卧在榻上。他虽仍皱着眉，却神情轻松了不少。这么一来，似乎他心中已经有了决断。  
信长并没有先下手为强。他所找寻的大义，正蕴藏在此间的等待之中。  
梅花落尽，霜冻融化之后的道路潮湿而泥泞。他又开始驰马拜访城下町。  
内外兼忧之下，他不得不不再是尾张的大呆瓜。作为大名的思虑和郑重终于可以在他身上窥见一二。  
不过虽说臣属们眼见至此，有人选择视而不见，有人则认为这是政秀之死使得信长受到刺激的缘故。  
于是更加强了家臣间关于平手政秀死谏一说。  
信长闻之，便也一笑了之。风声仍是强劲，不知何时开始，晨曦却来得更早了些。  
这一年，织田弹正忠家还发生了一件大事。几是年逾20的信长终于有了第一个孩子。  
“是个男孩！”  
当须贺嬷嬷急忙跑出，欢笑着向信长报告之时，信长仍然神色平常。  
其实此刻的他心下突突。  
一种烦躁和恐慌如攫住了从未害怕过的他。不过，虽然这个孩子的到来因为他一如既往的任性有些迟了；但在这节骨眼上也是继战场之上的胜利以来内政的胜利。  
因而所谓子嗣，此刻对于出征在外的武将来说，或许只是胜利的象征。  
乱世之中，他们未必将来不会纷争；不过此时此地，孩子可以安定家中之心，也可以外战之时毫不退缩地武勇。正是需要家主这份决心。  
原来这就是子嗣的力量啊。亲情血脉之外，养育强大的儿子也代表着一种实力。  
而诚心祈祷、衷心期盼等待之下诞下的孩子；与醉酒乱性不经意之间诞下的孩子，确实有什么不同吗？  
信长望向妻子苍白的脸，轻轻抬起手来将她蓬乱的碎发别在鬓角。  
“辛苦你了。”心道罢，他向奈奈点点头，又望向儿子。  
这个男孩长得既不像自己，也不像奈奈，他看到的是一张皱皱巴巴的小脸和短短的头顶的绒毛。  
这个孩子据说已经啼哭过，可信长见到的便只有他皱巴巴地笑容。  
寒碜而粗糙，却又很是温柔的微笑。信长虽然神情厌恶，可让他向自己微笑之时，不免仍是心下一动。  
（这便是我的孩子啊！真是奇妙！）  
或许因为这乃是令人不知所措的事，信长心中对这个孩子尚且还没有更多的感情。  
对亲缘与爱意的赤诚让他有些恍惚。  
“这就是孩子吗？”  
他居高临下地望着那个蜷缩着身子的男孩。  
奈奈微笑着半倚着身子向丈夫点点头，爱怜地望向襁褓中的孩子。  
“还真是奇妙啊。便唤作奇妙丸吧。”  
这句话本是他初次交合时的一句玩笑话，不想竟一语成谶，让人笑靥慨然。  
自此，织田家的嫡长子终于诞生了，乳名奇妙丸。  
家臣们果然都对这个奇怪的乳名议论纷纷，都认为是信长不按常理出牌、行为怪诞诡谲的一个表现。  
不过，信长根本不会顾忌这些评价。儿子既然有了，那他此刻的重心便只有一个，那就是城池和尾张的统一。  
织田家上下都因少主的出生而洋溢着温暖祥和的气氛。不过，信长心头的石头还久久悬而未决。  
天边仍是叽叽喳喳的鸟叫，梅花干枯的枝干开始沉寂。天空又是淡蓝色的黎明。  
战争；又或是战前，令人窒息的静谧与等待。为了不影响家臣，他只得将心中的忧虑尽力按捺。  
如同温和的冬日阳光，他在等待。终于，等到开春之日，他收到了万贺的来报。据说山口终于开始有所行动。  
但信长仍没有足够的兵力压制此事。因而他按兵不动，吩咐万贺继续侦查山口家。  
而等到有所行动，是在天文22年4月。  
曾一度受到织田信秀所重用的鸣海城主山口教继与其子山口教吉一同反叛。  
而他们投靠的既不是信行的末森也不是信友的清洲，而是反出织田家，改投至骏河国大名今川义元。

这出乎信长意料，也让事态变得更为复杂了起来。  
山口教继不愧是信秀所看重的家臣。他的聪明，对尾张的熟悉在挂川一带都是首屈一指。  
教继还作为今川家的向导，引领骏河众侵入尾张国。他将鸣海城交给教吉驻守后，前往笠寺修建城砦，并交给今川家臣葛山长嘉、冈部元信、三浦义就、饭尾乘连跟浅井政敏等五人入驻，自己则又往赴中村城笼城防守。  
信长亲自率800兵马，经中根村进入小鸣海，登上三之山布阵。而年约22岁的山口教吉也领兵移动至三之山东方15町的北赤坂乡驻集，人数约为1500人。  
教吉以清水又十郎等人为先锋，预备从赤冢出兵。而信长在三之山窥见到此一战况后，也向赤冢移动兵力，以荒川与十郎等人为先锋对垒。  
两军仅仅在相隔着五、六间的距离互相用弓箭射击对方。  
荒川与十郎被山口家的流矢射中落马，而两军甚至还争夺荒川与十郎的遗体展开拉扯，而一番努力后，织田军仅抢回其首级跟大刀。  
混战由巳刻延续到午刻，战势互有进退难分难解。  
混战之间，由于过去同为织田家帐下，许多人都互相认识，而交战中因下马步战，所以很多马匹也闯入了敌阵被拿下。两军最终罢战后，便相互交换俘虏跟闯入敌阵的马匹，各自收兵归阵。  
总而言之，此战双方均是颇为狼狈。信长则是未能顺利征讨山口教继。  
而倒向今川家的山口教继却持续劝诱尾张国内部的织田家势力归属今川。  
大高城、沓挂城因此也随他投往今川家。  
信长家中家臣本以为情况已坏到了极点。而此时更为紧急的事态发生了。  
原来，在山口教继谋反之际，信友也向信长宣战了！  
清洲织田家的重臣坂井大膳趁此良机，联合同僚坂井甚介、河尻与一、织田三位攻打信长方的松叶城。松叶城主织田伊贺守交出人质表示投降。  
而深田城的信长叔父织田信次也随后遭到清洲织田家攻打，信次自知不敌，也交出人质投降清洲织田家。  
此间局面看似已无法收拾，那古野的情绪变得日渐低落。  
不过，信长却并不再如同战前一般焦虑。  
他在此前漫长的准备时期前去拜访过叔父织田信光，请求叔父支援。  
因而当清洲挑明之后，他反而感到轻松了起来。  
趁着信友歇息下来，信长一面维系守势，一面加紧拜访信光。  
他甚至一度要求叔父信光撤出守山城，让他留兵把守，也让他在此养兵。  
于是万贺驻扎兵力在了守山城，叔父信光则保有守山城城主的名分隐退二线。  
之后，向斯波义统派出的使者也终于捎回来信。义统决定协助信长稳定局势，于是同意向信长报告敌情。  
一切准备妥当，等到炎热的夏季，信长在8月清晨由那古野出兵。  
他先与守山城自己的士兵、以及信光所率的援军合流，之后立刻下令分兵攻打松叶城跟深田城。考虑到清洲兵力稍强，信长则亲率提兵迎击清洲织田家的本队，在渡川后朝海津前进。  
海津在清洲外三十町的位置，信长领军跟清洲本家军队在辰刻发生激战。他派出信光的家臣赤赖清六作为先锋出击，却被坂井甚介击败阵亡。  
不过他的队伍并没有因而悲戚害怕；信光出自判断也坚定地站在信长一侧。  
果然，交战三刻后，坂井甚介反遭到柴田胜家与中条家忠讨取。  
至此，清洲本家遭到信长击败，出战的主要大将死亡了一大半。  
他所分出的兵力也在辰刻至午刻时攻打松叶城，不断用弓箭袭城。  
在清洲本家在海津战败的消息传来后，城中武将决定弃城退却，但在笼城军的追击下，多名家臣阵亡或是沦为俘虏。因而自此，深田城与松叶城重归织田信长之手。  
信长见形势明朗，趁敌军撤退之际，领兵追至清洲城附近，将邻近农田的农作收割夺去后方引兵回城。  
而此战结束，众军入城时，已经进入了秋季。

此时的尾张，秋日之中最为显著的便是它的清晨。  
天空中弥散着赤红色的云霭，云层叠叠，平铺相角，与夏季清爽白净的晨雾完全不同。浓烈的红如同夕阳一般，让人有些慵懒的忧愁。  
不过，信长虽知此间大患为何，可此时毕竟已无后顾之忧，于是心境与此前已大不相同。他变得冷静而成熟起来，不再心慌意乱。  
而信友则在连败之后，心中困乏怒极，决定开始策动信长的暗杀计划。  
秋高之日，清洲城中的信友越派出细作。可他越是不理政治，越是俟机计略，便越是让家臣心中对之不满，民心不振。  
此时信长虽说谨慎，却也不料信友仍不善罢甘休，企图暗杀了之。  
不过幸运的是，事前此事被斯波义统的家臣，弥次右卫门得知。他向信长密告，信长从而反间行之，以此前派遣的卧底开始行动。  
同时，在万贺的帮助下，清洲家臣那古野弥五郎作为那古野方面的内通，将清洲诸事报告信长。  
再说原本在两年之前，信秀身体因女色方才颓荡，沉迷岩室夫人怀抱之时，信友便觊觎信秀领土，边境并不和平。  
当年还是织田家人人厌恶的少主，也正是在奈奈刚嫁给自己的时候，信长为了引起信友、坂本大膳食和斯波义统之间的相互猜忌，曾在没有通知父亲的情况下仅率兵8人奔往清洲方向。在城下纵火之后弃之而去。  
据说那日清洲守城之人见到火光滔天，竟以为千百骑兵冲入，狼狈不堪，几乎便要缴械投降。  
而站在城阁之上的信友则视之一清二楚。他断定信长在清洲城中必有内应，而此中奸细还不得不是高位之人，否则信长如何也不可能单凭8骑而胆敢闯入城内。  
从而他对义统已是十分猜忌，早已起了杀心。  
如今，信长则由于擅用火攻的缘故，派遣人常常往之。这让信友等人受到不断压迫。他联想到三年之前信长偷袭放火之事，认为有必要除去斯波家当主这个傀儡。  
杀心弥重，虽说对家臣也颇有猜忌，彦五郎信友终于与坂井大膳联合，在斯波义银于城外打猎时带领军士攻入守护所，将义统杀死。  
义统之子义银于是只能投靠信长，信长决定拥立义银，反击信友。  
义银是一个没什么武士模样的年轻公子，心中本是看不起这一众物家，但因已无依无靠，只得跟随并不把自己赶尽杀绝的信长。  
在民心所向之中，信友在此后的安食之战中战败，失去了家臣河尻左马丞、织田三位等家臣。  
翌年，因为坂井大膳进言而挑动信光背叛信长，却反而遭到信光的谋略而失败，大膳只得逃出投靠今川氏；信友自身则因为杀害主人的罪名被信光杀死。  
此间，今川义元改用冈部元信前往鸣海城担任城代，并将山口教继、教吉父子召往骏河国。但义元并未褒奖山口父子，反而逼迫父子两人切腹自杀。  
尾张的一幕闹剧在第二年白梅盛开之时终于缓缓落下帷幕。名义上说来，信长终于统一了大半个尾张。  
不过，他也明白此刻的自己除了外患之外，更深刻的矛盾已经摆在了明面上。  
最亲近的弟弟信行对自己的不满已经昭然若揭。  
信行的一位宠臣怨恨信长两年前曾抢走他的爱马毛矮驹；他因而常向信行叹息信长的无能和阴狠，希望信行明白倘若不反叛兄长，将也并无退路可言。  
信行本就心中动摇，如此一来便已开始与家臣商讨如何对付信长。  
奈奈则也为此焦虑不已。在她的要求之下，诞下儿子之后，曾多次化作兰丸的身份以小姓的名义参与战争。  
虽然战斗结束，可奈奈深知这只是一切的开始。见信长常常面对地图茶饭不思,她心中难过，却也无可劝解。  
“三郎，实在不行的话，请您寻求父亲的帮助吧。如果有了美浓的支持，您便可以安心打仗了！”奈奈劝慰道。  
信长奇怪地注视着妻子。他忽然微笑地拉起妻子的手，掩住她的袖口。  
奈奈心中一紧，她此前藏在怀中的短刀近来移到了袖口。  
成婚多年，她对丈夫没有什么欺瞒，可这一柄短刀却几乎从不离身。这是父亲道三曾吩咐杀死信长的那把小刀，也是她从美浓来带的物什之中唯一还剩下的。  
不过信长神色如常，只不过撇着嘴角摇摇头，便牵着她的袖子一头倒在廊口。  
天气尚冷，梨树飘落的花瓣落在他的面颊上，很是清爽。奈奈似是也觉自己鲁莽，便涨红了脸摇摇头。  
尽管如此，当她每每与父亲通信，或是提起美浓，总是劝丈夫找父亲请求援军。  
最初几次听见这番话语，信长还有些抵触。不过渐渐也赞同了这一提议。不过，他需要等道三对他充满兴趣。  
清楚道三乃是一代枭雄的信长明白，战胜信友的一刻开始，道三将真正把自己放在眼中。  
此后这位岳父，美浓蝮蛇，真实之中是敌是友，便要看自己的表现了。  
果然，这年梅花开尽之时，奈奈便收到了父亲的来信。信中开门见山，这位岳父直言希望能见女婿一面。  
此时当父亲提出会面，奈奈反而开始犹豫不决。原来她心中也清楚父亲道三乃是心思狠毒之人，说不定会派人暗杀信长以伺机夺取尾张。  
方嫁给信长之时，奈奈一直怀揣一柄短刃。  
这是按照父亲的吩咐，如果信长果真是个没有脑子的傻瓜，就把他杀死，在阿小的帮助下逃回美浓。  
尽管之后与信长情投意合，却仍旧因为已经习惯的缘故，每日依然将冰凉的利刃贴在心口。事实上，乱世的纷争与混乱比这把短刀更为冷酷。反而是躁动的心跳捂热的刀柄能给她别样的安全感。  
再说长良川之上，道三大半年之前传家督之位给了儿子义龙。但是他仍旧是斋藤家中的掌权者。  
甚至，家中仍称呼道三为主公而称呼义龙为少主。  
斋藤道三虽然出生低微，入道还俗后从卖油郎一步一步成为稻叶山城主。但他着实乃心中怀上洛大愿之人。  
他的长子义龙脾气暴躁却也颇有才华。原本，即使斋藤家虽疏于兵法，却因为擅长权谋、勤于外交，父子均是能干之才的因素，或可以率先进京，掌握大局。  
然而，此时美浓内部却也出现了混乱。与织田氏的混乱不同，斋藤家的困难正是出现在这对父子，也就是道三和义龙身上。  
二人都是才华横溢的武将。然而，随着义龙的成长，二人开始颇有些不合。  
因为流言的缘故，义龙虽然仍然敬重父亲，却总是怀疑自己乃是土岐家的后裔。  
这种怀疑血脉的事导致了二人之间许多不确定的因素。两人因此也发生过口角，此间义龙说漏了嘴，引起了道三进一步的不满。  
道三因而担心上洛之远或许会有后顾之忧，把目光投射在了不太平的尾张的小大名、织田信长身上。  
他有时有些怨恨女儿奈奈。寄往的书信之中，她绝口不谈信长的愚鲁，反而尽是夸耀之言。  
嫁出去的女儿，乃是泼出去的水，不想这句话竟也在自己这条美浓之蝮上应验。  
原以为这是年轻人方才结合的新奇欢喜，然而如今信长21岁了，奈奈为他平安诞下了奇妙丸。书信之中依旧洋溢着热忱和倾慕，绝无初来乍到时的怨恨和悲戚。  
看来、信长待奈奈很好呢。否则这样幸福洋溢的文字不可能从奈奈的字里行间露出。  
他俯下身盯着女儿潦草而平滑的文字，不禁摇摇头。虽然奈奈是一个逞强而颇有想法的女孩，却不会在这么关键的大事之上欺骗父亲的。  
怀着这样的想法，想到恐怕女儿被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，他对奈奈这把利刃是又爱又恨。不免也因此对信长之事的好奇和斟酌日甚，准备对女婿的器量一探究竟。  
如果此人果真愚不可言，则立时杀之。  
否则再做其他定夺，毕竟亲事尚在，好好利用这个年轻人自然也是好事。  
深了解父亲的奈奈正是顾虑如此种种，又新生了奇妙丸，出于私心也不希望信长离开去拜访父亲。  
“无妨。”  
不想信长干脆地答应了这场会面。他仍头枕在奈奈的膝上，命她为他掏耳朵。  
沙沙的声响，如同海涛一般烂漫而无畏。  
或许正是冬春之交的落叶随风的翻滚，摧枯拉朽，破竹一般一往无前。


	14. 澄月

“兄长大人，”勘十郎信行坐在信长身侧，声音轻柔，微笑之中颇有暧昧不明之色，“您醒来了。”  
“勘十郎…”信长迷迷糊糊地嗫诺着，长长的睫毛在瞳眸上落下浅灰色的阴影。  
高挺的鼻梁之下，唇色有些苍白，微微张开，似乎有些舌干口燥。  
信长的声音比平常更低，但并不十分沙哑。嘴唇微微干裂，字符蹦出之时便少了些凌厉之感。  
此时，信行已经元服了，可信长仍唤他的乳名。这本是极不体面的事，可勘十郎却仍是欣然受之。  
“您看，不知不觉之间，已经是午后了。”  
“噢…是吗？”  
“兄长，这次风寒还真是拖得挺久的呐。”  
“嗯…冬日嘛…”信长别过头去，见池田恒兴在他身后忙不迭地垫上软垫，皱眉道，“好了，先下去吧。”  
“兄长大人还是一如既往地严厉呢。”  
信长抬起下巴望着信行，神情之中颇有些笑意，“勘十郎，没有想到啊。”  
“啊？兄长大人？”  
“勘十郎竟然专程从末森城来看我。”信长垂下眼眸，声音颇为轻柔，“柴田和林也来了吧？”  
信行一愣，讪讪地笑道，“果然是兄长啊…林大人,林佐渡本来是要上阁楼来的，可是柴田大人又道勘十郎毕竟是殿下您的兄弟，如此似乎不妥，因而被劝阻了。此刻想是二位大人正在庭院中候着呢。”  
“罢了，也是。你来了便足够了。”信长似乎十分疲惫，并没有再追问下去。他撑着身子慢慢用手背轻搭在前额上，又缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“兄长，您看起来颇有些困倦呢。可是勘十郎多嘴了？”信行的神情仍是欣然，并不似有愧怍之意。  
信长撑着额头摇摇头，可信行仍见得他的神色阴晴不定，让人视之惴惴。  
“兄长…”信行坐近了些，他的呼吸如同是缠绕在弓弦上的一截儿枯草，随着风声飘摇颤抖，惶惶欲落。  
“勘十郎，你今天找我还有别的事吧。”  
“那倒没有。勘十郎不过是太担心您了。”  
“担心什么。”  
“兄长的身体…”  
“嗯。”信长弯着嘴角忽然微笑了起来，“确实。“  
“确实…”  
“对了。”信长忽然一笑，直视信行的双目提高声调。  
“兄长?”  
“勘十郎，你还记得那条大蛇的事情吗。”  
“大蛇…”信行一愣，忙摇摇头，“兄长大人…勘十郎，实在是不记得了。”  
“噢…咳咳…”信长皱着眉咳嗽半晌，温和地笑道，“勘十郎啊，那可是我们兄弟俩鲜有的共同回忆。”  
“兄长大人…”  
“那大概是我移居清洲一年？对，便是去年，弘治二年。在那古野城西面的比良城东那个名为尼池的小池塘，几个农民说是在池塘中发现如蛇般的怪物。”  
“噢…如此…”信行扯着嘴角笑道。  
“据说此怪蛇的头像五色的无角鹿，眼睛如星辰一样闪闪发光，舌头伸出来如火一样艳红，身体如木桶一般粗大。真是闻所未闻。”信长用柔和的语气缓缓说道。  
“实在太有趣了，我在听到消息之后立刻组织农民捕蛇，但是结果却是只见到一条大鱼，而非蛇。”他腔调一转，压低了声音。  
信行僵直地坐直了身子，垂下眼望向自己的膝股。  
“勘十郎，比良城乃是成政的居城吧。”  
“兄长！”  
“怎么了？”  
“兄长…我…勘十郎不明白兄长在说什么…”  
“噢，不打紧。”信长慢慢地挪了挪背脊，“毕竟那时支持我的家臣是少之又少啊，如果我信长一死，真不知道斯波氏何去何从呢。”  
“那时…”信行小声嘀咕着，忽然脸色越发苍白，忙抿着嘴笑道，“兄长，怎么忽然提到了死…”  
“可惜，我当时只丢下了一句'真是愚蠢'便迅速回归自己居城，这件捕蛇的事情便不了了之了。”  
“兄长…”  
“还记得那之后发生什么了吗，勘十郎？”  
信行不待信长说罢，便咬着牙轻轻颤抖起来，他抬起头来对上信长的眼睛，又忙不迭地背开信长的目光。  
“稻生…我们兄弟二人为何不能齐心协力呢？”  
“兄长…”信行放下笑容、恨恨地咬着牙道，“兄长难道还想着要掌管织田家吗？”  
“哦？这话怎么讲？”  
“兄长的行为不受家中爱戴已经不是一天两天了。”  
“哦？”  
“再者，兄长的吊儿郎当和无忧无虑都让尾张腹背受敌，不是吗？”  
“是吗。”  
“信行并非有意冒犯，可这实在是为了织田家的未来，不得已的事情。”  
“信行，你今日前来可想明白了？”信长改变了对信行的叫法，有些生硬地开了口，“我已经原谅你一次了。”  
“兄长，信行不觉得稻生之战一役输了，因此，也不存在什么原谅不原谅。”  
“信行，为什么要加一个你觉得呢？”  
“这…”信行无法抑制地回想起稻生一战。  
捕蛇之事确实是佐佐成政与自己共同策划的。原本叮嘱好让家臣众待喜爱新奇事物的信长来捕蛇之后便邀请前去比良城后暗中除去。  
不过确实没有想到信长还是基有对情态的基本判断，不至于如此落入敌手丧命。  
而便在捕蛇事件几月后，在林佐渡的怂恿之下，信行便决心反叛。  
柴田权六和林秀贞带领1700进攻信长。短短时间内，春日井、守山等要隘便都落入手中，很快就到了清洲城下。而所见到兄长率兵不足700人，如此悬殊的差距真是令人为之忍俊不禁，不知何故之。  
“真是没有办法，大概这一位大傻瓜完全不能胜任大将的事情吧！”林佐渡连连摇头，更是愤恨难平。  
事实上，林贞秀的忧愁和不满也不无道理。  
捕蛇事件之前，发生一件最为重大的事，那便是奈奈的父亲大人，斋藤道三重病之下，和儿子斋藤义龙有了鸿沟分裂，道三势力被大大削弱，而信行一派得到了义龙等人的背地支持。  
对于织田信长来说，这无疑是一个巨大的打击。他此时统一了半个尾张，但根基不稳，如果没有一个强力的外援的支持，那么新生的政权很快就会覆亡。  
果然，在得知道三几次被暗杀之后，之前已经宣布臣服的岩仓织田氏立马匆匆宣布反叛信长。  
这也是信行宣布和哥哥决裂的时机。内忧外患之下，再加上信长无论怎么来看都是一个粗鄙固执的大傻瓜。因而信行收拢了一大帮支持者。  
甚至在美浓还在尚未完全挑明义龙和父亲的决裂之时，便发动了对信长的攻势。  
篠木三乡被夺之后，信长仍是不慌不忙。  
“三郎，您看起来完全没有担心呢。”奈奈在服侍信长睡下时竟有了些焦虑。她的父亲去世不久，实在让她感到难过，更不必说此刻又是对未来充满了未知。  
“不。阿奈。”信长微微皱着眉头，“没有更多人了。”  
“啊！可是殿下才是尾张未来的主人，怎么会…”  
“剩余的便是杂兵杂将，不曾真正跟随于我，此时便是无用。战场上倒戈对方也未可知啊！”  
“倒戈…”  
“是啊，如果他们明白我信长是一个英明的君主的话，也或许会立时倒戈呢。”  
“啊，如此以来的胜利还真是不言而喻啊。”  
奈奈见信长神情之中已有胸有成竹之态，便安下心来。言是信长可安心出战，她将守护清洲。  
“勘十郎应当是遵从林佐渡的方略。因此他只是想，应该会沿河建立据点，从而逐步蚕食川东地区。”  
信长转过头去，背朝妻子，坚定道，“因此我们要先发制人。”  
这一场战斗发生在半年之前，此时已然盛夏，炎热烦躁，却让人充满干劲。信长说罢便着手解决起来。他派兵渡过于多井川，在名塚建立城寨，命佐久间盛重留守。   
然而次日一早便是大雨倾盆，于多井川河水上涨。由此一来，名塚的城寨一夜之间哪能完成？  
信行方立时趁机，便派出柴田和林的所有军队向清洲进发。次日，信长也亲自带兵从清洲渡河出击。  
“报！主上，权六的1,000人向西攻击稻生村的外围街道！”  
稻生在清洲以东，实在是危险之极。再者以众多之人倾轧之事让信长麾下的几位家臣怒气更甚。  
“佐佐孙介，你为先锋，突袭柴田胜家本阵！”  
“是。”  
然而信长很快接到噩耗，孙介中伏战死。  
“该死！”信长皱紧眉，但他眼中绝不是悲伤的情感，更多事一种愤怒。  
“报！主公！林通具带人从南方的田园向北进攻。”  
“全军听令！”信长大声向全军命令道，“后退！”  
军队中都是听命于信长的亲信或者精英，便立刻行动，全军迅速后退到东部的草丛，以待重整军势。  
“犬，你那里怎么样了。”信长命令恒兴重振旗鼓之际，低声询问道。  
“殿下，已经派足轻大将去询问了。 ”  
信长便不再多言，上前亲自鼓舞将士士气。但他神色之中有颇为不忿之情。  
“啊！看！那是荒子城城主吗？”森可成高喊道。  
马不停蹄前来的大将，正是前田利昌。他身后带领四百农民募兵。  
“好极了！”众将颇受鼓舞，队列之中便瞬时由佐佐孙介之死的悲戚愤恨转变成了一种更为鼓动的情感。  
“做得好。”信长向前田利家点点头。  
“殿下，从其他各处赶来的农民动员兵二百余人也愿意跟随大人！”胜左卫门也高声叫喊道。  
“好！”  
信长重新振作，他命众将集会并制定方略，决定主攻主力柴田胜家军。  
“奇袭！”信长叹道，“我们的兵力少得多。也怨不得你们气馁。”  
“殿下，若是先利用农民兵引诱权六出战，然后将本方武士投入战斗，说不定可以战胜对方也未可知啊！”  
“左卫门，你现在做攻击柴田胜家的前锋。”信长向山田治部左卫门做下命令。  
他眼中一暗，似乎想到了什么，“权六刚猛异常，你的生命随时会被拿去！你做好觉悟了吗？”  
“放心吧，主公！即使我放弃生命，也会为我们的胜利不惜一切代价！”  
柴田胜家乃家中头号猛将，勇猛无他，面对敌多我寡也毫不相让。  
很快，信长便得到了山田治部战死的讯息。  
而以左卫门之死为代价的是，权六受伤，权宜之下，不得不暂时后退。  
无论如何，战役自此已经真是狼狈。家老柴田和林所策划的行动毕竟是更为老到。  
此时看来，信长方面看着便即将崩溃，这也确实是没有办法的事。毕竟一度留在本阵中信长身边只有织田胜左卫门、织田信房、森可成，和其他枪众约40人左右。   
其后，信长又派出信房、胜左卫门二人冲向柴田军，击杀敌方大原，也算是为左卫门报了仇。  
不过大势也无法逆转。信长按一般大名的习惯坐在队列之尾，军配一扔。一众家臣已是焦头烂额，他的神色却渐渐轻松起来。  
“恒兴！马！”  
“是！”  
“把我的南蛮披风拿来。”  
“啊…是！”  
恒兴一愣，本想慢慢劝说主上不要再行奇异怪诞之事。但南蛮甲胄与披风上身，恒兴心中竟是惊慌诚恐起来。  
（如此潇洒的战场英姿正是见所未见啊…）  
一众足轻相继让道，信长策马上前，环视一周，高声朝着柴田军大喝，“呔！反叛弹正忠的乃是何人？”  
身穿火红色披风的信长一声大喝，身后四十名旗本武士一字排开出现在阵前。  
这样的场面是信行方见所未见，闻所未闻的。许多人只是听过大呆瓜的名号，从未见过他本人。  
此刻，家主大将出战之时不留在后边的传统抛之脑后，竟然在关键时刻冲了出来。  
而这位主上竟然身姿伟岸，嗓音高昂，容貌英武无二。  
柴田阵中几个足轻本就是信长麾下的细作，忙高喊，“这难道是尾张大傻蛋吗？竟然如此英俊神武，雄才伟岸，这难道可能是个傻瓜吗？我们一直错怪了信长殿下啊！”  
“是啊，如此怎么对得起信秀大人的嘱托呢？”  
“毕竟信长殿下还是先主公最疼爱的孩子啊！”  
“信长殿下已经成为一个顶天立地的大将了！我们为何要反对他呢？”  
一众武士所面对的不仅是高大英武的大将，不仅是整肃不退的军队，更是按照祖辈以来的规矩。  
他们大都是诚恳的农民，被信行方用威逼利诱上到前线。而他们自小便明白需要至死效忠主公。  
而眼前主公的飒爽英姿，实在与“尾张的大傻瓜”的称号联系不起来。  
即使是英勇的胜家看见眼前的情形也为之一阵心惊恐惧，更不必说普通的士兵百姓了。  
于是，让柴田胜家难以相信的事情发生了。  
处于顺势的柴田胜家军中开始有人倒戈，徐徐更甚，遍如摧枯拉朽，部队竟然瞬间崩溃，只得让他仓皇逃脱。  
信长击败胜家后，便立刻调兵向南方的林通具攻去。  
手下的黑田半平应信长之要和林通具激战多时，一条手臂被通具砍下。  
而此时信长持枪赶到，加入缠斗，家主亲自上阵，又是英勇无畏，很快便取下对方的首级。乘胜追击之下，很快围困了弟弟信行。  
此役，稻生之战之中，信长方取下不少首级。当日收兵回到清洲，翌日点算人头。据说点获人头接近500具。  
信行重臣固守那古野、末盛两城。信长便向两城间的地区节节进逼，火烧两城附近的城下町。  
此时情景已经十分难看。土田御前便把村井贞胜、岛田秀满二人从清洲唤到末盛，托他们向信长表达降意。  
信长思及种种，不愿为一己之仇削弱本家。便同意赦免那古野、末盛两城。  
战后，林通胜和柴田胜家则向信长请罪、当时二人已经有切腹的觉悟。  
而信长却原谅了所有叛乱武将，这使得信长第一次得到了主家的拥戴。  
过了几日，而母亲陪同身穿僧衣的信行、胜家、津津木藏人三人到清洲城向信长答谢。同时林也提出先前反对逼死信长的事以求赦免。  
信长考虑到秀贞的地位也就原谅了他。此事便匆匆作了了结。  
很快便是第二年。  
此时信长和岩仓织田氏的争斗摆在了明面。两家经常发生械斗，似乎是互相牵制，谁也不服谁的状态。  
信行见状，但觉时机来临。又闻信长风寒不起，似乎难得地大病一场，便急急忙忙赶到了清洲。一探究竟之外，预备杀死兄长。  
为求此次万无一失，信行便想着发展势力。秋季之时，他私底下和岩仓织田氏的当家织田信安联络，讨论共同对抗信长的事。  
入冬之前，他命令家臣赶忙秘密将领内的龙安寺改修成城堡，试图抵御信长，形成与之犄角之力。  
“机不可失！”连猛将柴田都劝说他前来清洲暗探信长。更毋宁他手下文臣。  
信行虽然不是一个大将派头的男人，但如此的破绽也看得出来。因此马不停蹄赶来看看信长，伺机亲自杀死他。  
一把冷冰冰的匕首窝在心口，凉润润地陷入肌肤之侧，如同塞在雪堆中的枇杷。  
他低下头注视着信长。异样地温柔俊美的容颜，真是不可思议，属于一个性格如此怪异粗鲁的人。  
那抿紧的唇瓣，清浅的干涩，上唇之上浅金色的茸毛…这与他那日在稻生兵戈相见的兄长是同一个人吗？  
那日的他，身着南蛮之甲，长长的披风。俨然便是威严的武士，让威猛的柴田一队也会临阵叛变。  
而平日的他又是衣衫不整，泥泞不堪，不拘礼节。回想信长年少之时，常便就裹着色泽鲜艳的和服请来猿乐师，拿着折扇一阵唱跳，一不高兴便又将他们全部赶走。  
不过，回想起来，信长元服之后便再也没有允许猿乐师进入内堂了。  
而眼前这个容颜清澈，略显病态的男子，仍是那个时常神情凶蛮的粗莽少年啊。  
如何会想到，这样的信长，竟然有着这般、令男性也会恋慕的面容呢？  
如果素未蒙面，他也会惊异于此人吧。  
可是，他却是这个奇妙的男人的弟弟。  
一想到家臣们未必真的喜欢自己。未必真的想要他成为织田家的家主。  
只不过在这乱世下兵家必争的尾张，他可以成为理想的傀儡。  
那也或许可以成为理想的君主吧，不是吗？真是令人厌恶啊，这个时代。  
生活在这样的哥哥的阴影之下去，信行自来都是小心翼翼的孩子。  
对于豁达自由的信长，他不是不羡慕、他甚至是嫉妒的。年幼时对兄长的爱戴随着时间的流逝变作了异样的情感。  
再者、他的圆滑守礼便是被哥哥所嘲弄的生存之道。  
即使是他的亲弟弟…哥哥所喜欢的也是竹千代这个人质。这不是很奇怪吗？  
他遵守母亲的教诲。  
母亲喜欢他。  
在他元服之前便有了妻子和孩子，这本是不符礼节的，可他是母亲最喜欢的孩子，是唯一打倒信长的可能，因此这是母亲的安排，他不能违抗。  
那时候的他的倜傥或能完全盖过哥哥呢。  
毕竟他衣着得体，举止优雅，绝不是哥哥那副刚从泥坑里爬出来的模样。  
可母亲让年幼的他娶了妻子，后来有了侧室。女人们照顾着他，也拘束着他。  
几乎是这些女人们强迫着他生下一个一个的孩子。  
他太年轻了，因此，他的大多孩子身体都不健康。  
对于这一个个接踵出生的孩子，父亲信秀不像母亲那般高兴，那是因为几个孩子很快就夭折了。  
唯独正室生下了长子，此子身体尚可，也并非十分康健，却幸存下来。  
这个孩子长得最像母亲土田御前，长长的丹凤眼尾梢，锋利的鼻梁。  
土田夫人对这个年幼的孩子爱到了骨子里，甚至把此子常常带到身边照料。  
这让信行渐渐不明白母亲是因为这个孩子喜欢自己，还是因为自己喜欢这个孩子。土田夫人给这个男孩取名为鹤千代，便是疼爱他那颇有阴柔又亭亭玉立的身姿。  
这个孩子是信行尚未元服便得到的。如今已经13岁。  
当年正室生子小产而死，侧室有孕在身。之后，信秀又是常常犯病，需要土田御前随侍左右。  
因此，在鹤千代5岁那年，信秀要求信行将这个孩子交由少主之妻奈奈抚育。  
同时交给奈奈的还有信秀与土田御前的小女儿，年仅3岁的  
阿市。  
不过，此时的奈奈也尚且是个孩子，她的第一个孩子还有4年才会诞生。  
但因为信长颇为疼爱阿市这个妹妹的缘故，奈奈无法拒绝信秀的请求。在这些日子里，信长几乎把阿市当作女儿关心，因此阿市与信长、奈奈二人感情十分深厚。  
信长性格直率，奈奈知道信长心中不喜鹤千代，但也可怜鹤千代，时常照拂关心。  
而信秀死后，信行竟并未再关心鹤千代。因为此时的信行又娶妻生子，有了坊丸，后来称为七兵卫信澄。  
坊丸作为信行真正的嫡长子。使得信行便抛却了身体羸弱、又由信长夫妇抚育大的儿子鹤千代。  
可信长颇有堤防，也不欲认鹤千代为养子，便由妻子略加照拂便是。  
“说起来，兄长，鹤千代现在在哪？”信行忽道。  
“你竟然还在意起他来了。”  
“你现在不过躺在病榻之上，兄长。”信行恨恨地望向信长，“你知道我心中是什么样的感觉吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“即使…就连鹤千代也交给你抚养了。”  
“哦？”  
“兄长，一直活得恣意快活。可以选择自己的道路。”  
“我的道路，是什么。”  
“我…我也不知道。信行是一个犹豫寡断之人…可是信行知道，如果再不抓住机会，我便只能…”  
信行眼中一暗，忽然快速地手伸入怀。  
（不可再犹豫了…）  
他闭上眼，牙齿咬得紧紧，扑上前去。  
空气凝固，冬日的暖阳仍是淡淡地披落被襟之上。  
忽然沾上的血，红得鲜艳纯粹，倒是让人想起夏日的暖阳来。  
血渍慢慢渗开来，黑红色在本白的衣襟上蔓延弥散。刻画着边缘颤抖的牡丹。  
不，不是纷杂重叠的牡丹。  
分明便是月色之下的被血染透的白梅花。  
淡淡的铁锈味的，萦绕着白梅的香气，断断续续中卷有令人头昏脑胀的恶臭。  
信行有些晕晕乎乎地，他似乎有些醉酒了。重影三两，他不知此间何处。  
（终于…结束此事…了吗…）  
他重重地呼出一口气。不知为何，竟觉胸口一阵疼痛。钻心的疼，泪水不知不觉便划过了下颌。  
“这便是你的道路吗？”信长居高临下地俯视着他。  
可此刻信行却几已背过气去。胃中翻涌酸涩，如同无尽的盐渍沉霜，又是一口色泽深沉的鲜血打湿了衣襟。  
（分明得到了…为什么…这么疼痛…）  
“哐铛！”  
尖刀落地。  
他的胸口插入了刀柄——另一把刀柄。  
刀柄又再抽出。地上那一把刻有信行家纹的刀又被深深刺入信行的胸膛，划开直到方才那一处伤口。  
信行摊躺在冰冷的木地板上，胸口的闷疼让他忽然很困。一口鲜血猛地吐了出来，他一歪头，眼中渐渐模糊。站在眼前的，正是信长的马回，河尻秀隆。  
“勘十郎，”信长皱着眉，眼中一暗，“如此胆怯于此，又如此鲁莽行事。你的心中既然有所向往，何不思虑之后果断行之？”  
“兄…”  
秀隆神色一凛，拿起地上尖刀补刀其身，护在榻前，高声叫唤道，“快来啊！护着殿下！见血了！”  
信长从床上轻盈地跳起来，完全不似有病在身的样子，低声道，“秀隆，辛苦了。”  
他的眼神变得冰冷而深邃，从衣下抽出贴身的短刀在衣襟上慢慢擦拭后，交给秀隆。  
“否则，今日便是我来将亲弟弟打倒了。”  
“可是，主上若不如此，躺在地上的便是您…”  
信长站起身来，拍拍衣摆，沉声道，“林佐渡之后若来谢罪，便原谅他吧。”  
原来自稻生一役之后，柴田感动于信长的人格魅力，便认定不应对抗信长，向他积极投诚。  
这次为了解决此事，信长颇有城府，深知不可加战内耗，否则空虚将有外敌。  
因此他决定以最小的代价解决此患，便设此一计。而信长生病一事的诱敌与消息通报，便都有劳了权六。  
而佐渡则一直为信行效力，这让信长麾下的家臣甚是厌恨之。不过既然主公已经下达条件的赦免之令，便也不可多说，感叹甚多。  
“殿下！您没事就好！”犬千代率兵卫上来，大声道，“不知谁如此大胆，欺瞒主上，竟敢让血光见于此地！”  
“是武藏守大人。”河尻秀隆跪在地上，神色凝重。  
“武…”  
“武藏守大人为了向殿下谢罪，亮出刀剑自杀。愚臣以也是大吃一惊。”  
“啊…竟然…”  
“是的，主公本想阻止，不想武藏守竟然将刀抽出又补一刀，直接毙命。”  
“啊！”  
“秀隆，你也真是…”恒兴摇摇头，皱着眉，“竟没有好好陪在殿下身侧。”  
“这是秀隆的失职。”  
“好了。”信长庄重地坐在榻上，“今日之事，已经没有办法逆转了。我深表痛心，但又为武藏守的气节而自豪，不愧是织田之子，是一个真正的武士！”  
“恒兴，你去询问林大人和柴田大人。若有什么要和我说，我便在这里等着。”  
正如信长所料，林佐渡见到恒兴，便不请自来。信长便原谅了他，招徕为家臣。  
应母亲土田御前的一再请求，信长留下了信行的血脉。  
这一年，信长为鹤千代和坊丸办了元服之礼，分别取名为信胜和信澄。  
众人皆以为无法终结的尾张统一，终于在信行被灭了之后有了实质的推进。  
在次年的浮野之战中，织田信安也被信长所击败，后被信长流放出尾张。  
自此，信长终于统一了尾张。这次，不再只是名义上的掌握。他对尾张完成了百分之百的控制。  
不过也正是在这个时候，一个晴天霹雳打在了他的耳边——骏河的今川义元，终于决定要起兵上洛了！


End file.
